


Reminiscentia

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Drama, Falling In Love, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Воспоминания иглой татуировочной машинки проникают в плоть и впитываются краской, оставаясь навсегда со смельчаком, пожелавшим заиметь на своём теле маленький «шедевр» современного искусства. Эмоции от пережитого сочатся кровью из ранок. Существует возможность свести татуировку. Не безболезненно.





	1. Пролог - In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и публичное распространение файлов с фанфиком категорически запрещены!
> 
> Реминисценция (лат. reminiscentia) — достаточно точное воспроизведение сохраненного в человеческой памяти материала. Особенно ярко выражена в детском возрасте и при сильном эмоциональном воздействии первоначального материала (события, переживания). Более подробно можно ознакомиться с этим понятием в теории эйдетизма сербского врача и учёного Виктора Урбанчича. 
> 
> Мистика или мистификация — двуяйцевые близнецы, один из которых склонен к субъективности, иррациональному, а другой — к объективности.

 

 

 

 

**У нас есть шрамы,**  
 **Которые наполнены воспоминаниями, воспоминаниями, сожжёнными тьмой,**  
 **Попытайся увидеть**  
 **Слезы, которые мы прячем,**  
 **Прячем напрасно, потому что боль всё равно разрывает нас на части,**  
 **Попытайся увидеть…**  
 **Пусть начнется исцеление,**  
 **Огонь наших ружей**  
 **Останется в нашем сердце.**  
 **Мы пылаем ярко, как тысяча солнц,**  
 **О, да, каждый день, постепенно, мы осмеливаемся любить снова,**  
 **И если мы ослабим хватку, я встречу тебя в конце нашего пути.**  
 **Я знаю, твои шрамы так глубоки,**  
 **Что ты ощущаешь их даже во сне.**  
 **Что не убило, сделало нас сильнее,**  
 **На нашей коже начертаны истории,**  
 **Не прячь их,**  
 **Что не убило, сделало нас сильнее.**  
  
**(Tove Lo — Scars)**

Время близится к полуночи. В центральном полицейском участке №12 в Сеуле до сих пор в одном из кабинетов на третьем этаже горит настольная лампа. Поблескивает золотая табличка на столе. «До Кёнсу. Прокурор НПК*». Молодой человек отодвигает с неприятным скрипом стул, откидывает тёмную шевелюру на спинку стула, потягивается до хруста позвонков и устало оттягивает галстук, который, словно удавка, мешает вдохнуть полной грудью и создаёт чувство дискомфорта. Как же он устал! В голове начинает звенеть от слишком громкой тишины. Неизвестность утомляет не только физически, но и высасывает, как вампир, внутреннюю энергию. Парень протирает лицо влажной салфеткой и делает глоток кофе из бумажного стаканчика на столе, тут же морщась: напиток остыл и потерял свой бодрящий эффект. Глухие шаги в коридоре замолкают возле двери кабинета. Стук по дереву, будто молотком по черепу. Слишком громко. Звук разрывает тишину, и в ушах слышится дребезжание отголосков её немого крика. Юношу передергивает, и он вновь трет лицо кулаками до покраснения.

— Простите, сэр, — стоящий в двери парень снимает фуражку и кланяется, прося разрешения войти.

До Кёнсу коротко кивает и приподнимается, с прищуром глядя на предмет в руках младшего по званию.

— Главный комиссар просил доставить вам лично в руки дело номер 614, — офицер протягивает папку с делом прокурору.

— Спасибо, офицер О Сехун, — Кёнсу считывает вышитое на кармане рубашки имя светловолосого юноши и забирает из его рук долгожданные бумаги.

— Интересное дело, сэр, — вспоминает молодой работник полицейского управления, не торопится уходить и наблюдает, как прокурор открывает папку и вытаскивает пожелтевшие документы. — Мне рассказывал о нём отец.

— И чем же оно столь занятно? — Кёнсу знал заранее, что случай весьма запутанный и неординарный, но пока ещё не был до конца осведомлён во всех мелочах. Благодаря другу он вновь почувствовал жажду раскрытия истины.

— Тем, что до сих пор не раскрыто. Даже, когда в этом кабинете двенадцать лет назад находился ваш отец, следователи пребывали в полной растерянности.

— Отчего же? — Кёнсу прошёлся взглядом по первым страницам. — Убийца найден, хотя…

Прокурор вникает в показания, и с каждым предложением на его лице всё больше вырисовывается крайняя степень озадаченности:

— После тех майских разборок, когда вырезали всех членов клана Ли, его лицо облили кислотой, и пострадали глазные яблоки, поэтому он не мог передвигаться без посторонней помощи. Как он мог вообще зарезать троих? Бред! Как такое возможно?

Молодой человек трёт глаза, чтобы понять, что всё, о чём он только что прочёл, действительно стоит в рапорте дела, а не является проказами полудрёмы, в которую он погрузился до прихода офицера.

— Есть свидетели, которые утверждают, что видели его неподалёку от места убийства, — Сехун помнит этот случай в мельчайших подробностях без необходимости заглядывать в отчет очевидцев и допросы подозреваемого. — Уж поверьте, сэр, его ни с кем невозможно было спутать. Импозантный молодой человек с чёрной тростью с золотой ручкой в форме дракона. 

— Но это не означало, что он убийца, — нервно постукивает пальцами по крышке стола Кёнсу. Он поклялся избавиться от вредной привычки и бросить курить, но отчего-то в данный момент его просто тянуло к «запретному плоду» в нижнем выдвижном ящике стола.

— Означало, сэр, — Сехун мотает головой. Он не хочет показаться грубым, чтобы прокурор, не дай бог, не решил, будто младший по званию с ним спорит, и тут же прикрепляет факты к своим словам. — Если его кровавые отпечатки были найдены на месте преступления, а на его одежде присутствовали следы крови убитых. Посмотрите на результаты экспертизы.

Кёнсу тут же переворачивает несколько страниц, пока не доходит до нужного документа с подписью и печатью криминальных экспертов, датированную двенадцатью годами ранее.

— Но он был слеп, поэтому вполне вероятно, что тогда он вошёл в дом к друзьям, не понимая, что те мертвы, наткнулся на труп у своих ног и неосознанно потянуться к трупам — вот вам и его отпечатки.

— Так он и утверждал: пришёл в гости к друзьям, поскользнулся на луже крови, упал, наткнулся на тело госпожи Бён, не понимая, что это оно, начал ощупывать холодный труп женщины, после чего испугался и убежал.

— Тогда почему он до сих пор числится как убийца? — массирует указательными пальцами виски Кёнсу. Из-за недосыпа мысли бегают и никак не хотят сложиться в логическую кучку.

— Потому что после допроса он исчез, — Сехун до сих пор помнит весь тот хаос, что царил в участке на следующий после кровавой резни в доме Бён день. Одно из самых громких и странных дел города, которое почему-то очень быстро замяли. Его отец даже как-то обмолвился о том, что ко всему мог приложить руку Интерпол.

— Люди не могут взять и раствориться в воздухе, — фыркает Кёнсу, понимая всю абсурдность показаний жильцов дома, где проживал главный подозреваемый.

— Да, возможно, он сбежал, — соглашается офицер полиции. — Но его до сих пор не могут найти. Как и, словно канувшее в воду, орудие преступления.

— Настоящий убийца мог замести следы и расправиться с калекой.

— Или же он сменил лицо, — подмечает Сехун. 

— Тоже верно, — кивает Кёнсу, тяжело вздыхает и старается переварить полученную информацию.

Он косится на стоящего перед столом офицера полиции и подмечает то, как парень нервничает, кусая губы и хмуря брови, глядя на фото слепого мужчины, прикрепленное к делу об убийстве четы Бён. 

— И ты склонен полагать, что твой вариант ближе к правде, так? — спрашивает его До и захлопывает дело.

Сехун с пару секунд просто смотрит в упор на прокурора, после чего его голос звучит крайне уверенно и твёрдо:

— Так точно, сэр.

 

 

 

**Примечание:**

 

 

 

*НПК — Национальная полиция Кореи


	2. Глава 1 - The Boy With The Tiger Tattoo

Бэкхён стоит, задрав подбородок, и в который раз вчитывается в вывеску. Решение, которое способно изменить всю жизнь. Нечто, что останется с ним, не сотрется под тёплым летним ливнем или после длинного заплыва в бассейне, не исчезнет, если юноша этого захочет. Бэкхён давно мечтал о чём-то, что делало бы его чуточку особенным, выделяло из общей массы серых, однообразных студентов университета. И, наконец, его ноги по велению сердца привели к этому месту. Юноша давно его приметил. Почти четыре года назад, когда покупал на соседней улице коробку пончиков для сладкой вечеринки по случаю своего шестнадцатилетия. Тогда, дожидающийся, пока его заказ упакуют, и отвлеченный шумом велосипедного звонка, он и наткнулся на вывеску в готическом стиле. «Mielijohde». Парень не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что означает это слово. Может, это просто случайный набор букв. Но оно его манило четыре года, притягивало, словно магнитом, и настойчиво шептало наконец набраться храбрости и войти внутрь.  
  
И вот этот момент настал. Парень только потянулся к металлической круглой ручке и коснулся пальцами холодной гладкой поверхности, как ощутил сжимающие его плечи чужие пальцы, которые несильно трясут его.  
  
— Бу! — Бэкхён вздрагивает от щекочущего дыхания возле ушной раковины и даёт под дых напугавшему его юноше, уходя вбок и одаривая полным укора взглядом.  
  
— Бля, Кёнсу! Ты совсем чокнулся? Ваш морг чуть не пополнился ещё одним посетителем! — согнувшийся от нехилого удара и потирающий ладонью пострадавший бок, молодой парень в свободном зелёном поло и светло-голубых джинсах болезненно стонет, при этом выдаёт лучезарную улыбочку.  
  
— Да ну тебя. Это же весело, Бэк!  
  
— Кажется, тебе доставляет несказанное удовольствие меня пугать, — насупился юноша и вновь толкает друга ладонью в грудь.  
  
— Знаешь, на моей работе все такие чёрствые горы мышц или же непоколебимые парни в юбках, что мне не хватает твоих милых реакций, — пытается оправдаться молодой человек, одергивая края поло.  
  
Бэкхён трёт виски и просит себя не поднимать в очередной раз на друга руку. Тем более, когда тот на пять лет старше, но ведёт себя порой хуже восьмилетнего. Неудивительно, что его отец, главный комиссар полиции, почти ежедневно терроризирует звонками и читает нотации о том, что пора бы его сыну взяться за голову, образумиться и повзрослеть.  
  
— Хватит терять время, я наконец настроился, — Бэкхён окидывает взглядом пошарпанную дверь тату-салона. — Пошли.  
  
Он решительно ступает за порог и тут же восторженно разевает рот. Помещение просто усыпано фотографиями в рамках с татуировками на телах клиентов. На какую-то долю секунды Бэкхёну кажется, что они просто парят в воздухе, а не приколочены к стенам. Даже на потолке расцвели яркие джунгли с изображением папоротника и экзотических цветов. В воздухе витает запах парафина, ванили и лака. Весьма неприятная смесь, но парень быстро привыкает к ней.  
  
Слышится глухой звук от встречи подошвы ботинок с полом и возле полукруглого столика возле входа в салон возникает силуэт выходящего из-за двери в уборную парня.  
  
— Могу я вам чем-то помочь, парни?  
  
Бэкхён смотрит на незнакомца и вскипает от злости. Кому-то повезло с внешними данными, а кто-то — Бён Бэкхён. Высокий, в меру худощавый. На расправленных широких плечах висит чёрная футболка с ядовито-зелёным принтом Лизуна из «Охотников за приведениями». Тонкая серебряная цепочка, огибающая жилистую шею, с крестом. Низ футболки заправлен за пояс с увесистой железной бляшкой в виде латинских букв «Р» и «С». Бёдра обтянуты джинсами антрацитового цвета. По рабочим, сильным икрам и ягодицам можно сразу сделать выводы — молодой человек явно посещает спортзал или хотя бы просто занимается собой. Парень опирается локтем о стойку, отчего внимание плавно перетекает к его бицепсам. Такие подтянутые мышцы рук не даются с рождением, они — результат усердной работы. Одна нога парня подогнута и стучит носком тяжёлых армейских ботинок о лакированную поверхность пола, привлекая внимание и заставляя восхищаться и завидовать длине ног. Тёмные волосы слегка взъерошены, чёлка наполовину прикрывает окидывающие посетителей с не меньшим любопытством чёрные глаза. Над левой бровью сверкает металлическая изогнутая штанга с шариками на концах. Между губами зажата дымящаяся сигарета. Образец брутальности и крутости. Осталось только сесть на "Harley-Davidson" и включить хард-рок для полноты картины, чтобы уж точно Бэкхён облился слезами, плача над своей ничтожностью и признавая себя более ущербным, нежели всегда считал.  
  
— Мой друг решил сделать свою первую татушку, — Кёнсу первым прерывает затянувшееся молчание и подталкивает Бэкхёна к стойке.  
  
Татуировщик тянет губы в ухмылке, издаёт что-то сродни мычанию и тушит сигарету в серебряной пепельнице на столе. Бён продолжает зависать, любуясь длинными фалангами пальцев с массивными кольцами.  
  
— А твой приятель нем или ты выступаешь в роли переводчика? — интересуется кольщик и окидывает Бэкхёна, слегка наклонив голову, изучающим взглядом с макушки до носочков и обратно, и тому кажется, будто те участки кожи, которые открыты для глаз, начинают гореть от этого цепкого взгляда. Он слегка ёжится, начинает тереть шею и мотает головой, наконец, подав голос.  
  
— Нет, просто безумно волнительно спустя четыре года постоянного хождения мимо салона впервые оказаться внутри.  
  
— Значит, давно наметил себе татуировку? Здорово. Ты не один из тех, — цокает языком брюнет.  
  
— Из тех?  
  
— Ага. Тех, кто решает спонтанно, словно татушка прибавит ему уверенности и крутости, отчего все тёлочки тут же ринутся, расталкивая соперниц, в его сторону, или хотя бы на него обратит внимание одна единственная, любовь всей его жизни, — татуировщик складывает руки в замок, прикладывает к сердцу и быстро моргает.  
  
— Я не считаю себя ничтожеством, — Бэкхёну не совсем нравятся слова парня, они обидные и неприятные.  
  
— А я и не говорил, что тебя таковым считаю, — опять тёмный, глубокий взгляд бездонных глаз, от которого Бён чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
— Я пришёл заполучить себе долгожданную татуировку, а не трепаться о своих проблемах на любовном фронте, — Бэкхён достаёт бумажник, тем самым пытаясь продемонстрировать всю серьёзность своего настроя.  
  
— Понял, понял тебя, парень, — выставляет ладони вперёд, идя на мировую, тату-мастер, хмыкает и приглашает внутрь помещения.  
  
Парни осматривают небольшой уютный зал, где почти в середине стоит кресло и железный столик, на котором разложены татуировочная машинка, какие-то трубки, пара резиновых перчаток в прозрачной упаковке, несколько бутылочек с краской, какие-то баночки и салфетки. Именно в этот момент у Кёнсу в переднем кармане джинсов вибрирует его мобильный телефон. Он тут же берёт гаджет в руку и смотрит на пришедшее сообщение, после чего выдаёт восторженное «Вау!», что-то коротко печатает, убирает мобильник обратно и смотрит взглядом побитого щенка на своего друга. Бэкхён не из глупых, поэтому прекрасно понимает, что сейчас скажет Кёнсу.  
  
— Ты же не оставишь меня одного?  
  
— Не одного, а с татуировщиком, — поправляет юношу До.  
  
Бэкхёну нет разницы: один или с незнакомым человеком. Он с детства не доверяет чужакам, и на это есть весьма веская причина.  
  
— Я поэтому и попросил тебя прийти, чтобы кто-то из знакомых был рядом, поддержал, а не для того, чтобы ты просто смог оценить помещение изнутри!  
  
— Бэкхён-а, мне жаль, — Кёнсу осознаёт, что поступает не слишком красиво, но сообщение от девушки его мечты разжижает мозг до розовой лужицы, и он готов нестись навстречу своей мечты на крыльях любви.  
  
Чертовски обидно, когда так поступают, особенно близкие люди, которых у Бэкхёна раз, два — и обчёлся.  
  
— Тоже мне, друг называется!  
  
— Прости, но свидание с Суджон — такое происходит не каждый день.  
  
— Как и то, что твой друг идёт делать себе первую в его жизни татушку, — Бэкхён крайне возмущен, что Кёнсу решил кинуть его в такой момент, променяв на свидание со стервозной фифочкой, расположения которой его друг добивался так упорно и долго.  
  
— Мне жаль, Бэк, но мне придётся уйти, если что, то маякни, я тут же прилечу.  
  
Бэкхён прекрасно знает, что от Суджон Кёнсу ничто не оттащит, даже находящийся при смерти лучший друг. Кёнсу пользуется озадаченностью юноши и молниеносно ретируется из тату-салона.  
  
— Блять, просто прекрасно! — Бэкхён прожигает взглядом закрывшуюся дверь, над которой прозвенел колокольчик, ознаменовывающий начало раздумий парня касательно того, каким способом он после расправится с неверным другом.  
  
— Чонин тоже меня кинул, так что не ты один сегодня брошенка, — похоже тату-мастер решил приободрить рассердившегося клиента.  
  
— Чонин? — парень перестаёт пытаться взглядом прожечь дыру в двери и испепелить своего садящегося в служебную машину Кёнсу. Бэкхён задаётся вопросом, друг ли это молодого человека, брат или же его бойфренд. Но тут же получает ответ на свой немой вопрос.  
  
Кольщик поднимает руку и вращает указательным пальцем:  
  
— Он тут всем заправляет. Это его салон. А я его единственный ученик, превзошедший своего мастера.  
  
В голосе звучат надменные нотки. Бэкхён только фыркает на такую самоуверенность:  
  
— А что стало с остальными? Не выдержали «милый» характер босса?  
  
— Скорее, это он не выдерживал «милые» характеры своих работников, — тату-мастер выдаёт смешок, оценив подкол юноши. — Да, и многие устраивались далеко не потому, что хотели творить на благо искусства татуировок, а потому, что хотели бы оказаться под горяченьким владельцем салона.  
  
— Он так хорош собой? — задирает одну бровь Бэкхён. Ему становится даже интересно полюбоваться на этого Аполлона местного разлива.  
  
— Не настолько, насколько я, — хмыкает кольщик и слышит, как Бён фыркает в ответ, возводя глаза к потолку. Похоже, у местных татуировщиков завышенное чувство собственного достоинства.  
  
Пришедший заполучить свою первую татуировку парень перекрещивает на груди руки и прислоняется к единственной пока ещё не усыпанной рамками с фотографиями клиентов стене:  
  
— Ты точно профессионал? Не любитель? — в нём просыпается недоверие к работнику салона. Пока что он не заметил ни одного рисунка на коже юноши, что уже наталкивает на мысли о розыгрыше, и вскоре из закрытых дверей повалится народ с микрофоном, камерами, хлопающие, как заведённые, на манер морских тюленей и поздравляющих его с тем, что им удалось одурачить наивного молодого человека.  
  
— Я бы не работал здесь, чтобы покрасоваться перед цыпочками. Татуировки — это не детская шалость, — мотает головой кольщик, при этом на лице ни одного намёка на лживость сказанных слов.  
  
Бэкхён ещё раз пытливо осматривает проступающие на руках мышцы, скользит взглядом по ярко выраженным бледно-голубым венам, витиевато спускающимся к кистям и образующим сетчатый узор на внешней стороне ладоней. Он призадумывается. Может, у этого экземплярчика мужественности татуировки на спине, ногах или же груди, хотя сквозь достаточно широкий вырез не выглядывают линии впитавшейся в слой дермы краски. Или же парень — любитель татуировок на интимных местах?  
  
— Тогда где твои? Я не вижу ни одной.  
  
Татуировщик отчего-то резко и прерывисто выдыхает, приглаживает волосы и смотрит на фотографию в рамке, где изображена открытая шея девушки с готовым рисунком горгоны Медузы.  
  
— Кое-кто просто считает, что каждая татуировка должна нести в себе смысл, быть особенной. Поэтому у меня пока есть только одна. Когда придёт время и я пойму, что стоит запечатлеть на своей коже нечто особенное, событие или же пережитое, о чём хотел бы вечно помнить, то я сделаю.  
  
Пальцы ползут к краю правого рукава футболки и задирают его до плеча, открывая вид на оскалившегося чёрного тигра.  
  
Бэкхёна прошибает от потрясения, граничащего с ужасом. Ему кажется, что он просто оглох, так как совершенно не слышит, что ему рассказывает о своей татуировке парень. Он ощущает, как спина покрывается липким потом, отчего от копчика вверх поднимается табун мурашек. Чёлка прилипает к взмокшему лбу. Сердце заходится в гулких ударах, отдающихся в висках. Над верхней губой становится влажно, поэтому юноша машинально слизывает влагу, ощущая на кончике языка соль.  
  
— Конечно, не совсем то, что мне бы хотелось пронести на своём плече до конца жизни, но весьма недурно, — наконец, с горем пополам Бёну удаётся собраться и расслышать последнюю фразу кольщика.  
  
— Эту… Ты сделал сам? — его всего потряхивает, голос дрожит, и он заторможенно хлопает ресницами. Пальцы впиваются короткими ногтями в ткань джинсов. Боль способна отрезвить. Пора проснуться. Иначе кольщик заметит то, как его напугала эта татуировка.  
  
— Нет, — парень ласково проводит по стоящим торчком ушам нарисованного хищника, словно пытается утихомирить его. — В шестнадцать. Прощальный подарок.  
  
Прощальный…  
  
 _«Маленький ребёнок смотрит на то, как погребальная служба медленно погружает три дубовых гроба в могилу. Мальчик поднимает дрожащую руку и бросает сжатые в кулачке лепестки роз. Его глаза застланы слезами. Он шмыгает носом и начинает плакать навзрыд, посыпая лепестками крышки гробов._  
  
— Мамочка, папочка, бабуля, прощайте.»  
  
— Эй, — Бэкхён вздрагивает, когда татуировщик машет перед его лицом своей огромной ладонью, и тот неотрывно следует взглядом по линии жизни. Если верить хиромантам, то этот парень проживёт долго, до глубокой старости, раз она спускается до самой кисти и заворачивает под большим пальцем. А вот у Бэкхёна она изломанная и непонятно, сколько ещё он проживёт.  
  
— Прости, задумался, — пальцы юноши подрагивают. Кто же знал, что, придя сделать свою первую татуировку, он встретится с призраком прошлого. Этот тигр на плече молодого человека скалится и будто насмехается над ним. Он уже видел такого же. Его невозможно забыть.  
  
— Вот, держи каталог, — в руки Бёна попадает увесистый альбом. — Выбери себе татуировку, а я пока подготовлю машинку и рабочее место.  
  
Бэкхён пролистывает страниц пять, когда осознаёт, что вообще не обращает внимание на черно-белые и цветные рисунки, а его мысли направлены к событиям двенадцатилетней давности. Если бы он мог, просверлив себе череп, вынуть из него это воспоминание, как бы он ни мучился от адской боли, то не раздумывая сделал бы это. Хотеть — одно, возможность — совершенно иное. А это невозможно по своей природе. Люди — не машины, из их головы невозможно стереть пережитый в прошлом момент, который сохранился и отпечатался на внутренней стенке коры головного мозга. Частенько Бэкхён жалеет, что не робот, а живое существо, способное чувствовать и переживать из-за своего прошлого. Быть человеком — наказание. Для юноши уж точно!  
  
— Ну что, выбрал? — татуировщик, как кажется Бэкхёну, вернулся слишком быстро. Юноша боится сделать вдох и просто пялится на возвышающегося перед ним парня. Ему реально страшно и не по себе находиться с ним в одном помещении наедине. Долбанный Кёнсу, оставивший его одного. А Бэкхён словно предчувствовал, что всё пойдёт не так, как он ожидал. Первым звоночком стало разбитое в сковородке яйцо, оказавшееся тухлым, из-за чего парень остался без завтрака, и пришлось покупать нездоровый хот-дог, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить требующий подзаправки желудок.  
  
Татуировщик нагибается, смотрит в каталог и заметно хмурится. Он недоволен, что Бэкхён до сих пор не определился с выбором, о чем свидетельствуют складки над переносицей.  
  
— Нет? Что скажешь об этой? — он тычет пальцем в фотографию бескрылого дракона, похожего больше на длинную, извергающую огонь змею.  
  
Бэкхён гримасничает, изображая, что его сейчас вырвет. Это вовсе не то, что бы он желал видеть на своём теле.  
  
— Может, тогда эту? Пантеру с зелёными глазами. Она будет весьма недурно смотреться у тебя на кисти, — парень подмечает, как внимательно татуировщик рассматривает его руку, особенно задерживаясь на тонких, хрупких пальцах с аккуратным маникюром.  
  
И вновь Бён не рад такой перспективе, чтобы чёрная кошечка обернулась вокруг его запястья. Тут его глаза приковываются к фотографии с птицей, плавные, округлые линии крыльев которой напоминают взвившееся в небо огненное пламя.  
  
— Я хочу себе эту, — Бэкхён останавливает свой выбор именно на этой татуировке. Она не такая маленькая, не совсем для новичка, но парня просто магнитом тянет именно к ней. Он хочет заполучить исключительно этот рисунок для своего тела.  
  
— Точно? — в глазах кольщика плещется изумление. Он постоянно бегает взглядом с фотографии к лицу клиента и обратно. Весь его вид будто кричит: «Ты, парень, явно спятил!».  
  
— А что такое? Думаешь, не выдержу боли и отброшу коньки прямо в кресле? — Бэкхён ненавидит, когда его считают бесхребетным слабаком, раз он кажется таким задохликом. Да, у него нет горы мышц, сколько бы он ни проводил времени в спортзале с Кёнсу и ни устраивал утренних пробежек в парке, с ростом тоже не заладилось, ещё эти слишком изнеженные для парня руки, детское лицо, из-за которого его не хотели пропускать без паспорта в клуб. Его друг тоже достаточно миловиден, но Бёну доставалось почему-то всегда больше, словно кто-то провозгласил его «Самым крупным неудачником двадцать первого века».  
  
— Нет, дело не в этом, — поспешно выдыхает татуировщик, подмечая, что клиент ему попался крайне обидчивый. — Просто довольно-таки интересный выбор. Почему Феникс?  
  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами юноша. — Просто нравится. И символизирует перерождение. Мне бы хотелось тоже переродиться, забыть о многих вещах, о прошлом…  
  
— Знакомо, — как-то горько хмыкает кольщик и указывает в сторону кресла возле столика с прибором. — Что ж, тогда за работу. Где хочешь себе его набить?  
  
Парень перебирает в голове всевозможные варианты и останавливается на правой лопатке. О чём и заявляет работнику тату-салона. Тот просит его снять футболку, и Бэкхёну становится не по себе от того, что он оголит верхнюю половину тела перед татуировщиком, он проклинает себя за то, что не удосужился утром подкачаться, чтобы живот не казался мягким непонятным нечто, чтобы прослеживался хотя бы какой-то намёк на пресс. Парень набирает полные воздуха лёгкие и, наконец, освобождается от футболки, комкая её в руках и пристыжено глядя в пол. Наверное, парень лишний раз напыщенно отметит, что прекрасно сложён, в отличие от этого.  
  
— Не любишь солнце? — работник салона заливает чернила через трубу в татуировочную машинку.  
  
— С чего такие выводы?  
  
— Очень светлая кожа, — татуировщик цепляет взглядом заострённые крылья лопаток.  
  
— Я не неженка, просто предпочитаю закрытую одежду, — слегка подрыгивает ногами в кресле Бэкхён. — Однажды я сгорел на солнце, когда мы с Кёнсу были на пляже, после того, что пришлось пережить, мне как-то не хочется повторить этот случай.  
  
— У тебя красивая кожа, ровный оттенок, даже родинок почти нет. Я завидую, — татуировщик не касается его руками, но вот глаза, они словно невидимыми кончиками пальцев ласкают его спину, отчего та вновь покрывается гусиной кожей.  
  
Кольщик расценивает это по-своему и предлагает включить отопление, если Бэкхёну холодно, на что юноша лишь благодарит и просит всё оставить, как есть. Хочется уже скорее покончить со всем этим и оказаться дома, где уж точно его не настигнут очередные образы из детства. Для любого ребёнка это счастливые годы, но не для Бэкхёна.  
  
Парень просит клиента сидеть смирно и наносит трафарет рисунка. Бён боится даже дышать, и когда кислород заканчивается, он втягивает его через нос маленькими порциями. Татуировщик сосредоточен на своей работе, вырисовывая линии на лопатке юноши. А Бэкхён может беззастенчиво его рассматривать, при этом не оказаться пойманным. Почему у него такое же тату, как и на том окровавленном фото? Как это связано со смертью его родных? Если этот молодой мужчина знает его семью, то и Бэкхёна должен был сразу узнать. А если это так, то сгорбившийся перед ним тату-мастер — искусный актёр. Он жадно дышит, уловив запах немного резкого мужского одеколона. Пытается вспомнить, осязал ли он его ранее. Предполагает сколько лет могло быть татуировщику, когда ему было семь. Парень не выглядит старым и перешагнувшим тридцатилетие. Мысли вновь возвращаются к тигру на плече.  
  
— Можно поинтересоваться?  
  
— М? — мычит в ответ юноша, нанося краску на кожу клиента.  
  
— Расскажи мне о том времени, когда ты сделал свою татуировку.  
  
Татуировщик продолжает работать, при этом спокойно отвечает клиенту, вспоминая день, ставший отправным пунктом в новый мир современного искусства. Он всегда считал, что татуировки относятся к нему. Люди, создающие их, причем в таком огромном количестве, все разные и неповторимые — гении, ничем не уступающие да Винчи.  
  
— Как и сказал, в шестнадцать, почти двенадцать лет тому назад. Я, как и ты, с малых лет был окрылён идеей обзавестись таким вечным рисунком. Мой день рождения прошёл, но родители решили сделать немного запоздалый подарок. В начале мая они отвели меня к своему знакомому. Он был не только знаменитым тату-мастером, побеждающим и демонстрирующим свои непревзойденные работы на тату-конвенциях, но и не менее талантливым художником. У себя на дому он и сотворил это чудо. В единственном своём роде. Больше подобных творений нет ни у кого. Эта татуировка уникальна.  
  
— А почему это прощальный подарок? — Бэкхён вспоминает сказанные ранее слова молодого человека.  
  
— Потому что после мои родители уехали по работе и без вести пропали.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — Бён чувствует себя виноватым, что затронул явно больную тему. — Прости, я не знал.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — татуировщик пытается придать своему голосу беззаботное звучание, но Бэкхён-то точно знает, что это вовсе не так.  
  
Кольщик откладывает в сторону трафарет и придвигает к себе ближе педаль татуировочной машинки.  
  
— Самое легкое позади. Ты готов?  
  
Бэкхён колеблется. Он смотрит на входную дверь, думает об отказе, но крайне решительно выдыхает:  
  
— Да.  
  
Татуировщик на мгновение отходит, прибавляет звук на музыкальном центре, и на всё помещение разносится знакомая Бэкхёну композиция «Black Rebel Motorcycle Club — Beat The Devilʼs Tattoo». Похоже, работник салона — поклонник творчества этой группы. Когда он только вошёл в помещение, то уже тогда уловил звучание голоса солиста Black Rebel Motorcycle Club. Бён частенько сам слушает её. Эта музыка очень подходяще описывает его душевное состояние. Тем временем татуировщик надевает резиновые перчатки, и Бэкхён находит в том, как латекс натягивается на длинные пальцы, нечто эротичное и притягательное. Влажная салфетка приятно холодит лопатку. Взгляд Бёна прыгает на глубокий разрез чёрной футболки и цепляется за выразительные ключицы, слегка влажные от пота. Они блестят в тусклом свете настенного светильника. Пульс Бёна стремительно ускоряется, в груди ухает и тепло собирается внизу живота, под стягивающим бёдра кожаным поясом. Не время думать о том, что тату-мастер похож на чёртову фотомодель, сошедшую с обложки «Макса». Бэкхён — плохой мальчик, который фантазирует о сексе не только с девушками, но и с парнями, и почему-то уверен, что со вторыми получит намного больше удовольствия, стоит лишь представить, как эти сильные руки под темной футболкой уверенно лягут на его бёдра, приподнимут над полом, сожмут пальцами упругие половинки ягодиц, заставят притиснуться плотнее, ощутить жар чужого тела, а также дадут почувствовать ответное возбуждение. Бэкхён кусает изнутри щёку и шипит, вовсе не от боли, которую причиняет ему машинка, а от того, насколько заманчивая предстала перед его глазами картинка. Он боится того, что таится внутри этого парня, который каким-то образом связан с его прошлым; ему страшно, но при этом кожа горит вместе с рассудком, подбрасывающим слишком смелые картинки с участием кольщика.  
  
Татуировочная машинка совершает возвратно-поступательные движения, внося чернила в кожу. Бэкхён сравнивает эти уколы иглы с укусом пчелы. Не так уж и больно, как он раньше думал. Юноше становится скучно, хотя его постоянно бросает в жар от прикосновения рук в перчатках к его обнаженной спине. Пару раз он косится на прибор в руках татуировщика и считывает название фирмы-изготовителя машинки. Micky Sharps. Достаточно знаменитая и дорогая. Медленно бороздки на коже заполняются краской, и ранее нарисованные линии уже становятся несмываемыми.  
  
Жужжание прибора затихает. Татуировщик вытирает следы чернил и выступившей из ранок крови влажной салфеткой, тут же наносит защитный крем и защитную повязку. Его лицо блестит от пота, показывая то, как усердно тот трудился, вбивая татуировку на спину клиента.  
  
— Можешь посмотреть, — он тычет большим пальцем себе за спину, где стоит огромное, в человеческий рост зеркало.  
  
Бэкхён медлит, потом резко поднимается и подходит к нему, поворачиваясь спиной. Сквозь прозрачную повязку он видит взмывающего вверх Феникса. Он знает, что со временем татуировка становится более яркой и объёмной, но и сейчас он выглядит просто бесподобно.  
  
— Красота неописуемая! — юноша любуется рисунком, под конец посылает себе воздушный поцелуй.  
  
Татуировщик только усмехается и подаёт Бэкхёну его футболку.  
  
— Я вовсе не против, если ты хочешь уйти без неё. Салону реклама не помешает, но в городе полно извращенцев, которых привлекают мальчики вроде тебя.  
  
Уши Бэкхёна горят. Он вырывает из чужих рук ткань и поспешно натягивает её на себя. Плечо отзывается тянущей болью от слишком резких движений.  
  
— Не забудь, что повязку нельзя снимать около двенадцати часов, — кольщик снимает перчатки, выбрасывает их в мусорное ведро и подходит к стойке, из которой достаёт ежедневник и делает запись. — После стоит промыть тёплой водой с мылом. Нанеси мазь. Можешь купить её у нас, как и защитную плёнку. Заживляющий крем наноси несколько раз на дню. Увидишь, что образовалась корочка, не три её, а аккуратно удаляй отдельными фрагментами при каждой промывке. На третий день промой татуировку, просуши и уже не закрывай защитной пленкой. Обычно заживание длится примерно две недели.  
  
Он отрывает листок и отдаёт его Бэкхёну.  
  
— Здесь я написал ещё раз поэтапность, чтобы ты ничего не забыл.  
  
Парень благодарно кивает, складывает листок и запихивает его в карман джинсов.  
  
— Можно узнать твоё имя и номер телефона?   
  
Бэкхён удивленно задирает голову и пялится на татуировщика:  
  
— Зачем это?  
  
— Мы обзваниваем клиентов примерно через неделю-две после того, как они сделали себе татушку, чтобы быть в курсе, всё ли в порядке. Частенько клиенты боятся прийти и рассказать о своих проблемах, а когда запускают, то обвиняют во всех бедах нас.  
  
Ах, вот что! А Бэкхён уже забеспокоился, что парень хочет лично для себя узнать эти данные. Придурок. Зря распереживался.  
  
— Бён Бэкхён, — юноша копошится в бумажнике и вынимает свою визитку, протягивая её кольщику.  
  
— Пак Чанёль, — наконец представляется тот, одной рукой вытягивая из пальцев клиента бумажный прямоугольник, а второй уверенно пожимая протянутую ладонь. Бэкхён хлопает глазами и смотрит на то, как его миниатюрная, какой раньше не казалось, рука исчезает в чужой.  
  
Юноша старается запомнить это имя, но даже без особых усилий сможет вспомнить его, если даже сильно постарается выкинуть из памяти. Оно плотно врезалось ему в сознание. Бэкхён покупает мазь и плёнку, платит за проделанную работу, расщедрившись на добротные чаевые. Он что-то мямлит о позабытых неотложных делах, чтобы побыстрее вырваться из душного помещения и избавить себя от дальнейшего общения с Пак Чанёлем, и выскакивает за дверь тату-салона.  
  
Бэкхён заворачивает за угол, прикладывает к тревожно вздымающейся груди руку и пытается отдышаться. Он даже забыл попрощаться должным образом с татуировщиком. Чёртова татуировка на его руке. Бён опускается на корточки, и слёзы сами бегут из его глаз. Блять, почему это до сих пор так больно? Хотя прошло двенадцать грёбаных лет?  
  
— Мистер, с вами всё в порядке? — Бэкхён шипит, когда чья-то ладонь ложится поверх его спрятанной под футболкой татуировки.  
  
— Да, — он поднимает глаза на молодую девушку, возможно, судя по униформе, это ученица старших классов одной из школ этого района города. — Спасибо.  
  
Парень пытается выдавить улыбку. Встаёт и стряхивает руками пыль со своих джинсов, хотя на них нет ни пылинки. Девушка извиняется и уходит, оставляя Бэкхёна вновь наедине с самим собой. Похоже, пора проверить, приедет ли Кёнсу, как и обещал, по первому зову друга.


	3. Глава 2 - At the Residence Of The Predators

_Тш-тш. Вверх-вниз. Блеск иглы. Тш-тш. Вверх-вниз._  
  
Парень ворочается на кровати, мычит, пытается ухватиться за что-то руками, но те скользят беспомощно по простыни. Веки закрыты, но глазные яблоки пребывают в хаотичном движении. Тело взмокло, ткань пижамы неприятно липнет к телу.  
  
 _Раз. Два. Ребёнок прыгает на нарисованных на асфальтовой дорожке перед домом классиках. Прыг-скок. Прыг-скок. Заходит за линию мела и недовольно пыхтит, хлопая громоздкий портфель за спиной. Он бы всё сделал идеально, завершив последний прыжок победой, но его толкнула вперёд перегруженная учебниками с тетрадками сумка. Мальчик дуется, топает подошвой ботинок по земле и тут же удивленно вскрикивает. Кажется, ему удалось, как шаману с бубном, призвать дождь, который накажет нарисованные линии, раз они не дали ребёнку победить в этой детской игре. Паренёк бежит в сторону дома и останавливается на крыльце, опуская сумку. Он роется в портфеле в поисках ключей, которые, как назло, оказываются на самом дне. Ливень барабанит по крыше крыльца. Тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук-тук. Холодает от повышенной влажности воздуха с пришедшим дождём. Мальчик пыхтит, торопится, вставляет с нажимом нужный ключ в дверной замок, но дверь вдруг сама подаётся его напору и приоткрывается.  
  
— Мам? Пап? Бабуль? — ребёнок заглядывает в образовавшуюся щель. Беспросветная темнота. Кроме небольшой полоски. И то: солнце зашло минут пятнадцать назад, поэтому свет от фонарей приглушенный и совершенно не предоставляет возможности хорошего обзора. Парнишку задержали на спортивных занятиях. Он был дежурным, поэтому пришлось поторапливаться домой, чтобы родители не начали волноваться. Мальчику не нравится расстраивать их.  
  
Рука толкает дверь. Осторожный шаг через порог. В руках мальчишки оказывается клюшка, что стояла позабытой в углу прихожей рядом со входной дверью. Ребёнок боится. Если родители не отвечают, дверь открыта, но его встречает тишина — не к добру это. Под ногами скрипит половица, отчего сердце уходит в пятки и парнишка вздрагивает. Отец давно обещал приколотить доску, но до сих пор его руки до этого не дошли.  
  
Шаг. Ещё один. Вскрик. Мальчик за что-то запинается и падает на пол. Он ноет от боли в коленке и прикладывает к повреждённому месту ладонь. Она оказывается мокрой, даже липкой. На полу что-то разлито. Густая жидкость, словно разбилась стеклянная бутылка с любимым банановым соком. Ребёнок вытирает руку о шорты и поднимается. Наконец, он нащупывает длинную ножку торшера возле дивана и дергает за выключатель. Помещение тут же озаряется тусклым, дребезжащим желтоватым светом. Мальчик жмурится с непривычки, хлопает глазами, привыкая к освещению.  
  
Первое, что он видит — красное. Всё кругом — красное. Как и недавний закат. Багряный. Мебель, стены, пол, всё залито красным. Мальчик опускает взгляд вниз и тут же оседает на пол. Его всего трясёт мелкой дрожью. Он открывает рот, но крик застревает в глотке. Задыхается. Закрывает глаза, старается проснуться из этого кошмара. Но вновь открывает их, и они застланы слезами.  
  
— Мамочка…  
  
Женщина привязана верёвками к упавшему набок стулу. В её глазах застыл ужас. Словно она увидела самого страшного демона. Тот, кто сотворил с матерью мальчика подобное, точно не был человеком: всё лицо исполосовано чем-то острым, грудная клетка вскрыта и всё содержимое вывалено наружу. Кишки свисали с ножки стула. В шее огромная рана с уже запекшейся кровью. Дерево стула пропиталось алым.  
  
Ребёнок замечает торчащую за диваном руку отца. На ней отсутствуют пальцы. Какие-то кровавые ошмётки с вылезшими обрубками костей. Обручальное кольцо валяется рядом. Металл почему-то не тронут красным. Золото ярко сверкает на его фоне. Бабушка мальчика сидит на диване с задранной головой. Из перерезанной до самого позвоночника глотки кровь уже не сочится. Её глаза закрыты. Похоже, старушка дремала, когда руки демона добрались до её шеи.  
  
Мальчик закрывает руками лицо, чтобы не видеть всё это кровавое месиво в гостиной их дома. Он не может поверить, что это реальность, а не какой-то фильм ужасов, которые отец запретил ему смотреть, но парнишка украдкой, пока родителей не было дома, включал компьютер и выискивал новинки этого жанра. Ребёнок не в состоянии пошевелиться, чтобы уйти, выбежать из дома, который раньше считал укрытием, крепкой стеной, за которой мог скрыться от всех бед. Его конечности словно отказали. Мальчик в оцепенении продолжает сидеть и старался не вдыхать запах крови и пота.  
  
— Бэкхён-и? — Дедушка. Его любимый и единственный, кто остался у него из родных. — Матерь божья! — седовласый мужчина звонит в полицию, а после наклоняется и берёт ребёнка на руки. — Мой мальчик, Бэкхён…  
  
Он выносит находящегося на грани нервного срыва парнишку из дома, садится на ступеньки крыльца и убаюкивает в своих руках. Края ботинок попадают под дождь и быстро намокают.  
  
— Мы справимся, малыш. Тише, тише, я с тобой.  
  
Мальчик слышит приближающийся звук сирены и открывает глаза. К их дому подъезжают три полицейские машины и две скорые. Дедушка что-то говорит дядям в полицейской униформе, но он не вслушивается в слова. Он окидывает взглядом свою одежду. Его шорты, футболка, ботики, ранее белоснежные — всё в крови. Перед глазами вновь возникает картина убитой матери. Ребёнок опять плачет, дергается, зовет папу и маму. Он успокаивается лишь тогда, когда медик вкалывает ему успокоительное.  
  
— Что же будет с этим бедным малышом? — последнее, что мальчик слышит прежде, чем погружается в сон._  
  
— Нет! — Бэкхён вздрагивает, приподнимается на локтях и жадно вдыхает спёртый воздух комнаты. Пот стекает по виску вниз, к скуле, задерживается там, а после капает на серую футболку. Мокрое пятно расплывается по материи.  
  
Он хватается за голову, оттягивает пряди волос, заставляя себя очнуться. Неутомимо трёт лицо, мычит и кусает губы. Одна боль должна перекрыть другую. Но все его попытки унять кровоточащее от старых ран сердце — тщетны.  
  
Юноша поднимается, засовывает ноги в тапочки и шаркает до окна. Когда одна створка оказывается открытой, Бён старается медленно, небольшими дозами пропускать сквозь легкие свежий поток воздуха. Лицо обволакивает приятная прохлада. Пульс нормализуется. Бэкхён знает, что уже вряд ли уснёт. На часах 5:03, чуть больше, чем через два часа, ему вставать и идти на занятия в университет. Парень думает, что стоит заварить себе кофе, и плывёт на кухню. Сейчас молодой человек весьма не прочь услышать голос Кёнсу. Он всегда его успокаивал и приободрял не хуже запаха кофейных зерен. Но слишком рано, поэтому тот вряд ли приветливо встретит звонок от друга.  
  
Пока кофе варится, Бэкхён возвращается в комнату и вытягивает из стопки тетрадей на письменном столе фотографию. Парень вынул её сразу, как только вернулся домой после посещения татусалона. Никакой ошибки быть не могло. Рисунок на фото — идентичен татуировке татуировщика. Феникс на лопатке обдаёт теплотой, словно птица узнала своего создателя и стремилась вспорхнуть с кожи Бэкхёна. Юноша ёжится и шипит. Лопатка чешется и зудит второй день, но это всего лишь из-за процесса заживления. Бён ни разу не прикоснулся к ней кроме моментов промывки и обработки. Он, к собственному удивлению, заметил, что этот процесс показался ему намного приятнее, когда его спины касались, хоть и в перчатках, но пальцы кольщика.  
  
Со встречи с Пак Чанёлем ночные кошмары возобновились. Бён не высыпается десятый день подряд. Кёнсу заметил на четвёртый день, что друг неважно выглядит, когда подвозил его после учёбы домой. Но Бэкхён сослался на предстоящую сессию, к которой приходится заучивать много материала, а чтобы успеть к экзаменам с повтором всех тем, для зубрежки необходимо выделять двадцать семь часов в сутки. Преподавателей же мало волнует, что в них всего двадцать четыре часа, десять из которых уходят на пары, хотя бы шесть на сон, три на дорогу до университета и обратно, два на поход в библиотеку, как и час на обеденное время. Итого остаётся максимум два часа ежедневно на подготовку, а это капля в море. Кёнсу купился на такую причину жалкого состояния друга, но только на неделю, а после всё больше и больше начал настаивать на объяснении. А Бэкхён молчал и начал избегать парня. Как ему объяснить, что то, что Бён так старался забыть всё это время, вновь настигло его. В этот раз не было дедушки, который смог бы его приободрить и найти правильные слова. Он видится с ним раз в неделю, по воскресеньям, как и со своими родителями и бабушкой, на городском кладбище, принося свежие цветы. Хризантемы. Жёлтые. Какие всегда нравились его деду. Восемь месяцев назад он скончался от тромбоза. Бэкхён вновь винит себя: не уследил.  
  
Юноша берёт в руки фото с наброском скалящегося тигра.  
  
 _Семилетний мальчик стоит практически в пустой комнате. Только кресло и торшер до сих пор остались, на своих местах. Он не был здесь с момента трагедии. Почти месяц. Ребёнок переехал жить к своему дедушке, оформившему опеку над ним. Парнишка не может себе представить, что ранее это светлое, чистое и с покрашенными в светло-бежевый тон стенами помещение было всё, до самого потолка, залито кровью. Бэкхёну пришлось начать курс терапии, чтобы справиться с психической травмой, которая записана в его больничной карте.  
  
Два работника утилизации мебели поднимают кресло. Под ним ещё есть тонкие разводы крови, но они незаметны, если особо не приглядываться. Мужчины уносят кресло. Мальчик подмечает, как небольшой прямоугольный лист отклеивается от низа корпуса и медленно падает, словно сорвавшийся с дерева сухой кленовый лист, на деревянный пол гостиной. Бэкхён с пару секунд смотрит на спины рабочих, после чего поднимает листок. Это фотография. Размывчатая с едва уловимыми линиями рисунка. Тигр. Дедушка окликает внука, тот тут же прячет находку в карман. _  
  
Бэкхён чертыхается, когда унюхивает запах горелого кофе, и бросается на кухню. Напиток перекипел. Придется ставить турку по второму кругу. Но у парня ещё много времени впереди до первой пары. Хотя настроение заметно портится, пока он драит конфорку.  
  
На парах молодой человек засыпает. Он ничего не может поделать со своими глазами, которые закрываются, даже если Бэкхён настраивает себя на обратное: сосредоточиться на лекции. Он старательно что-то вписывает в свою тетрадку, но руки будто становятся свинцовыми и всё хуже повинуются своему владельцу, поэтому пара по созданию алгоритмов игр заканчивается под аккомпанемент сопящего Бэкхёна. Благо спящий парень не создал много шума, поэтому преподаватель не обратил внимания на прикрытую коркой тетради тёмную шевелюру студента.  
  
Звонок от Кёнсу его немного отрезвляет. Тот опять жалуется на своего «сталкера». Какое же удовольствие приносят Бэкхёну эти рассказы, когда за гетеро увязался гомо, ну, или би. Юноша пытается не заржать в динамик мобильного телефона и прикусывает внутреннюю сторону нижней губы. Крайне весело слышать то, как друг в красках рассказывает, как всю его задницу ощупали одним только взглядом.  
  
— Бэк, я когда-нибудь переступлю закон и воспользуюсь своим табельным. Он реально достал. Этот парень везде. Благо в туалет могу сходить без его надзора, и то, я не совсем уверен, что не обнаружу его в одной из кабинок общественного туалета, — Бэкхён практически видит, как жалующийся на преследователя парень яро жестикулирует и постоянно оглядывается за спину: вдруг где-то там, на парковке притаился этот назойливый горе-ухажёр. — Как думаешь, может, стоит пренебречь своими полномочиями и посадить его на парочку дней в изолятор? Вероятно, тогда мозги на место встанут, и он поймёт слово «нет».  
  
— Дружище, похоже, он запал на тебя так сильно, что вряд ли его это остановит от поползновений на твою задницу, — уже в голос гогочет Бён и стирает слёзы из уголков глаз.  
  
— Чёртов говнюк… Вы оба. Я не могу себе представить то, чтобы меня туда… Харе ржать, придурок! У меня вся жизнь катится под колёса его мотоцикла. Кстати, классный, я бы попросил покататься, если бы не…  
  
— Ох, Су, погоди, у меня звонок на второй линии, я тебе перезвоню, — Бэкхён слышит параллельно с голосом друга короткие гудки вызова и отключается. Он понимает, насколько возмущён Кёнсу, из-за того, что Бэкхён не стал выслушивать его драмы, а ещё больше потому, что тот не поддержал его возмущения. Кому сказать, не поверят, что самого молодого прокурора города будет клеить парень, у которого явно отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, ибо Бён знает, насколько болезненны удары кажущейся на первый взгляд маленькой ручки парня.  
  
Студент факультета информатики и прикладной математики отвечает на звонок, осторожно здороваясь и называя своё имя, так как высветившийся номер ему не был известен.  
  
Приятный низкий тембр голоса на той стороне волнующе ласкает слух:  
  
— Привет, Бэкхён. Это Пак Чанёль, татуировщик, если помнишь такого… — как же такого Бён мог забыть! Возможно, он даже постоянно думал о нём, а забыть — наоборот, стало бы отклонением от ставшей в течение полутора недель нормы.  
  
— Эм, да, ты звонишь из-за татушки? С ней всё в порядке. Она мне нравится с каждым днём всё больше.  
  
— Как и ты мне… — шипит в трубке и Бэкхёну кажется, что он ослышался из-за помех.  
  
— Что, прости?..  
  
— Я говорю, что спросить у тебя хотел.  
  
— Спросить?  
  
— Точнее пригласить в гости. Не хочешь посидеть со мной и моим другом? Мне удалось достать последнюю часть «Астропиратов», и я решил, что чем больше компания, тем интереснее будет просмотр.  
  
Бэкхён молчит, затрудняясь с ответом, и Чанёль будто ощущает его сомнения, поэтому добавляет:  
  
— Ты можешь пригласить и своего друга, чтобы не чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Иногда и у меня возникает подобное чувство, когда я с Чонином.  
  
— Хорошо. Если мой друг согласится, то я приду, — у Бэкхёна есть масса вопросов к Чанёлю, и, наконец, появился шанс заполучить на них ответы.  
  
Кёнсу уговорить крайне тяжело. Он упёртый и своевольный, какими свойствами характера, по сути дела, и должен обладать городской прокурор. Но купленная курочка с шестью разными закусками — и До уже забывает, что обижен на друга, отвешивая материнский подзатыльник и пропуская в свою квартиру. Бэкхёну нравится бывать у парня на квартире. Она уютная, хотя и не такая огромная, как дом Бэкхёна, оставшийся от деда. Государство помогает молодому человеку материально и оплачивает жильё и обучение, хотя Бён старается показать, что не желает сидеть на чужих подачках и способен сам обеспечить себя, подрабатывая на выходных в ночные смены в Макдональдсе неподалёку от участка Кёнсу, который задерживается на работе специально, чтобы после отвезти друга домой. Кёнсу напоминает Бэкхёну его мать: строгий, но ласковый, умеет утешить и успокоить. За всей этой мнимой напыщенностью своего положения внутри До живёт очень хрупкая и романтичная личность. Парень гоняет весь день младших по званию, а вечером рыдает вместе с Бэкхёном над очередной слезливой дорамой. Если бы не этот парень, то в своё время Бён бы давно, если не влез в петлю, то точно бы проживал где-нибудь в забытой для общества психлечебнице.  
  
С Кёнсу он познакомился именно в тот злосчастный вечер двенадцать лет назад. Его и дедушку попросили дать показания. Бэкхён сидел в коридоре полицейского участка, вцепившись маленькими ручками в пиджак дедушки. Мальчика успокаивал родной запах, как бы от ткани не несло лекарствами и эвкалиптом. Погода совсем испортилась, к ливню прибавился сильный ветер, из-за чего капли хлестко отбивали сумасшедший ритм об окна. Ребёнок судорожно дрожал. Слезы на его лице высохли. Вернулся страх от одиночества. И именно в этот момент к нему подсел паренёк, он был лет на пять-шесть старше Бэкхёна. Тогда юноша не стал ничего спрашивать, а просто приобнял и предложил шоколадный батончик, который мальчик схомячил сразу же, набросившись на сладость и уплетая довольно за обе щеки. Тут же стало легче и как-то теплее. На душе. В начале Бэкхён принял Кёнсу за девочку из-за собранных в хвост на затылке длинных волос. На лице парня вырисовалось недоумение, но он легко с ним справился и объяснил, что он вовсе не девочка-пацанка, а нормальный двенадцатилетний парень. Только, когда Кёнсу ушёл в полицейскую академию через три года, он постригся до короткого ёжика. Сейчас же его волосы были аккуратно уложены гелем, слегка волнистая чёлка лежала на боку, открывая небольшой лоб, на котором не цвёл ни один прыщечек, даже мало-мальский.  
  
С тех пор, когда Бэкхёну исполнилось семь они стали закадычными друзьями и часто проводили время вместе: Кёнсу приходил в дом дедушки Бёна, они запирались в гараже и голосили на пару хиты девяностых, пока не стучался Бён-старший и не просил наконец сжалиться над пожилым человеком.   
  
Бэкхён и Кёнсу очень похожи внутренним миром. Единственное, в чём состоит их самое большое отличие — ориентация. Кёнсу является приверженным консерватором. Здесь, наверное, стоит поблагодарить отца, генерального комиссара, который вырастил мальчика в классическом устое, в том числе и то, что «мальчик любит девочку» и «Бог создал для Адама Еву, а не Евия». По этой причине Кёнсу заявляет везде и каждому, если видит хотя бы какой-то нетрадиционный намёк в свою сторону, что он стопроцентный гетеросексуал, и в подтверждение своих слов, тычет фоточкой Соджон, «любви всей своей жизни». Бэкхёну же всё равно, какого пола будет у него вторая половинка. Это он осознал ещё на последнем году обучения в младшей школе, когда пришлось играть в спектакле «Спящая Красавица» главную роль, женскую, и его поцеловал мальчик, ученик первого класса старшей школы, причём, сцена поцелуя затянулась потому, что Бэкхёна конкретно засосали, с языком. После чего его страстного «любовника» отчитал дедушка Бёна, а Бэкхён понял, что был весьма не против продолжения, когда его губы, как и щёки, приятно покалывало и всё горело от поцелуя. Он даже попытался узнать номер телефона того самого старшеклассника, но оказалось, что его семья переехала в другой город. Страна не поддерживала нетрадиционную ориентацию, но и не высказывала своего негодования и брезгливости к 1,3 проценту радужного населения. Чтобы не расползлись слухи, родители паренька решили, что, сменив город, на них не станут смотреть косо. Но, если верить сплетням одноклассницы Бэкхёна, «Мистер Первая Влюблённость Бёна» сбежал вместе с каким-то байкером, бывшим заключенным, отсидевшем срок за мелкий грабеж, а после сел на шприц и попал в нарколечебницу. Поэтому, в какой-то степени, Бэкхён был благодарен, что судьба уберегла его от непростой участи.  
  
— Кёнсу-я, меня пригласил тот татуировщик в гости, — Бэкхён вытирает рот и жирные пальцы салфеткой, делясь с другом звонком Чанёля.  
  
— О как! Так, значит, ты понравился тому парню? — прокурор прекрасно помнит весьма колоритного юношу из татусалона. Считай, ходячая реклама их заведения. Таких парней даже не встретишь на обложке модных журналов. Достаточно симпатичный, при этом излучает тёмную ауру, как и любой хищник, которых Кёнсу неоднократно видел в зоопарке. Но больше всего татуировщик ассоциируется с тарантулом. Ядовитым пауком. Не дай бог попадешь в ловко расставленную липкую паутину — больше не выберешься и будешь поглощён этим членистоногим. Члены... Господи, Кёнсу натурал. Он не должен говорить ни о каких членах, даже если это о насекомых, а не людях. Да и вообще, не в его это ориентации оценивать парней на привлекательность! Точка.  
  
Бэкхён серчает и отрицает то, что мог понравиться такому шикарному парню, у которого тьма подобных клиентов вроде Бёна.  
  
— Не думаю…  
  
— Но он понравился тебе, — играет своими выразительными густыми бровями До.  
  
— Мне он интересен, это факт, поэтому я и хочу узнать о нём немного больше, — соглашается с предположением друга молодой человека, при этом решает умолчать свои истинные намерения столь жгучей заинтересованности.  
  
— Хорошо, я пойду с тобой. Мне хочется посмотреть на то, как ты будешь смущаться и робеть, словно школьница на первом свидании, — Кёнсу давит ехидную ухмылочку.  
  
— Это не свидание! — лицо Бэкхёна покрывается краской, и он бьет парня по лицу полотенцем.  
  
— Кто знает, может, это приглашение твой новый дружок расценивает именно так! — пожимая плечами, Кёнсу разводит руками и цокает, когда мокрое полотенце повторно опускается на его щеку.  
  


***

  
  
— Это точно тот адрес, который скинул смской Чанёль? — Кёнсу не веряще задирает голову перед пятнадцатиэтажным зданием, а друг смотрит на сообщение и кивает.  
  
Прокурор уже бывал в этом районе, стоит сказать спасибо его «хвостику» за воспоминания. Чем-то преследователь действительно напоминает бездомного щеночка, и тут у Кёнсу срабатывает материнский инстинкт, передавшийся от его мамы: ему хочется потрепать по щекам парня, потискать, позаботиться, накормить и уложить в постельку. Хотя этот парень вовсе не похож на маленького мальчика со всеми проколами и татуировками. Вначале Кёнсу решил, что юноша носит кофту с длинными обтягивающими рукавами, а после оказалось, что вплоть до кистей руки были разрисованы разноцветными татуировками. Особенно сильное впечатление на него произвел притаившийся в зарослях из тропических растений и цветов леопард. Кажется, тогда этот сталкер и заметил слишком пристальный взгляд прокурора, и с тех самых пор не отстаёт. Кёнсу забирал четыре дня назад отчёт у заболевшего офицера полиции и наткнулся на свой «хвостик», который сидел на детской качели и курил. Он вновь отчитал того за преследование, на что тот что-то коротко бросил, что живёт неподалёку, пожелал хорошего завершения недели и ушёл. Порой этот юноша ставит в тупик Кёнсу своими поступками: то носится за ним, то холоден и делает вид, что не замечает. И именно в такие минуты До отчего-то вскипает от злости или обиды. Хотя предпочтительнее ему первый вариант, так как второй ставит под сомнения его гетеросексуальность.  
  
Парни проходят мимо детской площадки. Кёнсу подмечает те самые качели с обшарпанной красной краской. Точно, здесь где-то проживает этот типчик. И он молча молится, чтобы не повстречать его случайно с Бэкхёном. Отчего-то До не горит желанием знакомить его с парнем. Боязнь ли это? Или ревность? Кёнсу теряется дать точный ответ.  
  
Старый лифт со скрипом движется наверх. Кнопки этажей загораются бледно-зелёным. Молодые люди переглядываются. По сути дела, они сейчас едут к абсолютным незнакомцам. Но Кёнсу подстраховался. Со своим пистолетом он не расстаётся никогда. Если только в душе. Поэтому, если вдруг татуировщик замыслил что-то нехорошее, его ждёт знакомство со свинцом. Створки лифта разъезжаются на восьмом.  
  
— Надеюсь, что этот Чанёль адекватный парень, — Кёнсу бросает взгляд на отделанную кожей, которая уже начала трескаться и отдираться, дверь с прибитыми металлическими цифрами: «808».  
  
— Пока мы с ним разговаривали в татусалоне и по телефону. Он мне показался именно таким. Единственное, что меня смутило — японский смайлик в конце сообщения с адресом.  
  
Друг Бёна фыркает. Будто он не добавляет в свои сообщения кучу жёлтых мордашек!  
  
Волнение растекается по венам Бэкхёна и спирает грудь. Он не хочет показаться перед другом трусом, поэтому, как бы не дрожала его рука, нажимает на кнопку дверного звонка. Что ж, Bon Jovi — It`s my life — поприятнее чириканья его сумасшедших пташек. Ещё одна причина и пендель под зад сменить мелодию звонка.  
  
Буквально сразу же, в середине припева, дверь распахивается, и взгляд Бэкхёна упирается в широкую грудь, обтянутую светло-джинсовой рубашкой.  
  
— Привет, — Бён приподнимает голову и встречается с лучезарной улыбкой Чанёля.  
  
— Вечер добрый, — на автомате Бэкхён протягивает тяжелый пакет с выпивкой и прихваченными по дороге из закусочной на колёсах картонными коробочками с лапшой.  
  
Пак благодарно принимает пакет, приглашает в квартиру и, кряхтя, заносит ношу на кухню, где что-то гремит и слышится приглушённый мат. Звенят стеклянные бутылки Beckʼs, а после Чанёль возвращается и помогает парням повесить верхнюю одежду на крючок, пока те снимают свою обувь.  
  
— А вот и наши дорогие гости прибыли. Бибимпаб вышел славным, вам нужно попробовать, — из кухни высовывается тёмная, кучерявая голова смуглого парня. В носу сверкает колечко пирсинга, а пухлых губ касается лёгкая улыбка.  
  
Чанёль тычет большим пальцем в молодого человека за своей спиной:  
  
— Это мой лучший друг…  
  
— Ким Чонин! — не подумав, даёт петуха Кёнсу.  
  
— Что, тот самый? — Бэкхён переводит взгляд с До на владельца татусалона.  
  
В течение дней девяти его друг выносит ему ежедневно мозг тем, как задолбался убегать от одного крайне настойчивого и наглого типчика, которого ему «посчастливилось» встретить в участке, куда тот пожаловал, чтобы заплатить штраф за неправильную парковку.  
  
— Как лестно слышать, что обо мне говорят, — хмыкает Чонин вылезший с кухни, который запихнул в рот оставшийся кусочек бибимпаба и облизнул пальцы, при этом Бэкхён готов поклясться, что парень неотрывно смотрел на Кёнсу. Да, его друг встрял по-крупному. От такого можно отделаться только в одном случае — смириться и сдаться. Хотя, если у Чонина намерения серьёзные, то у прокурора ещё бОльшие проблемы…  
  
Кёнсу заметно нервничает, даже пот выступил над верхней губой. Таким обескураженным Бэкхён никогда друга не видел. Он похож на меленькую мышку, которую жирный когтистый кот заманил в самый угол и довольно мурчал, предвкушая вкусную трапезу.  
  
— Может, тогда я представлюсь ему, — Чанёль оттесняет друга и слышит, как Чонин недовольно пыхтит. — Пак Чанёль.  
  
— До Кёнсу.  
  
Татуировщик мычит и задумчиво ведёт пальцем по подбородку:  
  
— Не сын ли?..  
  
— Тот самый. Кажется, не только каждый житель города, но и фонарь в курсе того, кем является мой отец, — голос Кёнсу не звучит весело, а наоборот. Люди привыкли видеть в нём всего лишь сына главного комиссара До Канина.  
  
— Наверное, он гордится тобой, раз ты смог стать прокурором, — одобрительно хлопает его по плечу Чанёль, на что парень вздрагивает и удивлённо широко распахивает глаза.  
  
— Откуда ты узнал?  
  
— Твоё удостоверение. Оно выпало, когда я вешал твой пиджак, — в душе прокурора, как и должно, закрадывается подозрение, что его удостоверение совершенно не «случайно» оказалось в руках кольщика, но он лишь ведёт плечами и коротко кивает.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Тем временем Чонин обходит друга и протягивает для рукопожатия руку Бэкхёну, словно стараясь вызвать ревность у Чанёля, раз тот занял внимание юноши, который ему нравится и кого он добивается вторую неделю.  
  
Пак просит парней помочь перенести готовые блюда в зал и поставить на журнальный столик. Кёнсу старается не отходить от Бэкхёна ни на шаг. Старший из двух парней становится пугливым ребёнком, привязавшимся к платью своей матери. Чонин выкладывает лапшу и ставит в морозильную камеру пиво из пакета. За минут двадцать оно точно охладится, только бы не забыть его вынуть, особенно если есть такая соблазнительная и красивая отвлекалочка в виде До Кёнсу. Чанёль прихватывает тазик с пивом в зал и ставит рядом с собой, затем берёт лежащий на полке диск с фильмом и вставляет в проигрыватель. Он нажимает на паузу и смиренно ждёт, пока в гостиной не появляются все остальные парни. Они не помещаются вчетвером на диване, поэтому Чонин приволакивает с комнаты офисный кожаный стул и садится рядом. Бэкхён намерено присаживается по другую сторону дивана от Чанёля, освободив середину для друга. Он просит бутылку пива, и длинная рука Пака достигает другого края. Юноша думал, что тот передаст алкоголь Кёнсу, но татуировщик поступил иначе. Бёну становится ещё жарче и душнее, когда их с Чанёлем пальцы соприкасаются, поэтому он делает слишком большой глоток и тут же кашляет, когда газ поднимается вверх по носоглотке.  
  
Кёнсу стучит по спине друга, и получает в ответ хриплое «Спасибо». Бэкхён подмечает взволнованный взгляд Чанёля, но делает вид, что не видит его. В этот самый момент кино начинается и всё внимание переключается на фантастический боевик о космических пиратах. У Бэкхёна имеется небольшая коллекция комиксов, по которым был снят этот фильм. В детстве он мечтал быть похожим на отважного пирата Дерека, который стрелял остротой за остротой метче своего бластера. И попадал прямо в сердцевину самолюбия злодеев.  
  
— Может, ты уже уберёшь свой ствол? — Кёнсу вздрагивает и неосознанно кладёт руку на пистолет. Чонин давно приметил припрятанное на поясе оружие. — Никто не собирается вас насиловать или убивать. Мы с Чанёлем джентельмены.  
  
Ким приобнимает друга и подмигивает гостям.  
  
— Давайте насладимся просмотром фильма. Чан звал вас только поэтому. У него были кристально-чистые намерения.  
  
— А у тебя? — щетинится Кёнсу и смотрит своим тёмным взглядом исподлобья.  
  
— У меня тоже… пока, — добавляет Чонин и отпивает из горлышка пиво, сосредоточившись на начале фильма.  
  
Пистолет в итоге оказывается во внутреннем кармане висящего в коридоре пиджака, составляя компанию удостоверению и правам прокурора.  
  
Всё проходит намного спокойнее, нежели ожидал Бэкхён. Во время просмотра они звонко смеялись, сменяя друг дружку, из-за чего он и Кёнсу расслабились и перестали накручивать себя, будто в любой момент из другой комнаты выбегут друзья Чанёля и Чонина, а после они надругаются над ними или же устроят жестокую инквизицию. Наверное, они слишком часто имеют дело с подобным, поэтому перестали верить в хороших людей. Чонин всё-таки вспомнил о пиве вовремя, хотя увлёкся одним моментом, где Дерек и его верный помощник высвободились из космической тюрьмы.  
  
Когда все дружно смотрят на заключительные титры, Чанёль первым нарушает молчание:  
  
— Так как поживает твоя татуировка? — повторно интересуется у Бэкхёна парень.  
  
— Весьма неплохо. Уже практически не ноет и не болит. Первые несколько дней были самыми трудными. Феникс чесался и болел, будто кошка прошлась когтями по старой ране, — ответил Бён и расстроенно выпятил нижнюю губу, отметив, что пиво плескалось тонкой полоской на самом дне изумрудной стеклянной бутылки.  
  
Ради прикола похмелевший и раскрасневшийся (хотя на его смуглой коже румянец плохо различим) Чонин выуживает альбом Чанёля. Конечно, Пак возмущается и пытается выдрать компромат на себя из рук друга, но в итоге сдаётся, когда Бэкхён осторожно произносит: «Мне бы хотелось посмотреть, если можно». Ким тычет пальцем над особенно пикантными фото типа: голый младенец Ёлл-и в ванночке с водой или же где подросток Пак делает самую первую табачную затяжку и кашляет, вынув язык и плача. Бён не знает, за чем ему наблюдать веселее: за фотографиями или за реакцией Чанёля. А ещё ему так приятно прокручивать в голове ласковое звучание «Ёлл-и». Он смеётся над очередным примечанием Чонина, при каких обстоятельствах было сделано фото Чанёля в одной длинной серой майке-алкоголичке, и извиняющеся поглядывает на смущенного татуировщика. Но улыбка на его лице стремительно тает, когда на глаза попадается одна очень знакомая фотография.  
  
 — У меня есть такая же, — выхватывает из рук владельца татусалона альбом Бён и не отрываясь и не моргая пялится на старое фото.  
  
— Это фотография всех работников строительной фирмы, где работали мои родители, — поясняет Чанёль.  
  
— Этого не может быть, — озадаченно выдаёт смешок Бэкхён, понимая всю абсурдность слов татуировщика. — Мои родители занимались электротехникой, чинили её, а не работали с мебелью.  
  
— Может, они в тот день просто оказались в компании, — Чанёль чешет кончик носа. — Фирма праздновала Чусок. Или они были друзьями начальства, поэтому были тоже приглашены.  
  
— Может быть… — нет, это было исключено, потому что Бэкхён знает, что его родители частенько приглашали в свой дом своих друзей. Но никого с фото он не помнил.  
  
Вывод напрашивает сам собой: или Чанёль врёт, или же вновь притворяется, что удивлен, как и Бэкхён, знакомству их родителей.  
  
— Может, хватит вам говорить о том, что было? — встревает в разговор Чонин. — И оставьте его в прошлом, тем более такое хреновое. Не обижайтесь парни, но вечера в компаниях созданы не для того, чтобы всем вместе погружаться в депрессняк. На них напиваются, отрываются, смотрят классные фильмы, играют в игры, типа Монополии, или просто режутся в Плейшейшн.  
  
Бэкхён цепляется за «хреновое прошлое», и пытается понять, что же имел в виду под этим парень. Ким не в курсе жизни Бэкхёна или всё-таки в курсе? А, может, что-то весьма трагичное скрывается в прошлом Чанёля?  
  
— Давайте поиграем в покер? — предлагает Чонин и Бэкхён возвращается к реальности.  
  
— Ага, щас, — скрещивает на груди руки Чанёль, а Бён в очередной раз залипает на его бицепсах. — Ты даже своего брата обыгрываешь.  
  
— Он так хорошо играет? — ошеломленно разевает рот Кёнсу.  
  
— Не то слово. Он не просто в этом хорош. Он ас! Да, та ещё задница! — не может сдержаться от аналогии Чанёль и уливается смехом, пока не получает подушкой в лицо и приглушенно охает.  
  
— Ничего подобного. Если бы я был «Ass», а не «As», то не стал бы тебе тогда помогать, — напоминает о прошлом, которое сам же просил не так давно позабыть, владелец татусалона.  
  
— Значит, ты «игрок»? — поднимается с дивана Кёнсу. Его мочевой пузырь полон, пора его освободить.  
  
— С тобой, дорогуша, я настроен серьёзно, что б ты знал, — скалится Чонин, проникая своим глубоким, магнетическим взглядом в душу прокурора, но тот лишь бросает другу, что идёт в туалет.  
  
Ким с пару секунд смотрит на удаляющегося из гостиной парня, после чего берёт пачку сигарет и зажигалку со столика и поспешно уходит из комнаты следом за Кёнсу.  
  
Бэкхён переводит взгляд на рядом лежащий с ним мобильник. Уже второй час ночи. Они с другом порядочно засиделись в гостях. Пора и честь знать.  
  
— Мы, пожалуй, с Кёнсу домой поедем. Спасибо за клёвый вечер. — Это прилагательное парень может применить и по отношению к парню, которому пожимает руку, которую совершенно не хотелось отпускать.  
  
Он знает, что Чанёль опасный. Но Бэкхён — мотылек, летящий на свет костра, или же загипнотизированная взглядом тарантула бабочка. Его привлекает эта рискованность. Американские горки были возведены внутри парня с приходом в его жизнь Пак Чанёля, и сердце каталось на вагончике, учащенно стуча и ухая в груди при каждом особо крутом и низком спуске.  
  
Чанёль прощается, благодарит за то, что Бэкхён ответил положительно на его приглашение. Татуировщик хочет добавить что-то ещё, но в этот момент дверь в ванную комнату впечатывается с громким хлопком в стену коридора, и, словно вихрь, мимо него проносится прокурор, весь красный и растрепанный.  
  
— Кёнсу… — Бэкхён оторопело хлопает глазами, не понимая поведения своего лучшего друга. Только, когда из ванной следом за До выходит расстроенный Чонин, Бён примерно может предположить, кто послужил катализатором достигшего пика гнева юноши.  
  
— Бэк, я ухожу, и ты тоже, пошли, — парень стремительно натягивает пиджак.  
  
— Кёнсу, — Чонин упорно продолжает звать его, но юноша делает вид, что это всего лишь назойливый шум в его ушах.  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец заторможено кивает Бэкхен, улавливая перед тем, как захлопнулась входная дверь жест Пака, просящий перезвонить ему позже.  
  
На парковке, когда Кёнсу заводит свой автомобиль, а пристёгнутый ремнём безопасности на соседнем сидении Бён отвечает на смс Чанёля, который крайне обеспокоен состоянием его друга, Бэкхён задаёт вопрос, интересующий обоих: его и Чанёля. Чонин, судя по сообщению Пака, тоже заперся в своей комнате и молчит как сыч.  
  
— Что произошло, Кён-Кён?   
  
— Этот чёртов придурок поцеловал меня, взасос, — будто до сих пор ощущая вкус чужих губ, парень брезгливо вытер рот.  
  
— А он смелый, — Бэкхён удивляется тому, что Чонин смог зайти так далеко. Интересно, а он курил перед этим для храбрости, или же сигареты — только предлог, чтобы пойти в ванную комнату к Кёнсу?  
  
— Как же я ненавижу этого мудака! — прокурор сильнее стягивает ткань на руле, и его друг слышит хруст костяшек.  
  
— Кён-и, перестань это делать, — отстранённо произносит Бэкхён, попутно строча смску с ответом на не дающий покоя Чанёлю вопрос.  
  
— Что именно? — сдувает со лба чёлку тот.  
  
— Врать самому себе и бегать от себя. Просто признай, что ты вовсе не прожженный гетеро, — наконец изрекает Бён то, что хотел сказать парню уже долгое время. Как же ему надоели эти игры в «он достал меня, Бэк!». Друг Кёнсу знает: если бы До действительно хотел прекратить все эти игры в преследования, то давно сделал бы это. А так ему нравится всё это внимание со стороны симпатичного (по мнению Бэкхёна, Чанёль красивее Чонина) парня.  
  
Кёнсу хмурится до глубоких складок на переносице и надувает щёки, звучно выпуская из них воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.  
  
— Господи, и ты туда же! Я на этой почве с отцом и поссорился.  
  
Тут Бэкхёну становится интересно до чёртиков. Он знал, что его друг из-за чего-то повздорил с отцом, с которым Кёнсу не общается больше месяца, но не был в курсе всех подробностей.  
  
— Ты не говорил об этом.  
  
— И не хотел, но, похоже, это прерогатива этого ублюдочного Ким Чонина, смешивать все мои карты! — злостно шипит прокурор, готовый прямо сейчас разделать тушку вышеупомянутого татуировщика.  
  
— Так из-за чего вы поссорились с мистером До? — недоумевает парень.  
  
Кёнсу тяжело вздыхает, заворачивает на парковку круглосуточного супермаркета и останавливает машину, упираясь лбом о руль.  
  
— Я прошёл этот глупый, каким я до сих пор его и считаю, тест на ориентацию.  
  
— И он показал…  
  
— Что я би, чёртов любитель как кисок, так и членов! — повержено хнычет Кёнсу. — Это недоразумение, но отец и слушать не захотел, просто пришёл ко мне в кабинет, швырнул на стол результаты теста и сказал, чтобы я на время забыл о его существовании, пока он не смирится с тем, что я гей.  
  
— Би — не гей, ты все ещё можешь жениться на какой-нибудь девушке…  
  
— Но, кажется, для него это одно и то же, Бэкхён. И, похоже, я влип по-крупному…  
  
— Что ещё случилось? — а Бён думал у него проблемы, при этом не замечал, что на узкие плечи (как бы Кёнсу не старался их скрыть пришитыми к пиджаку плечиками, но всё равно их невозможно было не заметить) его друга свалился свой ворох трудностей. Он даже ощущает себя виноватым перед ним.  
  
— Я вряд ли уже женюсь, — Кёнсу прикрыл лицо ладонями, поэтому Бэкхёну приходится поднапрячь свой слух, чтобы разобрать приглушенный голос До.  
  
— Ты…  
  
— Да, Бэк, я полный идиот, но оказался настоящим «счастливчиком», влюбившись в этого пидрилу, — уши прокурора трогательно краснеют, из-за чего Бэкхён старается не улыбнуться.  
  
— Оу…  
  
— Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать? — наконец отрывает от покрасневшего лица руки Кёнсу и возмущенно стукает Бэкхёна по плечу.  
  
Тот стонет от боли, трёт пострадавшее место и оправдывается:  
  
— Ну, это такое большое «Оу», описывающее, удивление, сожаление и радость одновременно.  
  
— Как лаконично и многозначно… — Кёнсу понимает, что Бэкхён пытается его поддержать, но трудно высказать слова поддержки в такой ситуации.  
  
Когда прокурор успокаивает свой пыл от нахлынувших эмоций от осознавания своей привязанности к владельцу татусалона, то выруливает вновь в сторону дома Бёна.  
  
— Тогда почему ты его ударил, если он тебе нравится? — Бэкхён запихивает в рот нашедшуюся в бардачке мятную конфету.  
  
— Это было очень неожиданно, — До вспоминает свои чувства, когда, пока он мыл руки, к нему со спины подошёл Чонин и, резко развернув к себе лицом, тут же поцеловал, развязно, с проклятым горячим, влажным языком, от ощущения которого у Кёнсу подогнулись ноги. — Да и, честно, он меня возмутил, не посчитавшись с тем, чего же хочу я.  
  
— А-а, — понятливо протянул, прикрыв глаза, Бэкхён. — Кто-то мечтает о букетно-конфетном периоде, с робкими поцелуями на передних сидениях машины… Хотя в вашем случае на мотоцикле.  
  
— Заманал, агр… Бэкхён, не издевайся, мне и так плохо! — машина останавливается на светофоре: красный свет, — а Кёнсу разлохмачивает так идеально уложенную лаком причёску. — У меня вся жизнь сливается в канализацию. Представь себе, что будет, когда весь участок прознает, что прокурор крутит роман с парнем?  
  
Бён может прекрасно представить себе эту картину. Прокурор — гей. Такие вряд ли такие когда-то были и будут в почёте. Каким бы профессионалом, прекрасно зарекомендовавшим себя, человек ни был.  
  
— Блять, Кёнсу, они не посмеют. Ты лучший! — пытается поддержать друга Бэкхён.  
  
— Мне поможет сохранить мой пост только чудо, — зелёный и машина трогается с места.  
  
И в эту самую секунду Бэкхёна осеняет.  
  
— И я примерно знаю, что это за «чудо» может быть.  
  
Кёнсу постукивает пальцами по рулю. У прокурора есть такая странная привычка: отбивать ритм подушечками пальцев, когда он крайне задумчив. Это помогает ему сосредоточится.  
  
— И? Просвети меня, мой чудотворец.  
  
Наконец-то Бэкхён сможет незаметно подтолкнуть друга к своей проблеме, не дающей ему покоя с момента рождения Феникса на его лопатке.  
  
— Я хочу разобраться с одним делом двенадцатилетней давности и найти убийцу своей семьи.  
  
Прокурор не в восторге от такого предложения. Он знает, что оно повлечёт за собой целый ряд трудностей и приключений на и так многострадальную задницу. И не известно, что хуже: подставить её Чонину или же этому делу, которое давно пылится в архиве.  
  
— Зачем, Бэкхён, ты вновь решил ворошить прошлое? Уверен, что тот, кто это сделал, давно за решеткой или на том свете варится в котле.  
  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, как приедем ко мне, удели мне минут двадцать, больше это не займёт, — Бэкхён отчего-то боится рассказывать другу о своей находке на улице, да и Кёнсу привык к тому, чтобы к словам прикреплялись вещественные доказательства, а фото Бён держал дома, надёжно спрятав в ящике письменного стола.  
  
Кёнсу знает, что с другом не поспоришь. Тот привык добиваться своего, поэтому только вздыхает и понуро кивает. Чуйка никогда не подводила прокурора. А попахивало большим дерьмецом. Где Бэкхён — жди проблем. Они сами его настигнут, даже если тот будет просто лежать в своей постели. Ножка кровати точно сломается или же штукатурка посыплется ни с того ни с сего с потолка.


	4. Глава 3 - Dark Secrets

**_У меня есть секрет,_  
И он разрывает нас на куски.  
Я бы хотел встретить его лицом к лицу,  
Но не знаю, откуда начать.  
Все говорят, что я должен сказать правду,  
Но у меня, увы, нет сердца   
  
(Josef Salvat — Secret)**

  
  
Как Бэкхён и предполагал, его друг скептически отнёсся к полученной информации. Кёнсу слушает его внимательно, порой хмурясь или грызя большой палец. Парень так и не смог избавиться от своей детской привычки. Когда он старается взвесить все «за» и «против», а также крайне задумчив, то рука неосознанно тянется к губам и подушечка большого пальца касается нижнего ряда зубов.  
  
Подытожив сказанное, Бэкхён подмечает, как До старается прикрыть широкий зевок рукой. Бён совсем позабыл о времени, настолько втянулся в свою крайне эмоциональную историю. Полпятого. Кажется, сегодня молодые люди не поспят. И, возможно, кое-кто прогуляет свою учёбу, не смотря на приближающийся экзамен. Конец мая, до него остался всего месяц.  
  
Но Бёну учёба даётся легко, даже слишком, может, поэтому он не смог особо сблизиться ни с кем с курса: частенько юноша наталкивается на завистливые взгляды, хотя не понимает, как люди могут ему завидовать. Да, он не обделён мозгами, быстро соображает и крайне усидчив в выполнении заданий, но больше, по его мнению, ничем не наделён. И его внешность не приносит должного удовлетворения — чересчур девчачья, как и руки.   
  
Однажды на него запал однокурсник, только из-за его рук. Бэкхён даже обрадовался, что наконец-то начнёт с кем-то встречаться, но всё закончилось саднящей раной на губе и болью в скуле после удара обиженного на студента Бёна. Тот предложил Бэкхёну пойти на свидание, нарядившись в женские тряпки: юбку, блузку с рюшечками, колготки, бюстгальтер и стринги. Даже принёс пакет со всем этим добром в университет и протянул его Бэкхёну в туалете, ещё и денег предложил за выполнение «совсем крохотной» просьбы. Там-то парень ему и заехал в лицо кулаком, и плевать, что после этого костяшки были стёрты до крови, сердце болело намного больше. Тогда он проплакал дома один в обнимку с литровой бутылкой коньяка. Бэкхён чувствовал себя униженным и подавленным. Разве вызывает уважение парень, в котором увидели слабую представительницу противоположного пола? Бён сразу почувствовал себя ничтожеством. Какая жизнь может быть уготовлена ему после окончания университета, если в нём видят подобный экземпляр, которым можно легко помыкать и лепить всё, что угодно. Неужели для того, чтобы чего-то достичь, ему придётся вести себя жеманно и подставляться под любого, кто окажется настырным и подавит его неуверенность сильным характером?.. Бэкхён боится людей, поэтому постоянно старается поскорее исчезнуть из стен университета, прийти домой и насладиться тишиной, где никто бы не бросал бы на него косых взглядов и не шептал за спиной: «Это тот самый Бён Бэкхён. Говорят, что преподаватели видят в нём большой потенциал, хотя я вижу, что у него огромный потенциал работы в борделе. Ты видел его личико? А руки? А какая задница! Даже я, натурал, не прочь ему засадить». Как же Бэкхён ненавидел свою внешность! Он хотел бы быть таким, каким был Чанёль или Чонин, поэтому считал, что татуировка добавит ему мужественности. Но даже Лу Ханя с психологии, ещё более симпатичного и миловидного старшекурсника, расписанное тело не смогло «обруталить». Он так и остался хлопающим большими сверкающими глазами оленёнком, которого хотел затащить себе в постель почти каждый второй в их учебном заведении. И плевать, что тот состоял в отношениях с девушкой, которую никто так и не увидел, только замечал, как студент с кем-то переписывается и загадочно улыбается. Зря он это делал в университете, ибо улыбающийся Лу — ещё более прекрасное зрелище, чем просто роющийся в рюкзаке или же задумчиво постукивающий по губам Хань. Порой внешность навсегда ставит печать на судьбе человека. Как бы он ни старался избавиться от неё — все его попытки бессмысленны. Бэкхён вздыхает, глядя на склонившегося перед ним друга.  
  
Кёнсу, сидя, зашнуровывает обувь, когда над ним возвышается Бэкхён и смотрит, как бездомный котёнок, на лучшего друга жалостливым взглядом, которого тот не видит — глаза устремлены на чёрные червячки-шнурки.  
  
— Но ты же можешь раздобыть все бумаги по этому делу?  
  
— Вполне, — поднимается Кёнсу и вновь недовольно дёргает густыми бровями. — Но не думаю, что…  
  
— Су, прошу, мне очень нужно понять, что тогда произошло, — теперь уже его блестящие, по-щенячьи невинные, хлопающие пушистыми ресницами глазки приносят свои плоды, обезоруживая, как и всегда, До. — Я был ребёнком и вряд ли смог бы помочь следствию, но сейчас многое может проясниться. Только достань сведения.  
  
— Мне придётся попросить об этом отца, а, как ты знаешь, мы на данный момент в ужасных отношениях, — Кёнсу вспоминает свой последний разговор с господином До и сглатывает сухой ком к горле — обидно, когда собственный отец отворачивается от тебя, узнав, что ребёнок испытывает влечение не только к женщинам.  
  
Даже мать подговорил и настойчиво попросил не интересоваться судьбой сына. Кёнсу не в восторге от такой иерархии в их семье. Мать находится под гнётом своего мужа и из года в год всё больше похожа на марионетку, отказавшись от работы и став домохозяйкой. Её сын и раньше замечал, как нелегко женщине приходится, следя за хозяйством, при этом работая в исследовательском центре. Карьера была принесена в жертву мужу и сыну, который, похоже, страшно разочаровал отца. Мама вряд ли бы отвернулась от него. Это её чадо, любимое и единственное. Её радость и утешение.  
  
— Прошёл уже месяц, почти полтора, поэтому я уверен, что он уже смирился с тем, что вскоре ты можешь познакомить его со своим парнем, — Бэкхён хочет как-то поддержать друга, прекрасно понимая, как ему сейчас нелегко приходится.  
  
— У меня нет парня.  
  
Бэкхён выразительно выгибает бровь, будто произнося: «Ага, расскажи кому-нибудь другому».  
  
— Пока нет, по крайней мере, — Кёнсу приходится смириться с тем, что Чонин вскоре плавно перекочует из категории «раздражающий сталкер» в «мой первый бойфренд».  
  
— Вот и воспользуйся этим, — Бён продолжает подталкивать друга оказать ему услугу, способную наконец пролить свет на прошлое юноши.  
  
Кёнсу стоит, с пару минут смотрит на парня немигающим взглядом, застёгивает пиджак и выходит на крыльцо небольшого двухэтажного домика, где Бэкхёну, должно быть, очень некомфортно проживать одному, после смерти дедушки. Напоследок, сев в машину и опустив наполовину стекло окна со стороны водителя, прокурор вздыхает и наконец кивает, не выдерживая тяжёлого взгляда друга.  
  
— Ты мне будешь должен, Бэкхён.  
  
Глаза Бёна сразу же заискрились надеждой и предвкушением.  
  
— Всё что угодно!  
  
— Договорились, — машина со визгом шин трогается с места, оставляя позади одиноко стоящий возле двери силуэт Бэкхёна.  
  
Бён прикрывает глаза, вдыхает свежий прохладный воздух начинающегося утра. Диск солнца медленно выползает пугливым зверьком из-за горизонта и проглядывает между крышами соседних коттеджей. Начинается новый день, новый виток в жизни девятнадцатилетнего первокурсника.  
  
Парень входит в дом, когда его кожа покрывается мурашками — на дворе только раннее лето. Воздух до сих пор хранит в себе отголоски ушедшей весны. Бэкхён ежится и решает отправиться в ещё сохранившую после посиделок с Кёнсу тепло постель. Он закутывается в одеяло на манер гусеницы, которая вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь преобразоваться в красивую бабочку. Даже поселившаяся на лопатке юноши птица-Феникс не способна переродить своего владельца в кого-то похожего на своего творца. Мысли Бэкхёна плавно перекочёвывают к татуировщику. Он не знает почему, но чувствует, что тот окружён шлейфом таинственности, даже если бы никак не был связан с прошлым юноши. Это будоражит кровь, заставляет переживать, пугаться и возбуждает. Конечно, университет он пропускает. Завтра выходной, поэтому Бён ещё успеет поинтересоваться у однокурсников о разобранных темах с пар и наверстать пропущенный материал.  
  


***

  
  
День сер и скучен, несмотря на яркое солнце и чистое голубое небо. Сначала юноша отлеживается до обеда и покупает в цветочной лавке лилии, после чего с букетом направляется на кладбище. Давно он не навещал своих родных. А совсем недавно было ровно двенадцать лет, как они покинули его. После встречи с Чанёлем он словно чего-то боялся. Бэкхён бредёт по рядам, выискивая пятнистые розово-серые отражающие свет лакированные плиты. Рядом с их фамильной могилой есть ещё одна, четы Чхве, где пустует точная дата смерти, свидетельствуя о том, что-либо они были найдены значительно после гибели, либо их тела так и не были найдены. У одного приятеля Бэкхёна с курсов сестра отправилась покорять горные вершины вместе с другими старшекурсниками, строя великие планы и уже начав писать книгу о своих исследованиях. Но сошедшая лавина враз перечеркнула всё будущее девушки и других членов команды. Тогда они находились под толщей снега довольно долго, пока семьи не затрубили тревогу по студентам, так не давших о себе знать. Их окоченелые трупы с застывшим на лицах ужасом нашли спустя десять дней после того, как молодые люди закупились в придорожном магазинчике по пути к горам. На их могильных камнях также выгравирован пропуск дня смерти.  
  
Бён возложил цветы и отошёл, глядя на молодые лица родителей, бабушки и дедушки на фотографиях на плите. Здесь, разговаривающего с самим собой, никто не посчитает человека сошедшим с ума. Он ведёт короткий монолог, рассказывая обо всём, что случилось с ним за последние недели, обо всём, что тревожит и беспокоит. Он впервые обещает им, что найдёт убийцу. Прошло двенадцать лет. Есть ещё три года. И тогда, даже если убийца даст о себе знать и сознается, не предоставится возможности посадить его за решётку. Как же Бэкхён ненавидит законы! Хотя его лучший друг и связан напрямую с ними, юноша всё-таки понимает, насколько не застрахован простой гражданин страны от подобного. Любой в любом уголке земного шара может столкнуться с подобным. И никто ему не поможет. Кёнсу же всего лишь раб своего дела, не он придумал глупые законы типа: «После истечения пятнадцатилетнего срока давности нераскрытые дела аннулируются и перебираются пылиться в архивы».  
  
На обратном пути Бэкхён повинуется странному порыву и заходит в супермаркет. Что-нибудь вредное, но до безумия вкусное должно немного раскрасить позитивом бесцветный день. Кёнсу, похоже, совершенно позабыл о Бёне. Не звонил с того самого момента, как машина отъехала от дома Бэкхёна. Любит же он заставить парня поволноваться. Чанёль тоже молчит. После его пожеланий спокойной ночи и добраться до дома без происшествий, от него нет ни одной новой весточки. Наверное, зализывает вместе со своим другом раны после того, как Чонина отшил Кёнсу. Ох, если бы тот только знал, что Кёнсу больше боится не его, а самого себя. Вообще, Бэкхён находит это достаточно похвальным, что друг может со стальными нервами и холодным разумом выстрелить в преступника или же назначить наказание, при этом разгуливать по городу, понимая, что за ним могут вести наблюдение, или что его может заказать кто-нибудь из тех, кому он знатно подпортил жизнь. Бэкхён так бы не смог. Он боится. Всего. И сейчас ещё большего. Раньше он страшился прошлого и его последствий, сейчас его пугало всё: прошлое, настоящее, будущее, как и люди из всех этих времён. Везде ему мерещились заговоры, обсуждения за его спиной, тайные знаки. Даже этот супермаркет неподалёку от городского кладбища имеет название «Пункт назначения». Бёну тут же вспоминается фильм ужасов, где смерть преследовала случайно выживших после массовой гибели людей. Возможно, за ним по пятам так же ходит смерть, способная остудить в жилах кровь и заморозить тонкие короткие волоски на затылке своим дыханием.  
  
Бэкхён подходит к морозильной камере молочного отдела и никак не может остановить свой выбор между ванильно-шоколадным мороженым с m&m`s и ягодным фруктовым льдом, как вздрагивает от знакомого баса татуировщика, раздающегося в паре метров от него. Бён сразу же забывает о своих метаниях и выныривает из-за стеллажа с макаронными изделиями, наконец замечая искомую фигуру.  
  
Чанёль расплачивается у кассы, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, как кассирша строит ему глазки, молниеносно закидывает в бумажный пакет покупки и пытается поскорее избавиться от подошедшего к нему неизвестного Бёну молодого светловолосого человека в чёрных солнцезащитных очках. На нём темно-синий, в тонкую светлую полоску классический костюм, дорогие кожаные туфли. Не из крокодильей ли часом кожи?.. Эдакий пижон. Образ полностью противоположный немного бунтарскому Пака: он в красной сетчатой футболке под которой надета чёрная майка, на ногах чёрные кожаные штаны и бессменные армейские ботинки со свисающими до пола коричневыми шнурками.  
  
У Бёна торчит из-за стеллажа лишь голова в кепке, возможно, поэтому Чанёль не замечает его, а, может, потому что крайне эмоционально отреагировал на нежелательную встречу с этим незнакомцем, который явно не лыком шит. От него прямо так и веет опасностью и чем-то холодным. Дыханием смерти.  
  
— Да погоди ты, Пак, — светло-русые волосы зачесаны назад гелем, лишь небольшой завиток вырвался на свободу и касается душки очков мужчины, покачиваясь от резких движений. Незнакомый Бэкхёну мужчина в костюме пытается ухватиться за руку татуировщика.  
  
— Чунмён, нам не о чем с тобой говорить, — демонстрирует ему свой могучий размах плеч и широкую спину Пак, отворачиваясь и мотая черноволосой головой. — Я и так стараюсь выплатить всё, что могу.  
  
Разговор заинтересовал Бэкхёна, поэтому он, стараясь оставаться незамеченным, следует за парнями и придерживается дистанции в пять-шесть метров. Но и этого хватает, чтобы понять, о чем они говорят на повышенных тонах.  
  
— Дело не в деньгах, — снимает очки парень и трёт устало переносицу, после чего смотрит прямо в глаза Чанёлю, который на мгновение разворачивается, горько ухмыляется в ответ и после продолжает вновь идти.  
  
— Ага, а как же. Тогда почему ты до сих пор требуешь с меня долг?  
  
— Это большие бабки, — мужчина наступает прямо на следы шагающего впереди него Пака. — Да и ты мог в один счет погасить долг. Просто скажи, где я могу найти Исина.  
  
— В который раз мне говорить, что я нихуя не знаю о нём, — срывается на злобное шипение Чанёль. У Бэкхёна появляется догадка о том, что, должно быть, этот светловолосый парень какая-нибудь «шишка» с высоким чином, иначе бы Пак точно взял его за грудки и хорошенько вмазал одним из сжатых кулаков. Бён ощущает эти волны негодования и негатива.  
  
— Не лги мне, тебя видели с ним в тот вечер, — не унимается мужчина.  
  
— Господи, как ты меня бесишь. Задолбал за все эти года! Прошло двенадцать лет, а ты никак не можешь успокоиться? Пора уже понять, что у него своя жизнь. Отстань от него и забудь. Если бы ты был ему нужен, то он давно дал о себе знать, а так: увы и ах, — закатывает глаза Чанёль, а собеседник прожигает его тёмным взглядом, изкрящимся недобрым огнём.  
  
А Бэкхён тем временем старается сдержать свой восхищённый вздох, судорожно втягивая в лёгкие тёплый воздух, когда видит транспорт, на котором приехал татуировщик. Теперь у него точно такой образ, каким Бэкхён нарисовал его при первой встрече: крутой парень на охрененном мотоцикле BMW 2013. О таком Бэкхён мечтал долгие годы, но он слишком труслив, чтобы самому вести подобный транспорт, поэтому решил «быть как все», и получить права на обычную машину. Господи, он не должен влюбляться в Чанёля, даже если он слишком хорош, чтобы быть настоящим, реальным парнем из плоти и крови. Обычно, чем красивее человек, тем больше скелетов в его шкафу, а у Чанёля точно завалялась такая парочка вполне реальных трупов. Например, родителей и бабушки Бэкхёна. Это самые большие опасения Бэкхёна. На тот момент Чанёлю было шестнадцать. Он вполне мог под влиянием какой-нибудь жестокой компьютерной игры-войнушки доказать своим друзьям, что не «ссыкло». Но пока рано обвинять его. У Бэкхёна нет доказательств, как и подробностей с места убийства. Всё, что он помнит: кровь на своих руках и выпотрошенные тела родных в зале их дома. Нужно ждать Кёнсу. Вот тогда он и узнает всё, чего не хватало для полной картинки с места преступления, чтобы сделать необходимые выводы.  
  
— Я понял тебя, Пак, — на лице мужчины вырисовывается недовольная мина. Он помогает погрузить продукты и вновь надевает очки — солнце нещадно слепит глаза. В это время Чанёль напяливает на голову шлем. — Имей в виду, я ставлю тебя на счётчик. Мне нет дела с того, что скажет мой милый младший братик, но ты должен будешь мне вернуть тридцать миллионов до начала следующего года. Либо выплатишь весь долг, либо скажешь мне, где я наконец увижу этого засранца.  
  
— И тебе не хворать, Большой босс, — салютует ему Пак, заводя мотор и давя на газ.  
  
— Сколько раз я просил не называть меня так? — взрывается его собеседник, а Бэкхён замечает, как из чёрной машины на парковке выходят два похожих на мужчину в костюме молодых человека. Они значительно моложе его и выше. — Чанёль, твою мать, я не шучу. Мне нужны мои деньги! Я не благотворительный фонд!  
  
— Чао, — тут же и светловолосый, и Бэкхён задыхаются от поднявшегося газового облака, кашляют и машут рукой перед лицом.  
  
Бён думает, что сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы скрыться, поэтому, когда дым рассеивается, он вновь оказывается в магазине. Юноша, в итоге так и не отдав предпочтение чему-то одному, берет оба сорта мороженого и прихватывает ещё баночку солёного арахиса.  
  
По пути домой, Бэкхён проматывает в голове подслушанный разговор и подмечает, что ещё никогда не видел таким удручённым Чанёля. Он злился, сильно, судя по тому, как свистел воздух сквозь крепко сжатые зубы, когда он судорожно вздыхал, пытаясь избавиться от назойливого мужчины. А ещё в его глазах мелькнуло чувство безысходности. Будто его поставили на краю обрыва и предложили: либо убить дорогого ему человека, либо спрыгнуть вниз.  
  
Бёну нужно освежиться. Смыть с тела липкий пот и запах выхлопных газов шикарного передвижного средства Чанёля. Как тот смог себе позволить такой мотоцикл, если погряз в долгах? Тридцать миллионов вон! Это баснословная сумма. Но Бэкхёна больше всего интересует не это, а то, что Пак задолжал этому «Чунмёну» (если Бэкхён правильно расслышал имя того типчика), странным образом, сумму именно двенадцать лет назад. Не бывает таких совпадений! Бэкхён перестал верить в случайности, особенно в случае с Чанёлем. Слишком многое их связывало. Одно связующее звено — случайность, два — совпадение, три — закономерность. А если есть какой-то закон, то и есть связь между кровавой резней в доме семейства Бён и этим татуировщиком. Чанёль слишком подозрителен, но при этом совершенно не потерял своей привлекательности. Бэкхён всхлипывает от безысходности, перехватывая под слегка прохладными струями душа свою плоть. Он чокнутый, совершенно ненормальный, если испытывает нечто подобное к потенциальному убийце своих родных.  
  
— Что б тебя, — жмурится и задирает голову парень, приоткрывая рот в беззвучном крике и проглатывая попавшие в него капли воды. Давится и кашляет. Через мгновение, сипло дыша, он следит за тем, как мутные белесые пятна кружат вокруг слива и исчезают в канализационных трубах.


	5. Глава 4 - In The Middle: The Return

**Слушай! Слушай!  
В церкви засел дьявол.  
Пусти ему пулю.  
Пусть почувствует боль!   
Выговорись,  
Можешь даже кричать во всё горло.  
Но стоит тебе оставить свои секреты при себе,  
И ты пожалеешь об этом...  
Все ошеломлены  
И пускаются бежать...  
Слушай! Слушай!  
В церкви засел дьявол.  
Пустим ему пулю -  
Пусть почувствует боль!  
Вы вместе получаете по шее,  
И ты понимаешь, что могло быть и хуже -  
Самоубийство...  
Возможно... Возможно...  
Ты говоришь: это всё кризис.  
Ты говоришь: нет ясности.  
Приходит время, когда ты должен  
Прозреть... Прозреть...  
Эй, что же ты творишь?  
Восстань против своей судьбы!  
Даже если убьёт,  
Потому что ты знаешь правду...  
  
(Перевод песни: Sixx:A.M.–This Is Gonna Hurt [Piano Version])**

  
  
Бэкхён только лег спать после того, как закончилась его ночная смена в Макдональдсе, когда раздался писклявый звук дверного звонка. Парень недовольно бурчит и морщит нос. Давно пора сменить звучание на что-то более приятное. Прошло четыре дня с совместного просмотра фильма с Чанёлем и Чонином, где он и пообещал себе это, но как-то так и не нашёл времени или просто позабыл о звонке. Ещё и новую мелодию не выбрал. А парень испытывает небольшие трудности с выбором.  
  
Дверь с режущим по ушам, привыкшим к тишине, щелчком открывается. Бён причмокивает и, насупившись, пытается сквозь пелену сна разглядеть ночного гостя, чьё лицо освещает подсветка на крыльце дома. На пороге стоит запыхавшийся Кёнсу, щеки и лоб блестят от пота, а в глазах застыло удивление. В его руках пухлая папка, которой он тут же начинает махать перед лицом друга.  
  
— Я не мог ждать, прости за столь поздний визит, — До смотрит на часы и исправляется. — Точнее, столь ранний, но то, что я прочёл… Мне не хватило терпения подождать до утра. Бэкхён, это просто пиздец… Хотелось, чтобы ты скорее узнал об этом. Думаю, что твои родители хотели бы этого столь же сильно. Не ради себя, чтобы их смерть не была напрасной, а ради тебя. Хотя дело надёжно спрятали и постарались, чтобы ты никогда об этом не узнал.  
  
С несколько секунд расфокусированный взгляд Бэкхёна бродит по силуэту парня, но после он тяжело вздыхает, с шумом втягивая в грудную клетку кислород.  
  
— Кёнсу, я мало что понял из твоих слов. Прости, но я только-только заснул, когда ты решил столь внезапно нарушить мой сон своим визитом. Ладно, раз уж тебе так не терпится, а мне стало безумно интересно, что ты там нарыл, то проходи в начале, а там расскажешь, и давай медленнее и попонятнее, что да как. Всё, что ты проболаболил — я так и не смог уяснить. Трудно воспринимать информацию, когда уже дремлешь, — Бэкхён дергает за рукав друга и затаскивает в дом, шаркая на кухню. Вряд ему дадут поспать в своей мягкой постельке. А на парах он вновь будет вареным овощем.  
  
Парень вынимает из холодильника оставшиеся два кусочка пирожного в пластмассовой коробке. По дороге из супермаркета днём он прихватил и их, уж больно аппетитными они казались в витрине кондитерской. Бэкхён включает чайник и садится на стул, напротив уже возбуждённо подпрыгивающего сидя Кёнсу. Тот постукивает пальцами по толстой папке и придвигает её к Бэкхёну:  
  
— Читай.  
  
— Давай, лучше ты мне вкратце расскажешь, в чем дело? Иначе мне и ночи не хватит, чтобы прочитать все эти сотни страниц. Тем более, я не разбираюсь в терминологии, на которую не скупятся сотрудники полиции, — Бён пытается казаться милым и вновь играет на чувствах Кёнсу, который не может устоять против невинной улыбки и порхающих длинных ресниц.  
  
— Ладно, так уж и быть, раз ты такая ленивая задница.  
  
Бэкхён не в восторге от такого обидного сравнения, привыкший всего добиваться упорством, трудом и долгими часами работы, поэтому он негодующе выпячивает нижнюю губу и озлобленно щурится, не спеша отдавать чайную ложку для пирожного До.  
  
— У меня до сих пор сознание бродит на рубеже сна и реальности, Кёнсу. Если бы сейчас не было пяти часов, а, скажем, десять утра, то я бы иначе воспринял твой призыв об изучении дела самолично. Сегодня я проработал в ночную смену в Маке, а ты ко мне вламываешься в такую рань, так что давай в качестве извинения ты просто расскажешь мне, что нарыл, а я тебя с удовольствием послушаю.  
  
Кёнсу вздыхает, пропускает сквозь пальцы пряди волос и кивает. Да, они с Бэкхёном схожи характерами. Упёртые и своенравные. И его вознаграждают за согласие блюдцем с пирожным, ложечкой и кружкой горячего зелёного чая.  
  
— Сначала я просто изучил показания очевидцев и прочитал рапорт дела, но после перешёл на досье погибших. Бэк, кем ты сказал, работали твои родители?  
  
Вопрос кажется Бэкхёну нелепым. Кёнсу видел фотографии и слышал его рассказы о том, как Бён в детстве жаловался дедушке с бабушкой на постоянное отсутствие тех дома. Наверное, поэтому ему так запомнились дни, когда мама читала ему на ночь сказки и укладывала спать, целуя в лоб. Изредка приходил отец и вторил женщине, одаривая лоб ребёнка повторным поцелуем.  
  
— Они чинили электротехнику, специализировались больше на компьютерах, — юноша вспоминает, как родители уходили с приборами и инструментами в большой спортивной сумке. Отцу всегда было тяжело нести её на плече. Он постоянно издавал странный, смешной звук, похожий на крик ишака. Бэкхён даже случайно записал на кассету этот звук, когда распевал песни Майкла Джексона в подарок для бабушки на Рождество. Эта кассета до сих пор хранится у Бэкхёна. Наклейка выглядит так, будто только вчера парень наклеил её на пластмассовый корпус. Что не скажешь о сделанной шариковой ручкой надписи — выцвела и едва можно различить на ней слова «Для любимой бабули от Бэкхён-и».  
  
Кёнсу понятливо кивает, но при этом на его губах красуется раздражающая Бэкхёна непонятная ухмылка. Выдержав небольшую паузу и погрузив кусочек пирожного в рот, при этом блаженно мыча, прокурор внимательно глядит на парня, и тому кажется, что До будто просит за что-то прощение одним взглядом. Бэкхён не любит, когда на него смотрят так, словно испытывают жалость. А в данной ситуации это, несомненно, пугает и призывает насторожиться.  
  
— А если я тебе скажу, что это не была их настоящая работа, а они работали на Интерпол, что ты тогда скажешь? — наконец, взвесив каждое слово, произносит Кёнсу. Он знает, что Бэкхён вряд ли поверит ему, что, собственно, тот и доказывает своей реакцией: крутит палец у виска и нервно хихикает.  
  
— Да ты совсем чокнулся со сталкерством Чонина!  
  
— Тогда держи, читай и офигивай, мой милый друг, — прокурор отрывает загнутую страницу и тычет пальцем, призывая Бэкхёна пробежаться по тексту рапорта своего отца, занимающегося на тот момент этим делом.  
  
 _«Одиннадцатого мая 19ХХ года соседка семейства Бён, Ю Джихё (47 лет), утверждает, что, когда выносила мусор, видела, как из соседнего дома выходил, опираясь на свою трость, Ли Ёнчон (30 лет). Его светло-серый плащ был испачкан красными пятнами. Он поспешно спустился по лестнице, после чего подъехала машина, в которую сел мистер Ли. Позже вернулся в дом сын четы Бён, Бён Бэкхён (7 лет). Госпожа Ан услышала крики, затем в дом вошёл дедушка мальчика, Бён Ынхван (64 года) и вынес того на руках на крыльцо. После разносчик пиццы, Ян Сурен (23 года) и два подростка, Ли Гунхва и Сон Чунхон (16 и 17 лет), возвращающиеся после дополнительных занятий, подтвердили показания госпожи Ю, они также видели мужчину в темных очках и с тростью. Они тоже утверждали, что он был весь в крови. Ли Гунхва сразу распознала в мужчине своего однофамильца, брата босса мафиозной группировки Запада, более известной, как „Кобра“. Как ранее сообщалось в рапорте, мужчина ослеп в результате разборок между кланами Ли и Чжан. Мужчина лишён зрения, как это было установлено диагностикой до убийства в доме Бён. Мы провели повторно процедуру. Ли Чонрён полностью лишён зрения, поэтому без сообщника он не смог бы сделать всё самостоятельно, если это именно он виновен в смерти 3 человек в доме семейства Бён. Причастность мужчины не доказана. Он выпущен из-под стражи 14 мая 19ХХ года. (17 мая мужчина бесследно исчез.)  
  
Примечания: Дело и вся информация перенаправлены на рассмотрение Интерполу 15 мая 19ХХ года, так как убитые являются работниками данной службы.»_  
  
Далее дрожащие пальцы Бэкхёна переворачивают страницу, и юноша натыкается на досье матери. Ему было больно смотреть на миловидное лицо с собранными на макушке в пучок чёрными волосами. Тут же в памяти вспыхнули счастливые воспоминания из прошлого. Парень сжал зубы и нахмурил брови, когда заметил на женщине синюю служебную форму служителя закона. Бэкхён сосчитал звёздочки — капитан, а после прочёл место работы: капитан разведывательной службы Кореи, Интерпол. Тоже самое стояло и в досье отца. Вроде бы, не апрель месяц, а всё кажется такой жестокой и страшной первоапрельской шуткой. Бён не знает — смеяться ли ему от этой небылицы, или же разрыдаться от того, что не имел понятия, кем были его собственные родители. Возможно, они даже играли и с ним роли хороших отца и матери, не любили вовсе. А были ли они вообще родными родителями? От одной подобной мысли всё переворачивается внутри и сердце будто сжимают в невидимой руке зла.  
  
— Этого быть не может. Невозможно… Мои родители не могут быть чёртовыми Мистером и Миссис Смит!  
  
— Они и не киллеры. Занимались поиском преступников на международном уровне. Судя по их должностям, они были очень хорошими работниками и отлично себя зарекомендовали.  
  
— Это вздор, полная чепуха! — не унимается Бэкхён, не отводя взгляд от страницы с досье отца, будто в любой момент оно может раствориться и оказаться лишь частью сновидения, в которое погружен Бэкхён, придя уставшим после работы, как и всё остальное вокруг может оказаться всего лишь плодом его воображения.  
  
Это вполне ожидаемая для Кёнсу реакция. Бэкхён дрожит то ли от злости за столь неудачную шутку, то ли из-за страха внезапного открытия. Не каждый день людям говорят, что всё, что из всего, что они знали о своих родителях, правдой могут оказаться лишь их имена, и то, не факт. Волнение друга передаётся ему, поэтому он встаёт и переставляет стул ближе к Бэкхёну, тут же поглаживая пальцами по затылку и побуждая успокоиться.  
  
— Прости, Бэкхён, но я проверил. Использовал логин отца, чтобы попасть в базу данных. Именно там и нашёл досье на твоих родителей в электронном архиве. Мне жаль.  
  
— Они не рассказали, даже не удосужились мне сказать… — Бэкхён прячет лицо в ладони, чтобы Кёнсу не видел его слёз, которые отпечатываются на коже пальцев.  
  
— Бэк, перестань! — Кёнсу приобнимает Бэкхёна одной рукой, прижимая голову друга к груди и лохматя темные волосы. — Тебе было всего семь. Ты был совсем ребёнком. Возможно, позже бы ты узнал обо всём. Это Интерпол, понимаешь? Всё, что они делают, под грифом «Совершенно секретно». Они убирают всех, кто знает больше, чем необходимо.  
  
— Тогда это они убили моих родителей? — шмыгает носом Бэкхён и поднимает взгляд на друга.  
  
Красные глаза и влага в уголках выдаёт его с потрохами. Но Кёнсу ничего не говорит. Бэкхён вовсе не плакса. Редко, когда его можно увидеть столь подавленным. Он перестал демонстрировать свои слёзы другим двенадцать лет назад, после того, как впервые побывал у психолога. Иногда Кёнсу кажется, что люди этой профессии вкалывают своим клиентам какие-то лекарства, способные притуплять эмоции и лишать человека чувств. Но дело вовсе не в них, а в том, что, выговорившись, поделившись своей болью, человек ощущает себя пустым и одиноким. Они не ощущают, что даже тем, кто выслушал их, есть дело до их проблем. Бэкхёну попалась тогда полноватая бездушная женщина, которая слушала его вполуха, при этом искала на планшете место для летнего отдыха. Откуда Кёнсу знает? Психолог однажды оставил свой планшет на столе, когда парень приехал забирать Бэкхёна после очередного сеанса. Он не смог побороть своё любопытство и заглянул, чтобы узнать, как продвигается лечение его нового, ставшего лучшим, друга. И его возмущению не было предела. Кёнсу попросил отца перевести Бэкхёна к другому, но тот отказался, объяснив своё решение тем, что Бэкхён уже привык к ней, открылся, а так ему придётся начинать курс с самого начала — быть искренним и привыкать к незнакомому человеку. Тогда-то Кёнсу и решил, что никто, кроме него, не сможет вытащить Бэкхёна из депрессивного состояния и избавить от возникшей на почве смерти родных социофобии. Прошло двенадцать лет, Кёнсу стал настоящим старшим братом, тем, с кем Бэкхён был искренним и делился наболевшим. Иногда, например, неделей ранее он чувствовал, что Бэкхён что-то скрывает и держит в себе, но, как он и ожидал, парень всё равно открылся ему. «Всему своё время» — именно это постоянно повторяет про себя Кёнсу, когда Бэкхён не до конца с ним откровенен.  
  
— Вряд ли, — прокурор, ознакомившийся со всем материалом в деле и на сайте Интерпола, не мог не отметить, что Интерпол пытался отыскать убийцу их сотрудников, достаточно долго, восемь лет, но в итоге ни к чему новому не пришёл. Здесь что-то другое. Вряд ли бы спецслужба стала действовать столь открыто. Да и то, как жестоко убили твоих родных, словно пытали и хотели что-то узнать, свидетельствует о том, что явно был кто-то третий, кто встал между Интерполом и твоей семьёй. Твой отец или мать что-то нарыли. Что-то, что должно было оставаться тайной.  
  
— Я найду эту мразь и убью, собственноручно воткну нож в сердце, — Бэкхён вспоминает, в каком виде обнаружил трупы родных ему людей, и вскипает от злости, становясь пунцовым. Имей он сейчас шанс остаться с убийцей один на один, то точно бы им воспользовался.  
  
— Если этого не сделал уже кто-то другой, — поспешно добавил Кёнсу. — Но мне хотелось бы обратить твоё внимание ещё на один странный факт. Угадай, что было последнее, что распечатал ваш домашний принтер, прямо в день убийства, за три с половиной часа до того, как ты обнаружил свою семью убитой?  
  
 _Прилипший к дивану лист, с заляпанными кровью уголками падает на пол гостиной и Бэкхён его поднимает, опуская в карман._  
  
— Рисунок… — срывается с губ юноши.  
  
— Именно, — Кёнсу повторно гладит Бэкхёна по голове и чувствует, как тот успокаивается, при этом сердце продолжает бешено стучать в груди. — Следствие не обратило никакого внимания на это. Но, когда ты показал мне фотографию, то я не мог не отметить этой странной связи. Ты оказался прав, когда сказал, что фотография имеет отношение к делу, как и Чанёль.  
  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что Чанёль вполне мог быть тем самым безликим убийцей? — щурит глаза Бэкхён, а Кёнсу заталкивает ему в рот ложку с десертом, а юноша протестующе шипит, но принимает сладость, облизывая губы, после чего мстит, пихая в рот Кёнсу огромный кусок пирожного, которое прокурор тут же прожевывает и запивает чаем.  
  
— Чем чёрт не шутит, — вытирает До салфеткой рот, вспоминает их разговор с Сехуном, который привел ему несколько доводов в пользу применения пластической хирургии. — Поэтому ему и удалось затеряться в толпе, исчезнуть и до сих пор не быть найденным.  
  
— Но тогда ему вовсе не двадцать восемь, а должно быть намного больше, — сопоставляет информацию Бэкхён.  
  
— Да, сорок два года, и его имя Ли Ёнчон, как это упомянуто в рапорте. Согласись, что «Чанёль» достаточно созвучно с «Ли Ёнчон», — Кёнсу жаль своего друга, который, кажется, впервые за долгое время привязался к кому-то помимо него. Почему Бэкхёну так не везет, раз тот, кто ему понравился, и, судя по взглядам, которыми Бён одаривал в гостях на квартире татуировщиков Чанёля, то очень сильно понравился, представляет собой тёмную личность.  
  
Бэкхён зависает на дымящейся чашке чая и хмурится, судорожно вздыхая и мотая головой.  
  
— Я не могу в это поверить…  
  
Но Кёнсу забивает последний гвоздь, и всякие сомнения о причастности Чанёля к убийству улетучиваются:  
  
— Я не нашёл никакой информации на имя Пак Чанёля, Бэк. Это тоже крайне подозрительно. Да, стоит адрес, где он прописан, его место работы, дата рождения, но всё остальное — белый лист неизвестности. Словно все данные о нём кто-то подчистил. Ещё та фотография в альбоме Чанёля. Если твои родители работали на Интерпол, то тогда понятно, как они оказались на праздновании Чусока в строительной фирме родителей Пака. А, может, это были вовсе не его родители? В любом случае это очередная зацепка. Чанёль как-то связан с твоей семьёй.  
  
Юноша молчит на сообщение прокурора и продолжает гипнотизировать горячий напиток, будто пытаясь силой взгляда взорвать керамику, чтобы не у него царил внутри хаос.  
  
— Когда у него день рождения? — прерывает тишину Бэкхён, ставит руки на стол и кладёт на сцепленные замком пальцы подбородок, выдавая очередной глубокий вздох.  
  
— 27 ноября, датировано 28 годами ранее. Я вложил распечатку в папку. Но, скорее всего, это ложные сведения.  
  
Кёнсу всё больнее смотреть на подавленного информацией друга: Бэкхён разбит изнутри. Он слишком хорошо изучил парня за двенадцать лет.  
  
— Больше полгода ещё… Пригласит ли меня на празднование? — похоже, Бёна больше беспокоит именно это, нежели то, что он влюбился, а это уже точно, иначе не было бы так горько и плохо от известия раскрытия возможного убийцы своих родных.  
  
— Кстати, орудие убийства до сих пор не было найдено. По словам судмедэкспертов, это нож, сабля, короче, какой-то колющийся острый продолговатый предмет, — вспоминает последнее, что привлекло внимание в деле, Кёнсу.  
  
— Как думаешь, это может быть татуировочная машинка? — задумчиво бормочет еле слышно Бэкхён, поворачивая набок голову и смотря в упор на друга.  
  
— Не думаю… Лезвие было слишком длинным. По примерным подсчётам: 22-30 сантиметров.  
  
— Двадцать ударов пришлись моему отцу прямо в грудь и лицо. В этом мессиве невозможно было понять, что некогда мой папа был красивым и нравился многим женщинам, — Бэкхён помнит, как мама постоянно ревновала мужа, когда они ходили вместе за продуктами или же покупать одежду. Тогда, ещё маленьким, Бэкхён не совсем понимал, что значит ревность, но прекрасно видел реакцию матери на кокетливый тон продавщицы или же подошедшего персонала с предложением помощи в выборе рубашки. «Я в состоянии сама выбрать подходящую для своего мужа» — резко отвечала госпожа Бён и прощалась с назойливыми барышнями. Наверное, Бэкхён также бы ревновал Чанёля, если бы они встречались и были парой. Пара. Какой абсурд. Особенно это звучит сейчас.  
  
— Но мне трудно поверить, что Чанёль мог быть тем самым убийцей. Он мне показался другим.  
  
Бэкхён никак не может согласиться с другом. Рано ещё обвинять Чанёля. У него слишком мало информации, которая бы говорила напрямую о причастности Чанёля ко всем ужасам, что пережил Бэкхён в семилетнем возрасте.  
  
— Как много ты о нём знаешь, Бэк? — интересуется Кёнсу, вставая со стула и убирая со стола посуду, в том числе и ненавистную кружку с чаем, из-за которой Бэкхён зависает в параллельной вселенной и всё глубже погружается в себя, а прокурор меньше всего на свете мечтает о возвращении отстранённого и апатичного Бэкхёна.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— И что не даёт посчитать его тем, кем он не является?  
  
— Ничего, — так же безэмоционально отвечает юноша, а Кёнсу продолжает натирать губкой посуду, хотя она и так чистая, но трудно взглянуть другу в глаза, ощущая за собой вину.  
  
— Мне жаль, Бэк. И страшно, что они связаны с делом об убийстве твоих родителей и бабушки.  
  
— Они? — Бэкхён мажет взглядом по согнутой над раковиной спиной в смятом пиджаке прокурора.  
  
— Ага, Чанёль и Чонин. Не ты один страдаешь, поверь. Я не хочу терять Чонина. Не смотря на то, что он озабоченный дебил, мне он нравится. Поэтому я понимаю тебя, как никто другой. Но сейчас нам приходится жить одной надеждой, хотя она тает с каждым новым открытием, связанным с этим делом.  
  
— Это несправедливо, — захлопывает папку Бён и поспешно отодвигает её, будто может ошпариться от одного лишь мимолетного прикосновения.  
  
— Жизнь несправедлива, Бэкхён, — издаёт короткий смешок, наполненный горечью разочарования Кёнсу. — Раньше я считал, что никто не нагнёт меня, но жизнь давно поставила меня раком и отымела.  
  
— Ох, Су, не говори так. Потому что меня это пугает. Когда ты такой, то, означает, что настала полная жопа.  
  
Кёнсу решает промолчать и лишь пожимает плечами, сообщая, что всё, что он хотел сказать, тем он уже поделился с Бэкхёном, поэтому отправится домой принять душ и переодеться. Не смотря на то, что он не спал этой ночью, никто не отменял его работы. Тем более сейчас, когда пятый день слышит за своей спиной перешёптывания младших по званию. Только Сехун придерживается нейтралитета и приходит подбодрить его кофе во время обеда. Он чертовски пунктуален: ровно в 13:30 стучит в дверь кабинета прокурора. Офицер О — неплохой малый, который, возможно, добьется немалых успехов к годам Кёнсу.  
  
Бэкхён провожает друга до машины. Когда-нибудь он тоже обзаведётся правами и сможет колесить по городу на своей белой красавице. Да, парень мечтает именно о машине белоснежного цвета. Цвета чистоты и невинности. Жаль, что его воспоминания не могут стать такими же кристально-чистыми, не испачканными густой алой кровью.  
  
— Что будешь делать? — напоследок спрашивает Бёна друг и пальцы тянуться включать радио — старая привычка по долгу службы.  
  
— Я встречусь с ним вновь, — Бэкхён считает, что стоит попытать свою удачу и вывести Чанёля на откровенный разговор, хотя будет весьма непросто это сделать, ведь Пак чертовски пронырлив и умён. Такого трудно провести и заставить плясать под свою дудку. Но у Бэкхёна припрятана парочка козырей в рукаве.  
  
Кёнсу смотрит на Бэкхёна вновь тем самым озадаченным взглядом, кричащим о том, что, возможно Бэкхён потерял свой рассудок:  
  
— Бэк, ты должен понимать, что не сможешь ему прямо заявить при встрече: «Привет, Чанёль. Ты, случайно, не вырезал моих родителей и бабушку двенадцать лет назад, а то они мне оставили на память фото твоей татухи?»  
  
— Нет, конечно, — фыркает Бэкхён. — Я не настолько идиот. Приглашу его в бар, напою, а там его язык развяжется.  
  
— Будь осторожен, Бэкхён. Ты его совсем не знаешь, каким бы хорошим он ни показался тогда, — Кёнсу не нравится эта идея, но Бёна уже не переубедишь. Он знает, что Бэкхён умный мальчик, но порой совершает такие глупости, что До становится боязно: а доживёт ли он до хотя бы двадцати лет?  
  
— Хотя он и друг твоего хорошего Чонина, — Бэкхён не может не бросить эту шпильку и не смутить Кёнсу. Стоит сказать спасибо Чонину за то, что он нашёл тему, благодаря которой можно смутить друга.  
  
— Он не мой… — отнекивается в ответ Кёнсу. — Но да, здесь вполне может не действовать правило: скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты.  
  
Прокурор доходит до машины, выключает сигнализацию и открывает дверцу со стороны водителя. В этот самый момент его со спины обнимает Бэкхён и ластится щекой о ткань пиджака. Он вновь напоминает Кёнсу покинутого маленького котёнка, которого хочется прижать к груди, обогрев теплом, и напоить тёплым молоком.  
  
— Спасибо, Кёнсу, за беспокойство, за помощь, за то, что рядом. За всё, огромное спасибо. Где бы я был, если бы не ты!  
  
— Да нет проблем, на то и существуют друзья, — пытается беззаботно произнести Кёнсу, но не получается: голос дрожит, а в горле застревает плотный комок. Ещё и сердце стучит так бешено, будто До сейчас сядет за руль, чтобы сдать свой экзамен на вождение. Но на самом деле, это всё — волнение за друга.  
  
— Лучшие друзья, — поправляет парня Бэкхён и целует в щеку, на что слышится недовольное «Бэ» со стороны Кёнсу и тот сразу же стирает мокрый след со щеки. Прокурор постоянно просит Бэкхёна не вести себя так и оставить телячьи нежности для своего бойфренда, а не делиться ими с другом, но Бён продолжает вести себя как ребёнок. Но он им до сих пор и является. Бэкхён немного инфантилен. Но это вновь связано с тем, что пришлось на его долю в раннем детстве. Поэтому Кёнсу разрешает подобные «обслюнявливания».  
  
Кёнсу растягивается в ответ в улыбке и желает юноше спокойной ночи, прочитав небольшую лекцию о том, чтобы друг не прогуливал учёбу — откуда-то Кёнсу узнал, что Бэкхён пропустил один день. Как же Бён любит эту неповторимую улыбку губ-сердечек! Кёнсу сразу хорошеет и молодеет, когда улыбается. Жаль, что это происходит крайне редко.  
  
Бэкхён отходит от машины и Кёнсу, пристегнув ремень безопасности, заводит мотор, и трогается с места, выруливая со стоянки на дорогу.  
  
И вновь Бэкхён провожает парня взглядом, наполненным отчаяньем и печалью. Как же он устал так жить! Скоро он точно сойдёт с ума. Поэтому Бэкхён должен разобраться со всем, как можно скорей, и поставить финальную точку в этой затянувшейся на целый гороскопический цикл истории. Он вынимает из папки листок с досье на Пак Чанёля, любуется с минут десять на более молодое лицо, где бровь ещё не была проколота пирсингом, и гладит указательным пальцем фотографию. Неужели этот парень действительно убийца?.. Прежде, чем зарыться под одеяло в поисках сна, он строчит Чанёлю смс-ку, дважды стирая текст и печатая заново. И когда остаётся доволен её содержимым, отправляет сообщение татуировщику.


	6. Глава 5 - The Beautiful Truth

**Твоё тело и душа в шрамах,  
Спина в синяках,  
Сердце разбито, и тебе некуда идти!  
Живущий в квартире многоэтажной высотки,  
Разорванный на части, ты сохраняешь подобие целого!  
Ничто не вечно, как ты знаешь,  
Ты можешь начать с начала, вот так-то, вот так-то!  
Небо окрашено кровью,  
У меня перед глазами кровь,  
И всё становится красным!  
Поэтому мы сбежим отсюда, оторвёмся как следует,  
Сегодня ночью я зажгусь и сгорю!  
Я вижу, как горизонт окрашен кровью,  
Это запечатлелось в разуме,  
Боящемся вырваться из своих иллюзий  
И заменить их на что-то лучшее!  
Так возьми и избавься от своих шрамов!  
Ты можешь никогда не быть в одиночестве,  
Если кровоточишь вместе с линией горизонта,  
Ожидая подходящего времени,  
Когда ночь уже прошла!  
Это было путешествие без участия разума,  
Пусть оно зарядит тебя энергией,  
Словно топливом — ты обретёшь так много!  
Красота в том, что делает тебя духовным,  
Твои друзья знают, что это всего лишь  
Состояние души. Ты и выживаешь лишь потому,  
Что непрерывно ловишь кайф. Вот почему  
Небо окрашено кровью,  
У меня перед глазами кровь,  
И всё становится красным!  
Поэтому мы сбежим отсюда, оторвёмся как следует,  
Сегодня ночью я зажгусь и сгорю!  
Я вижу, как горизонт окрашен кровью,  
Это запечатлелось в разуме,  
Боящемся вырваться из своих иллюзий  
И заменить их на что-то лучшее!  
Так возьми и избавься от своих шрамов!  
  
(Перевод песни: Ed Sheeran — Scars)**

  
  
Чанёль не любит работать на дому, но клиент был крайне настойчив. Он догадывается, что сложный рисунок лилий на всю спину — предлог, чтобы затащить его на квартиру и заполучить в свою постель. Чанёль вовсе не дурак и вполне способен распознать намерения своих клиентов. Но мальчик зря надеется на что-то. Ему ничего не светит кроме рисунка на коже. Возможно, двадцатью днями ранее Чанёль бы и согласился на случайный перепих, но не сейчас, когда наконец он встретил свой идеальный тип, поэтому не обращает внимания на провокации, томные вздохи и якобы случайные прикосновения и продолжает корпеть над татуировкой. Конечно, Бэкхён не совсем идеален, но в нём есть то, что нравится Чанёлю, этих плюсов и галочек рядом с чертами характера, которыми должен обладать его бойфренд, больше, нежели у всех остальных, которые набивались парню на эту роль. И это уже сигнал о том, что Чанёлю не стоит упускать возможность и нужно пленить посланное ему Небесами существо, забредшее столь внезапно в татусалон.  
  
Пак уже практически заканчивает вбивать рисунок, когда ему на телефон приходить смска от Бэкхёна с предложением сходить вместе выпить и развеяться. Это несказанно удивляет татуировщика, ведь он совершенно не ожидал инициативы со стороны молодого человека, который вел себя достаточно скованно у него в гостях и никогда не писал Паку первым. Все сообщения, отосланные Бэкхёном, а их не так и много, Чанёль перечитывает ежедневно перед сном. Они дарят приятное тепло и умиротворённость, даже если в нескольких Бён достаточно нелестно отзывается о нём и грубит. Над этими словечками Чанёль больше умиляется, нежели обижается на парнишку. Стоит только представить, как Бэкхён строчит их, бормоча, надувая от негодования щеки и выпячивая губы. Слишком хорошенький, чтобы на него злиться.  
  
 _«Считай это извинением за испорченный вечер у вас с Чонином на квартире»_ , — Чанёль понимает — это всего лишь мнимая причина, но счастлив, что Бэкхён сделал шаг навстречу первым. Он не заостряет внимание на том, что его широкая улыбка начинает пугать клиента, потерявшего желание иметь с ним что-то общее сразу же. Только, когда Чанёль возвращается на квартиру и встретивший его Чонин интересуется, что же произошло такое удивительное, что Пак похож на «психопата или обдолбанного наркотой», татуировщик понимает странную реакцию паренька, который столь поспешно вдруг распрощался с ним, всучив деньги за работу и нехилые чаевые. В ответ Пак лишь смеётся и говорит, что впереди у него очередная ночь без сна.  
  
Тем временем Бэкхён просыпается и спешит на пары. Как бы ему ни хотелось, но он не пропускает учёбу, чтобы Кёнсу вновь не узнал о его прогуле, хотя Бёну так трудно даётся этот подъем. Ещё бы, всего два с половиной часа на сон. Видок у него не самый лучший, даже приходится прибегнуть к помощи незаменимого тонального крема, но даже он не спасает его заспанную мордашку от синих полукругов под глазами. Бэкхён исключает из планов поход в библиотеку и спешит после занятий домой, чтобы поспать ещё часа три-четыре перед встречей с Чанёлем. Ему хочется блистать, не смотря на то, что он постоянно отгоняет от себя мысли, что это свидание. А синяки под глазами и вялость не прибавят ему красоты.  
  
Вечером, в начале восьмого, Бэкхён пробуждается от звука будильника, установленном на мобильном телефоне, и торопится принять душ. Он долго вертит в руках бритву, не зная, стоит ли побрить там, где обычно его не касается лезвие, но под конец наносит пену лишь на лицо, и в последствии его скулы блестят от гладкости. За одеждой выбор тоже долго не стоит. Бэкхён в курсе, как может произвести на других впечатление, хотя редко этим пользуется. Как-то он посещал в старших классах школы курсы дизайнеров, там они не только учились подбирать одежду по цветам, качеству материала, но и наносили макияж. Бэкхён всегда был излюбленным подопытным зверьком, так как отличался (и так по сей день) миловидной внешностью. В первые разы он корчил недовольные рожицы, когда видел в отражении зеркала девушку с наращенными ресницами, яркого цвета тенями, бледно-розовым блеском на губах и с припудренными щёчками. В ней Бэкхён с трудом узнал себя. Он тут же срывал с головы парик и раздраженно вопил, что никогда не пойдёт на это вновь. Но проходили недели за неделями и Бэкхён начал ловить с этого кайф, уже охотно подставляя лицо под кисточки. Он даже однажды не смыл макияж и не снял тёмный парик, спустившись в таком виде в метро и доехав до дома, а после смеялся, смывая с лица косметику и косясь на стопку визиток, которые ему вручили, пока он не добрался до входной двери своего домика. Живой на тот момент дедушка отругал юношу за столь неподобающее поведение, хотя и смирился с ориентацией ребёнка, но считал, что не стоит её демонстрировать столь открыто. «Деда, они думали, что я девушка. Я был в длинном парике, а толстовка скрывала мои причиндалы и отсутствие груди», — кричал ему из ванной комнаты мальчишка, но после подобный эксперимент уже не повторял. Ему было обидно осознавать, что «Бэкки» нравится всем намного больше Бэкхёна. Это так странно и глупо, ревновать других к самому себе. Но такова его натура. Если бы в Бэкхёне не воспитывали скромность и не растили по старинке, то, возможно, сейчас он не был бы заучкой, а день и ночь тусил бы в клубах и за ним табуном бегали бы толпы поклонников. Но Бэкхён любит тишину и покой. Он стесняется находиться в центре всеобщего внимания.  
  
Юноша догадывался и ранее, что нравится парням, когда на нём макияж, но всё-таки предпочитает свой естественный вид, ведь жить его будущей бойфренд будет не с куклой, а с живым человеком, вовсе не безупречным. И желания вставать раньше своего парня, чтобы принять душ, почистить зубы и подкраситься, чтобы не напугать возлюбленного с утра, у Бэкхёна тоже не имеется. Даже Кёнсу отмечал ни один раз, что Бэкхён мог бы покорить любого, если бы почаще выходил из дома с подведёнными глазами. А Бён непреклонен в своих желаниях отыскать того, кто возжелает его таким, какой он есть — ботаником-задротом в вечно помятых футболках и рубашках.  
  
Порывшись в шкафу, парень вытягивает искомые вещички. Он надевает порванные на коленках чёрные джинсы, тёмно-серый длинный пиджак в тонкую красную полосу поверх чёрной майки с алым галстуком. Бэкхён опоясывает пиджак широким кожаным ремнём и роется в косметичке, которая уже покрылась слоем пыли, так как её хозяин давненько к ней не прикасался. Юноша подкрашивает глаза подводкой и бордовыми тенями, вставляет в ухо серебряное колечко, натягивает на безымянный и указательный пальцы кольца, под стать серьге, делит волосы на ровный пробор и завивает слегка кончики, предавая себе игривый вид. Закрыв глаза, парень закрепляет причёску лаком и кашляет, когда ощущает горечь на языке. Довольный своим внешним видом, Бэкхён щелкает парочку селфи и отправляет одну из фотографий Кёнсу, на что ему приходит незамедлительно ответ: « _Ты хочешь с ним поговорить или чтобы он трахнул тебя при любой возможности?_ »  
  
 **Кому: Додо  
«Это для дела.»  
  
Кому: Puppy  
«Я так и понял. Не забудь взять для этого дела смазку и презервативы.»  
  
Кому: Додо  
«Спасибо, мамочка, за беспокойство.»  
  
Кому: Puppy  
«Всё для безопасности моего дорогого сыночка.»  
  
Кому: Додо  
«Удачно сходить в кино с Чонином.»  
  
Кому: Puppy  
«Не понимаю, о чём ты.»  
  
Кому: Додо  
«Две кинокарты в твоем портмоне, видать, тоже не в курсе.»  
  
Кому: Puppy  
«Окей, ты подловил меня. Но я не позволю ему воспользоваться темнотой, чтобы домогаться меня.»  
  
Кому: Додо  
«Развлекитесь. У меня есть хорошая тоналка. Потом замажешь ею засосы.»  
  
Кому: Puppy  
«Ты сучка, Бэкхён, знаешь?»  
  
Кому: Додо  
«Это больше относится к тебе: сучка не захочет — кобель не вскочит. Чонин не горел бы желанием иметь с тобой дело, если бы ты не хотел, чтобы тебя поимели»**  
  
На это сообщение Бэкхёну не приходит ответ. Что ж, похоже, обиделся. Парень стучит экраном мобильного по губам, довольно хмыкает и, прихватив ключи с телефоном и портмоне, спускается вниз. Натянув ботинки и повертевшись у зеркала, Бэкхён ещё раз оценивает свой внешний вид, убирает пальцем осевшие под левым глазом блестки от теней и выходит на улицу. Он надеется, что его план сработает. Хоть бы его не повело вновь при встрече с Чанёлем от одного вида ясных широкораспахнутых глаз и от железной штанги в левой брови. Этот бунтарский вид со взглядом нашкодившего щенка — гремучая смесь, от которой у Бэкхёна подгибаются колени. Даже сидеть рядом с Паком сродни танцу на углях. Этим он прочувствовался, когда побывал с Кёнсу на квартире у татуировщика. Что ж, Бэкхён надеется, что не сгорит от стыда, когда будет ехать в метро в таком непривычном для себя виде, ведь он уверен, что ему удастся привлечь чужое внимание. Сейчас он выглядит ни чем не хуже тех моделей, которых можно встретить на рекламных плакатах в подземке.  
  
Чанёль, в отличие от Бэкхёна, так не напрягается с одеждой. Да и не нужно, он в любом случае выглядит великолепно. Поэтому просто поверх чёрной футболки надевает бордовую рубашку, оставляя её расстёгнутой. Он любит свои кожаные штаны, считает счастливыми, поэтому поспешно натягивает их на свои длинные конечности. Когда Пак застёгивает молнию, в комнату входит разфуфыренный Чонин, который явно куда-то собирается, причем по тщательно подобранному гардеробу видно, что это далеко не по работе.  
  
— И куда это ты намылился в таком виде?  
  
— У меня свида-ание, — тянет довольную лыбу Чонин и поправляет джинсовую жилетку, которая не скрывает оголенные накачанные и изрисованные татуировками руки молодого человека.  
  
— Чон, только будь благоразумен, умоляю. Кёнсу заслужил ухаживаний, а не домогательств. Тем более для него это совершенно новый опыт, — просит Чанёль, беспокоясь за Кёнсу. Если Чонин налажает и начнёт приставать, а парень его отошьёт, то тогда это может сказаться и на его отношениях с Бэкхёном. А подобного Пак допустить не может. Ему интересен этот мальчишка. Впервые кто-то заинтересовал его настолько сильно. Впервые он хочет обладать кем-то, не только его телом.  
  
— Знаю, знаю, буду вести себя с ним, как с фарфоровым девственником, — накручивает на палец и свешивает над открытым лбом завиток волос Ким. — Но, если честно, меня это заводит. Стоит только представить, что ещё ни один не касался его там, не растягивал и не…  
  
— Я тебя понял, друг, — машет Чанёль и прикрывает в итоге руками уши, чтобы не слышать тайные мечты Кима. Ему они вовсе не кажутся отвратительными. Просто сознание начинает предоставлять ему схожие картинки, только с участием лучшего друга Кёнсу.  
  
— Ты тоже держи-ка свои лапы при себе, приятель, — отзывается Чонин, когда замечает, как покраснели уши Пака. Кима не проведёшь. Они с Чанёлем в одной лодке. Оба желают двух симпатичных парнишек. Одинаково сильно.  
  
— Я тоже буду стараться, — поднимает вверх кулак Чанёль и его друг стукает по нему своим, словно скрепляя обещание быть хорошими мальчиками и вести себя по-джентельменски.  
  
Когда Чанёль прибывает к указанному бару, то осознаёт насколько трудно ему будет не нарушить данное другу слово, потому что Бэкхён выглядит не так, как обычно. Точнее, весьма необычно. Сначала он даже не узнаёт этого парня, сидящего на низком железном турнике и в ожидании постукивающего пальцами по коленям. Открытым, голым коленкам в разодранных чёрных джинсах, из-за которых нехило разыгрывается воображение, что же Чанёль может увидеть, если ткань будет небрежно стянута вниз и ниспадёт на землю. И эти пальцы с кажущимися массивными кольцами, они только делают его кисти более хрупкими и изящными, нежели они есть на самом деле. А когда Бэкхён поднимает голову и, завидев его вдалеке, приветливо машет рукой с царящей на губах лёгкой улыбкой, то Чанёль судорожно втягивает воздух через приоткрытый от ошеломления рот. Боги, это точно тот милый паренёк, которого Чанёль видел дважды в своей жизни? Сейчас Бэкхён больше похож на опытного соблазнителя, хоста в клубе для богатеев. Этот томный взгляд накрашенных глаз заставляет за долю секунды замереть не только тело, но сердце, а после Чанёль на ватных конечностях добирается до разминающего шею Бэкхёна. Паку в данный момент безумно хочется просто притиснуть этого мальчишку к стене заведения и ощупать каждый изгиб этого по-блядски прекрасного тела, вдохнуть аромат парфюма, смешанного с натуральным запахом тела Бёна, зацеловать до нехватки воздуха в легких, а после развернуть к себе спиной, надавить ладонью чуть выше этого широкого ремня и потереться об обтянутые джинсой ягодицы, которые так открыто манят к себе. Боже, дай ему сил не совершить глупостей сегодня! Впервые он понимает, какого Чонину сдерживать себя в присутствии Кёнсу, о котором он прожужжал ему все уши. А он считал Кима развратником и повёрнутым на сексе. А как оказалось, он сам не далеко ушёл, если ему хочется прямо здесь и сейчас накинуться на Бэкхёна с клеймящими поцелуями и облапать, как это делает какой-нибудь извращенец-старикан в переполненном вагоне поезда.  
  
— Давно ждёшь? — интересуется подходящий к Бэкхёну татуировщик, нервно сглатывая и засовывая руки в карманы, чтобы держать их при себе.  
  
— Нет, минут шесть, не больше. Хорошо, что ты пришёл немного пораньше. Я заколебался отвечать, что не один и кое-кого жду, — Бэкхён вспоминает, как ему пришлось отбиваться от практически откровенных намёков на секс. Он даже пожалел, что так вырядился на встречу с Чанёлем, ведь и так было крайне тяжело преодолеть смущение по поводу такого внешнего вида, но когда увидел Пака, идущего по дороге в сторону бара в этих узких, безумно идущих Чанёлю кожаных штанах, бессменных армейских сапогах, в весьма простой, но стильной рубашке винного оттенка и со слегка волнистыми волосами, в которых переливался свет от фонарей, как тут же Бэкхён выбросил из головы свои сомнения по поводу выбранной одежды.  
  
— Ты выглядишь великолепно, — Чанёль повторно скользит взглядом по груди и бёдрам Бэкхёна, поднимается обратно к лицу и подмечает бордовые тени, которые подчёркивают красивый разрез глаз. Немудрено, что к парню подкатывали неоднократно за всего считанные минуты ожидания. Этот парень фееричен. И Пак его никому не отдаст. Тем более, когда на плече того обитает его татуировка. Бэкхён ещё не в курсе, но, когда Чанёль ставил её, то думал, что это метка принадлежности. Он собственник, каких поискать, и Бэкхён будет его, в его постели, влюбится в него так же сильно, как и Чанёль сейчас. Татуировщик не особо опечалился, осознав в тот день, когда Бэкхён покинул салон, что оказался покорён и околдован этим неказистым на первый взгляд парнишкой. Раньше при виде голой кожи у него не возникало желания впиться в неё зубами, всосать, оставить кровавые засосы и следы от зубов, но всё изменилось. Бэкхён творил с Чанёлем нечто невообразимое. То, что не подвластно Паку, отчего тот не может избавиться, что забралось под корку и уже не выдержать без агонии и болезненных стонов.  
  
— Ну что, пошли? — Бён поднимает свою задницу («роскошную» с мысленного примечания Чанёля) с холодного железа и отряхивает джинсы, указывая в сторону бара.  
  
— Ага, — кивает Чанёль и идёт немного позади Бэкхёна, бросая уничтожающие взгляды на каждого, кто только посмеет облизать глазами Бёна. Внутри Пак выбирает специально самый дальний столик, чтобы на его собеседника пялилось как можно меньше посетителей. А он уверен, что это произойдет, даже в самом тёмном углу бара Бэкхён продолжит блистать, как самая яркая звезда на небе.  
  
Бэкхён не знает с чего начать, ему всегда удаётся с трудом поддержать беседу, а тут ещё он должен быть её инициатором, поэтому не придумывает ничего лучшего, чем заказать по кружке пива.  
  
— Чонин сегодня на свиданку ушёл с твоим другом, — Чанёль отпивает янтарный алкоголь, который немного горчит на языке, и слизывает с губ пену. Бэкхён следит за выглядывающим кончиком языка и запоздало медленно кивает. Этот самопроизвольный жест его очень отвлекает и не даёт сосредоточиться на разговоре. Он чувствует, как майка прилипает к потной коже спины. Откуда это волнение, если Бэкхён пообещал себе вести себя раскрепощенно. Не он должен смущаться, а Пак!  
  
— Знаю. Вчера у Кёнсу заметил билеты. Он редко куда-то выходит. Ещё и без меня. Вывод напрашивается сам собой: собрался идти с кем-то другим. А кроме Чонина — не с кем. Кёнсу не подпускает к себе чужаков. Это связано с местом его работы. Мало ли кто решит втереться в доверие. Прокурор и все дела.  
  
Их разговор движется совершенно в другое русло. Бэкхён вовсе не хотел обсуждать с Чанёлем отношения своего друга и владельца татусалона. Но Пак уже начал беседу и как-то грубо прерывать его, да и покажется странным сразу накинуться с расспросами о жизни и о том, как же фотография наброска татуировки Чанёля могла оказаться в доме Бэкхёна.  
  
— Думаешь, у Чонина есть шансы? — Пак откидывается на спинку стула и складывает руки в замок. — Мне мистер До показался немного устрашающим.  
  
— Кёнсу обычно производит именно такое впечатление… — отмахивается Бэкхён. — Но у него доброе сердце. Если он откроется Чонину, то тот уже погрузиться в омут с головой и вряд ли сможет его легко забыть. У Кёнсу странная черта характера: вроде бы разговариваешь с ним ни о чём, беззаботно общаешься, а потом уже осознаешь, что не можешь жить без этих разговоров, его редких улыбок, насупившегося вида обиженного ребёнка и порой идиотских шуток.  
  
— Не переживай, — пытается успокоить парня Пак. — Чонин не обидит Кёнсу. У него очень серьёзные намерения. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он столько говорил о ком-то. Обычно девяносто девять процентов его слов направлены на великолепие его собственной персоны. А тут «У Кёнсу мило стриженный затылок», «Кёнсу ведёт машину одной рукой», «Я чисто случайно услышал, как Кёнсу поёт. Это оргазм для ушей» и тому подобное. Он меня уже выбешивает, если честно, — признаётся в своём желании снять с ноги носок и запихать в глотку друга Чанёль, чтобы больше не слышать этих постоянных воплей фанючества на До Кёнсу.  
  
— Как ты с ним познакомился? — наконец-то у Бэкхёна есть возможность задать один из интересующих его вопросов. Он давно хотел узнать, что связывает Чанёля с Чонином. А ещё тот парень возле супермаркета, пижон в костюмчике, явно каким-то боком связан с другом Пака.  
  
— Он меня выручил, — как-то нехотя выдаёт Чанёль, напрягая таким лаконичным ответом. — Но и из-за него я вляпался в новое дерьмо. Когда дружишь с Чонином, такое не редко случается.  
  
— Неудивительно. Тебя пугает Кёнсу, а меня твой друг. У него тёмная аура. Обычно такие, как он, нелюдимы и стараются держаться подальше от остальных.  
  
— Не без этого, Бэкхён, — улыбается Пак, отпивая из пивной кружки. — На то есть свои причины. Чонин скрытен, молчалив, рассудителен, хотя и производит первое впечатление эдакого разбитного парня, которому всё до фени.  
  
— Наверное, поэтому Кёнсу и боится, что для Чонина он очередное развлечение. Соблазнит, затащит в постель, добьётся своего и поставит галочку рядом с очередной победой на любовном фронте, а Су мучайся после этого. Сейчас и так на работе пошли шепотки за спиной касательно его ориентации, с отцом разногласия на этой почве. Ему же уже невесту присмотрели, а тут такое «разочарование». Кёнсу ещё сам масла в огонь подлил, когда самолично поговорил с девушкой и сказал, что никогда не сможет её полюбить. Та сделала поспешные выводы и решила, что Кёнсу ей этим самым признаётся, что гей, а она просто не нравилась ему, ни характером, ни внешностью. Но кого это волновало, когда были эти долбанные результаты тестов. Да и там стоит, что он би, а не гей. Но люди привыкли думать о худшем, вот и причислили его моментально к гомикам.  
  
— А ты. Тебя это никак не напугало? — недоумевает Чанёль, вертя в руке стакан с алкоголем. — Что твой друг может встречаться с парнем?  
  
— Хах, — фыркает Бэкхён и изящно откидывает назад прядь волос. — Тут больше Кёнсу испугался. Раньше он слёзно умолял меня перестать говорить ему, какая классная фигура у того или иного актёра. Я давно понял, что меня слабый пол не интересует. Так что это больше Кёнсу пришлось туго нежели мне.  
  
— Оу, а ты молодец. Принял себя таким, какой есть! — Чанёль присвистывает и восхищённо распахивает глаза, смотря уже иным взглядом на сидящего напротив него парня. Он бы никогда не смог так открыто заявить, что би. Когда были живы его родители, он приходил со школы, запирался в комнате и швырялся подушкой, не зная, как сообщить отцу с матерью, что у него появился парень, что ещё больший извращенец, нежели решила его мать, нашедшая анальную пробку и решившая после этого, что такими игрушками её сын балуется со своей девушкой.  
  
— И самое главное, что остальные тоже приняли меня таким, — Бэкхён припоминает, как признался одному приятелю, когда они готовили реферат по физике в третьем классе старшей школы, и как тот всего лишь хмыкнул и сказал, что «это личное дело каждого, пока на его задницу никто не покушается». Правда Бэкхён влюбился в него и всё закончилось весьма печально, но это уже не столь важно сейчас. — Только те, кто действительно дорожит нашими отношениями, не отвернулись от меня, когда узнали мой маленький секрет.  
  
— А мне не хватает мужества, — признается сразу в двух вещах одновременно Чанёль, заслужив в ответ кашель застигнутого врасплох Бэкхёна, который подавился от его слов пивом.  
  
— Ты гей? — прочистив горло, восклицает юноша, но тут же вновь начинает кашлять, ощущая, как капли слез скатываются по его щекам.  
  
— Я думал, что ты сразу понял. Обычно у таких, как мы, есть свой гей-радар, — Чанёль встаёт со стула и стукает несколько раз ладонью по спине Бэкхёна.  
  
Тот извиняется и поспешно уходит в уборную. Нужно подправить макияж. Из-за выступивших слёз у него смазались уголки. К его счастью по пути ему никто не попадается и никакой урод не забрасывает комплиментами его пятую точку. Почему Чанёль не смотрит на него так? Неужели даже таким он не способен заставить его возжелать себя? Бэкхён злится и дергает за собранные рукава пиджака. Его осеняет одна идейка. Парень по-быстрому снимает чёрную майку и надевает пиджак на голое тело, оставив красный галстук болтаться расслабленным на шее. Майку он выбрасывает, так как её некуда было положить. Бэкхён ещё раз поправляет волосы и выходит из туалета. Приготовься, Пак, самая сексуальная и невозмутимая сволочь, Чанёль. Бэкхён не привык отступать.  
  
Чанёль уже допил пиво и, кажется, заплатил за него, потому что ранее следящий за ними бармен перестал обращать на них внимание, сосредоточив его на столике у окна. Татуировщик хмурит брови, остановив взгляд на вырезе пиджака, но после переводит его на лицо Бэкхёна и тянет улыбку.  
  
— Лучше?  
  
— Ага, — соглашается Бэкхён, плюхаясь на стул и делая большой глоток пива. Оно уже не столь приятное, когда согрелось, поэтому парень морщится и отодвигает пивную кружку в сторону. Теперь он к ней вряд ли не прикоснётся.  
  
— Так где мы остановились? — пытается вспомнить Чанёль последнюю тему разговора, что даётся весьма непросто: трудно не заметить, что Бэкхён больше не в майке, а его голая гладкая грудь выглядывает из выреза пиджака. Как же хочется к ней прикоснуться, ощутить всю упругость кожи, задеть ногтями, оставить след, но, Пак Чанёль, будь мужиком, сожми яйца и не заостряй своё орудие в сторону Бэкхёна! — Ах, да… А как познакомился ты с Кёнсу?  
  
— Как ты знаешь, чей он сын, то мы познакомились с ним в центральном полицейском участке двенадцать лет назад, — Бэкхён улыбается своим мыслям. — Вообще я тогда решил, что он девочка. У Кёнсу были длинные волосы. Это сейчас он более менее похож на мужика. Служба сделала своё дело.  
  
— Ох, Чонин бы с радостью посмотрел на эти фотографии. У него есть небольшая тяга к подобным фетишам: мальчики как девочки, чулки с бантиками, красная помада.  
  
— Он же не заставит Кёнсу носить всё это? — кривится Бэкхён.  
  
— Ты не знаешь Чонина, если он захочет, то даже такой своевольный упрямец как Кёнсу в итоге сделает всё, о чём он его попросит.  
  
— Фу, даже не хочу представлять себе, как будет выглядеть в женском тряпье мой лучший друг, — машет перед лицом руками Бэкхён, стараясь отогнать начинающийся складываться перед ним образ друга в готическом платье Лолиты и черных, сетчатых чулках на подвязках с бантиками из чёрной тонкой ленты.  
  
— Тебе бы тоже пошло, — хихикает Чанёль.  
  
— Извращенец! Не «пошлО», а пОшло, — изрекает Бэкхён и слабо стукает кулаком в плечо собеседника.  
  
Далее парни переводят тему, перечисляют любимые комиксы и спорят о том, кто круче Железный Человек или Капитан Америка. Бэкхён расслабляется, чувствует себя комфортно, болтая ни о чём с Чанёлем и напрочь забывая, для чего вообще позвал татуировщика сходить вместе выпить. Постепенно помещение становится задымленным от курящих посетителей, всё труднее вдыхать спёртый запах десятков тел, выпивки, чего-то копчённого и сигарет, дешевых, ментоловых. Бэкхён в очередной раз стирает со лба пот, подмечая, что его чёлка уже свисает мокрыми сосульками. Нужно освежиться, проветриться.  
  
— Ты так мне и не рассказал, что ты делал в полицейском участке? Что произошло?  
  
Внезапный вопрос Чанёля заставляет Бэкхёна дёрнуться, как от пощечины. Похоже, Чанёлю не менее интересно узнать больше о прошлом парня. Бэкхён пребывает в коротких раздумьях и замолкает, прикусывая нижнюю губу и буравя взглядом покачивающееся из стороны в сторону в кружке пиво. В итоге он считает, что скрывать нечего. Да, и на реакцию Чанёля стоит взглянуть.  
  
— Мне было семь, когда я встретил Кёнсу в полицейском участке. На тот момент, я не знал ничего о нём, как и о тебе сейчас. Он был добр ко мне. Возможно, он знал, что случилось. Скорее всего так и было. Моя одежда была заляпана кровью. Я возвращался тогда домой. Совсем недавно у меня прошёл день рождения. Мне подарили игрушечную яхту с пультом дистанционного управления. Так хотел скорее поиграть с ней. Мечтал, что мы выберемся к морю, я, мама, папа. Через полтора месяца должны были быть каникулы. Родители часто отсутствовали, но я так хотел, чтобы этим летом они наконец сдержали своё обещание и поехали отдыхать со мной на море. Я считал, что мечта начала осуществляться, раз я заполучил эту яхту, но…  
  
Бэкхён вздрагивает, ему становится душно, во рту — сухо, как в пустыне Сахаре. Чанёль замечает, как парень бледнеет, поэтому обеспокоенно сжимает пальцы.  
  
— Бэкхён, что случилось?..  
  
— Мои родители мертвы, Чанёль. Их убили, — что-то вновь разбивается вдребезги внутри Бэкхёна, хотя, казалось, переболел. Но это были его мать и отец — вряд ли можно будет когда-либо залечить эту рану, начавшую вновь кровоточить страшными воспоминаниями.  
  
Чанёль считает себя крайне нетактичным придурком, раз не понял сразу, что эту тему стоит обойти стороной. Но он вновь к ней вернулся. Так хотелось узнать больше, понять, что же связывает Бэкхёна с Кёнсу. Столь несовместимых по социальному статусу и целям жизни парней. Сначала он посчитал, что они встречаются, когда пришли вместе в татусалон, но после, подслушав разговор До, понял, что тот влюблён в девушку. Тогда осталось выяснить свободно ли сердце Бёна или же у него кто-то есть. А сейчас ему просто стало интересно, что же связывает парней, раз они дружат, хотя вряд ли могли учиться вместе из-за разницы в возрасте. А получив ответ, Пак теряется. Нужно как-то сгладить ситуацию, извиниться, что Чанёль и делает, поднимая виноватый взгляд на юношу. Но это выходит как-то дёргано, не совсем искренне, как считает Бён.  
  
— Это ужасно… Соболезную, Бэкхён, мне жаль, что…  
  
— Да пошёл ты! — Бэкхён берет в руку кружку с недопитым пивом и выплескивает содержимое прямо в лицо офонаревшему от подобного действия Чанёлю, после чего вскакивает на ноги и спешит в сторону выхода. В груди парня злость вспыхнула алым пламенем, отчего в глазах мерцали огоньки ярости. Да как он посмел просить у него прощение? Лжец, совравший ему, что они не знакомы! Так искусно притворявшийся обманщик. И сейчас, наверное, тоже очередная ложь сорвалась с его губ. Таких грешно-притягательных губ, которые хочется не растерзать костяшками, испачкать кровью, а поцеловать, впиться зубами, чтобы они вспухли, не от ударов, а от долгих поцелуев. Он мог врать и притворяться дальше, но не смел открывать свой рот, когда речь шла о погибших родных Бэкхёна, к смерти которых точно причастен, даже если не убивал их.  
  
— Бэкхён, что я не то сказал? Мне действительно жаль, что так случилось! — Чанёль догоняет разозлившегося на него из-за чего-то молодого человека в нескольких метрах от бара и ловит его за рукав, но Бэкхён отталкивает его. — Какого хера ты творишь?  
  
 — Тебе жаль? Жаль? Да что ты знаешь?  
  
— Ничего, Бэкхён, поэтому не понимаю, за что мне этот тёплый пивной душ, — Чанёль не смеет прикоснуться к юноше, застывает на месте и стирает с лица золотистые капельки алкоголя.  
  
Бэкхён издаёт переполненный сокрушительным поражением стон. Он хватает парня за грудки, дергая вперед, отчего Чанёлю приходится нагнуться, и пристально смотрит на татуировщика. Глаза Бэкхёна горят бешенством и злобой, а Пак пугается. Нет, только не ненависть. Всё что угодно, только пускай Бэкхён не ненавидит его!  
  
— Просто скажи, что это ты. Мне нужно знать. Мне надоело боятся, понимаешь? Двенадцать лет страха, год реабилитации. Помимо того дня, меня преследует образ моего психотерапевта. Эта маниакальная улыбка тонких губ. Словно ей доставляло удовольствие изо дня в день слушать о том, как я заляпан кровью своей семьи: мамы, папы, бабушки. А после её полное безразличие. Срала она на то, как мне было тогда хуёво. Это ты их убил, да? Теперь я следующий в этом списке? Поэтому ты меня пригласил к себе?  
  
— Как тебе вообще взбрело такое в голову? — Чанёль пребывает в потрясении, не только от обвинений Бэкхёна, но и от того, что пришлось пережить этому хрупкому, маленькому, ещё совсем юному человечку, которого хочется скорее прижать к себе, обнять и обещать сделать жизнь лучше, светлее, чтобы эти кошмары не возвращались. Он знает какого это. Сам пережил нечто подобное. Но он не видел родителей, то, как они умерли, а этот парнишка самолично видел их трупы. И, судя по всему, зрелище было ужасающим. Как он вообще смог это пережить. Боги, благословите До Кёнсу, очутившегося на тот момент рядом с ним!  
  
— Но ты как-то связан с моими родителями… Твои явно знали моих, — Бэкхён немного остужает пыл, заглянув в распахнутые от изумления глаза Чанёля. Он не видит фальши в этой кажущейся искренней эмоции. Этот человек либо первоклассный актёр и мерзавец, либо невольно вовлечённый в игру кого-то третьего, как и Бэкхён, человек.  
  
— Не один ты тогда лишился всего, — Чанёль высвобождает ткань рубашки из пальцев Бэкхёна, невольно скользя по тонким фалангам и восхищаясь их длиной и формой, но поспешно одергивает себя и открывает свою больную душу, как это сделал минутой ранее Бён. — Можешь себе представить, как я ненавижу май двенадцатилетней давности! Если бы мне предоставилась возможность, то я бы вырвал из календаря этот месяц, чтобы родители… были живы.  
  
— Ты… тоже? — Бэкхён уже сам выпускает из рук материю и те безвольно опускаются, повиснув по обе стороны от туловища парня. Бён понимал, что что-то не так, когда не нашёл информации о родителях Пака, но не думал, что те также погибли. Или это был несчастный случай? Какая разница! Чанёль страдает не меньше него. Поэтому тут же ощущает себя мерзко и извиняется перед татуировщиком.  
  
— Ничего, ты не знал. Да, я потерял их, Бэкхён-а. С шестнадцати лет тьма пришла в мою жизнь. Наверное, тогда она окунула мою жизнь в глубокую задницу, из которой я не могу выбраться до сих пор.  
  
— Тогда почему у тебя нет алиби? Что такого произошло, что ты боишься рассказать.  
  
Чанёль стоит так близко, что их дыхания смешиваются. Он размышляет над тем, стоит ли ему говорить Бэкхёну, не подвергнет ли он опасности парня, если введёт в курс дела. Но, чёрт побери, он не хочет быть монстром в глазах этого мальчишки!  
  
В это время Бэкхён судорожно втягивает воздух через приоткрытый рот. Взгляд опускается на чужие губы. Парень сглатывает и понимает, что хочет поцеловать татуировщика. Он явно обезумел, если собирается поцеловать потенциального убийцу своей семьи. Его даже не волнует, что Чанёль весь пропах пивом. Пак сглатывает и отстраняется, поняв, что стоит в опасной близости от юноши, а Бэкхён подаёт рвущийся на свободу разочарованный стон.  
  
— Это Исин, — выдыхает Чанёль.  
  
— Прости, что? — кажется, у Бэкхёна атрофировался мозг, стоило лишь на мгновение зависнуть, рассматривая влажные губы Пака. Хотя ему, как и любому другому не понять, что именно имеет в виду Чанёль, даже если бы он мог хладнокровно мыслить в этой ситуации.  
  
— Моё алиби — это Исин, — поясняет Чанёль. — В тот день я провожал его в аэропорту, дал денег на дорогу и помог купить билет.  
  
— Вот, значит, как, Исин. Парень. Бэкхён хмурится и опускает голову, сделав вновь поспешный вывод и забросив в постель Чанёля этого Исина. — Кто такой Исин? Твой бывший?  
  
— Нет, — Пак не в силах сдержать улыбку, осознавая то, что Бэкхён явно заинтересован в нём, раз задал именно этот вопрос. — Чжан Исин. Может, ты слышал о клане Чжан. Отец Исина был боссом мафии восточной части Сеула, а Исин единственный его преемник. Но юношу не прельщало становиться во главе криминальной пирамиды. Он решил сбежать, пока предоставилась на то возможность. Я встретил его, когда возвращался домой после работы, он выглядел потерянным и испуганным. В нем я увидел отражение себя — два дня назад состоялись похороны моих родителей. Именно таким я был, когда лишился всего. В итоге я помог ему бежать. Это случилось именно в ту самую ночь. Как видишь, Исин не совсем простой парень, Бэкхён. Поэтому, если узнают, где он прячется, то он окажется либо мёртв, либо в клетке без дверцы и будет вынужден принять пост главы клана. Он единственный выживший. Большего я не могу тебе сказать. Ты и так узнал слишком многое. Мне очень жаль, Бэкхён, правда, что тебе пришлось пережить нечто подобное. Ты был так мал…  
  
Чанёль подавляет свою нерешительность и смело кладёт руку на плечо, поднимая выше, ведёт пальцами по шее и погружает их в копну тёмных волос, надавливая на затылок и побуждая Бэкхёна уткнуться ему лицом в грудь. И вновь Бён ощущает запах пролитого пива, но помимо него и терпкий, но приятный аромат духов Чанёля. Этот мужской запах, щекочущий ноздри, как не странно, но успокаивает.  
  
— Как ты пережил, Ёль? У меня был дедушка…  
  
— Ооо, это весьма занятная история, Бэкхён-и. Давай, пройдемся по набережной и я расскажу тебе, если ты не против, конечно, — предлагает парню Чанёль, отстраняя от себя и замечая, что к щекам вновь прилил румянец.  
  
— Нет, вовсе не против. Мы можем пойти в сторону моего дома? Сейчас с транспортом туго, а тратиться на такси — дорогое удовольствие для студентов, особенно для таких, как я, — просит Бэкхён, ощущая, как медленно его покидает тревога. То ли это магическое свойство чудесного прикосновения Чанёля, то ли от того, что он понял, что Чанёль — не убийца.  
  
— Ты прав, — соглашается Чанёль, игриво лохматит волосы Бэкхёна и задевает плечом, подталкивая к пешеходной зоне.  
  
Бэкхён узнаёт из рассказа Чанёля, что его родители бесследно исчезли двенадцать лет назад, а их машину нашли пустой на границе с Северной Кореей. Единственное, что осталось в память от них Чанёлю — татуировка. Родственников у него нет, поэтому он рос в детдоме, а после восемнадцати перебрался в столицу Кореи в поисках заработка. Чанёль был молодым амбициозным юношей, мечтающим открыть свой салон автомойки, поэтому вложил в свою мечту все свои деньги, что выручил после продажи старого автомобиля, который достался ему в наследство от родителей. Но его накололи, из-за чего Пак погряз в огромных долгах, без средств существования. С горя Чанёль решил напиться и высмеял одного из банды Кимов, отдыхавшей тогда в баре. Тот вспылил и хотел преподать урок пьянице, но его остановил Чонин. Ему стало интересно, почему Чанёль не дорожит своей шкурой, хотя понял, кто они такие. Тогда-то Чанёль и рассказал ему о том, что пережил к своим девятнадцати годам. Ким отчего-то проникся непростой судьбой Чанёля и дал ему крышу над головой, впустил в свою квартиру. С тех самых пор они с Чонином разделяют её на двоих. Этот парень научил Чанёля обращаться с машинкой, а спустя пару лет Пак освоил искусство татуировок. У Кима есть старший брат, Чунмён, босс мафиозного клана Кимов. Чонин предложил Чанёлю, узнав о его проблеме, попросить в долг у его старшего брата, но предупредил, что Чунмён не станет его жалеть с отсрочкой и процент будет велик, не смотря на то, что Чанёль лучший друг его брата. Чанёлю же ничего не оставалось, как пойти на сделку, чтобы расправиться с долгами и избавиться от угроз Северной банды города. Теперь уже Чанёль задолжал Чунмёну. И до сих пор не может выплатить всю сумму денег, потому что долг слишком велик, но Чунмён снисходительно прощает ему его все эти годы. И на то есть причина. Чунмён согласен погасить задолженость, но требует от него невозможного. Чанёль не может рассказать ему об Исине. А ещё Пак рассказывает, что мотоцикл он одалживает у Чонина. Своего средства передвижения у него нет. У Кима есть ещё два. Этот он отдал Паку потому что, по его мнению, он подходит ему больше, чем Чонину.  
  
Бэкхёну достаточно этих откровений, чтобы понять, что у Пака тоже была непростая жизнь. Он с удивлением отмечает, что они с Чанёлем даже похожи: оба остались сиротами, оба потерялись в жизни и ищут ответы на захороненные в прошлом тайны.  
  
Затем парни идут вдоль мостовой, говорят вновь о каких-то выставках, музыке и фильмах, порой шутят на тему Чонина и Кёнсу, как будут выпытывать завтра у них информацию о свидании, и совершенно не понимают, как их заносит в клуб для секс-меньшинств. Бэкхёна просто развеселила слишком вычурная разноцветная вывеска и заходящий внутрь парень с шарфиком из белых пёрышек, поэтому он взял на слабо Чанёля, сможет ли тот зайти в клуб. Провокация сработала. Они не только оказались в клубе, но и начали свой экскурс по карте с напитками. Бэкхён очнулся, лишь допивая второй бокал мартини.  
  
Организм выбрасывает мощный поток энергии и адреналина, поэтому Бэкхёна непреодолимо тянет в направлении танцпола. Чанёль не в восторге от этой идеи, отрицательно качает головой и извиняется за то, что не сможет составить компанию. Он упрямо молчит о причине. Не рассказывать же Бэкхёну, что, в отличие от своего друга, полный профан в танцах. Впервые он завидует Чонину, которому матушка-природа даровала музыкальный талант.  
  
Сначала Чанёль просто наблюдает со стороны за плавным покачиванием бёдер и выразительными взмахами кистей рук Бэкхёна, но после его внимание привлекают два парня, которые достаточно громко, стараясь перекричать музыку, спорят о том, кто сможет отыметь «эту крошку с охуенной задницей». Пак тут же догадывается, что речь идёт именно о Бэкхёне - те двое неотрывно пялятся на него, отстегивая пошлые шуточки. Чанёля это неимоверно злит, он бы вмазал им так сильно, что хлынувшая из поломанных носов кровь разбызгалась по прозрачному стеклянному стеллажу с бутылками алкоголя позади бармена. Но ему не стоит забывать о последствиях. Тогда его точно выкинут из клуба, а Бэкхён останется один на один с минимум двумя желающими его трахнуть парнями. По этой причине Чанёль резко спрыгивает с барного стула и широкими шагами, расталкивая народ на своём пути, пробирается к танцующему Бэкхёну, чей пиджак уже практически не скрывает голую грудь, но при этом до сих пор стянут поясом, поэтому при каждом прыжке его спина не оголяется. Открывается вид на огруглые очертания очаровательной попки, которая пробуждает фантазию многих присутствующих на танцполе людей, даже тех, которые находятся в компании своих спутников. Бэкхён лакомый кусочек. И чёрта с два Чанёль даст кому-нибудь отхватить себе даже самую маленькую крошечку от этого лакомства.  
  
Выпивка сыграла свою роль, поэтому Бэкхён, только очутившись на танцполе, тут же энергично ловит ритм и демонстрирует гибкость своего тела, волнообразно двигаясь всем корпусом. Ему нет дела до завистливых взглядов. Он просто хочет оторваться и наконец забыть обо всех проблемах и погрузиться в ритм техно, на этом празднике жизни. Бэкхён беззаботно танцует, пока вокруг его пояса не оборачивается чужая рука, прижимая его спиной к твёрдым мышцам груди, отчего парень вскрикивает и распахивает глаза, опуская взгляд на руку посмевшего нарушить его личное пространство наглеца. Заметив рукав знакомой бордовой рубашки, Бэкхён поворачивает набок голову и негодующе шипит, опаляя жаром щеку Чанёля.  
  
— Убери сейчас же свою клешню.  
  
— Это для твоего же блага, Бэкхён. Я не буду приставать, просто делаю вид, что ты не один, чтобы вон те, — Чанёль кивает в сторону барного столика, где двое парней переговариваются и порой бросают оценивающие взгляды на Бэкхёна, отпивая из горлышка пивных бутылок, — случайно не вылезли к танцующим и не сыграли с тобой в «бутерброд».  
  
— Чего? — по перепонкам бьет музыка, поэтому Бён вполне мог неправильно расслышать слова Чанёля.  
  
Пак опускает голову ниже и касается своим дыханием покрасневшего уха, объясняя уже более понятно:  
  
— Они не будут деликатничать, Бэкхён. Зажмут с двух сторон, а после оттеснят к туалету, где будут делать с тобой о-очень плохие вещи, но я не дам. Прольётся кровь. Ты же этого не хочешь? Нет?  
  
— Нет, — мотает головой Бэкхён, а Чанёль вдыхает запах лака для волос, лавандового шампуня и мускусного запаха тела Бёна, отчего его дыхание сбивается и уже обе руки впиваются пальцами в таз. Пак знает, что где-то под пиджаком сокрыт на лопатке от вида всех нарисованный Феникс. Как же ему хочется содрать эту ткань и впиться зубами в завитки татуировки, почувствовать на языке солёную, разгоряченную плоть.  
  
— Тогда помолчи и позабудь на время о моих руках, — советует Чанёль.  
  
Ага, как же. Вот так просто Бэкхён должен взять и выкинуть из сознания, как горячие ладони, тепло которых ощущается даже сквозь ткань джинсов, поглаживают его бока, и Бэкхёну хочется податься назад сильнее, прильнуть спиной к обтянутой футболкой груди, ощутить насколько она тверда, как и то, что находится в паховой области штанов Чанёля. Узнать, насколько татуировщик «большой мальчик». И откуда в голове Бэкхёна столько греховных мыслей? Похоже, вся власть и контроль за ситуацией давно не принадлежат ему. С Чанёлем вообще Бэкхён постоянно теряет рассудок и забывает обо всём. Наверное, так же ощущает себя тот, кто внезапно выиграл джек-пот и перед ним открыли заполненный до отказа деньгами кейс. В кой-то мере, Бэкхён тот ещё счастливчик, если отхватил такой куш - времяпровождение с Пак Чанёлем. И не просто находиться рядом, но и быть окутанным его запахом и окружённым длинными сильными руками.  
  
Пак позволяет себе недопустимую наглость и скользит ладонями выше, пока не касается большими пальцами разгоряченной кожи Бэкхёна. Слегка влажная, гладкая. Нет, он точно чокнется. Чтобы держать себя на короткой цепи, Чанёль воздержался от выпивки, он и так уже на веселе, а если выпьет ещё больше, то его руки поползут уже в штаны Бёна.  
  
Бэкхён мог давно прекратить всё это безумие, попросить Чанёля покинуть клуб, но у него язык не поворачивается произнести подобную глупость. Ему кажутся слишком правильными эти огромные ладони, обхватывающие его стан, как бы они ни находились слишком низко или высоко от его пояса и ни обжигали кожу простыми поглаживаниями.  
  
— Он твой? — слышится совсем близко от уха Бэкхёна чужой, хрипловатый голос. Из-за чего Бэкхён прерывает своё плаванье по океану сумасшествия, приоткрывает глаза и видит немного сбоку от себя пританцовывающего парня. И его окутывает страх, движущийся по телу вместе с табуном мурашек, от того, какой взгляд на него бросает этот светловолосый парень: раздевающий, нахальный и откровенный. Чанёль тут же узнаёт нарушителя покоя в только что созданном с Бэкхёном их собственном маленьком мирке, где нет места третьему: это он вместе со своим приятелем недавно, сидел за барной стойкой, пялясь на Бэкхёна и перешёптываясь.  
  
— Разве не видно, — Чанёль прижимает Бэкхёна плотнее к себе и трется носом о влажную кожу на затылке. Теперь уже тело парнишки в руках Пака покрывается мурашками вовсе не от страха, а от волнительной истомы, завязываясь тугим узлом, который пульсирует и сладко ноет в паху. — Он мой.  
  
От этого неровного, с придыханием произнесенного предложения Бэкхён плывёт совсем. Это слишком для его тонкой психики. Конечно, Чанёль сейчас играет роль его бойфренда, но Бён нафантазировал себе уже то, какими бы могли быть их отношения, о том, как бы развивались события, если бы они пошли с Чанёлём сегодня на свидание, будучи парой. Он знает, что мог бы с лёгкостью отдаться в одной из кабинок туалета. Конечно, для первого раза это было бы не совсем подходящее место, но Бён вряд ли бы дотянул даже до машины, что тут говорить о доме, когда Чанёль столь неустанно покрывал его тело теплом своих рук и выдыхал горячие словечки на ухо, в том числе и «Ты мой!». Ах, как же он мог позабыть, что у Пака не машина, а обалденный мотоцикл. Он бы отдал всё на свете, чтобы Чанёль отвёз его куда-нибудь на озеро и трахнул прямо на сидении этого «железного коня».  
  
— Мне показалось, что он свободен… — незнакомец пытается нагло просунуть руку между Чанёлем и Бэкхёном и перетянуть на себя.  
  
Чанёль перехватывает парня за кисть, его губы растягиваются в довольной ухмылке, а штанга в брови отражает свет зеленых лазеров светомузыки. Он чем-то похож на обаятельного Люцифера.  
  
— Ты можешь спросить моего друга, Ким Чонина, свободна ли эта детка.  
  
Пак трётся бедром о бок Бёна, задевает кончиком языка его ушной хрящ и втягивает колечко в рот, зажимая между губами мягкую мочку, а Бэкхён впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы подавить протяжный стон. У него уже разгорелся в штанах пожар от простого танца, а Пак вытворяет добавочно ко всему подобное, возбуждая его ещё сильнее. Ещё чуть-чуть и он просто засосёт Чанёля прилюдно, помахав на прощание рассудку и своему плану белым флагом. Он согласен быть «деткой» Пака, как бы обидно это ни прозвучало, словно Бэкхён его личная сучка. Ничего, он ещё отыграется за эти слова на Чанёле, доведёт его так же до полуобморочного состояния ласками, а после оставит с носом. Пусть помучается так же, как и он сейчас!  
  
От слов Пака подошедший парень на мгновение замирает, а после торопливо произносит «Жаль» и исчезает с глаз Чанёля и Бэкхёна, затерявшись в танцующей толпе.  
  
— Ким такой устрашающий? Почему он так отреагировал? — недоумевает Бэкхён, а его голос звучит на полактавы ниже. Дрожит, так же, как и его тело в руках Чанёля.  
  
— Он же брат Ким Чунмёна, босса мафиозного клана Ким, естественно это нормальная реакция на имя моего друга. Каждый в курсе того, кому он кем приходится, — Пак до сих пор дышит юноше прямо на ухо, задевая его теплыми влажными губами.  
  
— О-о, — поражённо выдыхает Бён, но при этом продолжает двигать бёдрами в такт музыке. Чанёль так и не убрал свои руки с его таза, которые изредка поднимаются вверх и массируют подушечками пальцев нижние рёбра. Бэкхёну приятно, он млеет от этих прикосновений, привыкает к ним. Они больше не пугают парня, а наоборот, их ему не хватает, когда пальцы исчезают с его тела. И в такие моменты Бёну хочется схватить за поднятые руки Пака и вернуть на положенное им место — на покачивающиеся из стороны в сторону бёдра Бэкхёна.  
  
Вскоре Бэкхён предлагает передохнуть и тут же бросается к бару, в один присест осушив бокал с мартини. Пока Чанёль строчит кому-то смску, при этом постоянно хмурясь и цокая языком, парень успевает проглотить ещё два треугольных бокала вермута. И тогда мир начинает медленно вращаться перед глазами. Бэкхён что-то бормочет о том, что ему нужно в туалет, но его ведёт в сторону. Парень вскидывает в воздух руки и летит лицом вперёд на встречу с полом. Именно в этот момент его и подхватывает Чанёль и осуждающе качает головой — не уследил.  
  
— Как же тебя угораздило так напиться, Бэкхён-а. Надо вызвать такси.  
  
Когда подъезжает машина, то Бён тут же боком шмякается на заднее сидение, подгибает ноги и овивает их руками, принимая форму эмбриона.  
  
— Домой хочу-у… В свою крова-атку, — жалостливо тянет он.  
  
— Будет тебе кроватка, юный пьянчужка, — хмыкает Чанёль и гладит по голове причмокивающего в полудрёме парня. — Но я не кину тебя одного в такси. Мало ли… Скажи, куда нам ехать?  
  
Бэкхён на автомате называет свой адрес, даже не заботясь, что Чанёль узнает, где он живёт, закрывает глаза и сопит, лежа на коленках татуировщика, пока они едут к нему домой.  
  
Чанёлю вовсе не жалко заплаченных за такси денег. Он прощается с водителем и вытаскивает из машины тельце Бёна. Удивительно легко он подхватывает на руки и доносит до крыльца Бэкхёна, затем ставит на ноги и прислоняет к стене, роясь в карманах пиджака и пытаясь отыскать ключ. Бэкхён никак не реагирует на то, что его тело, по сути дела, нагло ощупывают, лишь скользит вниз по стене дома, пока Чанёль не чертыхается и не обхватывает его за пояс, приподнимая и продолжая свои поиски. Когда наконец искомый предмет звенит у него в руках, Пак вставляет ключ в замок и вновь берёт парня на руки, на что тот с готовностью обнимает его за шею и укладывает щеку на грудь Чанёля. На дорогой брендовой рубашке Пака остаются следы от тонального крема этого несносного мальчишки. Но это его мало волнует, особенно, когда наконец он осторожно укладывает Бэкхёна в постель, нависая над ним и вглядываясь в умиротворенное выражение лица. Пальцы дотрагиваются до подбородка и скользят выше по скуле, касаясь костяшками щеки.  
  
— Бэк, Бэкхён-и… Милый мой чертёнок. Ты искушаешь меня, сам того не понимая. Какой же ты красивый, — хрипло басит Чанёль. Бэкхён и правда невероятно хорош собой. А сейчас, когда спящий парнишка полностью в его власти, так тяжело не поддаться внутренним демонам. — Спасибо тебе за эту ночь, — Пак опускает своё лицо к Бэкхёну настолько близко, что дотрагивается кончиком носа до переносицы Бёна, на которой тут же разглаживаются складки от того, что мгновением ранее Бэёхён хмурился во сне.  
  
Сначала Чанёль невесомо целует маленькую темно-коричневую точку родинки над верхней губой юноши, а потом настойчивее давит, сминает розовые губы, всасывает в рот нижнюю и тут же отпускает. Бэкхён также неподвижно продолжает дрыхнуть. Пак разочаровано выдыхает в приоткрытые губы Бэкхёна, любуясь на результат своего дрянного, совершенно не джентльменского поступка: нижняя губа припухла и блестит от слюны.  
  
— Я не должен был этого делать. Но ты такой нереальный. Особенно такой, мальчик с обложки. Прости и спасибо за этот поцелуй. Надеюсь, мы когда-нибудь повторим всё это. Сладких тебе снов, Бэкхён-и.  
  
Чанёль оставляет на компьютерном столе стакан с водой и таблетку Аспирина, которая обнаружилась в заднем кармане штанов Пака (хорошо, что она там завалялась с позавчерашней гулянки с Чонином). Чанёль представляет, какие весьма не радужные последствия утром ждут Бэкхёна после ночной пьянки. Наверное, если бы они спали в одной постели, то Пак сварганил бы на скорую руку завтрак и подал бы его вместе с таблеткой, на что бы получил звание «золотого» бойфренда года. Чанёль действительно бы старался, чтобы стать для Бэкхёна именно таким. Хотя в детстве, возможно он и был таким.  
  
Молодой человек чиркает на листе небольшую записку Бёну и ставит на неё наполненный водой стакан, после чего покидает дом Бэкхёна. Интересно, как проснувшийся парень отреагирует на его слова?


	7. Глава 6 - Talking With Bad Guy

**Well I suffer long  
Thru ill and woe.  
Done so many wrong  
I donʼt even know.  
'Cause I canʼt change… I canʼt change this cold black heart.  
Well, Iʼve cut 'em down  
On the killing floor.  
And Iʼve brought the crown  
Of death before.  
When the time has come  
There ainʼt no forgiveness.  
I ainʼt a believer.  
Iʼm a bad, bad man.  
  
(Blues Saraceno — Bad Man)**

_«Бэкхён-а, ты же хотел быть Старком? Он постоянно напивается на бесчисленных гулянках. Теперь ты знаешь, как он ощущает себя каждое утро. А Стив ведёт трезвый образ жизни. Поэтому ты меня не убедил. Всё-таки Капитан Америка круче Железного Человека»._

Бэкхён матерится, охает, вновь материться. Ему хочется смять эту записку и засунуть Чанёлю её в одно место. Что вчера было? Отчего у него так болит голова? Он замечает таблетку на столе и проглатывает её, запивая водой. Тут же его пыл остужается и он уже не покрывает трехэтажным матом Пака, а, наоборот, благодарен за такую заботу. Многим было бы наплевать на самочувствие парня после пьянки, они бы просто закинули его на кровать и оставили в таком состоянии. А Чанёль даже снял с него ботинки, заботливо накрыв одеялом. Бэкхён подходит к зеркалу и пытается отыскать хотя бы какие-то следы, которые могли скомпрометировать поведение татуировщика, пока юноша дремал, но, к возникшему огорчению, ничего не находит.

— Блять! — снова грязно ругается Бэкхён, когда спотыкается в ванной комнате о коврик и стукается коленкой о край ванны.

Пока он принимает освежающий контрастный душ, его память медленно восстанавливается до момента с приставанием какого-то нахального экземплярчика, после которого они с Чанёлем танцуют ещё два медляка. Затем — чёрная дыра, а после — мягкость упругих губ и мускусный запах кожи вперемешку с резким ароматом духов Чанёля. Бён проводит кончиками пальцев по губам и пытается понять: померещилось ли ему это, или тогда Чанёль поцеловал его взаправду. Вновь гудит голова, отчего Бэкхён переключает краны и сжимает зубы, чтобы не заорать от холодного душа. Парень выбирается из ванны стуча зубами и тут же укутывается в толстый махровый халат. Он смотрит в зеркало и пораженно охает, прикасаясь вновь к губам. В этот момент его желудок подаёт жалостливые сигналы, что пора бы подзаправиться, а то одними напитками со вчерашнего вечера он не особо насытился. Поэтому Бэкхён, потирая живот, спускается на кухню, ставит воду в электрочайник и режет хлеб. Давненько он не ел тосты. Только Бэкхён успевает погрызть тёплый тост с джемом, как получает смску от друга, который обещает прибыть с минуты на минуту.

Бэкхён с нетерпением ждет Кёнсу. Так бы хотелось скорее поделиться тем, что он смог разузнать о Чанёле. Мысли о том, что Пак невиновен в жестоком убийстве его родителей, дарят хорошее настроение с самого утра, поэтому юноша довольно насвистывает весёлый мотив и намазывает на тост Нутеллу, подготавливая завтрак для друга.

Кёнсу давит на звонок спустя считанные минуты, поэтому Бэкхён особо не удивляется трели дверного звонка и вприпрыжку несётся открывать прокурору. Тот, как и всегда, в привычной для него чёрной одежде. Кёнсу как-то дёргано постоянно поправляет высокую горловину водолазки и нервно жуёт нижнюю губу. Он снимает обувь, аккуратно ставит её сбоку от половичка и проходит на кухню, почувствовав запах хлеба и мятного чая. Бэкхёну остаётся лишь озадаченно следить за поспешными движениями парня, который похож на запуганного взъерошенного чёрного хомячка, который дважды чуть не разливает задетую локтем кружку с горячим напитком. Отчего же он так взволнован?

— У Чанёля есть алиби, — наконец после странного, повисшего в воздухе молчания, произносит Бэкхён, и вытирает салфеткой со стола капли пролитого чая. Сегодняшняя неуклюжесть Кёнсу не устаёт его поражать.

Парень реагирует на заявление Бэкхёна внезапным иканием и прикрывает рот рукой, задерживая дыхание и пытаясь избавиться от икоты проверенным способом.

— Вот как?.. — облегчённо выдыхает Кёнсу и подмечает, что больше не ощущает дискомфорта при дыхании. — Значит, это не он. Кто-то, наверное, этому сильно обрадовался.

Под конец Кёнсу улыбается и играет густыми тёмными бровями, форму которых постоянно корректирует, выщипывая лишние тонкие волосики. Помимо этого, парень регулярно ходит в маникюрный салон, где помимо ухода за ногтями рук делает массаж ног, расслабляясь и успокаивая нервишки после напряженной рабочей недели. Конечно, это не означает, что у него была голубая аура, но, всё-таки, за своим внешним видом парень неустанно следил, и точно бы не пошёл на работу в неглаженом дешёвом костюме.

— Ещё чего, — отнекивается Бэкхён. — Он сказал, что в этот день был с Исином…

— Чжан Исином, это точно? — вылупляет свои огромные глаза-блюдца на него Кёнсу. Что-что, но вот это имя он вряд ли ожидал услышать от своего друга.

— Да, кто такой, мать его, этот Исин? — взрывается Бэкхён и шлепает ладонью по столу. Как же ему надоело находиться в неведении, когда все вокруг в курсе того, кем является этот, судя по странной фамилии, китаец.

— Лучше тебе не знать, — советует Кёнсу и мотает головой, явно давая понять, что не станет распространяться по поводу этого парня.

— Сын какого-то криминального авторитета, — Бэкхён вспоминает слова Чанёля и трет задумчиво подбородок.

— «Прекрасно»! Это тебе он разболтал? — прокурор прикладывает ко лбу руку, отчего его тщательно причёсанная чёлка лохматится, и тяжело вздыхает. — Бэкхён, не вмешивайся в это. Там, где мафия, там и смерть на каждом шагу. Мне боязно за тебя.

Во взгляде Кёнсу действительно плавает забота вперемешку с волнением. Похоже, тот не шутит и у Бэкхёна будут большие проблемы, если он копнёт глубже, но уже поздно останавливаться. Бэкхён достиг середины. Теперь только вперёд, не оглядываясь назад, где его возвращения дожидаются призраки прошлого.

— Ладно, ладно… — сдаётся Бён, хотя есть в его словах доля обмана, т. к. дело он всё равно не бросит. — Но он меня поцеловал.

— Кто? Исин?

— У тебя мозг совсем атрофировался после вчерашнего свидания с Чонином? — закатывает глаза Бэкхён и кривит недовольно тонкие губы.

— Возможно… — Кёнсу так серьёзно смотрит при этом на Бэкхёна, что тот осознаёт: До, похоже, не врёт. Возможно, в этом и скрыта причина такого странного поведения его друга?

— Чанёль меня поцеловал, — Бэкхён мысленно возвращается к тому моменту, как коснулся мягкой подушки, а с его тела исчезли крепкие руки татуировщика. — Думал, что я валяюсь весь пьяненький и спящий, что, по сути дела, и было, но стоило лишь его губам прикоснуться к моим, как сон как рукой сняло, и опьянение тоже. У меня тогда уже голова кругом далеко не от алкоголя пошла. Если бы он углубил поцелуй, то я бы точно не выдержал и ответил.

Лишь после душа Бэкхён заметил небольшую ранку на внутренней стороне нижней губы. Похоже, когда Чанёль целовал его, оттянув губу, то нечаянно слишком сильно впился зубами в нежную плоть. И тогда все сомнения в том, что Бэкхёну не померещился поцелуй, отпали.

— Так это же хорошо, — Кёнсу взбудоражено елозит задницей на стуле и тянет счастливую улыбку. — Значит, что вас к друг другу тянет и вы испытываете одинаковые чувства.

— Я не уверен в этом, — Бэкхён проходится кончиком языка по саднящему местечку на губе и опускает взгляд на постукивающие по крышке стола пальцы. — Ты знаешь, как мне не везёт с парнями. Я шесть раз терпел неудачу. То влюблялся в натуралов, то в тех, кто не видел во мне объект своей влюблённости, то мне предлагали всего лишь перепих на одну ночь, то Джунхэ…

— Ох, только не вспоминай этого мудака. Он знатно морочил тебе голову. Я с самого начала тебе говорил, что он не расстанется с Сонмином. Все парни — охотники по своему нутру и выбирают самую желанную для других добычу. Ты был самым недоступным парнем в школе. Поэтому, естественно он хотел тебя тупо трахнуть, а после рассказать всем, какой он крутой и как тебя поимел. Я рад, что ты тогда не согласился подарить ему на день рождения свой первый раз. Чанёль не такой. И он это доказал, не воспользовавшись тобой, когда мог. Он не сталкерит тебя, не заваливает смсками, пишет лишь по делу, не кормит пустыми обещаниями. Он проявляет заботу, уважение и заинтересованность, но не распускает руки, как некоторые… — последнее Кёнсу недовольно выплевывает и его отчего-то передёргивает. Ох, кажется, до Бэкхёна дошло, в чём заключается причина странного поведения друга.

— Как, говоришь, ты сходил с Чонином в кино?

— Похоже, я воспользуюсь твоей тоналкой, — одним только предложением Кёнсу ответил на все интересующие Бэкхёна вопросы.

— О-о, — Бён готов запищать от откровений друга. Он бежит в свою комнату в поисках тонального крема, копается в косметичке, не находит его там, бубнит недовольства и продолжает рыскать по комнате, пока не находит тюбик, непонятно как оказавшийся на полочке в шкафу. Раздаётся торжествующий вопль, и парень мчится обратно на кухню, к поджидающему его Кёнсу. Как же хочется поскорее расспросить друга, как же всё прошло, раз парень не пренебрег воспользоваться помощью друга. Чонин, настоящий мачомэн, раз смог залезть в штаны к ещё не совсем созревшему и принявшему свою ориентацию би на первом же свидании.

— И что? Он же не только наставил тебе кучу засосов, но и ручкой поработал, да? — Бэкхён отдаёт Кёнсу тональный крем и вновь усаживается напротив друга, подпирая лицо руками и возбужденно хлопая ресницами.

— Бэкхён, мне так стыдно, — Кёнсу убирает чёрный тюбик в карман пиджака и тут же прикрывает руками лицо. — Это было первое наше свидание, а я позволил такое, от одних воспоминаний, чего, пылаю пуще варенного рака. И это практически на глазах у сотни людей в кинотеатре. Хорошо, что я взял места на последнем ряду…

— Мне же так интересно, Кёнсу, расскажи поподробнее, пожа-алуйста, — тянет Бэкхён, умоляя парня об услуге, и дёргает за рукав пиджака.

Кёнсу же продолжает прятать лицо, но уже по ушам, ставшим стыдливого красного оттенка, видно насколько смущен парень. Если об этом прознает кто-то из сослуживцев, то он точно лишится своего места работы. Так не подобает себя вести прокурорам. Кёнсу протяжно стонет и глушит звук в ладонях, после чего поднимает голову и повторно вздыхает, делясь с Бэкхёном своими воспоминаниями.

— Мы сначала просто сидели и смотрели фильм, пока я не почувствовал нечто влажное на своей шее. Я вздрогнул от этого внезапного ощущения, но продолжил следить за событиями на экране. Позже мокрый холодок обдал мою скулу и мочку уха, и тогда я понял, что это губы Чонина и его нахальный язык. Он вылизывал мою шею, покусывал её, всасывал в свой рот. Его пухлые губы так приятно тёрлись о кожу. А этот шёпот в самое ухо. Он просил прощения за то, что не смог удержаться, так как я слишком милый. Скажи мне кто подобное, то живо схлопотал бы по первое число, но не в такой ситуации, когда кожа так приятно горела от поцелуев, а пульс сумасшедше стучал, как отбивающий лапой кролик. Я полностью потерял связь с реальностью и просто тупо пялился на экран. Чонин обнаглел вконец и положил руку мне на колено, медленно пополз ей по ноге вверх, собирая складками штанину. Не представляешь, чего мне стояло подавить громкий вскрик, когда его ладонь обхватила сквозь ткань ещё вялую плоть. Он напрочь испорченный, Бэкхён, сумасшедший, совершенно неадекватный!

Кёнсу резко встаёт со стула и отворачивается к окну. Потому что не может позволить себе, чтобы друг увидел, насколько он пылает от стеснения. Впервые молодой человек кому-то рассказывает настолько подробно о своих отношениях. Сконфуженно понурив взгляд, парень обхватывает руками выступающий подоконник.

— И что произошло дальше? Ты остановил его? — Бэкхёну не терпится узнать, как же повёл себя Кёнсу, когда Чонин прилюдно затеял свои «брачные игры».

Юноша восхищается такому развитию событий и совсем чуть-чуть завидует До, ведь Чанёль не стал демонстрировать Бэкхёну своей заинтересованности. Да, и разве можно посчитать их трущиеся друг о дружку тела на танцполе за желание более тесного контакта. Пак тогда явно дал понять, что это всё для дела, раз Бэкхён был похож на сучечку. Нет, Чанёль не назвал его так, а вот остальные постоянно бросали ему вслед именно это слово, хотя Бэкхён делал вид, что ничего не услышал. Похоже, он переборщил с макияжем. И всё равно Пак не прикоснулся к нему так, как бы этого хотел Бэкхён. А тот пресловутый, сорванный украдкой со спящего поцелуй — не считается, т.к. Бён был тогда не в сознании и никак не смог ответить на него. Конечно, он мог. Но тогда вновь любопытство победило желание. Бэкхён посчитал, что Чанёль может выложить какую-то важную информацию, если решит, что парень его не слышит. Ну, Бэкхён практически не ошибся с выводами. Пак сказал, что ему понравился Бэкхён таким и что он, как и все остальные, просто его хочет. А о «нравишься» речи не шло. Вот это тоже сильно расстроило юношу.

— Нет, — мотает головой Кёнсу, продолжая изучать линолеум на полу. — Понимаешь, я наслаждался этим, не смея откинуть его руку в сторону. Наоборот, подался вперед, пока не вжикнула молния и он не забрался пальцами под расстегнутый замок, погладил большим по головке. Ткань трусов тут же впитала выступившую смазку. Чонин лишь хмыкнул на мои старания не подать вида, что я заинтересован в его попытках возбудить меня. Я услышал очередной смешок, хотел было возмутиться, но пальцы Чонина дернули вниз брюки с боксерами. Обескураженно я хлопал ресницами, глядя на то, как мотается из стороны в сторону моя эрекция между ног. А Чонин тем временем, стараясь не создавать много шума, опустился на колени и… Боже, его греховные губы обхватили меня. После я ничего не помню вплоть до того момента, как мы вышли из кинотеатра. На моей руке до сих пор остался след от зубов. Пришлось её прикусить, иначе бы все слышали, как я кончаю в рот этому сучонышу. Это же надо было после облизать всё начисто и не отрывать при этом своего тёмного, глубокого взгляда. Это полный пиздец, Бэк. Я так влип. Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь окажусь в подобной ситуации, но Чон… Он способен обескураживать. Я настолько растерялся, впервые за долгие годы. Вновь почувствовал себя подростком, неопытным и не знающим, с чего начать, когда Суджон сняла свои трусики и выжидающе подняла юбку.

Похоже, парень не шутит и он действительно не знает, что ему со всем этим делать. Его плечи подрагивают, а пальцы сильнее сжимают выступ.

— А после мы расстались. Чонин, такой довольный, будто не одну собаку съел на том, что устроил в кинотеатре, довёз меня домой на мотоцикле…

— Вау, так вы на нём ездили? — Бэкхён припоминает, что та красотка, которую он видел у супермаркета, на которой Чанёль укатил от Чунмёна, принадлежит Чонину. Наверное, его любимый железный конь ещё более потрясный, нежели тот, что он щедро отдал другу.

— Так как кинотеатр расположен недалеко от участка, то я оставил машину на служебной стоянке и дошёл до места встречи пешком, а там уже после Чонин предложил прокатиться на его мотоцикле, — поясняет, как так получилось, Кёнсу. — Я не устоял. Да, кто вообще бы смог! Ты бы видел этого чёрного, блестящего красавца. Он так соответствует своему хозяину. Два демона-искусителя, внезапно свалившиеся на мою голову!

— Это точно, я бы тоже не устоял, — признаётся Бэкхён и яро кивает До. — Ещё и полапать незаметно парня можно. Надеюсь, ты тоже воспользовался этим шансом.

— Естественно воспользовался, — хмыкает Кёнсу. — На нём был один чёртов джинсовый жилет. Я прижался тогда щекой к его плечу, коснувшись оголённой кожи. Она была холодной и липкой, но всё равно ощущения приятные. Я чувствовал себя весьма необычно, обхватывая руками мужской торс и ощущая, как напряжены под тканью его мышцы пресса. А они у него несомненно имеются. Я никогда не прижимался настолько близко к кому-то, кого настолько мало ещё знаю, да и вообще. Даже с тобой было лишь пару разков, когда мы спали вместе, а ты был ещё совсем ребёнком. И это было только в качестве успокоения.

— Значит, вы ещё встретитесь?

— Несомненно, у нас, вроде бы как, намечается второе свидание. Чонин рассказал, что знает один хороший боулинг-клуб, где часто тусуется со своими. Скорее всего, мы туда отправимся в выходные, — Кёнсу уже предвкушает, чем же закончится их вторая встреча. Он пока не готов оказать Чонину ответную услугу и обласкать член своими губами и языком, но, несомненно, хочет тоже посмотреть на то, какой же он у Чонина. Святые угодники, с каких пор его интересует, что у мужиков в трусах?

После разговора с Бэкхёном Кёнсу морально успокаивается и ему уже не столь боязно воспринимать свои наклонности. Когда он неосознанно начинает петь оды татуировкам на руках Чонина, расписывая все подмеченные детали, Бэкхён вспоминает о том, что его на данный момент беспокоит.

— Не могу понять одного, как тогда татуировка связана с убийством родителей. Не может же быть таких случайностей. Я не верю в них. Особенно, когда дело касается смерти моих родителей, — задумчиво облизывает губы Бэкхён, закидывает в рот леденец и угощает друга сосательными конфетами. Тот принимает одну и развертывает фантик, попутно отвечая.

— Кстати, о родителях. Мне удалось поговорить с отцом по телефону.

— Вот как! Я же сказал, что вы помиритесь, — хлопает в ладоши Бэкхён и, пританцовывая, ликующе размахивает руками.

— Дело не в этом, — очередной печальный вздох. — Он до сих пор не может принять меня таким, какой я есть. Упрямый и упёртый. Отец всегда таким был. Иначе бы не добился такого высокого положения в службе безопасности.

Во взгляде Кёнсу что-то меняется, даже брови вновь устремляются к переносице, что свидетельствует о всей серьёзности последующего разговора. Это заставляет Бэкхёна заметно нервничать.

— Ты меня немного пугаешь… Зачем тогда заговорил об этом? Ты что-то узнал, да?

— Бэкхён, я порылся в старых делах отца. Он не часто берёт их на дом, но… Смог отыскать кое-что интересное, — Кёнсу выдерживает напряжённую паузу, а у Бэкхёна нет сил терпеть, чтобы узнать, что же такого нарыл его друг.

— Не томи…

— Отец сам хочет поговорить с тобой. Он заедет к тебе вечером, после пар. У тебя же сегодня нет работы после них?

— Нет, — разочарованно выдыхает Бэкхён. Вот теперь он точно умрёт от любопытства, которое будет расти с каждой минутой словно надувающийся шарик, и лопнет, когда уже терпеть не будет сил.

— Поэтому жди, — как бы невзначай Кёнсу поглядывает на наручные часы и тут же извиняется перед другом — ему пора на работу. Он обещал, что примет у себя старшего судью Квона в час дня.

— Кёнсу… — Бэкхён чувствует, что что-то явно расстроило друга, а за нежеланием говорить и чопорностью скрывается обида.

— И ради бога, перестань прогуливать университет! — поспешно просит парня До, отчего тот тут же становится похож на озлобленного хомячка.

— Сегодня был последний раз, мамочка! На этой неделе точно не повторится.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, — Кёнсу слишком хорошо уже изучил психологию и повадки Бэкхёна. — Сегодня — пятница, последний день учёбы на неделе. Если ты прогуляешь на следующей неделе вновь, то вряд ли встретишься снова с Чанёлем. Я перееду к тебе и буду следить за твоей жизнью.

— Ты этого не сделаешь! — возмущается Бэкхён, стискивая в кулаки руки и принимая оборонительную позу.

Ну, точно боксёр-хомячок, решивший узнать кто кого в поединке с куницей. Кёнсу не знает, почему сравнивает себя именно с ней. Но почему-то этот зверёк пришёл на ум, стоило лишь сопоставить хомяка-Бэкхёна с самим собой в облике какой-то живности. Наверное, если он вслух произнесёт своё сравнение, то Бэкхён обидится. Вообще, Бэкхён слишком бурно реагирует на все шутки связанные с комплекцией и весом. Скорее всего, это связано с теми временами, когда в промежутке между восемью и десятью годами мальчик набрал в весе и ходил премилым пухлячком, пока его не начали задевать шутки со стороны одноклассников, тогда-то он и попросил дедушку отправить его на три месяца в лагерь для детей с избыточной массой тела. В начале последнего года младшей школы мальчик вернулся похудевшим и заметно похорошевшим. Наверное, с тех пор его и начали считать симпатичным, не только девочки.

— Прогуляешь ещё раз — увидишь! — угрожает юноше Кёнсу и идёт в коридор. У него осталось всего полчаса до важной встречи. — Давай, одевайся, успеешь ещё на последние пары…

— Но у меня нет…

— Бэ-экхён-а, я знаю твоё расписание… — Бэкхён честно пытался схитрить и остаться дома после бессонной ночи и с ещё не испарившимся до конца похмельем, но Кёнсу непреклонен.

— Зря я дал тебе свою тоналку! Ты не заслужил! — рассерженно Бэкхён поднимается по лестнице и хлопает напоследок дверью своей комнаты.

Когда он выплывает через восемь минут и сорок шесть секунд (Кёнсу специально засёк время), то уже одет в привычную помятую рубашку в черно-красную клетку и светло-голубые джинсы. На голове красная вязаная шапочка, а в руках полупустой рюкзак.

— Я забочусь о твоём будущем, Бэкхён, — пытается донести суть своего беспокойства за друга Кёнсу, пока молодые люди направляются к его машине. — На тебя возлагает большие надежды мистер Юн. Вряд ли зарплаты Пака хватит, чтобы прокормить себя и такого обжорку, как ты. И ты не должен прохерить свой талант ради парня, с которым встречаешься.

— Я, мы не…

— Бэк, похоже, теперь моя очередь просить тебя не отнекиваться от очевидного, — заводя мотор, улыбается Кёнсу. И Бэкхёну нечем крыть. Парень прав. Между Бэкхёном и Чанёлем что-то явно происходит. Нечто очень восхитительное, заставляющее Бэкхёна из раза в раз покрываться гусиной кожей и загнанно дышать, хватая ртом кислород.

Оказывается, Кёнсу утром отправился до работы на такси, а после, пока у него не было никаких дел, заскочил к другу, уже на своей машине. Он высаживает Бэкхёна возле кампуса университета и тут же спешит в участок. Бёну ничего не остаётся, как побрести на оставшиеся две пары. В том, что он появляется в универе в тот же день, что и пропустил первые занятия, оказываются свои плюсы: ему удается скопировать конспекты лекций, а, значит, он не потратит на выходных лишнее время на поиски материалов. Может, стоит Чанёлю предложить устроить воскресный пикник в парке? Хотя, сейчас инициатива должна идти со стороны Пака. Бэкхён и так ответил на ту записку татуировщику смской, на которую ему до сих пор не пришёл ответ — обидно. Он ждёт ответа до самого вечера, отвлекает себя готовкой ужина и зубрежкой пройденных тем, но постоянно возвращается к тревожным мыслям: почему Чанёль ему не отвечает? Неужели Бэкхён сделал что-то не так? Он мучается и обвиняет себя во всём до самого визита мистера До. Тот, как и обещал, появляется на пороге входной двери дома, точно в семь.

Бэкхён давненько не встречался с отцом Кёнсу, поэтому постоянно поражается, насколько авторитетно выглядит мужчина, возвышаясь на почти целую голову над Бёном. Бэкхён недоумевает, почему Кёнсу родился у главного комиссара До таким низкоросликом. Вот в семье Бён никто не был выше метра семидесяти пяти, это заложено в генах Бэкхёна, быть таким, какой он есть. Но вот с Кёнсу природа явно захотела пошутить: мать под метр восемьдесят, отец — метр девяносто восемь, а сам парень — ниже Бэкхёна на пару сантиметров, хотя всё должно было быть наоборот. Семья не в восторге, зато Чонин принял это на «ура». Как написал ему Чанёль, тот считает, что сопоставление их с Кёнсу роста идеально для поцелуев. Бён не стал вдаваться в подробности, хотя ему стало интересно, а как обстоят дела с ним и Чанёлем. Но Бэкхёну однозначно придётся встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться своими губами до чужих. Да, Пак высокий, но как же это будоражит, заводит. Сильный, мужественный, широкоплечий, в объятиях которого можно потеряться и чувствовать себя как за каменной стеной. Интересно, будет ли кружиться у Бэкхёна голова, если он попросит Чанёля взять его навесу? Так, пора уже Бэкхёну возвращаться к разувающемуся господину До.

Бён предлагает ему поужинать, мужчина же отказывается от еды, но соглашается выпить чашечку кофе с бренди. Отец Кёнсу снимает пиджак и вешает его на спинку стула, присаживается и ожидает, пока Бэкхён сварит для него кофе. Он смотрит по сторонам, отмечая прибранный и чистый вид жилища Бёна. Такой огромный дом, а со всеми делами справляется один маленький человечек, слишком рано взявший на себя обязательства взрослого. До Ванбин, значительно поседевший с последней их встречи с Бэкхёном, но тщательно скрывающий серебряные пряди под чёрной краской для волос, изучает худощавый силуэт готовящего ему кофе молодого человека. Наверное, мальчик совсем забегался — худобу не скрыть под безразмерной футболкой, свисающей до середины бёдер. Когда же они виделись в последний раз? Ах, да, четыре года назад, когда его сыну исполнилось двадцать. Ещё год назад, по случаю нового места работы и назначения Кёнсу, но тогда Ванбин лишь мельком заметил скучающего в стороне в гордом одиночестве Бэкхёна, и у него не было времени подойти и поздороваться — дела, дела и снова дела. Быть главным комиссаром города — работа не из лёгких. Да, и если быть до конца честным, в тот день мужчина не испытывал желания с кем-либо общаться. Настолько устал от всеобщего внимания и желал поскорее расправиться с делами, не видеть лица всех этих по большей части подхалимов, набивающихся ему в друзья. Он только обнял сына, подарил какую-то мелочь и уехал по работе. Только после, когда комиссар лёг спать вспомнил этого паренька и пожалел о том, что не поговорил с ним.

— Хочу для начала извиниться за то, что двенадцать лет назад не смог ничего сделать, — наконец, когда напиток в турке практически сварился, произносит не особо разговорчивый мужчина. Возможно, он таким стал по воле службы. Для людей, стоящих на верхушке управления страны, каждое случайно брошенное на воздух слово способно стать смертельным приговором.

— Здесь нет Вашей вины, мистер До, — пытается уверить комиссара, что всё, что случилось в доме Бёнов тогда, произошло не по вине служителя закона. Никто не знал, что такое могло произойти во вполне себе обычный будний день.

— Я знал твоих родителей лучше, нежели ты думаешь. Уже тогда я подписал договор о неразглашении информации Интерпола. Я дружил с твоим отцом в колледже, даже завидовал тому, с какой лёгкостью ему удаётся обзавестись новыми знакомыми и поклонниками. Для меня их смерть такая же невосполнимая утрата. Конечно, не столь значимая, как для тебя. Но в тот день я потерял хорошего друга и замечательного человека, — комиссар замечает, как дрогнула рука Бэкхёна, в которой он держал турку и процеживал кофе в кружку. — Почему ты не купишь себе кофеварку?

— Мне нравится сам процесс, — Бэкхён открывает створки шкафчика в поисках бутылки бренди. — Он меня успокаивает. Хотя, не скрою, иногда подбешивает немного, когда перекипает.

Парень старается улыбнуться, продемонстрировать, что уже не так сильно переживает смерть своих родных, но его улыбка натянута, неестественна, как и потухший взгляд карих глаз. Он слишком часто моргает — признак лжи. Парнишка так и не избавился от этой привычки. Наконец на столе перед господином До возникает желаемый напиток и он втягивает тонкий аромат кофейных зёрен и терпкость алкоголя.

— Мне нащебетала пташка, точнее, один совёнок, что ты решил разобраться с тем делом, Бэкхён. Зная тебя, насколько ты похож на моего сына, возможно, на его примере ты и вырос таким же, тебя я вряд ли отговорю. Хочу лишь предупредить, что это дело связано не только с Интерлолом. Именно поэтому в своё время его так быстро замяли. И больше оно не в моей юрисдикции, хотя на тот момент я занимался расследованием и всё равно знаю лишь вершину айсберга. Также я в курсе, что твои родители были хорошими людьми, Бэкхён. Тебе не стоит разочаровываться в том, что они скрыли от тебя правду. Ты был и останешься для них любимым и единственным сыном. Это дело — палка о двух концах. Никто не знает, чем обернется твоя фигурка в этой шахматной партии: будешь ли ты простой пешкой, которую с легкость можно будет убрать с поля, или же ферзем, который одержит над всеми победу и поставит шах и мат королю.

— Ну, меня вполне устраивает роль ладьи, где при рокировке* можно тоже многое изменить в ходе событий, — подмигивает Бэкхён. Парню как-то не удобно садится рядом с Ванбином и он продолжает стоять, наблюдая за тем, как тот размеренно попивает кофе из чашки, изредка делая по маленькому глоточку, закрывает глаза и смакует вкус на языке, довольно цокая. Бён нервно потирает вспотевшие ладони о растянутую футболку, не смея пошевелиться или же произнести лишнее, чтобы его слова не показались мистеру До детским лепетом.

— Я не могу постоянно приглядывать за тобой, поэтому всё, что в моих силах — попросить Кёнсу об этом. В своё время это я и сделал, когда наказал ему утешить дрожащего в коридоре участка семилетнего мальчика, — признаётся мужчина, рассматривая кофейную гущу на дне чашки. Ванбин не из тех, кто верит в гадания и знаки, но кажется, будто он смог разглядеть кошку с разинутой пастью и клыками. Поспешно чашка ставится в сторону, а мужчина встаёт со стула, снимая пиджак со спинки, и натягивает его на плечи.

— Не стоит его больше об этом просить, — тут же реагирует на движение Бэкхён, отходит в сторону и пропускает комиссара в коридор. — Он и так чересчур опекает меня, господин До. Никакой личной жизни из-за его вечных вмешательств.

— Ох, ты, оказывается, вырос, — резко останавливается мужчина возле подставки для зонтиков и теребит густые тёмные волосы юноши. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что тебе уже девятнадцать.

Да, мальчик повзрослел. Это уже не тот ребёнок, каким он его помнит при жизни его родителей. Хотя до сих пор тот ещё озорник! Как же Ванбин рад, что прошлое не сломало этого паренька. Он похож на гибкую, крепкую акацию, которую так и не смог сломать ураган несчастий. Остаётся только поражаться силе духа Бэкхёна. Не каждый бы смог преодолеть такие трудности и начать вновь радоваться жизни. Не смотря на то, что прошло двенадцать лет, след, как ожог, остался на всю жизнь, отчего болезненно ноет сердце. И эта боль передаётся воздушно-капельным путём, Ванбин ощущает её, даже сейчас.

— Удачи тебе, Бэкхён-а, и будь осторожен, ради Бога, — мужчина на мгновение теряет свою невозмутимость и втягивает мальчишку в крепкие объятия. Это потрясает молодого человека, совершенно не ожидающего уже позабытых, отцовских прикосновений. Ему хочется заплакать от того, насколько это родное и потерянное. Как же он мечтал, чтобы когда-нибудь, не важно — отец или просто другой человек, преклонных лет, вот так обнимет его и назовёт «ребёнком». Лишенный детства, родительской любви, живший в начале ради дедушки, а потом ради того, чтобы им гордились те, кто наблюдает с Небес за мальчиком, если, конечно, мир духов существует. Даже, если скептики скажут ему: «нет», то он всё равно не перестанет верить и надеяться.

Господину До кажется, что объятия затянулись, поэтому рассоединяет руки и поправляет на себе одежду, покашливая и учтиво улыбаясь.

— Что ж, хороших выходных и не забывай про учёбу. Прости, я бы посидел подольше, но мне пора. Я и так задержался.

— И это всё? — Бэкхён озадаченно пялится на то, как пальцы отца Кёнсу тянутся к дверной ручке и поворачивают её.

— Да, ах, нет, — уже выйдя на крыльцо вспоминает мужчина о важной информации, с которой хотел поделиться с молодым человеком. — Забыл сказать… Тот парень, Пак Чанёль, о котором расспрашивал меня Кёнсу, знал ли я его. Думаю, тебе стоит знать, что фамилия Пак — фамилия Чанёля со стороны матери, он взял её после смерти родителей. Их фамилия была Ли, Бэкхён.

Комиссару не нужно говорить, что Бэкхён должен делать с этой информацией. Мальчик очень догадлив и сразу понял, к чему эти слова.

— Господин До, любовь не выбирают. Не злитесь на Кёнсу, — кричит с порога спускающемуся по ступенькам комиссару.

Мужчина в ответ издает лишь короткий смешок. Он и так это знает, но не стоит показывать своему Кённи, что он так легко принял его ориентацию. Всё-таки его сын должен осознавать, что означает в современном обществе однополая любовь. Это большая ответственность, не только перед собой, но и перед другим человеком, с которым себя связываешь. Если решил связаться с мужчиной, то должен понимать, какой это серьёзный шаг, что решения не поменять, нельзя отказаться от кого-то, испугавшись первого косого взгляда. Кёнсу его сын, он желает ему лишь добра, поэтому столь строг с ним. Когда-нибудь, его мальчик это поймёт, а пока что он до сих пор ещё тот самый ребёнок, каким был лет двенадцать назад. Пора Кёнсу взрослеть и понимать, что означает быть взрослым, научившись отвечать за свои поступки.

Бэкхён закрывает дверь и включает валявшийся на диване в гостиной ноутбук. Он вбивает в поисковик год, месяц, когда его родителей убили, и фамилию Ли. И тут же появляется пять страниц, в которых мелькает постоянно _«таинственное исчезновение на дороге», «Тела супружеской пары Ли до сих пор не найдены», «Машина-телепорт или куда исчезла чета Ли?»_. Бён распечатывает все статьи и погружается в изучение материалов касательно супругов Ли. Он уверен, что это и есть родители Чанёля. Под конец Бэкхён читает сделанные по ходу ознакомления с делом заметки:

_Пак Ёнмин (38) и Ли Мину (42) отправились по работе на фабрику по производству мебели 4 мая, но их машину нашли пустой рядом с границей Северной Кореи.  
Побег в другую страну или похищение?  
По записям видеокамер на заправке видно, что машина сначала ехала в сторону фабрики (одно и тоже направление, что и у границы страны), потом остановилась на заправке, когда возвращалась в направлении Сеула, далее вновь взяла курс на север.  
В машине не найдено вещей пропавших._

Если господин До знает родителей Чанёля, то это означает, что они тоже как-то были связаны со смертью бабушки и родителей Бэкхёна? Дело становится всё запутаннее и запутаннее. Супруги Ли пропали перед днём рождения Бэкхёна и перед тем кровавым вечером. Они не могли быть убийцами, тогда как так получилось, что их пропажа имеет какое-то отношение к убийству в доме Бён?

У Бэкхёна вновь начинает болеть и кружиться голова. Слишком много разноплановой информации. Как тут отыскать состыковки и понять, что к чему? Почему родители Бэкхёна знали отца и мать Чанёля, раз одни, как оказалось, работали в международной разведывательной службе, а вторые были простыми продавцами мебели.

— Неужели, — Бёна осеняет одна кажущаяся ему совершенно шокирующей догадка. — Они тоже работали на Интерпол?

Если это так, то кто-то зачем-то решил избавиться от служителей закона. Но в чём тогда заключалась причина? Почему именно в мае того года в течение недели расправились сразу с четырьмя людьми? Бэкхён теряется в догадках. Он плетётся на кухню и выпивает аспирин, только уже в виде порошка, разбавляя его в воде. Так что же случилось двенадцать лет назад? Теперь уж точно это дело на даст покоя парню, пока он во всём не разберётся.

Бэкхёну боязно заснуть, он ворочается всю ночь в постели из стороны в сторону, стирает пот со лба подушкой и рвано дышит в неё же, оставляя след от слюны на ткани. Отбрасываемые с деревьев тени кажутся ему длиннорукими монстрами, которые в любой момент могут проникнуть в дом и обернуть свои тонкие пальцы-ветки вокруг его шеи, лишив жизни и шанса распутать этот клубок череды убийств и исчезновений. Парень пугливо хнычет и накрывает голову подушкой. Даже так, закрыв глаза и накрывшись сверху подружкой с четырьмя ушами, он видит то, как медленно тени-щупальца ползут по стене. Вновь на мгновение перед закрытыми веками вспыхивают кошмарные кадры из прошлого. Скорее всего, этой ночью Бэкхёну так и не удастся поспать.

Настаёт суббота. В этот день парень вновь работает в ночную смену, но он так и не смог отдохнуть и выспаться несколько дней без работы: то встреча с Чанёлем, то внезапное волнение и страх, окутавшие Бёна после полученной новой информации. И не только это портит настроение в первый выходной день. Бэкхён чувствует себя отвергнутым и покинутым всеми. Кёнсу улетел на очередную свиданку с Чонином, а Бён остался один, проклиная на всём белом свете Чанёля, который, похоже, совершенно забыл о его существовании.

Чтобы проветриться и забыть на время о переживаниях, юноша накидывает на плечи зелёную кофту на молнии и отправляется в парк Янгджэ, где покупает клубничное мороженое в вафельном рожке и бредёт вдоль аллеи, бросая завистливые взгляды на встречающиеся на его пути парочки. Спустя минут двадцать, когда он уже подходит к расположенной по другую сторону парка арке, слышится приглушенная музыка. Бэкхён убыстряет шаг и заинтересованно крутит головой, пытаясь отыскать источник звуков. В итоге он выходит к большим колоннам по обе стороны от выхода, где и замечает скопившуюся толпу людей. Встав на носочки и пару раз подпрыгнув, Бэкхён видит двух танцующих поппинг парней. Ему удаётся протиснуться между людьми и получить лучший обзор. В этих резких, отточенных движениях есть своя грация, вид искусства, дающийся лишь при извечных тренировках. Парень зависает на танцорах, изредка восторженно втягивая через приоткрытый рот воздух и хлопая при особо интересных, на его взгляд, комбинациях из движений. Он видит, как кто-то кидает уличным артистам деньги и тоже хочет вознаградить парней за представление

— Мой брат танцует талантливее, заплати лучше ему, — Бэкхён вздрагивает от тихого шепота и прикосновения чужой руки к ладони, которая опускает его руку, не давая бросить смятую купюру десяти тысяч вон в лежащую на асфальте кепку.

Парень оборачивается и зависает в оцепенении на стоящем позади него мужчине в тёмно-сером костюме. Тот самый светловолосый пижон, которого Бэкхён видел в супермаркете, пока тот спорил с Чанёлем. Ким Чунмён. Босс Северной мафии города. Какого его занесло в эту толпу зрителей?

— Вижу, ты удивлён меня здесь встретить? — Чунмён подносит к губам дымящуюся в руке сигарету и коротко затягивается. — Но я часто бываю в парке. Конечно, не без охраны в моём-то положении, но мне нравится сидеть в тишине на одной из скамеек и слушать шелест листвы, смотреть на счастливые семьи.

— З-зачем Вы заговорили со мной? — заикается всё ещё находящийся в прострации от неожиданной встречи Бэкхён и неосознанно отступает назад, чуть не сталкиваясь с одним из танцоров, но светловолосый мужчина успевает предотвратить неприятный инцидент и хватает юношу за рукав кофты, утягивая в сторону.

Бэкхён подмечает, что в этот момент находящиеся рядом с деревом высокие широкоплечие молодые люди в очках и в чёрных костюмах подаются вперёд, но тут же замирают, когда Чунмён мотает головой, приказывая не приближаться. Как и сказал Ким: без охраны — никуда.

— Так, давай сразу договоримся, что ты не будешь «выкать», иначе я чувствую себя стариком, а мне всего тридцать один, — Чунмён тушит об асфальт окурок и немного оттягивает стягивающий слишком туго шею галстук, на узле которого сверкает оскалившаяся морда леопарда.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Бэкхён, поглядывая на поблескивающие на солнце глаза-рубины золотого зверя. — Так что тебе от меня нужно?

— Я увидел тебя и подумал, что, может, тебе удастся то, что не получилось у меня, и ты уговоришь Чанёля наконец сдать мне Исина, — Чунмён следит за реакцией Бэкхёна, чтобы понять, ввел ли Пак в курс дела своего мальчика касательно того, почему Ким не желает видеть в качестве выплаты долга деньги, а хочет одного конкретного парня. Но Бён сам сдаёт Чанёля с потрохами, бурно реагирует, словно бык на красное, на названное Кимом имя.

— Исина? Причем здесь этот парень? Как же меня это достало! Что вы знаете, чего не знаю я?!

— Так Чанёль не посвятил тебя? Хах, — Чунмён озадачено хмыкает. Вот так сюрприз, а он считал, что, будучи столь влюбленным в этого парнишку, Чанёль разболтает ему всю свою биографию, включая и встречу с Исином. — Похоже, тут простым «нравится» не обошлось… Раз он так печётся о твоей милой шкурке.

Бэкхёну кажутся речи мужчины всё более и более непонятными. И с чего он решил, что татуировщику не безразличен Бэкхён?

— Я не совсем тебя понимаю.

— Думаешь, почему он в долгах как в шелках до сих пор, хотя мог уже расплатиться с половиной суммы? — Чунмён пытается натолкнуть Бэкхёна, заставить мыслить в правильном русле.

— Без понятия. Этот парень себе на уме. Я не в курсе, что у него творится в голове, — Бэкхён решает умолчать, что в курсе того, как Чанёль стал должником Чунмёна.

— Пойдем, попьем кофейку и я тебе расскажу, откуда мы знакомы с Паком и что нас связывает помимо моего младшего братюни, — Чунмён подмечает на углу небольшое кафе и щелкает охране, чтобы та следовала за ними с Бэкхёном.

Молодые люди присаживаются за один столик с зонтиком на улице, прячась в тени от полуденного солнца. Чунмён не спрашивает, что хочет заказать юноша, самостоятельно останавливает выбор на латте макиато и отдаёт меню официанту. Им оказывается достаточно миловидный паренёк, возможно, одногодка с Кёнсу, с волнистыми русыми волосами и обрамленными густыми чёрными ресницами сверкающими глазами. Он приветливо улыбается и обещает, что заказ будет выполнен молниеносно. Люди Чунмёна садятся за столик немного поодаль, чтобы не слышать разговора парней.

— Откуда знаешь моё имя? Ты следил за мной? — шипит Бэкхён и старается выглядеть невозмутимо, будто ему вовсе не страшно находиться в компании с одним из опаснейших людей города.

— Вот ещё, — фыркает Чунмён. — Не так и трудно было узнать, с кем сейчас общается Чанёль. Я привык быть в курсе всего. Чем больше знаешь, тем легче управлять людьми.

— Так мне наконец расскажут, что это за Исин и почему ты так хочешь, чтобы Чанёль сдал, как ты выразился, тебе Исина?

— А ты борзый, маленький щеночек, — дергает бровью Чунмён, снимает очки и кладет их на стол.

Бэкхён старается пропустить мимо ушей то, как его нарёк босс мафиозного клана Кимов. Лучше он придержит свой язык, иначе может оказаться без него и вовсе.

— Что ж, ты хочешь так узнать об Исине?.. — трёт подбородок Чунмён и отмечает, что ему стоит уже побриться: щетина неприятно царапает кожу на руке. — Наверное, тебе должна понравиться моя история. Ведь она о любви. Без романтики и розовых соплей. Но она имела место быть и сжигает меня изнутри до сегодняшнего дня. О да, не строй такого удивленного личика. Представь себе, Бэкхён, даже у такого человека вроде меня есть своя слабость. Даже босс мафии способен на сильные чувства по отношению к другому. Я люблю его почти четырнадцать лет, двенадцать из которых ни разу не видел. Можешь себе представить, что означает: любить и не иметь возможности увидеть? Нет большего мучения. И Чанёль знает. Он меня поймёт, если я не буду добреньким и украду у него такую симпатичную мордашку, — Чунмён резко хватает Бэкхёна за подбородок и ведёт большим пальцем по приоткрытым и дрожащим от страха губам. — Тогда и он ощутит самолично, каково было мне, когда у меня отобрали самое дорогое. Знаешь, если бы об этом узнали в своё время другие группировки, то могли манипулировать мной с помощью Исина, но не сейчас. Сейчас я неуязвим и практически всевластен. Закон не связывается со мной, а я с законом, ну, как не связываюсь, просто делаю это незаметно. У нас свои договорённости. Сейчас лишь Северная банда, «Химеры» владеют практически всем Сеулом. И этому стоит сказать спасибо кровавой бане двенадцать лет назад.

— Что тогда произошло? — и вновь Бэкхён слышит о событиях двенадцатилетней давности. Почему же всё произошло тогда? Стычки банд, исчезновения, смерти?

— Не боишься, что я могу попросить своих людей навсегда заставить тебя замолчать? — интересуется Чунмён, играя бровями и глядя через плечо парнишки на свою охрану.

— Мне нечего терять, — отвечает Бэкхён и пристально смотрит в глаза криминальному авторитету.

— А ты отчаянный, — Чунмёна начинает восхищать этот малый. Если бы он не хранил все эти годы свою любовь к Исину и не был благодарен Чанёлю за его спасение, то точно бы уложил Бэкхёна в свою кровать. — Понимаю Чанёля. Что он в тебе нашёл.

— И всё же? Из-за чего же банды города решили перебить друг друга?

Именно в этот момент официант приносит заказ и при этом кокетливо моргает, интересуясь, желают ли посетители ещё что-то, и постоянно косясь при этом в сторону Чунмёна. На что получает отрицательный ответ и расстроенно уходит к подсевшей у окна парочке принимать новый заказ.

— Там, где проливается кровь, всегда замешаны большие деньги, — говорит Чунмён, медленно приближаясь к сути проблемы. — Клан Ли славился именно тем, что их босс откладывал неслыханные богатства. Опасно было их держать в одном банке и даже в стране, поэтому он открыл счета как в швейцарском, так и в нью-йорском банках. В своё время Ли Кванхи держал под своим крылом многих чиновников, поэтому никто не связывался с ними. Пока в один день не нашли их босса с отверстием от огнестрелки в голове в его коттедже, небольшом домике в горах. Так как пуля, размазавшая по стенам его мозги, была весьма специфичной, с гравировкой волка, то сразу же подозрения пали на Восточную банду «Коготь», клан Чжанов. Подозрения усилились, когда пострадал брат убитого, Ли Чонрён. Он выходил из банка, когда его лицо облили кислотой. Личная охрана отреагировала слишком поздно, но удалось поймать того паренька. На его лодыжке стояла печать группировки «Коготь». В итоге оба мафиозных клана сцепились. Без лидеров клан Ли был практически полностью уничтожен. Чжан тоже понесли свои потери: их босс был смертельно ранен. У него был единственный наследник, Чжан Исин. Да, мой милый Исин. Тогда никто не догадывался, что сынишка босса является моим любовником. Я предлагал ему большее, не пойми неправильно, но он боялся, что тогда он станет мишенью для своих и посрамит свою семью, в том числе и отца. Вообще, этого не должно было произойти. Мы переспали с ним чисто случайно. Тогда Исину исполнилось только восемнадцать. Как и любой другой парень его возраста, он любил проводить время в шумных компаниях, отрываться, пробовать всё запретное. Вот и поддался этому искушению. Когда я пришёл в казино отвлечься от дел, расслабиться, выбросить на ветер несколько миллионов вон, ставя привычно на красное, раз моя жизнь давно приобрела оттенок этого цвета, тогда он впервые прикоснулся ко мне, остановил и прошептал, что стоит поставить на зеро. Его мягкий голос тут же впитался в каждую клеточку серого вещества моего мозга, а тепло его ладони долго ощущалось на моей руке. Я не смел ослушаться, впервые пошёл на поводу чужого желания. И тогда, меня не столь интересовал выигрыш. Раскиданные на полу запертой комнаты отдыха выигранные фишки впивались в кожу, но мне было насрать, когда по телу сладко разливалась истома от каждого стона великолепного парня, который с готовностью раздвигал ноги и подавался навстречу резким толчкам. Тогда я утопал в странном чувстве, которое никак не мог назвать простой похотью. Позже я узнал, что Исин просто проспорил друзьям. Он не был ни би, ни геем. Но меня это мало интересовало. Я хотел владеть им целиком и полностью. Меня не удивило и не остановило даже то, что он сын Чжана. Син не был таким, как его отец, он намного мягче, имел свои мечты и не горел желанием становиться преемником, марая руки в крови. Он мечтал совершенно о другом. О типичном для всех простых людей — о тихой, размеренной жизни, растить и воспитывать своих детей и отдавать всю свою любовь им и своей второй половинке. Я не мог дать ему ничего из этого. Из-за своего положения мне приходится постоянно рисковать жизнями близких мне людей. Пришло бы время и мой отец передал бы мне своё дело. Возможно, именно потому, что Исин слишком добросердечный, он быстро сдался и разрешил себя любить, даже если можно было назвать нас «парой» с большой натяжкой. Я впервые ощутил себя счастливым человеком, даже вынашивал план о побеге, ведь у меня есть Чонин, мой младший брат, который мог также перенять пост отца. Но так некстати произошло всё это дерьмо между кланами Ли и Чжан, после чего я потерял Исина. Вполне вероятно, что, чтобы забыться, я целиком погрузился в дело отца, и в итоге теперь стою во главе клана. Мой отец слишком стар для этого. И у него возникли осложнения со здоровьем. Они с матерью теперь наслаждаются жизнью, о которой всегда мечтал я. Неужели и мне придётся ждать старости, чтобы лишь тогда познать совместное с Исином счастье? Я не хочу так, Бэкхён. Мне надоело 144 месяца не находить себе места и проклинать себя за то, что должен трахаться с теми, на кого мне плевать, лишь бы не чокнуться от безысходности и выпустить пар, когда совсем слетаю с катушек. Но даже случайные связи не способны дать мне желаемый покой. Становится лишь паршивее из раза в раз. Я хочу обнимать, целовать и касаться лишь тела Исина, а не какой-то продажной шлюхи. И знаешь, чего я боюсь больше всего? Вовсе не смерти, а того, что Исин обзавёлся семьёй, имеет безропотную тихоню-жену и парочку детишек, как и мечтал об этом. А сучёныш Пак не спешит делиться информацией. Я хочу всего лишь поговорить с ним, понять, что всё хорошо, что у меня нет больше надежды, но Чан считает, что мне этого недостаточно, найду и посажу под замок у себя в доме, чтобы тот вновь не сбежал.

— А разве он не прав? Вы отпустите его так просто, согласившись оставить навсегда, если у Исина своя личная жизнь? — Бён сочувствует тому, что судьба разъединила мужчину и его возлюбленного. Вполне вероятно, что у Чжана есть семья, там, в Китае, и он давно позабыл Чунмёна. Но при всём этом он понимает Исина, причину такого поступка.

— Мне придётся с этим согласиться, Бэкхён, — Чунмён старается скрыть свою боль и печаль, отпивая принесённый напиток. — Двенадцать лет расставания сделали своё. Я больше не тот девятнадцатилетний юнец, действующий на поводу у эмоций. Я долго думал над тем, какой будет наша встреча, что я ему скажу. Но я не стану удерживать его, если он попросит отпустить. Я хочу только увидеть его.

Бэкхён молча опускает длинную ложку и помешивает латте макиато, пена которого уже практически растаяла. Он не знает, что должен говорить Киму. Стоит ли ему его поддержать? Сказать, что, возможно, Исин ещё одумается и вернётся? Им всего по тридцать, значит, есть ещё половина жизни, которую они могут провести совместно, рука в руке. Он уже открывает рот, когда слышит визг шин и тут же поворачивает голову в сторону звука. Рядом с кафе останавливается чёрная машина с тонированными стёклами, на переднем сидении на месте рядом с водителем темное стекло опускается, и Бэкхён замечает мужчину преклонных лет, висков которого уже коснулась седина.

— Босс, нам пора. Секретарь Чхве сказал, что господин Ю уже ждёт нас в своём офисе, — хрипловато со странными перепадами в тональности голоса произносит незнакомец.

— Ох, совсем позабыл, хорошо, что у меня есть такой советник, как ты, Рыён, — Чунмён тут же встаёт, вынимает из бумажника несколько купюр, кладя их под тарелку, берёт со стола очки и вновь обращается к сидящему за столиком юноше. — Бэкхён, поговори с ним, может, он передумает. И не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо. Если не сейчас, то в следующей жизни.

Мужчина приспускает с носа очки, подмигивает и щелкает пальцами охране, после чего та открывает ему заднюю дверь автомобиля, и Ким усаживается на удобное кожаное сиденье.

— Да, не переживай, мальчик, что не убивает, делает нас сильнее, — улыбается какой-то гадкой, неискренней улыбкой советник Рыён, отчего Бэкхёну становится не по себе.

Чунмён же в этот момент коротко бросает водителю «Поехали», и машина, кажущаяся Бэкхёну чёрным зловещим монстром, стремительно исчезает из видимости, всё ещё замершего на стуле Бэкхёна. Пока он допивает кофе, начинает припоминать, что точно уже когда-то слышал эту фразу. Только вот где и при каких обстоятельствах? Но от этой фразы веет его коротким тёплым детством, когда семья Бён была полной и счастливой. Оказывается, оставленных Чунмёном денег хватило бы, чтобы выпить ещё пару раз горячих напитков в этом кафе, поэтому официант настолько обрадовался таким щедрым чаевым, что приносит Бэкхёну ещё и пирожное «за счёт заведения». Когда Бён заканчивает свою лёгкую трапезу за чужой счёт, то в его руках оказывается салфетка с номером телефона этого самого официанта и короткой припиской, где тот просит Бэкхёна передать записку тому красавчику в костюме. Ну вот, опять кто-то симпатичный заинтересовался не им, а его спутником.

 

 

**Примечание:**

 

*рокировка — (французское roquer — рокировать, от roc — шахматная ладья) в шахматах одновременное передвижение (перестановка) короля и ладьи с их начальных положений (король — через одно поле влево или вправо, ладья — на поле, через которое передвинут король)


	8. Глава 7 - Hot-Blooded Memories

**На шести футах под землёй,  
Я ничего не могу сделать, лишь интересно,  
Смоет ли нашу могилу дождём?  
Зацветут ли?  
Расцветут ли  
Вновь?  
Помоги, я вновь запутался в себе,  
Но я помню тебя…  
  
(отрывок из песни: Billie Eilish — Six Feet Under)  
  
**

  
  
По возвращении с прогулки у Бэкхёна намечается день воспоминаний. Юноша разгребает фотоархив, вытаскивая обёрнутые в пластиковый пакет тяжёлые альбомы фотографий. Бэкхён спрятал их на чердаке, чтобы случайно не натолкнуться и вновь не погрузиться в мимолётные счастливые детские воспоминания. Ему больно смотреть на улыбающиеся лица родителей, дедушки с бабушкой и своё собственное. Когда он был в последний раз счастлив и искренне радовался? Возможно, когда его другом стал Кёнсу, его поддержка и опора, единственный лучший друг, который не бросил и не отказался от него за эти долгие годы, хотя сколько раз они ссорились. И в основном из-за того, что Бэкхён совершенно не думал о своём будущем, застряв мысленно в прошлом. Но это элементарная опека и забота, даже тогда он это понимал. Его мама была такой же: возмущалась, когда мальчик не выполнял домашние задания, и отбирала из рук джойстик, приказывая идти и готовиться к занятиям. Тот поднимался наверх, плюхался на кровать, недовольно мотая ногами, доставал тетрадки с учебниками и принимался за выполнение примеров или написание сочинения. Маленький Бэкхён знал, что движет его мамой в такие моменты. Он не злился, только обижался, что ему не дали доиграть и победить Саб-Зиро.  
  
Бэкхён кашляет от обилия пыли на пакете, достаёт из него находящуюся внутри стопку толстых альбомов в обшарпанном кожаном переплёте и отбрасывает белый пластик на пол. Он садится на кровать, подбирая под себя ноги, и трепетно открывает первую страницу, пытаясь вспомнить, когда именно была сделана та или иная фотография. Вот он маленький голый пупс, которого купают в ванночке, и блаженно расслабленный от горячей воды. А тут его мама демонстрирует на коротеньких ножках младенца связанные саморучно красно-белые пинетки. Следующая пара страниц показывает моменты до его трехлетия. Бэкхён выдаёт смешок, находя фото, где у его отца густые, пышные усы, и припоминает, как любил дергать за них маленьким, но после мужчина их сбрил и малыш долго плакал, лишившись любимой игрушки. До почти пяти лет Бэкхён не мог отвыкнуть от соски. Мама готовила её по ночам, когда ребёнок поднимался и просил молока. Женщина тут же шла на кухню и подогревала молоко, добавляя немного мёда, а после возвращалась к мальчику в комнату, брала на коленки и укачивала, распевая колыбельные. А вот как раз и это фото, ночного убаюкивания. Далее Бэкхён перелистывает ещё несколько страниц и находит фотографию, где держит за руку какого-то мальчишку, к сожалению, его лицо не в кадре, только рука и часть желтой футболки. Как Бэкхён помнит, он нечаянно в своё время сломал летучего змея этого паренька. Почему-то он отчетливо помнит всё, кроме того, как тот выглядел. Белое пятно вместо его лица. Нет, это точно не мог быть искомый Бэком человек. Он листает фотоальбом далее, пока не натыкается на фотографии со дня рождения. Именно тогда родители подарили ему радиоуправляемую яхту. Их фотографировала бабушка, так как у них была простая полароидная камера. Отец Бэкхёна любил раритетные, старые вещи, поэтому и фотоаппарат был под стать интересам и хобби мужчины. Ему казалось, что всё старое в современном мире становится необычным и редким. Он вклеивал фотографии в альбом, которые существовали лишь в единичном экземпляре. В этом была своя прелесть.  
  
И тут глаза Бэкхёна опускаются на групповое фото.  
  
— Вот она! — юноша отдирает фотографию из альбома и всматривается в лица изображенных людей, замечая на ней мужчину в черных, солнцезащитных очках.  
  
 _«Мальчик, высунув язык, старается победить противника в видеоигре и со всей силы давит на кнопки джойстика. Но, к сожалению, проигрывает пришедшему к нему на праздник дяде, знакомому родителей.  
— Ничего, малыш, в следующий раз повезёт. Просто помни, что не убивает нас, делает сильнее.»_  
  
И Бэкхён помнит, пронеся сквозь года за пазухой своей души, эту фразу. Тогда он подрывается с места и выискивает на столе в деле, которое отдал ему Кёнсу, фотографию подозреваемого. И сверяет со снимком со дня его рождения. Одно и тоже лицо. Ли Чонрён собственной персоной. И эта трость с золотым драконом, от которой Бэкхёна в очередной раз бросает в дрожь. Перед глазами темнеет и вновь по ушам режет этот приторный, неровный тон голоса.  
  
 _« — Победителей не судят, Бэкхён-и.»_  
  
Параллельно с этим в сознании вспыхивает сегодняшняя встреча. Голоса накладываются друг на друга. И юноша осознаёт, что это один и тот же голос. Но человек. Они выглядят по разному. Что происходит? Неужели юноша сходит с ума? Очередное помешательство?  
  
— Нет, нет, — хватается за голову Бэкхён. — Это просто невозможно!..  
  
Он оседает на пол и хватается руками за плечи. Его трясёт.  
  
— Холодно. Как же холодно, — дрожащими губами тихо шепчет парень и закрывает потяжелевшие вмиг веки.  
  
Перед глазами плавают тени чёрных демонов, их открытые насмешливые пасти приобретают облик губ советника Чунмёна. Бэкхёну страшно. Он кричит, но что-то давит в области шеи и не даёт ему издать и звука. Каждый крик растворяется в звенящей тишине дома. _«Помогите, кто-нибудь, прекратите это мучение, ради бога!»_  — раздаётся в голове, и это вовсе не голос Бэкхёна, а его матери, словно юноша становится невольным свидетелем происходящего той кровавой ночью.  
  
Парня продолжает трясти, от выступающего пота становится ещё холоднее. И уже стучат зубы, внутренности будто покрываются корочкой льда, особенно болезненно сжимающееся при каждом глухом ударе сердце. Его мутит, тошнота подбирается к горлу и голова идёт кругом от накатившего волнения. Юноша хватается пальцами за ворс ковра и продолжает беззвучно кричать. Не проходит и пяти минут, как эта агония отступает, а Бэкхён облегчённо выдыхает и перекатывается на спину глядя на люстру, отбрасывающую тусклую тень. Не такую страшную и опасную, какая чуть не поглотила его изнутри.  
  
Бэкхён пытается вспомнить, сколько лет прошло после последней его панической атаки. Раньше он считал, что навсегда избавился от этого, вылечился, но, как оказалось, ошибался.  
  
Рядом с парнем валяются две фотографии, на которых, он уже полностью в этом уверен, запечатлен убийца его родителей и бабушки. Бэкхён косится на них, подбирает, вновь рассматривает и никак не может понять, как этот мужчина связан с той фотографией наброска татуировки Чанёля? Гудит и вибрирует мобильник, и Бэкхён хватает его липкими вспотевшими пальцами. Не смс, а звонок. И от того, кого секундами ранее вспоминал Бэкхён. Лёгок на помине, ничего не скажешь. Радость смешивается с обидой от долгих ожиданий. Юноша зло рыкает и отвечает на вызов.  
  
— Хай, Бэкхён-и, как насчёт того, чтобы вместе?.. — Бэкхён не слушает парня и перебивает его, яростно выплёвывая в динамик мобильного телефона:  
  
— Чанёль, я даже слышать о тебе не хочу. Иди ты куда подальше со своими предложениями!  
  
— Эй, эй, парень, полегче, — басящий в телефоне Пак просит успокоиться Бэкхёна. — Ты обиделся на меня? Прости, ну правда, прости. Чонин сегодня укатил с твоим другом, а мне пришлось работать и день, и ночь, потому что кое-кто скинул на меня свою работу в самый последний момент. Знакомство с Кёнсу, похоже, напрочь, вышибло из его головы последние остатки мозга.  
  
— Тоже самое я могу сказать и о Кёнсу, — выдыхает Бэкхён, и злость медленно тает от приятного низкого голоса собеседника.   
  
Бёну стоит быть честным с самим собой, как и просил его друг. Он скучал по Чанёлю. Прошло всего два дня, даже меньше, а он уже готов визжать и прыгать по комнате от звонка, хотя ранее обещал себе, что будет хотя бы пару дней игнорировать сообщения и звонки от Пака.  
  
— Бэк, ты не хочешь прокатиться на мотоцикле до озера? — предлагает Чанёль, когда ощущает по тону голоса, как меняется настроение молодого человека. — Устроим там вечеринку с грилем только для нас двоих? Сейчас самое то — поесть мяска на свежем воздухе.  
  
Бэкхён, же практически не раздумывая, соглашается:  
  
— Хорошо, во сколько ты заедешь?  
  
— Через полтора часа, пойдет? Заеду по пути в магазин и прихвачу всё необходимое.  
  
— Ладно, Чанёль.  
  
— Только возьми с собой покрывало и какую-нибудь тёплую кофту, после заката — холодно, — просит его Пак.  
  
— Договорились. Жду, — Бэкхён не слушает до конца и отключается, показывая тем самым, что до сих пор обижен на Чанёля.  
  
Конечно, ему кажется, что он слишком быстро простил татуировщика, но тот, похоже, знает чем брать парня — своим мотоциклом, на котором Бэкхён так хотел прокатится в компании Пака. А ещё Бёну стало страшно находиться одному и хотелось ощутить рядом присутствие кого-то, кто бы подарил ему хотя бы временную защиту, заставил позабыть о пережитом в детстве. Особенно сейчас, когда Бэкхён практически во всем разобрался.  
  
Остаётся не так много времени до приезда Чанёля, когда Бэкхён возвращает на прежнее место фотоальбомы, поэтому юноша торопится принять душ и переодеться. Он наспех вытирается полотенцем и старается не позабыть просьбу Пака: покрывало и тёплая кофта. Бэкхён не знает, идут ли ему эти расклешенные джинсы с бордовыми полосами по бокам, но решает надеть именно их и после натягивает под цвет к штанам бордово-чёрную кофту с бежевым принтом и длинным рукавом. Раз они едут на мотоцикле и после окажутся на рыхлой, влажной почве у озера, то из обуви парень выбирает ботинки на устойчивой, толстой подошве. Бён лишь слегка, тонкой линией подводит глаза карандашом и прячет за слоем тонального крема синяки под глазами от недосыпа. За последний месяц Бэкхён сбросил несколько килограммов из-за пережитого стресса, поэтому ему приходится продеть в шлевки постоянно спадающих на тазовые кости джинсов рыжевато-бежевый замшевый ремень.  
  
Бэкхён и раньше считал Чанёля невообразимо крутым и классным, но когда тот приезжает на своём чёрном байке, в кожаной куртке и потертых джинсах с заплатками и рваными дырками, то на мгновение теряет дар речи и рассуждает мысленно о том, а не слишком ли просто оделся для такого вечера. Бён не знает, имеет ли он право называть это свиданием. Чанёль никогда не намекал ни на что такое. Ни при первой их встрече не отпустил ни одной шуточки по этому поводу, ни сейчас. Это больше походит на встречу двух приятелей, нежели на то, что один хочет приударить за вторым. Бэкхён теряется в догадках. И не может быстро найтись с ответом, когда Чанёль лишь в пару широких прыжков достигает крыльца и возвышается над Бэкхёном, одаривая его своей лучезарной белозубой улыбкой.  
  
— Ну что, ты готов? — наверное, из-за того, что Бэкхён давно не проводил вечера со своей правой рукой, он думает о том, как бы звучал этот же самый вопрос немного при других обстоятельствах, поэтому смущенно прикусывает губу и лишь кивает, принимая из рук Чанёля шлем.  
  
Когда татуировщик усаживается и поднимает мыском ботинка подставку, Бэкхён перекидывает ногу через седло и смотрит на маячащую перед его лицом куртку из мягкой чёрной кожи. Парень теряется и не знает, как отнесется Чанёль к тому, что он обнимет его за талию, чтобы не упасть с седла, но Пак решает эту проблему, тянет его за кисти и оборачивает вокруг пояса, приказывая крепко держаться. Мотор рычит как разъяренный лев. Чанёль давит на газ и разворачивает байк в нужном направлении, при этом внимательно следит, чтобы от внезапного торможения Бэкхён случайно не слетел с сиденья.  
  
Теперь Бэкхён на себе может ощутить всю полноту чувств, которые испытывал Кёнсу, обнимая Чонина во время езды. Наверное, было бы намного приятнее, как и тогда его другу, тереться щекой о грубую ткань одежды на плече Чанёля, но тот, похоже, не на шутку обеспокоен безопасностью своего хрупкого попутчика, поэтому Бэкхёну приходится довольствоваться лишь тем, как тесно их тела соприкасаются, при этом ощущая весь жар, мощь скрытого под несколькими слоями одежды тела Пака. Встречный ветер остужает пыл и не даёт впасть в блаженство, практически подавляя довольное мурлыканье. Бён на середине пути до озера уже не так расстроен тем, что на нём шлем, так как иначе Чанёль давно заметил, как его лицо пылает ярким румянцем. Кровь бурлит в жилах, наполненная адреналином, и у Бэкхёна перехватывает дыхание при каждом повороте. Он не трус, но страшно смотреть на ставшую литой прямой линией разметку на дороге, отчего парень закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточить все свои органы чувств на твердых, перекатывающихся под курткой мышцах спины Пака.  
  
Чанёль старается следить за дорогой, ехать не слишком лихо и не отвлекаться на то, как его бёдра сжимают чужие стройные ноги, обтянутые светлой джинсой и немного подрагивающие от напряжения: как-никак, но первая поездка на мотоцикле. Изредка он подмечает, как пальцы Бэкхёна на его поясе осторожно шевелятся и вновь сжимают куртку татуировщика. Эти тонкие, длинные пальцы, в которых намного больше изящества, нежели во всём Чанёле во время его работы с татуировочной машинкой. Он считает, что этот момент можно посчитать идеальным, полная гармония всех составляющих, всё в этом мгновении на своём положенном месте: руки Бэкхёна, его грудь, прижимающаяся так плотно к спине Пака, что можно слышать громыхающее в груди сердце сидящего позади юноши. Хотя, несомненно, будет ещё лучше, если Бэкхён сядет перед ним, чтобы вжаться в это тело целиком, а не ощущать его лишь со спины, и защитить от всего, включая чужие оценочные взгляды. Но и так приятно до дрожи. Так, что хочется съехать с дороги, остановиться, стянуть с головы Бэкхёна мешающий шлем и прижаться своими губами к чужим, обнимая за стройную, как у девушки, талию. Но сейчас не время думать о подобном: Чанёль ответственен за Бэкхёна, пока тот находится на движущемся железном коне, и он не допустит, чтобы из-за его слабости пострадал парень. На губах возникает легкая улыбка, стоит только подумать, что Чанёль — Чёрный рыцарь, который украл свою принцессу у всего мира, сбегая с ней на край земного шара, где выстроит свой замок, в котором будут лишь они с Бэкхёном, и никто не потревожит их, не услышит сладких стонов Бэкхён-и по ночам и его ворчливых ругательств утром во время завтраков.  
  
До озера они добираются как раз к закату солнца, когда вода рябит красным золотом. Молодые люди замечают, подъезжая к дорожному знаку, указывающему направление в сторону узкой просёлочной дороги в сторону водоёма. Они отмечают, что не первые, к кому пришла в голову идея посидеть у костра или погрилить мясо. Купаться пока ещё холодно, но всё-таки находится парочка смельчаков, которые показушничают перед своими девушками. Чанёль подмечает свободную круглую гриль-установку на трех тонких железных ножках возле раскидистого тополя и тормозит. Бэкхён тут же разъединяет руки на поясе парня и спрыгивает с мотоцикла, не желая показывать, насколько трудно было себя уговорить это сделать. Пак следует за ним, ставит своего железного коня на подставку и вынимает ключи, не хочется, чтобы кто-то, пока он будет целиком и полностью поглощен своим спутником, лишил его одолженного у Чонина средства передвижения.  
  
Бэкхён помогает вынуть из багажника угли, еду, и пластиковую одноразовую посуду. Когда перед его носом Чанёль вынимает складной нож, Бэкхён охает и тут же, матерясь, шлепает хихикающего от такой бурной реакции Пака.  
  
— Иди, покрывало постели, пока то местечко, что я приглядел, не заняли, принцесска, — продолжает издеваться над юношей Чанёль.  
  
— Ещё раз назовёшь меня так, и на счету утопленников в озере станет на одного больше, — конечно, это шутливая угроза, но звучит она достаточно дерзко и зловеще, особенно, когда лицо Бэкхёна освещено закатным солнцем, поэтому Пак машет белой салфеткой и сдаётся на милость победителю в этой короткой языковой перепалке. А Бён слушается и вытаскивает клетчатый плед.  
  
Чанёль прослывает у Бэкхёна «неуклюжим», когда пару раз стукается головой об установку и режет палец ножом, пока заканчивает приготовление и кладёт кусочки сочной говядины на решётку. Бёну невдомёк, что всему виной — его слишком привлекательная для Пака откляченная задница. Из-за чего татуировщик жалеет, что не послушал голос разума и не сосредоточился на гриле.  
  
Оранжево-багровый диск солнца исчезает за верхушками лесных деревьев и озеро медленно погружается в полумрак. Фонари и подсветка на водоёме, и ещё включенные фары машин отдыхающих — единственные источники тусклого освещения травянистого берега. Бэкхён прячет руки в карманах — как и сказал Чанёль становится прохладнее. Компания молодых людей предлагает ему подсесть к разведённому ими костру и делится ещё горячим кофе из красного термоса. Взамен Чанёль угощает их жаренным на гриле мясом. Бэкхён получает пластиковую тарелку, наполненную уже разрезанными кусочками говядины, в которую воткнута одноразовая вилка. Он проглатывает первый кусочек и восторженно мычит: по телу распространяется тепло, а на языке приятный вкус приправленного специями мяса в маринаде. Он хвалит Чанёля за весьма неплохие кулинарные навыки и съедает больше половины. Один из парней компании молодых людей достаёт из кузова своего пикапа гитару и перебирает струны, пока не находит нужную тональность для своего голоса. Атмосфера наполняется новыми красками, магией музыки. Сидящий рядом с Бэкхёном Чанёль подпевает и с замиранием сердца, возможно даже стараясь не дышать, Бён внемлет каждому звуку этого бархатистого тенора. Он отмечает, что, к его удивлению, тот умеет петь. Нет, Чанёль вовсе не хороший певец, его пение неуверенное и тихое, но оно расслабляет. Бэкхён ощущает умиротворение — именно то, чего ему не хватало, что так было необходимо. Голос Чанёля — бальзам для его страдающей и больной души.  
  
Молодежь начинает медленно расходиться после двенадцатой или тринадцатой композиции. Бэкхён потерял их счет, так как был погружен целиком и полностью в успокаивающей его низкий тембр голоса Чанёля. Он очнулся лишь тогда, когда с ними прощался тот самый гитарист, желая удачно добраться обратно. Его девушка предлагает подвести парней, но Чанёль отказывается, отвечает, что хотел бы ещё немного посидеть у костра и отдохнуть от городской суеты со своим «другом». Бэкхён делает вид, что не слышал последнего. Он не думал, что одно слово способно опустошить его изнутри. Ему кажется, что он даже слышит, как свистит ветер, вырываясь из ушей с шипящим «неудачник». И вновь становится невыносимо холодно и одиноко. Бэкхён пытается отыскать взглядом покрывало, понимая, что немного не рассчитал с одеждой и она его совершенно не согревает, как бы ему хотелось. Но рядом есть один очень приятный и живой обогреватель, который точно не разделит его просьбы с обнимашками. Ведь они всего лишь «друзья».  
  
— Держи, ты весь продрог, говорил же одеться потеплее. У воды на природе всегда холоднее, дурашка, — Чанёль тянет за молнию на куртке, снимает её и тут же надевает на Бэкхёна, потирая ладонями плечи юноши и разогревая. И парня тут же бросает в жар далеко не от предложенной вещицы, а от ласковых прикосновений пальцев татуировшика.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Мне не холодно. Даже жарко. Я закалённый, — подмигивает юноше Пак.  
  
— Спасибо, — Бэкхён благодарит его и продолжает наблюдать за костром, искорки которого взлетают вверх вместе с дымом и исчезают в ночном небе.  
  
Пак молчаливо кивает, прослеживает взгляд Бёна и вытаскивает из кармана джинсов сигарету с зажигалкой. Отстранёно глядя на костёр, он закуривает, знакомя сигаретный белый дым с костровым. Они сливаются в поднебесном танце и растворяются в сумерках. Где-то слышится рокотание цикад и иногда гулко шумит мотор проезжающих на магистрали машин.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — интересуется Чанёль, кидая в костёр недокуренную сигарету.  
  
— Что? — Бэкхён взволновано вздрагивает от хриплого голоса, не веря своим ушам: как Чанёль догадался, что совсем недавно он пережил первую за долгие годы паническую атаку.  
  
— Когда я приехал за тобой, то не мог не отметить бледность и странную нервозность. Что с тобой? — Пак не смог выпустить из вида то, каким дерганным и отстраненным был при встрече Бэкхён, будто в доме затаилось зло, из рук которого парень смог высвободиться и выбежать запыхавшимся на порог — именно в этот момент его и застал прикативший на мотоцикле Чанёль.  
  
— Призраки прошлого, Чанёль, никак не отпускают, — признаётся в самом большом своём страхе Бэкхён и прижимает колени к груди, продолжая разглядывать пылающий костёр, словно может там, в ярком пламени, обнаружить какие-то ответы на самые трудные и неразгаданные вопросы.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь позвонить мне, и я готов стать твоим Охотником за приведениями, — толкает легонько плечом парня в бок татуировщик. Утешать кого-то у Пака всегда плохо получалось, но сейчас ему хочется больше всего стереть с лица этого паренька уныние и растопить все тревоги, которые кусочками протыкают его грудь и не дают спокойно вздохнуть.  
  
— Кем именно? Питером? Повесой и бабником? — наконец впервые за весь вечер хихикает Бэкхён.  
  
— Скорее Иганом. Я тоже немного чокнутый, но преданный своему делу и друзьям, и, конечно, суперумный.  
  
— Точно Питер! От скромности не умрешь! — уже не сдерживаясь гогочет Бэкхён, чуть не сбрасывая с плеч куртку Пака.  
  
— Я рад, — сверкает улыбкой Чанёль и потягивается, сидя на поваленном бревне рядом с более миниатюрным юношей.  
  
— Чему именно?  
  
— Что тебе стало лучше.  
  
— Спасибо тебе за это, — отвечает Бэкхён и не замечает, как сжимает пальцами руку Чанёля, а когда до него доходит, где именно лежит его ладонь, то он поспешно, будто обжегшись, дергает рукой и кладёт к себе на коленку. Он понимает, что вновь может возникнуть неловкая пауза, поэтому пытается заполнить её новой беседой, и весьма кстати всплывает образ Рыёна.  
  
— Чанёль, ты многое знаешь о Северной банде города?  
  
— Не так уж много, но достаточно, — настороженно по слогам произносит Чанёль. Если Бэкхён вдруг заговорил на эту тему, то точно случилось нечто серьёзное. И, вообще, откуда такой повышенный интерес? Они же уже обсудили эту тему.  
  
— Что ты мне можешь рассказать о Рыёне?  
  
— Чон Рыёне, советнике Кима? — переспрашивает его Чанёль, усомнившись, что правильно расслышал названное молодым человеком имя.  
  
— О нём самом.  
  
— Откуда ты-…  
  
— Просто ответь на вопрос, — просит его Бэкхён.  
  
И как тут не выполнить просьбу этого угрюмого парнишки. Да, Чанёль не может не отметить, что Бэкхён вновь ведёт себя взволнованно. О чем и говорит его желание постоянно прикусывать нижнюю губу. Ох, Чанёль бы сам весьма не прочь помочь ему в этом деле.  
  
— Ну, он давно уже в «Химерах», — татуировщик продолжает неотрывно следить за Бэкхёном и почесывает затылок.  
  
— Примерно лет одиннадцать-двенадцать, да?  
  
— Да, — Чанёля настораживает такая осведомлённость. — Откуда ты и это знаешь?  
  
— Именно столько лет назад исчез убийца моих родных, Ли Чонрён, — поясняет источник своего любопытства Бэкхён. — И, могу дать голову на отсечение, что в это же время появился Чон Рыён.  
  
— Рыён пришел к Чунмёну незадолго до того, как я познакомился с Чонином, — вспоминает, что именно рассказывал ему друг о клане своего брата. — Полтора года назад. Не больше. И тут же начал семимильными шагами подниматься в иерархии кындаль, пока не занял место советника босса, то есть Чунмёна.  
  
— Он слеп?  
  
— Нет, отлично видит, только хромает, поэтому постоянно держит при себе трость.  
  
— Необычную, с драконом на рукоятке, да? — хмыкает Бэкхён вспоминая фотографии и показания свидетелей в деле об убийстве в доме семейства Бён.  
  
— Бля, ты меня пугаешь, Бэкхён! Откуда ты в курсе и этого? — трёт виски указательными пальцами Чанёль и жалобно стонет.  
  
— Это он, Чанёль. Это он убил мою семью, оставив меня сиротой, — Бэкхён наконец произносит вслух то, о чем догадался после пугающей находки, пробудившей в нём воспоминания с празднования его семилетия.  
  
— Да ладно, быть этого не может, — Чанёль не может поверить в странные выводы парня и мотает головой, не соглашаясь с ним. Но при этом в груди закрадываются сомнения: Чонин не раз говорил, что это мужчина себе на уме. Что если не безосновательно?  
  
— Есть небольшая загвоздка — Чонрён был слеп, а Рыён зряч, — продолжает рассуждать вслух Бэкхён. — Но это точно он — рост, телосложение, голос и даже его коронные фразы. «Что не убивает, делает нас сильнее» — именно её сказал Чонрён на моём дне рождения, и сейчас, когда я прощался с Чунмёном, его советник сказал её же. Тем же самым голосом, тональностью. Чанёль, я не сумасшедший.  
  
— Нет, ты точно с ума сошёл, раз осмелился вести беседу с Чунмёном?! — Пака не беспокоит сейчас то, что объявился убийца из прошлого Бэкхёна, а то, что тот спокойненько вёл беседу с одним из опаснейших людей города. — Как тебе вообще взбрело в голову это?  
  
— Он сам подошёл, — пытается уверить в своей невиновности их случайной встречи Бён.  
  
— И что? Ты должен был тут же нестись от него прочь, сверкая пятками, — Чанёля поражает насколько беспечен Бэкхён, раз согласился на разговор с Кимом. Ладно бы это был Чонин, но не его старший братишка, который одним щелчком пальца может приказать своим верным собачонкам отделать Бэкхёна до полусмерти.  
  
— Мне было любопытно, — виновато опускает голову парнишка.  
  
— Любопытно ему было.  
  
— Он рассказал об Исине. Хотя бы кто-то мне рассказал суть всей проблемы, — бурчит Бэкхён.  
  
— О нет-нет-нет, даже, если я испытываю к тебе слабость, это не значит, что я расскажу ему, где искать СинСина. Он меня этим номером не проймёт, чёртов Чунмён! — как же Чанёля бесит этот мужчина! Жаль, что он не может ему врезать, понимая, кем тот является. И до Бэкхёна, паразит несчастный, добрался!  
  
— СинСина? — Бэкхён сначала расстроенно поджимает губы, но потом до него доходит смысл другого, и его брови взлетают вверх, как и подбородок, а сам юноша, разинув рот и озадаченно моргая, смотрит неотрывно на сидящего рядом Чанёля. — И ты испытываешь ко мне слабость?  
  
— Даже не представляешь какую… — горько хмыкает Чанёль. Нет уже смысла скрывать этого. — Не знаю, как ты относишься к признаниям подобного рода, но мне при встрече возле бара хотелось вытворять с тобой поистине плохие вещи, но я старательно отгонял от себя шальные мыслишки.  
  
Бэкхён вздрагивает, ощущая, как широкая ладонь скользит вверх по его спине, и напрягается. А тем временем Чанёль продолжает своё откровенное признание.  
  
— И не думай о том, что я не заметил, как ты снял майку. Зачем ты так жестоко поступил? Знаешь, как тяжело сдерживаться, когда тот, до кого хочешь дотронуться далеко не по-дружески, находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Это было настоящей пыткой для меня.  
  
— Как и для меня, когда ты поцеловал, думая, что я сплю, — растягивается в улыбке Бэкхён. Он действительно сейчас счастлив. Считал себя полным дуралеем, который вновь влюбился в того, кто видит в нем друга, и думал, что тот поцелуй — случайность, результат того, что оба парня были пьяны и не совсем отдавали отчет своим поступкам.  
  
— Господи, как же неудобно перед тобой, — шлепает себя по лбу Чанёль и прикрывает глаза, а его торчащие уши стремительно краснеют.  
  
Бэкхён теперь уже осознанно хватает парня за находящуюся на лице руку и привлекает к себе внимание Пака.  
  
— Всё нормально, Чанёль, правда, я не против, даже «за»… Боже, какую чушь я несу, прости… Просто я никогда не находился в таком положении и… Ох! — Чанёль перетягивает Бэкхёна на себя, усаживая себе на колени, и сжимает ладонями узкие бёдра.  
  
— Детка, что ты творишь, перестань дразнить меня, — теплое дыхание касается приоткрытого рта Бэкхёна, а палец убирает капельку маринада с уголка губ, прямо рядом с маленькой родинкой, которую совсем недавно целовал Чанёль. Пак смотрит в эти бездонные зрачки, шальные темно-карамельные глаза, в которых витает сладость и дерзость, и сердце ухает в груди, словно на американских горках. Он крепче притягивает к себе юношу и бродит носом по алой щеке Бёна.  
  
Бэкхён чувствует себя счастливым до полуобморочного состояния и готов сходить с ума от лишь мимолетного прикосновения узловатых, длинных, мозолистых пальцев, которые забираются под слои его одежды и обхватывают его пояс — Чанёль не врал: он действительно горячий.  
  
— Мы не слишком торопимся?.. — последнее висящее на волоске сопротивление Бэкхёна тает вместе с перекочевавшей на затылок ладонью Пака.  
  
— Бэк, просто заткнись уже, — Чанёль притягивает парня и впивается в его губы несдержанным поцелуем, тут же вторгаясь в рот языком и буквально вытрахивая им из юноши остатки разума. Внезапно он отстраняется и вновь прожигает своим потемневшим взглядом парнишку, будто спрашивая разрешение.  
  
Бэкхён глотает вместе со слюной запах ментола и горечь сигарет. Наверное, именно такие на вкус поцелуи зрелых мужчин, знающих себе цену и имеющих за плечами огромный опыт. Парень в ответ на эту игру в гляделки неуверенно цепляется руками за шею Пака и тянется к сухим губам татуировщика. Он охает прямо в поцелуй, когда его дергают за ремень на себя, усаживают и продолжают ненасытно ласкать языком. Чанёль точно в скором времени доберётся до его глотки.  
  
— Думаю, что для начала достаточно, — Чанёль стирает с подбородка тянущуюся ниточку слюны и вытирает руку о свою футболку.  
  
— Охуеть, — выдыхает Бэкхён своё впечатление от только что случившегося.  
  
Он не думал, что в действительности целоваться с Чанёлем окажется настолько приятно. А ещё Бэкхён лишь от ощущения губ и пытливого языка Пака нехило возбудился, о чем свидетельствует бугорок под выпирающей железной ширинкой. Неужели, Пак его оставит вот таким? Полностью неудовлетворенным? Изнемогая от желания, Бён приподнимает таз и толкается в бедро Чанёлю, отчего глаза Пака удивленно распахиваются. Не трудно понять, чего именно от него хочет молодой человек — этот стояк невозможно не почувствовать. Бэкхён не слушается и капризно сам целует в губы парня, а тот автоматически отвечает, полностью обескураженный таким поведением скромного и до недавнего времени смущающегося лишь от одного прикосновения к руке мальчишки.  
  
Чанёль готов вечность вылизывать чужие губы, всасывать их поочередно, делая пухлыми, влажным и красными, как бургунское вино, попутно тереть напряженные соски сквозь ткань и желать ощутить их твердость кончиками пальцев, перекатывая между большим и указательным.  
  
Сердце Бэкхёна норовит пробить грудную клетку и вырваться на свободу, приземляясь на ладонь Чанёля: вот он, его жизнь в руках Пака.  
  
Чанёль нехотя отстраняется и разочарованно вздыхает, заглядывает вновь в глаза юноше, а Бэкхён не знает, что именно плещется во взгляде татуировщика, но от этого всё внутри переворачивается и обухом бьёт по темечку.  
  
— Бэк, прости, но если мы сейчас не остановимся, то я поимею тебя прямо на своём мотоцикле, именно на нём, а не на траве, ибо никак не могу избавиться от преследующей меня всё это время фантазии. Я не хочу, чтобы наш первый секс был таким поспешным.  
  
— Ты хотел сказать, что мой первый раз? — уткнувшись в шею, отвечает юноша.  
  
— Так ты… Гребанный пиздец! — не сдерживает своего удивления Чанёль, матерясь на чем попало, после подобного откровения. — Тем более, Бэкхён-а… Чёрт… Это же значит, что ты никогда не…  
  
Чанёля разрывает изнутри на две части, которые тянут на себя сидящий на левом плече дьяволёнок и на правом — ангелок. Один шепчет, что стоит приласкать мальчика прямо сейчас, пока есть шанс, лишить анальной девственности, пока этого не сделал кто-нибудь другой. А светлая половина его сущности протестует и нашёптывает, что первый раз Бэкхёна должен произойти на мягкой кровати с белоснежными шелковыми простынями и красными лепестками роз, липнущими к телу от того, как Чанёль будет медленно, чувственно входить в горячую узость своего парня. Именно парня, а не того, с кем он пока находится в неопределённых отношениях.  
  
— Не сегодня, Бэкхён. Ты заслужил лучшего первого раза, — победу одерживает светлая сторона Чанёля.  
  
Бён в качестве согласия только кивает, продолжает вдыхать терпкий, мускусный запах. Он запомнит его, то, как пахнет, лишь Чанёль. Никогда бы Бэкхён не подумал, что готов стать коллекционером запахов, но Чанёль многое поменял в его жизни со своим приходом. И самое главное достижение татуировщика: он сделал его сильнее. Бэкхёна не так просто сломить, разрушить изнутри, запугать, заставить бояться и сидеть тихо в своей норке. Он выбрался из панциря, стал увереннее в себе, раскрыл глаза на мир вокруг него и готов сделать новый шаг — распахнуть свою душу кому-то другому, не так, как когда-то Кёнсу. У них с Чанёлем — совершенно другие, не приятельские отношения. Это нечто более глубокое, но шаткое, приятное, но пугающее.  
  
Дорога обратно кажется Бэкхёну слишком скоротечной. Он также едет в шлеме, как бы не капризничал ранее и не настаивал, чтобы Чанёль убрал его в багажник. На озере после поцелуя Бэкхён сидел и смотрел на отражающийся на зеркальной поверхности воды лунный свет, пока Чанёль, будучи примерным бойфрендом, прибирал их место, гриль и тушил костёр. Он рассуждал о том, что же ждёт их завтра, стоит ли ему позвонить Чонину и попросить передать его брату, что Бэкхён хочет поговорить с ним. И как это сделать, чтобы Чанёль не узнал о его бесшабашных проказах?  
  
Стоит только парню начать посапывать, как Чанёль тут же призывает его проснуться, так как Бэкхён ослабляет хватку, для него это может закончится весьма чревато. Юноше крайне трудно в третьем часу ночи, когда он не спал третью ночь подряд, выполнять эту просьбу, но он изо всех сил старается отогнать сонливость.  
  
— Эй, детка, мы на месте, — вскоре слышит голос татуировщика Бэкхён и открывает глаза, ощущая, как с него заботливо стягивают шлем. — Если хочешь, то я могу донести тебя до твоей комнаты, как тогда.  
  
— Не нужно, — трёт глаза Бэкхён и поднимается в сопровождении Чанёля по ступенькам на крыльцо своего небольшого домика. Он шарит рукой в кармане в поисках ключа, но Чанёль вдруг охает и вспоминает, что Бэкхён оставил в багажнике свою сумку, поэтому поспешно возвращает её парню, где и обнаруживаются ключи от дома.  
  
— Мы ведь встречаемся? — напоследок бросает Бэкхён, теребя в руках ремни сумки. Он не уверен, правильно ли теперь понял все намерения Чанёля, ведь тот не предложил ему быть друзьями с привилегиями, а явно дал понять, что симпатизирует Бёну.  
  
На долю секунды Чанёль замирает, но потом хмыкает и приобнимает молодого человека, соприкасаясь с ним лбами.  
  
— Да, Бэкхён-и, мы встречаемся. Ты имеешь что-то против этого?  
  
Бэкхён только лишь улыбается и мотает головой. Кто не согласится встречаться с таким, как Чанёль?  
  
Они вновь целуются на крыльце его дома. Бэкхён уже с упоением отвечает, осмелев и перехватывая инициативу, уже самостоятельно шарит своим языком в чужом рту. До чего же упоительно-сладко! Он с трудом отстраняется и желает Чанёлю спокойной ночи.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты будешь представлять меня, когда подрочишь себе под душем, — шепчет в ответ Чанёль, прикусывая нежную кожу мочки уха и замечая маячащую перед глазами родинку на хрящике, и добавляет. — Я уж точно буду в этот момент думать лишь о тебе, как это и было постоянно после нашей встречи, Бэкхён-а.  
  
Он чмокает коротко в губы юношу и оставляет его опешившим у входной двери, спрыгивая со ступенек и возвращаясь к байку.  
  
И только оказавшись в помещении, когда щелкает дверной замок, Бэкхён вспоминает, что, вообще-то сегодня он должен был выйти на работу в ночную смену. Но сейчас это как-то по барабану, когда губы вспухли и горят от поцелуев. Бэкхён вздыхает и прислоняется спиной к входной двери, закрывает глаза и прикладывает к губам пальцы, вспоминая то, как по-собственнически, но при этом с долей нежности целовали его губы Пака мгновение назад. Он вздрагивает, когда слышит трель дверного звонка. Неужели Чанёль всё-таки решил вернуться и закончить начатое уже в спальне Бэкхёна? С взволнованным предвкушением Бэкхён дергает за дверную ручку и распахивает входную дверь. Улыбка на его губах стремительно исчезает, а глаза округляются в неподдельном ужасе.  
  
— Ну здравствуй, Бэкхён-и. Давно не виделись, точнее, двенадцать лет, — опирающийся одной рукой о трость мужчина снимает очки, а юноша в этот момент отступает назад, вглядываясь в мерцающую голубизну радужки глаз.  
  
В то же мгновение парень вскрикивает и слепнет от яркой вспышки, а сознание медленно погружается в беспросветную тьму. Тело безвольной куклой падает прямо в руки пожирателя самых дорогих для Бэкхёна вещей — родных и счастливого детства. Юноша бьется в конвульсиях, ощущая, как ледяные пальцы поднимают его над землей. Разум отключен и тело не слушается тихих просьб дать отпор. Он беззащитен и слаб перед лицом самого ненавистного ему человека.  
  
 _Пришёл паук, распустив тонкую паутину изо льда, и окутал ею безропотно сдавшуюся на волю мохнатому чудовищу жертву_.


	9. Глава 8 - The Devil From The Past

 

 

**Oh the hero comes  
I can hear the drums  
And our horses run to the kingdom come  
Through the pale moonlight  
Our hearts ignite to the call.  
Oh, claim your prize  
To the crown of stars  
In the name of love  
Be the sacrifice  
You and I will stand and fight  
Our backs to the wall.  
Oh Hero, hero  
I want to be a hero  
Hero, hero  
I want to be a hero  
  
(The Criminal Brothers — Hero)  
  
**

  
  
В комнате царит полумрак. Ароматические свечи на столе гаснут одна за другой, испуская витиеватый белый дым. В воздухе витает запах ежевики. Всё, как он любит. Привычно пустующая вторая половина постели согрета и прогнута под телом молодого человека. С него практически целиком стянули одеяло загребущие ручонки лежащего рядом парня. Но раним летом он не мёрзнет, оставшись в одной майке и спортивных штанах. Тем более, что рядом находится его личное маленькое чудо, дарящее тепло и уют. Парень крепче обнимает со спины, словно большую плюшевую игрушку, покрытыми татуировками руками своего бойфренда и даже спящим не может удержаться и не поцеловать светлую кожу за ухом, утыкаясь лицом в коротко стриженный затылок и слушая размеренный стук сердца. Возможно, он даже видит сон с участием этого юноши. В ответ его возлюбленный ворочается на подушке и сильнее сжимается в комочек, при этом немного подаётся назад, чтобы не исчезло чувство защищённости от прикосновения к другому телу, и дёргает ногой. Наверное, во сне вновь ловит преступников, хотя самый отъявленный негодяй обнимает его со спины на манер большой ложки. Пробивающийся через тюль свет ночного светила покрывает серебром стройные молодые тела безмятежно спящих людей.  
  
Эту идиллию нарушает вибрирующий, будто надоедливый шмель, звук мобильного телефона. Сначала парни делают вид, что не слышат и им это лишь мерещится во сне, но вибрация не прекращается. Находящийся без одеяла парень недовольно стонет и тянется рукой к прикроватному столику, стараясь нащупать с закрытыми глазами надоедливый мобильник. Он смахивает со стола кобуру с табельным пистолетом и с ворчливо шипит, глядя на светящийся экран. Этот номер ему неизвестен. Беззвучно проматерившись, он отвечает на вызов.  
  
— Да, слушаю, — хрипло, сонно мямлит парень, в его голосе сквозит раздражение и недовольство.  
  
— Чонин, это Чанёль… — Ким устало мычит, желая тут же отключиться, но его останавливает тон голоса друга: взволнованный, поспешный.  
  
— Какого хера ты беспокоишь меня в третьем часу ночи, совсем из ума выжил?  
  
— Чон, кто это?.. — ворочается под одеялом лежащий рядом парень, проснувшийся от шума, и приподнимается на локтях, щуря и моргая глазами. Он старается понять, почему в такой поздний час не может спокойно отдохнуть в своей постели вместе со своим бойфрендом.  
  
— Это Кёнсу? — удивляется Чанёль на той стороне провода. — Вы что, переспали?  
  
— Нет, Чанёль, мы просто спали, пока ты не позвонил, — глубоко вздыхает Чонин и мотает головой, будто его друг способен сейчас это увидеть.  
  
— Потом ещё поговорим об этом. Я звоню потому, что Бэкхён пропал.  
  
— Как пропал? — слышится обеспокоенный гнусавый голос Кёнсу, который вздрагивает и непонятливо хлопает ресницами, пытаясь понять: снится ли ему всё это или происходит на самом деле.  
  
— Я поехал домой, на мотоцикле, но вспомнил, что забыл свою куртку, а там мобильник, поэтому и звоню сейчас со стационарного, — поясняет ситуацию Пак. — А когда вернулся в дом Бэкхёна, то входная дверь была открытой. Я постучал и позвал его, но никто мне не ответил. В доме парня не оказалось, хотя минут десять назад он точно был внутри.  
  
— Бэкхён-и! — вскакивает с постели Кёнсу, включает светильник и начинает шустро натягивать на себя вещи. Он так и знал, что эти игры в детективов не доведут его друга до добра. Особенно, когда Бэкхён поведал ему о своём разговоре с боссом клана Кимов.  
  
— Где нам его теперь искать? Никаких зацепок? — выкрикивает Кёнсу, чтобы Чанёль его услышал.  
  
— Точнее, не где, а с кем. Есть у меня предположение, — отвечает парню Пак и тут же обращается к Чонину. — Можешь, поговорить с братом и спросить, где сейчас Рыён?  
  
— Рыён? Зачем? Что за бред-  
  
— Чонин, я умоляю тебя, сейчас каждая секунда на счету. Неизвестно, что этот сукин сын учудил.  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец соглашается со странной просьбой друга Чонин. Отчего того заинтересовал этот мужчина, хотя и его он волновал не меньше. — Сейчас. Ты знаешь, где живёт Кёнсу?  
  
— Естественно.  
  
— Тогда подъезжай к его дому. А я пока позвоню брату. До встречи.  
  
Чонин отключается и тут же набирает номер брата, понимая заранее, как тот отнесётся ко столь раннему звонку. И не ошибается, слушая весьма оригинальные и крепкие словечки, от которых вянут уши. Но, стоит Чонину объяснить ситуацию, и спросить о советнике, как Чунмён тут же сменяет гнев на милость и отвечает, что Рыён не появлялся целый день, отпросившись на «отдых с цыпой». Чонин делится с братом своими соображениями об истинной причине отсутствия советника, как это и предполагал Чанёль. И босс мафиозного клана Ким включает компьютер, чтобы отследить сигнал мобильника мужчины, но тут же чертыхается, поняв, что красная точка на экране вовсе не мигает по адресу публичного дома, а располагается на месте сборов его банды.  
  
— Значит, Чан был прав… Я не вижу смысла, чтобы Рыён оставлял свой мобильник, если у нас уговор внутри клана, — потирает большим и указательным челюсть Чонин. — Да и мутит воду Рыён давно, я говорил тебе, но ты не слушал меня.  
  
— Я приеду, где ты сейчас, — Чонин слышит, как щелкает любимый портсигар Чунмёна — он явно нервничает, раз добрался до него.  
  
— На квартире прокурора.  
  
— Ты точно ещё больший идиот, чем я. Угораздило же тебя запасть на копа.  
  
— Обсудим мои предпочтения после, а пока что я жду тебя, — Чонин кладёт выключенный телефон на стол и натыкается на практически плачущего, но старающегося из последних сил сохранять выдержку Кёнсу.  
  
— Чонин, я не понимаю… Зачем кому-то понадобился мой друг? Что он такого сделал или узнал? Я…  
  
— Успокойся, мой хороший, — Чонин не даёт договорить Кёнсу и тут же заключает в свои объятия, целуя в тёмную макушку. — Мы обязательно его отыщем.  
  
— И я, прокурор, ничего не могу сделать. Даже как друг не имею и малейшего понятия, где его искать. Нужно было быть с ним все эти выходные, а я поступил так цинично. Думал только о себе.  
  
— Прекрати говорить глупости, — одёргивает его Ким. — Если этого не произошло бы сейчас, то произошло бы позже. Осталось выяснить, во что вляпался твой дружок, чтобы понять, как его оттуда вытаскивать.  
  
— В прошлое, Чонин, он вляпался в прошлое. Начал копаться в том, в чём не следовало бы, — Кёнсу уже винит себя в том, что выполнил ранее просьбу друга и попросил отца достать ему всю информацию об убийстве родных мальчишки. Ведь чувствовал, что это не доведет до добра, но всё равно пошёл на поводу у молодого дуралея. И сам оказался идиотом, раз допустил подобное. Если отец узнает, что он бросил его одного, проведя день с Чонином, то их точно ожидает крупная ссора.  
  
— А вот с этого момента поподробнее, только самое главное и по факту, — у Чонина было минимум пятнадцать минут до приезда Чанёля, десять уже минули с разговора с тем, и он намеревается их потратить с пользой, чтобы узнать, куда сунул свой любопытный носик этот парень.  
  
Младший из братьев Ким усаживается на постель и утягивает на себя возлюбленного, успокаивающе водя по спине ладонью. Глубоко вздохнув и набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, тот, скрипя сердцем, начинает делиться с парнем тем, с чего всё началось.  
  
Когда Чанёль приезжает, Чонин не успевает переодеться, так как даже лаконичный, с основными фактами рассказ Кёнсу затягивается. Он оставляет до сих пор ни на шутку взволнованного Кёнсу с другом и возвращается в спальную в поисках джинсов и своей футболки. Именно в тот момент, когда он бесшумно присаживается на край дивана, является его брат. Как всегда не один, а с двумя охранниками по обе стороны, которых Чунмён оставляет снаружи, а сам проходит в квартиру один.  
  
— Чанёль, пора поделиться тем, что знаешь ты, и чего не знаем мы, — мужчина вальяжно садится в кресло, расстёгивает пуговицы на пиджаке, стягивает его с плеч и кладёт на колени. Он выуживает из кармана сигарету с зажигалкой и тут же прикуривает, на что получает возмущенный взгляд Кёнсу.  
  
— У меня в квартире не курят. Я даже Чонину запретил.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я — тот, кто придерживается понятия: «правила существуют для того, чтобы их нарушать», — мычит с сигаретой во рту Чунмён, продолжая зажигать сигарету, и тут же откидывается на спину, когда табак вспыхивает от огня. Чонин слышит, как скрипят зубы его парня от нахального поступка брата, но решает оставаться на нейтральной стороне.  
  
Ким-старший берёт со стола журнал и стряхивает пепел на него, получая очередную порцию испепеляющих взглядов от прокурора.  
  
Чанёль смотрит на эту разыгравшуюся сцену с некой озадаченностью, но всё-таки переходит к сути дела.  
  
— Сегодня Бэкхён мне рассказал странные вещи, — начинает рассказывать он, что конкретно узнал на свидании с молодым человеком.  
  
— Похоже на дешёвую дорамку, — хмыкает недоверчиво Чунмён и тушит сигарету об обложку любимого журнала прокурора.  
  
— Мой друг — не чокнутый, — встревает в разговор Кенсу.  
  
Была бы его воля, он бы прямо здесь и сейчас скрутил этого головореза и отправил до скончания веков гнить за решётку. Его папа давно за ним гоняется. Но пара весьма весомых аргументов выступают против этого: помощь в деле с исчезновением его друга, может, даже удастся раскрыть дело двенадцатилетней давности; и самый весомый — он, будь неладен, старший брат его возлюбленного. Хотя так трудно не вцепиться пальцами в эту жилистую шею, и не свернуть её к чертям собачьим, раз тот так поступил с его спецвыпуском «Geo».  
  
— Он прав, брат, я три месяца вёл слежку за твоим советником. Мне показалось, он вёл себя слишком подозрительно в последнее время. Я видел собственными глазами, как он встречался с боссом Южных, Чхве Сынхуном. Как бы он и не был стукачом, из-за которого накрылась перевозка… Ну ты, понял, о чем я, — Чонин нервно сглатывает, поняв, что только что чуть не проговорился в присутствии прокурора города. Нужно исправляться, иначе Кёнсу не понравится то, чем промышляет его парень-вне-закона.  
  
— Я так и знал, что завелась крыса, но он очень умно все эти годы смог действовать исподтишка. Я до последнего считал, что это один из исполнителей, потратил несколько лет, чтобы искать то, чего нет. Вот же хитрая лиса, — Чунмён точно разберётся с Рыёном самолично, если окажется правдой, что накрылась тогда перевозка наркотиков из Китая по вине его советника. Каким же он был безголовым, что в своё время поверил ему. Ах, какие жалобные песни тот пел, желая вступить в их ряды.  
  
— Тогда нам нельзя терять и минуты, — «крёстный отец» клана Ким встаёт с кресла и разминает шею.  
  
— Но мы не знаем, с чего начать. Я могу позвонить своим и попросить, чтобы они проверили видеокамеры, установленные неподалеку от дома Бэкхёна, но пройдут часы, пока мы что-то найдем, а, может, вообще потратим время впустую, — Кёнсу проверяет наличие пуль в карабине и возвращает свой пистолет в кобуру.  
  
— Мой милый мистер прокурор. Как Вы думаете, почему сейчас почти весь город находится под моим покровительством? — хмыкает Чунмён и переводит внимание на Чанёля, который принимает пистолет из рук Чонина. Он не знает — понадобиться ли, но лучше быть наготове и при оружии.  
  
— Чан, ты сказал, что твой мобильный остался в куртке? — бросает татуировщику Чунмён.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Значит, мы с лёгкостью сможем узнать место, где Рыён держит Бэкхёна.  
  
— То есть, у меня был установлен в мобиле маячок? — теперь уже двое в этой комнате тех, кто хотел бы удушить этого мужчину собственноручно.  
  
— Думал, что так смогу узнать, где могу искать Исина, но сдался на третьем месяце, когда твой маршрут не менялся, — как между делом изрекает Чунмён и достаёт свой мобильный, открывая на нём программу слежки.  
  
— Ты точно чокнулся со своей одержимостью отыскать СинСина, — подытоживает Чанёль.  
  
— Не смей его так называть! — рыкает Чунмён. Это его прерогатива — придумывать прозвища и ласковые имена Исину. Он не хочет терять самого последнего и крошечного, что у него осталось после расставания с парнем. Ким зовёт его во сне, целует, ласкает, признаётся в том, что никогда бы не сказал никому другому, даже родному брату. Проявлять мягкосердечие — табу для босса мафиозной группировки.  
  
— Эй, ребят, давайте вы отложите свои разборки на потом? Я хочу сначала найти своего друга и удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке и он ещё жив, — выступает в роли рефери Кёнсу и засовывает ноги в кроссовки.  
  
— А вот это совсем не хорошо, — наконец программе удалось отыскать, где держат Бэкхёна, судя по поступающему от мобильного Чанёля сигналу, и Чунмён удивленно присвистывает.  
  
— Что там? — обеспокоенно подаёт голос Пак.  
  
— Твой малыш сейчас находится на хорошо охраняемом складе Южных. Этот сучоныш всё предусмотрел. Похоже, он намеренно провоцирует нас идти против Чхве.  
  
— Я всё равно не отступлю. Если умру, то не как подло сбежавший трус, бросивший Бэкхёна в руках этого ублюдка, — Чанёль благодарно принимает ветровку от Кёнсу, которая, естественно, оказывается ему слегка узковатой.  
  
— Не только ты, Чанёль, — прокурор кладёт ему на плечо руку. — Он мой лучший друг, а я служитель закона и не могу закрыть глаза на беззаконие.  
  
Чунмён кидает вопросительный взгляд в сторону своего брата, изогнув и метнув одну бровь вверх.  
  
— Не смотри так, Мён, куда Кёнсу — туда и я, — выставляет вперёд ладони Чонин, после чего приобнимает за пояс прокурора.  
  
— Подкаблучник.  
  
— Чья бы корова мычала, — Чонин понимает, что Чунмёну ничего не остаётся, как вновь пойти на поводу у своего младшенького братишки. — Нужно дать знать своим, что у нас намечается «вечеринка» на складе Чхве.  
  
Через минут десять парни спускаются на лифте вниз и тут же практически слепнут от яркого света фар, только Чунмён в солнечных очках мысленно посмеивается над остальными.  
  
— Едрить твою налево, что скажут мои соседи, когда увидят, что перед домом прокурора остановился кортеж клана «Химер», — Кёнсу оторопело рассматривает вереницу из чёрных машин и мотоциклов. Его точно с этих пор будут подозревать в стукачестве. Этого ему явно не хватало для полного комплекта: служитель закона, который явно получил место благодаря папику, подставляет зад мужикам и ещё в приятельских отношениях с боссом мафии. Что ж, «расчудесная» характеристика для того, кто только-только начал идти вверх по карьерной лестнице.  
  
— Я поеду на своем байке, — Чонин тут же разворачивается на каблуках своих ботинок и вышагивает к своему железному коню.  
  
— И я, — вторит другу Чанёль, избавляясь от компании Чунмёна. Ещё не хватало ехать в одной машине с Кимом. Тем более, что он и так его достал извечными разговорами лишь на одну тему: «Чжан Исин».  
  
— А я с Чонином, — гордо задирает нос Кёнсу и следует в сторону байка возлюбленного.  
  
— Вот же, кинули меня. А Мён, хороший, уже им так помог, — наигранно обижается босс «Химер» и садится в свою машину. Со своей охраной особо не пообщаешься. Возможно, по этой причине он так быстро и сблизился с Рыёном, предоставив место своего советника — тот с радостью общался с ним на все волнующие Чунмёна темы. И, кажется, делал это намеренно, вынашивая и строя свои собственные планы.  
  
— Мы вряд ли вчетвером сможем пробраться на склад. Поэтому прими с благодарностью, прокурор До, что я помогаю вернуть тебе твоего друга.  
  
Кёнсу приходится смириться с таким раскладом. В конце-концов, его сейчас волнует лишь одно — судьба Бэкхёна.  
  
По дороге до склада Кёнсу как-то особенно сильно впивается пальцами в тело Чонина, но тот не издаёт ни одного протестующего звука. Он всё понимает:  
  
— Мы с Чунмёном сначала поговорим с кем-нибудь из исполнителей Чхве. А вы с Чанёлем прошмыгнёте тайком. Есть слепое пятно на западе у забора. Там можно через подкоп оказаться на территории склада и пробраться в подсобку.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Там есть единственное квадратное стеклянное окно, оно без решётки. Я приметил это ещё ранее. Окошко на довольно слабой щеколде и открывается снизу вверх. Малыш, не бойся, мы сможем. В конце концов, я уже подобное проделывал ни один раз.  
  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Ким Чонин, как ты мог! А если бы тебя…  
  
— Это исключено, ведь я Пантера, — лукаво подмигивает Чонин и догоняет своего брата, ровняясь с ним и вышагивая рядом, при этом он выглядит, как фотомодель на показе мод. Невообразимо красивый в своих кожаных вещичках. Наверное, по этой причине Кёнсу и растаял на их свидании, разрешив переночевать вместе, да и сам с упоением целовал его в туалете боулинг-клуба.  
  
— Что? Погоди, Чонин! Как?! Ты не можешь им быть! — Кёнсу начинает путаться в словах от признания молодого человека.  
  
Он писал по учёбе в академии реферат об умелом воре, который специализируется лишь на драгоценностях. При последнем своем грабеже в музее, где представляли на выставке знаменитый голубой алмаз, «Слеза Императрицы», тот впервые допустил ошибку и его мотоцикл, за которым велась погоня, навернулся на мосту и упал в реку Хан. Тело так и не было найдено, а грабежи прекратились. Пять лет прошло. Кёнсу же так им восхищался. Странное дело, восхищаться тем, кого должен посадить за решётку. А теперь он узнаёт, что этим Пантерой был его парень! Немыслимо. Он реально встречается с самым отпетым преступником Южной Кореи. Попал ты, До Кёнсу. Твой папа будет в дичайшем «восторге», когда об этом узнает!  
  
— Кёнсу, пойдём, давай же, — окликает его Чанёль и показывает большим пальцем в сторону забора. Прокурор резко подрывается с места и следует за татуровщиком. Время спасать друга!  
  
Чонин теребит серебряное кольцо на пальце, пока Чунмён ведёт достаточно жёсткий и сухой разговор с одим из приспешников банды Чхве.  
  
— Я не знаю, о чём это вы, уважаемый мистер Ким. Мы не скрываем на складе никого из ваших людей, — отвечает один из людей Южной группировки при этом то, как он постоянно дёргает рукой в сторону револьвера, говорит о том, что мужчина явно что-то недоговаривает и поэтому нервничает  
  
— Тогда разрешите нам это проверить. Если ваша совесть чиста, то я принесу свои извинения в виде скажем, — Чунмён несколько раз щёлкает пальцами и, раздумывая, возводит наверх к предрассветному небу глаза, — двухсот миллионов вон. Согласитесь, это не плохое «Прошу прощения».  
  
— Нам ничего не нужно от клана Ким. Просим покинуть вас территорию склада, — настаивает на своём человек из клана Чхве.  
  
— Вы чего-то боитесь? Иначе я не вижу причины отказа! — Чунмён продолжает гнуть свою линию, понимая, что ходит по лезвию ножа, но он не отступит, особенно сейчас, когда уверен, что мужчина лжёт.  
  
— Это территория клана Чхве, не забывайтесь. Ещё один шаг в сторону склада и клану Ким придётся искать новых лидеров, — теперь уже мужчина вынимает из-за пояса пистолет и снимает его с предохранителя.  
  
— Что ж, очень печально, — поджимает губы Чунмён и поворачивается к нему спиной, делая несколько шагов в сторону ворот. А Чонину ничего не остаётся, как последовать за братом, хотя он совершенно озадачен поступком брата. Неужели, они действительно уйдут вот так?  
  
Но Чунмён на то и является боссом мафии, что не намерен никому спускать подобного в свой адрес, поэтому, когда оказывается у ворот, поднимает ладонь и коротко проводит у своего горла и тихо произносит своим людям:  
  
— Кончайте с ними.  
  
Раздаётся грудной смех Чонина, а его пушка нацеливается в голову одному из охранников в сторожевой будке. Кажется, сегодня он нехило развлечётся. Пробуждается его тёмная сторона характера, унаследованная всеми в клане Ким. Он вор и убийца. С этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Он часть семьи Кимов, кровь своего отца, как и его брат. Органы чувств обостряются. Зверь вышел на охоту.  
  
Чунмён уворачивается от пуль и подстреливает людей Чхве. Его охрана старается прикрыть своего босса, но даже если они когда-то не успевают проследить молниеносный полёт пуль, то Ким, имеющий за своими плечами годы практики, выкручивается даже тогда, когда, казалось бы, пуля попадёт точно в левую половину и пробьёт грудь. Чего и стоит ожидать от Альфы своего клана. Он считает охранников на складе лёгкой добычей, просто те превосходят их в численности. Чунмён перезаряжает пистолет, спрятавшись за прицепом тягача и слыша, как рикошетят об его железные стены пули, и тут же метко попадает в голову нацелившегося на него врага. Это последний магазин. Больше у него нет при себе. Мужчина обречённо стонет. Кажется, у них не только проблема с количеством людей, но и оружием. Он надеется, что Чанёль и Кёнсу скоро найдут Бэкхёна, иначе Чонин окажется лжецом в глазах парня, которому пообещал, что с ним и Чунмёном ничего не случится. В конце концов, даже если они находятся на Олимпе криминального мира, они далеко не боги, а простые смертные.  


***

  
  
Голова раскалывается похлеще, чем после недавней пьянки. Бэкхён тихо скулит и разлепляет поочередно каждый глаз. Его слипнувшиеся ресницы не торопятся предоставлять скорейший обзор своему владельцу. Перед взором Бёна всё плывёт, он вновь стонет. Теперь к головной боли добавились болезненные ощущения в области запястий, поднятых над головой. Бэкхён дёргает ими и понимает, что они стянуты, судя по звону, железной цепью. Его задница же прижата к жесткому дереву стула. Спина ноет от долгого вертикального положения. Парень слегка приподнимается на цыпочках, слушает, как хрустят позвонки, и сразу же плюхается на стул вновь, понимая, что и его лодыжки, обмотанные чем-то эластичным, зафиксированы у передних ножек стула, не позволяя шевелиться.  
  
— Доброе утро, Бэкхён-и, — молодой человек вздрагивает и оглядывается по сторонам, стараясь отыскать источник этого ненавистного ему голоса. Над головой горит свисающий на цепи светильник, к которому прикреплена цепочка, стягивающая его кисти рук. Вокруг же всё пространство поглощено тьмой.  
  
— Кто ты? Зачем я тебе? — щурится Бэкхён и старается придумать план, как бы он мог освободиться.  
  
— Кто я? Хм, — мужчина издаёт короткий смешок, при этом оставаясь в тени. — У меня много лиц и имён. В твоём случае я — твой персональный оживший кошмар из прошлого.  
  
Наконец Рыён выходит на маленький кусочек света, медленно выползая, словно притаившийся в ожидании жертвы аллигатор. Юноша тут же сильнее вжимается в спинку стула и сглатывает от страха.  
  
— Ты похорошел, мальчишка… Я не сразу тебя узнал, — холодные длинные пальцы морозят кожу подбородка Бэкхёна и пускают вниз по спине волну мурашек. — И был частично очень удивлен, ведь ты числишься погибшим. По крайней мере, в тех источниках, где я тебя искал. Но услышав твоё имя, я тут же понял, кто ты. А если ты пересёкся с Чунмёном, то точно что-то знаешь.  
  
— Как тебя не вычислили раньше, ведь твоё лицо?.. Ты обращался к пластическим хирургам? — Бэкхён недоумевает, как мужчине удалось поменять свою внешность, при этом ни одна клиника пластической хирургии не сообщила о клиенте с именем «Ли Чонрён».  
  
Мужчина заливисто, но при этом зловеще, гортанно смеется.  
  
— Нет, мальчик, мне не нужно было. Люди видят то, что хотят.  
  
— Тогда как?..  
  
Чонрён хмыкает, нагибается, ставя руки на подлокотники стула, и заглядывает Бэкхёну в глаза. Тот про себя отмечает, насколько у него стеклянный, неживой, будто у мертвеца, взгляд. И вновь его пробивает дрожь и чувство опасности. Всякое можно ожидать от этого человека, учитывая то, что он сотворил двенадцатью годами ранее.  
  
— Скажем, ты не поверишь, если я расскажу. Что непонятно для глаз — непонятно для разума.  
  
— Заебал говорить загадками! — цедит сквозь сомкнутые зубы Бэкхён и щерится, как озлобленный маленький щенок. — Какого чёрта ты убил мою семью? Зачем? Что они такого сделали, чтобы заслужить подобную смерть, в муках?  
  
Он вспоминает страшную картину, сердце болезненно ёкает в груди, и тут же по его щекам скатываются крупные градины слёз.  
  
— О, наконец-то мы дошли до этого, — Рыён-Чонрён вновь исчезает во тьме и слышится неприятный скрип — мужчина, в руке которого теперь сжата трость, тащит по полу второй стул, и ставит его напротив Бэкхёна спинкой вперёд, после чего садится лицом к похищенному и кладёт локти поверх спинки. — Ты прав, имеешь право знать причину. Приготовься слушать, Бён Бэкхён, история длииииинная и нудная.  
  
— А мне и некуда бежать, если бы я только мог, — горько ухмыляется юноша, внутренне моля о спасении или же о чуде.  
  
Рыён гладит золотого дракона на рукоятке трости и вспоминает истоки, переведшие его и Бэкхёна именно к этому моменту.  
  
— Всё началось с огромных денег. Мой брат не захотел делиться со мной, так уж получилось, что я приёмный, поэтому мне ничего бы не досталось, даже после его смерти. Я не был наследником клана Ли. У нас были подельники и партнёр в Гонконге. Вместе мы проворачивали крупные дела, где вращались целые состояния. Когда босс китайской мафии клана Шунь был зарезан своим свёкром, то единственным, кто был в курсе о всех данных, на каких счетах находились деньги, стал мой брат. Я видел, насколько он был слаб и немощен. Его дни были сочтены, но ни на один мой довод, что именно я должен стать во главе клана после его кончины, он не соглашался. Он возжелал отдать свой бизнес какому-то мальчугану пришедшей совсем недавно в наш клан замужней сучки. Поэтому мне пришлось разработать, казалось бы, идеальный план. Но тут вмешался Интерпол, о чем я не мог подозревать. В клан Ли берут лишь тех, кто носит эту фамилию. Этим воспользовались служители закона и внедрили своих агентов. Ей и оказалась эта дрянь, Ли Ёнмин, у которой рос сынишка. Моему брату было насрать, что женщина замужняя, что её муж, Ли Мину, как и она сама, совсем ничего были членами клана. Но он настойчиво твердил своё — сделать наследником Ли Чанёля, а не своего братишку, Ли Чонрёна, который служил ему верой и правдой, был единственной опорой Ли. Я лишь хотел, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала. Я умнее и талантливее брата, да и не только это. Я был рождён, чтобы главенствовать над жалкими, слабыми людишками. Мой братик проговорился мне, стоило лишь вколоть ему наркотик. Тут я торжествовал, считая, что смог так быстро и не особо напрягаясь заполучить желаемое. Но я не думал, что мой брат заподозрит меня, своего родного человека, в предательстве, поэтому перевёл деньги в самый последний момент на другие счета. Эти предприимчивые дряни из Интерпола смогли выведать номера счетов, а когда запахло жаренным и начались разборки между кланами, они уже отправились передавать полученную информацию своим людям, но я прознал об этом и смог их остановить. Но при них ничего не обнаружилось. Я был в бешенстве. Лишь один гребанный мобильник. Эта сучка из Интерпола успела отправить смс твоей горячо любимой мамаше, хотя я думал, что она уже подохла. Ёнмин тут же стёрла сообщение, успела, пока я повторно не вонзил ей штопор в сердце, — похоже, Рыёну нравилось говорить о том, как он расправился с тем или иным «препятствием» на пути к достижению своих целей. Он буквально смакует каждое слово, перекатывая с довольным урчанием его звучание на языке. — Но твоя мать ей, по глупости, перезвонила. Именно так я и узнал, что они в близких отношениях. Я отправился к тебе домой, как раз предоставился отличный случай — день твоего рождения. Так как твои родители знали, кто я, то радушно приняли, отворили дверь. Но мне не удалось найти ничего, никаких зацепок. Только то, что в день, когда твоя мать получила смс, она что-то распечатала на принтере. Именно по этой причине я решил вернуться вновь. Они что-то явно знали. И я хотел узнать, что именно. Но твои родители оказались крепкими орешками. Не зря они, как и родители того щенка, работали на Интерпол. В итоге я остался с носом. И без лица. Но я не отступил от своей главной цели — подмять под себя все кланы, объединить и создать непобедимую кындаль, которую боялся бы даже закон. С братом разобраться не составило никакого труда. Тем более, когда я имел ключи от его коттеджного домика. Да, и пули с гравировкой я раздобыл слишком легко, даже смешно насколько. Но перед этим стоило сделать так, чтобы никто никогда не смог подозревать меня во всем. Сначала я пообещал одному из бомжей, что заплачу ему огромную сумму, если он набьет себе татуировку клана Чжан. Я попросил его облить моё лицо кислотой, после чего его прижали к стенке мои люди, а я заставил его молчать, навсегда, чтобы никто не узнал, кто именно являлся заказчиком. Разразилось нешуточное противостояние между Ли и Чжан. Главари умерли, остался лишь преемник у босса «Клыков», но тот вдруг исчез, словно знал, что стоял следующим в моем списке. Без сильного лидера они — никто. Кланы Ли и Чжан ослабели. Мне практически удалось уничтожить Кимов. Остались лишь Южные, и тогда я бы смог владеть всем городом. Но встретил тебя. Это была несказанная удача. Стать владельцем всего криминального мира Сеула и заполучить те деньги, дожидающиеся меня на банковских счетах.  
  
— Ты зло. Сущий дьявол! — надрывисто, еле слышно шепчет губами Бэкхён.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько прав! — вновь этот отвратительный, пронизывающий омерзением до самой сердцевины костных тканей смех, но он резко замолкает, а Бэкхён хрипит от нехватки воздуха, когда на его горле смыкаются пальцы Рыёна. — А теперь ты мне скажешь, где номера счетов и коды от ячеек. Если нет, то мне придётся вытрясти из тебя цифры своим путём.  
  
— Можешь выбить мне зубы или же лишить пальцев, как ты это сделал с моим отцом, но ты ничего не добьешься, — Бэкхён старается быть храбрым, но его всего трясёт от липкого, первобытного страха.  
  
— Ох, нет, я знаю способ получше, — один уголок губ мужчины устремляется вверх, а на устах образуется гаденькая усмешка. — У каждого есть свои слабости. Я знаю твою, поэтому просто для разогрева трахну тебя на сухую своей тростью, милый девственник. А там, если это не поможет, то уже пущу в ход ножик. Интересно стенки твоего прохода железные? И сколько крови вытечет из твоей раздолбанной дырки?  
  
Бэкхён орёт во всё горло, когда его одежду кромсают на куски, а нежную кожу царапают до крови короткие ногти Рыёна. Страшно, как же боязно, что с ним сотворят то, о чём говорили секундами ранее.  
  
— Мразь, сука, не трогай меня!  
  
Мужчина сдёргивает с ног парня сдерживающие его конечности кожаные ремни, дёргает за волосы и переворачивает к себе спиной, любуясь на чистую, гладкую, подрагивающую от ужаса мальчишескую спину.  
  
— Красивая татуировка, у тебя, Бэкхён-и. Иногда люди тоже способны превращаться в пепел, а потом возрождаться вновь, в ещё большем величии и более могущественными. Может, мне вырезать её ножом, тогда уж точно она навсегда останется на твоем невинном, чистеньком тельце, — Бэкхён вопит от боли, когда мужчина кусает его плечо, впиваясь в мягкую плоть зубами, но тут же кашляет и подавляет рвотные позывы. — Теперь понятно… Именно из-за неё я и не смог узнать, что же творится в твоей хорошенькой головке. Тот, кто её тебе набил, сам того не ведая создал сильный щит. Мои способности, к сожалению, не в состоянии его пробить. Только, когда умрёт создатель, тогда и его татуировка лишится силы.  
  
— Что за чушь ты несешь? Сколько раз повторять: я не знаю, о каких деньгах идет речь, — хнычет Бэкхён и дёргает за цепочку.  
  
Перекладина на стуле больно давит на живот. Парень и так боится дышать, а у него ещё больше отнимают возможность сделать спасительный глоток спёртого воздуха запертого помещения. Где он находится? Неужели это пограничная и вскоре, когда наконец откроется дверь, за ней будет раскаленное адское пекло, его новое пристанище на целую вечность?  
  
— В таком случае, ты мне бесполезен и можно тебя уничтожить. Прощай, милый, Бэкхён-и. Хотя… Я пожалуй трахну тебя напоследок своим ножичком. Не подыхать же тебе девственником! — истерично хохочет мужчина, сдирая с парня штаны с трусами. — Какая шикарная задница! Даже жалко, что об этом не узнают другие.  
  
Он шлепает Бэкхёна по ягодице и вынимает из трости скрытый кинжал.  
  
— Покричи для меня, Бэкхён-и, — выдыхает в самое ухо, а парень сжимается весь от предстоящей боли и жмурит глаза до белых пятен под прикрытыми веками.  
  
Раздаётся короткий хлопок, а мужчина позади валится на пол, хватаясь за руку и роняя на пол кинжал. Он шипит от боли, слизывая кровь языком с раны.  
  
— А вот и защитнички пожаловали, — он косится на вбегающих в помещение Чанёля с Кёнсу. — Браво, Бэкхён, ты смог положить под себя мафию и полицию. Не каждый может похвастаться подобным. Жаль, что я не добрался до тебя раньше, иначе ты давно бы стал номером один в элитном борделе. С такими-то данными. Какая досада, что тебя будет трахать лишь этот немощный. Он вряд ли удовлетворит, такую выблядь, как ты.  
  
— А ну заткнись, сучье отродье! — Чанёль звереет и со всего размаха заряжает своим увесистым кулаком в лицо Рыёну, а Кёнсу тем временем вынимает наручники и надевает на особо не сопротивляющегося мужчину.  
  
— Ли Чорён или Чон Рыён, вы арестованы и обвиняетесь в намеренном похищении, а также в убийстве 6 человек. Вы имеете право на адвоката, но он вряд ли сможет как-то оправдать Ваши злодеяния. Также Вы можете хранить молчание. Всё, что Вы скажете, может быть использовано против Вас!  
  
Рыён в ответ лишь тихо смеётся, уткнувшись лицом в пол, отчего нервирует всех присутствующих ещё больше, а Чанёлю всё труднее сдержаться и не ударить мужчину вновь, но его вниманием завладевает практически полностью обнаженный, Бэкхён, который, прижав к груди колени, трясется от страха и, прикусив нижнюю губу, плачет. Он спасён. В самый последний момент. Его одежда свисает лохмотьями, а брюки и трусы, спустившиеся до колен, прикрывают в принятой парнем позе оголенные бёдра, гениталии и попу.  
  
— Бэкхён-а, — Чанёль торопится сорвать сдерживающие юношу цепи, не заботясь о том, что ломает на пальцах ногти. Тот сразу же виснет на Паке и уже судорожно рыдает на его плече, сжимая в пальцах ткань одолженной у Кёнсу толстовки. Чанёль снимает её и накидывает на Бэкхёна, после чего опускается и подтягивает наверх нижнее белье с джинсами, а юноша лишь стыдливо прикрывает руками пах и смотрит вбок, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с Чанёлем. Наконец-то, когда комнату озаряет свет из коридора, ему удаётся разглядеть помещение с взгромоздившимися друг на друга деревянными ящиками. Похоже на склад.  
  
Тем временем Кёнсу дёргает за шкирку Рыёна и заставляет подняться на ноги. Его удивляет странная покорность. Словно мужчине ничего не угрожает, и вскоре он сможет выйти сухим из воды. Прокурор замечает валявшуюся на полу неподалёку от мужчины разделённую на части трость, которую тут же поднимает, прикручивая рукоятку-кинжал к длинной, выполненной из красного дерева полой палке. Теперь понятно, чем именно были в своё время убиты жертвы этого безумного. Когда он тащит мужчину из помещения, на всякий случай приставив пистолет к голове, чтобы преступник не сбежал, то слышит, как Чанёль успокаивает его друга, ласково целуя в лоб и поглаживая пронизанное дрожью тело.  
  
— Бэк, ты как? Всё хорошо?  
  
— Да, — сдавлено и сипловато подаёт свой слабый голос юноша, продолжая цепляться руками за плечо Пака.  
  
— Он ничего с тобой не сделал? Ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
  
Бэкхён дёргается и лихорадочно мотает головой. Он постарается стереть из своей памяти и этот пережитый недавно момент страха и унижения.  
  
— Жаль, что не успел, — вторгается в их разговор мужчина, на что Кёнсу бормочет, что пора уже Рыёну-Чонрёну заткнуться и, сняв с шеи галстук, заталкивает его в рот мужчине.  
  
Молодые люди озадаченно бредут по пустующему коридору и недоумевают, почему на своём пути не встречают ни одного из группировки Чхве. Когда же, скрипя огромной железной дверью, они выходят со склада, то в свете утренней зари их встречают не только мафиозные кланы, но и полицейские машины с включенными огнями сирен. Сами полицейские скручивают приспешников банды Южных и сажают в фургоны SWAT, при этом не трогая людей Кимов. Неподалеку стоит машина скорой помощи, на которой обрабатывают незначительные раны пострадавших. Скорее всего, тех, у кого были серьёзные ранения, уже отвезли в городскую клинику.  
  
— Откуда здесь полиция? — удивляется Чанёль.  
  
— Я вызывал, — признаётся Кёнсу. — У меня есть, как и у любого служителя закона, свой код, который я вбиваю на телефоне в случае опасности. Пришлось послать сигнал тревоги.  
  
После своих слов прокурор отводит Рыёна к полицейской машине, за рулём которой сидит Сехун и что-то докладывает начальству по рации. Кёнсу сажает мужчину назад и просит офицера О не отводить от задержанного взгляда. На что незамедлительно получает кивок и возвращается к Чанёлю с Бэкхёном.  
  
— Мне жаль, что пришлось вмешать сюда полицию, но Чонрён преступник и должен понести наказание перед лицом закона.  
  
— Если бы не они, то мне и Чонину была бы крышка, — влезает в разговор подходящий с перевязанным бинтом плечом Чунмён.  
  
— Почему и вас не прибрали? — недоумевает Бэкхён и сильнее кутается в толстовку Чанёля.  
  
— Кажется, копы были в курсе, что мы помогали в освобождении похищенного, — отвечает Чунмён и закуривает все ещё трясущимися от волнения руками простую сигарету, которую ему удалось выпросить у одного из полицейских. Сначала он кривится, ощутив её крепость, но потом привыкает к едкому никотину.  
  
— Моё солнышко постаралось, — улыбается Чонин и тут же, пока не заметил никто из посторонних, людей брата или служителей закона, целует своего юного прокурора в щёку.  
  
— Пантеры — дикие животные, им не место вне воли, — ласково проводит по шее возлюбленного Кёнсу и пытается скрыть ответную улыбку, хотя он до безумия счастлив видеть парня живым.  
  
— О, если бы я знал, что ты мой обожатель, то признался бы сразу. Может, тогда бы ты не был таким робким, — ладонь младшего из братьев Ким со смачным шлепком приземляется на ягодицу молодого человека.  
  
— Захлопнись! — прокурор тут же в ответ шлёпает парня по груди и отстраняется.  
  
Медики подходят к компании парней и уводят к машине скорой помощи Бэкхёна, чтобы обработать царапины на его теле и чтобы парень получил помощь приехавшего вместе с ними психолога, от услуг которого Бён тут же отказывается и соглашается лишь на медицинскую помощь. И то, с его слов, он «полностью в порядке». Но в итоге медсестра обрабатывает перекисью водорода укус на лопатке и накладывает бинт. Бэкхён не хотел говорить Чанёлю, что именно этот след на его теле причиняет наивысшую степень душевной боли. Потому что Рыён словно позарился и испортил нечто святое, неприкосновенное. То, чем с недавних пор дорожит Бэкхён.  
  
Когда он спрыгивает со ступеньки фургона и идёт в сторону беседующего с Чонином и Чунмёном Чанёля (Кёнсу, скорее всего, вновь занят своей работой, поэтому отсутствует), то мимо проезжает полицейский автомобиль, за рулем которого офицер О, а на заднем сидении…  
  
— Всё, что не убивает, делает нас сильнее, да, Бэкхён? — выкрикивает Рыён, чтобы парень его услышал, и подмигивает, а из рассеченной брови продолжает капать на щёку кровь, стекая тонкой струйкой вниз, на чёрную рубашку.  
  
Юноша застывает на месте и похож на фарфоровую куклу: белый и неподвижный. Но тут же его плеч касаются тёплые руки Чанёля. Татуировщик одаривает его своими умиротворяющими и приносящими стойкость подгибающимся ногам объятиями со спины.  
  
— Не слушай его.  
  
— Чанёль, я… ты… мы… — Бэкхён обхватывает пальцами запястье парня и вновь издаёт жалобный всхлип. Этот парень потерял родителей так же, как и он. Они все работали на Интерпол, отсюда и совместная фотография, сделанная якобы на месте работы родителей Пака. Их родные люди ушли из жизни лишь из-за обезумевшего монстра, мечтающего о безграничной власти.  
  
— Да, Бэкхён-и, всё правильно, есть мы. И нас никто не отнимет друг у друга, — уверяет Чанёль и прижимает к себе крепче этот комок своего бескрайнего счастья, человека, ради которого он будет жить.  
  
— Мне страшно… — признаётся Бэкхён и стирает с щёк рукавом слёзы.  
  
— И мне за тебя тоже. Не плачь, не стоит. Всё хорошо. Ты вновь рядом со мной, — совсем недавно они стояли в той же позе, но при этом испытывали совершенно иные чувства. Ранее это была тяга друг к другу, желание обладать и ощущать изучающими прикосновениями ладоней изгибы горячего тела. А сейчас они переполнены нежностью, готовностью защитить и оказать необходимую поддержку, показать, насколько дорог Паку находящийся в его руках человек.  
  
Бэкхён быстро успокаивается и уже ясным взглядом обводит территорию склада, останавливаясь им на незнакомом ему мужчине в тёмно-синем костюме и с натянутыми на нос очками без стёкол в круглой оправе. Он совершенно не вписывается своим видом царящую на складе обстановку, излучая какую-то светлую, тёплую энергетику. Этот молодой человек выискивает кого-то, а когда поворачивает голову в сторону разговаривающих Чонина и Чунмёна, то его правая рука дёргается, а на лице вырисовывается изумление. Чунмён замечает его тоже и его лицо отражает такое же ошеломление. Мужчины изучают друг друга, пытаются понять, что же изменилось со дня их встречи, стараются зацепиться взглядом за мельчайшие детали.  
  
— А это, как я понимаю, Исин, — Бэкхён догадывается, кто именно способен вызвать подобную реакцию у непоколебимого Чунмёна.  
  
Чанёль лишь утвердительно кивает, пребывая в дичайшем удивлении от присутствия того, кого он покрывал долгие годы. Давно он не видел Исина. Тот возмужал, но при этом в его чертах до сих пор присутствует мягкость. Взять к примеру, слегка вьющиеся чёрные волосы, сбритые очень коротко на висках и затылке, но при этом длинная чёлка прикрывает один лукавый тёмный глаз. Какого чёрта этот парень прилетел обратно в Корею? Пак же предупредил его, что Чунмён сейчас особенно дёрганный и ещё более настойчиво терроризирует татуировщика своими визитами. Вон, даже установил мобильную слежку.  
  
Парни подходят ближе, чтобы услышать разговор при встрече, которую босс мафиозного клана Ким ждал целых двенадцать лет.  
  
— Ну здравствуй, Чжан Исин. Если ты помнишь, то я… — в словах Кима проскальзывает горечь обиды.  
  
— Ким Чунмён, я не забыл этого, никогда не забывал, — окидывает печальным взглядом Чунмёна Исин. Его тёмно-шоколадные глаза блестят в лучах рассвета, будто он может в любую секунду расплакаться, но держит себя в руках.  
  
Чунмён же поглаживает пальцами брошь на галстуке, которую наконец замечает Исин и сразу резко втягивает в приоткрытый рот воздух.  
  
— И как, сбылась твоя мечта? Жена? Дети? — интересуется Ким.  
  
— Моя мечта поменялась, — отвечает Исин и при этом он смотрит прямо в глаза Чунмёну. Так уверенно и дерзко, показывая всю серьёзность и правдивость сказанного.  
  
— Да? И какая же она теперь? — даже Бэкхён, совершенно не зная этого странного, но опасного босса кындаль, замечает то, как мужчина напрягся, ожидая своего приговора, и приготовился к неизбежности потери того, по кому изнывал и сходил с ума долгие годы.  
  
— Быть с любимым человеком.  
  
Чунмёну не нужны объяснения. Он и так отлично понял Исина, то, кого он имел в виду.  
  
— Наверное, ты устал с дороги. Могу предложить остановиться у меня. Тебе приготовят комнату для гостей, — босс мафии перестаёт мучить пальцами золотую брошь и впервые за долгое время улыбается, помолодев при этом на несколько лет. Он напоминает Бэкхёну своего одногодку, которому ответили согласием на желание пойти на университетский бал.  
  
— Вообще-то, я рассчитывал на твою спальню, — фыркает в ответ Исин.  
  
Впервые Бэкхён замечает озадаченность на лице Чунмёна, но тот быстро берёт себя в руки и поспешно вынимает дрожащими пальцами сигарету, закуривает. После пары затяжек наконец он отвечает:  
  
— Правая сторона — моя.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает Исин и непринуждённо улыбается, подхватывая с асфальта свою сумку.  
  
Только сейчас Бэкхён замечает на щеке мужчины глубокую ямочку. Исин действительно слишком хороший, чтобы быть боссом кындаль. И стоит отметить, что с Чунмёном они отлично смотрятся вместе.  
  
Тем временем Ким перехватывает ремень сумки Чжана и отдаёт её одному из своей личной охраны, чтобы те закинули поклажу в багажник.  
  
— Я так рад за них, — вздыхает восторженно Бэкхён. Прозвучало так мало слов, но даже по ним он понял, что именно испытывают друг к другу эти мужчины.  
  
К ним подходит Кёнсу и отдаёт Чанёлю его куртку и мобильник, благодаря которому они смогли спасти Бэкхёна. Прокурор выцарапывает своего друга из крепких обнимашек жутко недовольного таким раскладом дел Чанёля и уже сам обнимает Бэкхёна, прося прощение.  
  
— Всё хорошо, Кёнсу. Здесь нет твоей вины. Никто не виновен, кроме Чонрёна, — утешает парня Бён и хлопает его по спине.  
  
— Надо было всё-таки переехать на недельку к тебе.  
  
— Глупости! — откликается Бэкхён и строит недовольную рожицу. Ещё ему не хватало, чтобы Кёнсу точно стал опекающей его курочкой-наседкой. — Хорошо, что не переехал. Да, и тогда ты с Чонином был.  
  
— В чём страшно раскаиваюсь, — бурчит в ухо другу Кёнсу.  
  
Но обладающий острым слухом и способностью читать по губам подошедший к парням Чонин не особо доволен таким ответом, поэтому теперь уже он рассоединяет руки прокурора на туловище Бэкхёна и, отвесив честь, изъявляет желание обсудить с До все моменты того, что именно тому не понравилось при их втором свидании. Кёнсу только молча пялится на такое нахальное поведение, но послушно следует за тянущем его за рукав костюма Чонином в сторону небольшого складного комплекса, за которым они скрываются из виду всех остальных. Бэкхён представляет себе, как именно Чонин будет «вести беседу», выслушивая все косяки вчерашнего совместно проведённого дня. Только, Бёну думается, что слушать Ким станет далеко не слова, а нечленораздельное мычание и стоны, пока его язык будет вылизывать чужой рот.  
  
Чанёль тоже смотрит на это с неприкрытым удовольствием и лёгкой ироничной усмешкой, после чего обращается к Бэкхёну:  
  
— Я отвезу тебя домой, Бэк, — это вовсе не вопрос, а констатация факта.  
  
— Х-хорошо, — соглашается парнишка, сплетая свои пальцы с длинными фалангами Пака.  
  
Бэкхён в третий раз в своей жизни сидит на мотоцикле Чанёля, он также переполнен ликованием. Только в этот раз есть небольшая, но существенная разница: он вжимается своим телом в твёрдую грудь Чанёля, сидя спереди и обхватив руками недалеко от пальцев Пака руль байка.  
  
Похоже, он заслужил за все годы страданий своё маленькое личное счастье.


	10. Глава 9 - I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**Когда ты пришёл, дыхание перехватило.  
Каждая тень наполнилась сомнением.  
Я не знаю, что ты о себе возомнил,  
Но пока не закончилась ночь,  
Я хочу вытворять с тобой плохие вещи.  
Я из тех, кто любит просиживать в комнате  
С разбитым сердцем и грустными глазами.  
Я не знаю, что ты сделал со мной,  
Но кое в чем я уверен:  
Я хочу вытворять с тобой плохие вещи.  
Я хочу вытворять с тобой по-настоящему гадкие вещи.  
  
(перевод песни: Black Rebel Motorcycle Club — Bad Things)**

  
  
Дом встречает Бэкхёна привычной тишиной и воющим от сквозняков ветром.  
  
— Может, зайдешь? — Бэкхён включает свет и прижимается к распахнутой двери, освобождая пространство для Чанёля, и дышит при этом неровно, взволнованно, вглядываясь в лицо Пака. До сих пор великолепен. Кому-то идут пирсинги и тату. И этот кто-то — точно Пак Чанёль.  
  
Татуировщик хлопает по карманам вновь обретённой кожанки и нервно облизывается. Стоит ли ему согласится или нужно уйти? Ранее он, не раздумывая, укатил к себе домой и тешил себя в кровати приятными воспоминаниями, приобретёнными в компании Бэкхёна. Сейчас же возникают странные сомнения. Чанёль колеблется, но под конец соглашается на приглашение, пересекая одним широким шагом порог. Он уже был здесь дважды, и дважды уходил разочарованным и крайне взбудораженным. Да, и Бэкхён, по сути дела, не знал о его появлении в своём родном гнёздышке: то спал, то его сцапал какой-то психопат. Стоит Чанёлю только вспомнить об этом, как в груди вспыхивает ярость и желание совершить самосуд над этим ублюдком. Он достоин именно такой смерти, на какую обрек родных его и Бэкхёна. Пак догадывался, почему родители попросили его, чтобы Чанёль, если что-то с ними случится, взял фамилию матери. Тогда, будучи совсем зелёным мальчишкой, он не понимал, по какой такой причине должен был это сделать, но осознавал, насколько это важно для родителей, поэтому выполнил их просьбу, практически последнюю волю. Отца Кёнсу Чанёль знал уже тогда. Именно он помог мальчику с документами. Возможно, на тот момент прокурор был единственным человеком в его жизни, кому не была безразлична судьба подростка. Парень смог лишь спустя два года жить самостоятельно. Ему тогда было совершенно плевать на то, что он остался без наследства. Чанёль хотел всего лишь одного — свободы. А когда имел дело с обманом и задолжал огромную сумму денег, то перестал думать о будущем и хотел поскорее отправиться к своим родителям, нарываясь на постоянные конфликты. Чанёль не надеялся ни на что хорошее, но внезапно в его жизнь начали приходить друзья: Чонин, его брат (да, он считал его таковым, не смотря на то, как он подзаебал его с расспросами о своём бывшем), Исин, которого он знал от силы несколько часов, но изредка дающий о себе знать, даже прислал подарок на двадцатипятилетие. А после он встретил того, кого ждал больше всех остальных — Бён Бэкхёна, кажущегося таким хрупким, но на деле оказавшимся таким стойким и храбрым. Даже не смотря на то, насколько он восхищался юношей, Чанёль хотел его защищать, прикрыть собой при любой надвигающейся туче чёрных дней, подарить свою заботу и любовь. Его маленькое личное солнышко, парень, избавивший его от сомнений и подаривший желание двигаться дальше.  
  
Впервые Чанёль разглядывает дом при свете ламп и уже поднимающегося над горизонтом солнца. Чисто, уютно, ничего лишнего. Похоже, Бэкхён любитель светлых тонов, поэтому в мебели и преобладают бежевый с белым цвета. Удивительно, как в таком огромном доме Бэкхён не сошёл с ума от одиночества и отчаяния. Как он смог это пережить? Сначала смерть троих, потом единственного родного человека. Чанёль потерял родителей, но при этом не видел того ужаса, что застыл навечно перед глазами Бэкхёна. Он оглядывает с ног до головы стоящего к нему спиной взъерошенного, грязного, в разорванных штанах парнишку, хмурит брови и поджимает губы. Бэкхён не заслужил всего этого. Он подмечает, как тот сжал от напряжения кулаки и, кажется, вновь трясётся, прокручивая в сознании события на складе. Чанёлю вновь страшно за него, поэтому уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то приободряющее, пообещать, что подобного не случится в жизни юноши, ведь теперь тот точно не одинок, а Пак никогда не оставит его одного, но тут же вздрагивает и ощущает, как чужое тело прижимается к нему. Бэкхён крепко обнимает Чанёля и горячо дышит в ключицу. Сердце гулко ухает в глотке и стремится вырваться из груди, чтобы тоже приласкать своими прикосновениями мальчишку. Татуировщик не может передать всей этой нежности и желания защитить от всего мира парня в его руках.  
  
— Бэкхён, ты чего? — Чанёль, опустив взгляд, недоуменно хлопает своими красивыми, миндалевидными глазами и проводит по голове ладонью, слегка приглаживая растрепанные пряди.  
  
— Не представляешь, как я пересрался, — Бэкхён прислоняется ухом с согретой своей кожей куртке Чанёля и слышит, как ускорилось сердцебиение татуировщика. — Это настолько страшно: стоять на краю и уже смириться с обреченностью. В этот момент сразу все прошлые страхи кажутся ничтожно малыми и незначительными. Я остерегался большого скопления народа, заводить дружбу или отношения, мне было боязно за то, что когда-нибудь Кёнсу покинет меня и я останусь один, что обременяю его своим общением. Но стоило лишь ощутить холодную сталь лезвия, как сразу же осознал, что лишал себя многого, хотя совершенно не стоило бояться. Например, если бы сегодня я не отпустил тебя, тогда бы всё было бы по-другому.  
  
Парень встаёт на цыпочки, хватается пальцами за края воротника косухи и отчаянно целует Чанёля в губы. Его мягкие губы настойчиво давят на рот Пака, а язык просяще скользит по ровному ряду белых зубов, мечтая поскорее познакомиться с влажностью чужого рта и вспомнить, насколько приятно целоваться с Паком. Но Чанёль протестующе крутит головой и отстраняет от себя Бэкхёна.  
  
— Бэкхён… Не думаю, что ты будешь в восторге, если это случится вот так. Это не совсем то, чего я хотел бы для тебя.  
  
— Ты же бэдбой… — на губах Бёна вырисовывается улыбка, и он коротко чмокает кончик носа татуировщика. Провоцирует, маленький гадёныш. Но разве он готов после всего случившегося? Или это простое желание смыть с себя старые воспоминания, чтобы Бэкхён больше не дрожал от того, что совсем недавно его тела касались руки убийцы?  
  
— Я хочу быть самым лучшим для тебя, — признаётся ему Чанёль, о чём думал постоянно в присутствии Бёна с самой первой секунды их встречи. — И желаю тебе только хорошего. Поэтому, мне кажется, что нам стоит обождать несколько дней, успокоиться. Это всего лишь адреналин зашкаливает и наталкивает тебя на грешные, неправильные мысли.  
  
— Неправильные? Да, ты гонишь! — морщит свой ровный нос и корябает ногтями на шее кожу Бэкхён, при этом бьет второй рукой от негодования в грудь молодого человека. — Это была слишком долгая ночь, Чанёль. Она словно длилась неделю, а не каких-то десять часов. Мне это пиздец как нужно. Прошу тебя, умоляю…  
  
Слышать этот надрывный, тихий голос, в котором плещется столько отчаяния и горя — слишком больно для Чанёля. Его выдержка трещит по швам. Этот юноша — его слабость. Если бы Бэкхён только знал об этом…  
  
— Грёбанный стыд, — сдаётся его мольбам Чанёль, сжимает пальцами ягодицы и утягивает в томный, мокрый поцелуй, вспоминая вкус Бэкхёна.  
  
Он прижимает лопатками парня к распахнутой двери и совершенно не стесняется, что их могут заметить вышедшие на работу или учёбу соседи юноши. Бэкхён не теряется, перекрещивает за спиной Чанёля ноги и давит пятками чуть ниже спины: Чанёль должен ощутить насколько он возбуждён и как сильно этого желает. Его тело вовсе не дрожит от страха, это самое настоящее необузданное желание принадлежать Чанёлю. И юноша чувствует ответный крепкий стояк Пака, отчего всхлипывает и отвечает более страстно, податливо раскрывая рот и млея от того, как их языки ласкают друг друга.  
  
Они, как два обезумевших зверя, никак не могут насытиться друг другом. Когда краем уха Чанёль улавливает чью-то ругань с улицы, то наконец отрывается от Бэкхёна, при этом удерживает его под ягодицами, закрывает с громким хлопком входную дверь ногой и несёт юношу на второй этаж, в его спальню, попутно вылизывая шею и касаясь шершавым языком бьющейся на ней жилки.  
  
Бэкхён, блуждающий по задворкам сознания при этих высасывающих из него душу поцелуях, не сразу понимает, как оказывается под разгоряченным телом Чанёля, лёжа на своей кровати и уже бесстыдно толкаясь тазом навстречу Паку, но во всё ещё такой ненужной сейчас одежде, пока тот не продолжает покрывает его новыми засосами.  
  
— Ты знал? — Бэкхён хрипло стонет от прикосновений губ парня на своей шее, от которых его бросает в жар, и тут же прикусывает свою губу.  
  
— Что именно? — отвлекается от смакования чужой гладкой, солоноватой кожи Пак и смотрит в упор своим тёмным, глубоким взглядом, от которого Бёну становится горячее раз в десять, а возбуждение уже не скрыть за свободными джинсами. У него крепко стоит. А этот хриплый низкий голос пускает очередной табун мурашек по телу.  
  
— Что я и ты… Всё будет так?  
  
— Догадывался, — ухмыляется Чанёль, всасывая в рот нижнюю губу Бэкхёна, и гуляя пальцами под толстовкой на пышущей жаром спине парнишки. — Когда ты выбрал из тьмы татуировок одну единственную, которую создал я.  
  
— Погоди, Феникс… — теперь становится понятной реакция, полная столь откровенного удивлёния Чанёля, стоило Бэкхёну ткнуть в пальцем в чёрно-белый рисунок мифической пташки.  
  
— Да, моё произведение искусства, которое меркнет по сравнению с тем, на каком сокровище она расположена, — Чанёль вновь атакует столь манящие розовые губы, уже вспухшие от поцелуев. В этот раз он точно не остановится, будет мучить их до боли своих собственных, терзая и покрывая нескончаемым потоком поцелуев.  
  
— Это словно клеймо, — сипло выдыхает Бэкхён между промежутками, когда их губы отдаляются, чтобы глотнуть воздуха перех новым заходом. — Ты меня, считай, тогда клеймил.  
  
— Не только, — Пак вновь проводит шершавым мокрым языком по шее и добирается до левого уха с родинкой на хряще, лаская её носом и губами, а после томно выдыхает, заставляя Бэкхёна трепетать от возбуждения. — Говорят, что раньше, ещё в Древнем Египте, нательные рисунки представляли собой защиту. Если их создатель вкладывал нечто определённое, эмоции, чувства, пожелание, пока накалывал татуировку на теле человека, то она в итоге способна выполнять именно функцию оберега. До самой смерти своего создателя. А я два года до встречи с Чонином увлекался оккультизмом. Мне хотелось лишь увидеть в последний раз своих родителей и попрощаться с ними. Но мне этого так и не удалось. Я разуверился в магии, пока не встретил тебя, выбравшего мой рисунок. Уже тогда я положил на тебя глаз.  
  
— То есть, твоя татуировка может…  
  
— Она будет защищать тебя до тех пор, пока я не умру. А сейчас я так хочу твоё имя на своей коже, — признаётся в своих планах на новую татуировку Чанёль. — Потому что точно никогда не захочу так кого-нибудь ещё, как тебя в своей постели.  
  
На что Бэкхён негодующе хмурится.  
  
— Значит, мы будем просто тра-…  
  
— Я этого не говорил, — мотает головой Чанёль, стискивает и ведёт руками вдоль бёдер парня, сгибая его ноги в коленях и несдержанно мыча от того, какое пламя полыхает между ними в области паха. — Мы будем заниматься любовью. О да, Бэкхён, называй вещи своими именами. Мне хочется, чтобы ты постоянно был рядом. Если увижу утром спящего тебя в своей постели, то… Знаешь, как часто я представлял себе это? Как ты будишь меня тёплой улыбкой и горячим кофе в постель, а после я заключаю тебя в объятия и мы валяемся до позднего обеда в кровати.  
  
И Бён понимает, что напрасно боялся, будто Чанёль воспользуется его телом и покинет после первой же ночи, вновь оставив записку без подписи, на этот раз о том, как им было хорошо, но Чанёль вольная пташка. Только птица на плече Бэкхёна находится в плену его кожи, но не Пак. У Чанёля, на самом деле, оказались отличные планы и они по душе Бэкхёну. Можно сказать, что они у них совпали.  
  
— Я не против, только с одной поправочкой. Боюсь, что кофе в постель будешь приносить мне ты, а не я, — прыскает юноша и пара капелек слюны попадает на щеку Чанёля. Бэкхён извиняется и стирает с колющей от проступившей однодневной щетины щеки влагу.  
  
— Договорились. А теперь просто заткнись и поцелуй меня, — приказывает ему Чанёль и вновь затыкает этот безумно притягательный рот своим.  
  
Он слышит утробные довольные стоны Бэкхёна и уверен, что не слышал в своей жизни ничего более приятного. Его руки продолжают путешествовать и изучать гибкое тело. Чанёль забирается пальцами под толстовку и кладёт свою горячую ладонь на живот юноши, поглаживая и дразня Бэкхёна. В ответ парень ловко снимает с любовника куртку и собирает в руках футболку, которую поспешно стягивает с Пака. Тот в ответ задирает, как можно выше, кофту Бэкхёна, и касается тёплым дыханием и влажными губами живота. Не смотря на то, что парень липкий от пота и выпачканный в грязи с оставшимся от стула отпечатком в виде серой полосы, идущей вдоль пояса, Бён пахнет так, что Чанёля всего трясёт от разъедающего и всепоглощающего вожделения.  
  
— Бэкхён, Бэкхён-и…  
  
— Душ, нам нужно принять душ, — хрипло отзывается тот.  
  
— Мне вовсе не противно, если ты думаешь, что…  
  
— Дело не в этом, — Бэкхён опирается ладонями о постель и приподнимается, при этом его дыхание прерывистое и сиплое. — Я представлял всё немного иначе. Сначала мы принимаем ванну (душ тоже подойдёт), а только после ты утягиваешь меня на постель и не выпускаешь из своих рук до рассвета.  
  
— Но солнце уже давно взошло, — поднимает глаза на окно Чанёль и подмечает, что уже вовсю светит.  
  
— Вот именно, мы и так сбились с графика моих неуёмных фантазий касательно нашей первой ночи, — Бэкхён вновь строит обиженную мину. Наверное, он привык, что всё всегда по плану, а тут такое значимое упущение.  
  
— Как скажешь, малыш. Душ так душ, — Чанёль целует напоследок подрагивающую, более светлую, нежели чем на руках, кожу под пупком и подхватывает парня на руки. — Ты слишком лёгкий, как пушинка, знаешь? Нужно с этим что-то делать.  
  
— Не хочешь иметь дело со скелетом?  
  
— Больше волнуюсь о твоём здоровье, но это поправимо.  
  
— Боже, я избавился от мамочки-Су, но взамен заполучил папочку-Чанёля, — возводит к потолку глаза Бэкхён и осуждающе выпячивает нижнюю губу.  
  
— О да, называй меня папочкой, грязный мальчишка, — утробно смеётся Пак и шлепает парня по заднице, за что получает протестующий болезненный укус на шее.  
  
Спустя мгновение, ноги Бэкхёна встают на холодный кафель. Чанёль настаивает на том, чтобы самому раздеть его. Сначала он включает душ, а после возвращается к ожидающему его парню, высвобождая из одежды. Он дёргает за молнию на толстовке юноши и покрывает поцелуями каждый новый открывшийся голый участок кожи на грудине. С его ростом особо трудно удаётся облюбовать ртом и языком область живота. Приходится сильно нагибаться, но это оплачивается очередным протяжным стоном-скулежом, срывающимся с губ Бэкхёна. К ногам падают штаны и трусы, уже второй раз за ночь, но при этом у Бэкхёна совершенно другие впечатления. Ранее ему было противно, сейчас же, когда пальцы обхватывают стояк и оттягивают крайнюю плоть, высвобождая крупную розовую головку, блестящую от предэякулята, он не может держать свои стоны под контролем и непрерывно мычит на одной длинной ноте, толкаясь в ладонь Паку.  
  
— Тише, тише, солнце, — остужает пыл своего мальчика Чанёль и сжимает плоть у основания. — Рано.  
  
— Я сейчас свихнусь, — прикрывает глаза Бэкхён и протестующе хнычет, когда Чанёль убирает покрытую его смазкой ладонь с эрекции.  
  
Смотрящий на него снизу вверх Чанёль в ответ только стягивает с себя майку и нижнюю часть одежды, нависая голым над любовником.  
  
Как и думал Бэкхён ранее, подтянутое, накачанное и стройное тело Чанёля идеально. Ровный золотистый загар, безволосая грудь с глубокими ключицами и широким размахом плеч, кубики пресса, кажущиеся такими твёрдыми, даже просто при одном взгляде на них, весьма немаленький размер, узкие бёдра, длинные, в форме двух соединяющихся дуг ноги. И эта опасная татуировка с изображением тигра на плече. Как же Бэкхён хотел до неё дотронуться! Наконец-то это ему удаётся. Его тонкие пальцы порхают над зверем с открытой пастью и приручают. Бэкхён давно приручил ещё более дикого зверя, наблюдающего за его действиями, Пак Чанёля.  
  
Татуировщику всё труднее держать себя под контролем, поэтому он не даёт Бэкхёну особо долго изучать себя и заталкивает под душ. Бэкхён вскрикивает от напора тёплой воды, которая струйками бежит по их телам. Но его затыкают поцелуем, в этот раз нежным и лёгким, простой чмок в губы, но и этого уже хватает, чтобы вновь завестись и желать большего. Пак теребит сморщенные соски парня, наклоняется и втягивает их поочередно в свой горячий, грешный рот, знающий точно, что нужно сделать, чтобы свести с ума Бэкхёна. И вновь вскрик — тёмная горошина несильно прикушена зубами Чанёля. Бён оттягивает того от себя за волосы и с трудом ловит ртом тёплые пары воздуха. А Пак с лукавой ухмылкой продолжает вылизывать ореолы сосков, не отрывая взгляда от возлюбленного. Юноша ощущает то, как изредка член партнёра проезжается головкой по его бедру и уже представляет, как она окажется внутри него, распирая своим размером стенки его заднего прохода. Это точно превзойдет все его фантазии. Ведь уже сейчас всё слишком хорошо, чтобы быть не мокрым сном.  
  
— Очаровашка, — лыбится Бэкхён и дёргает парня за торчащие уши, которые топорщатся ещё сильнее, когда волосы Чанёля намокают под струями воды.  
  
— Не настолько, насколько ты, — парирует Пак, отрываясь от своего занятия, и в ответном жесте теребит юношу за щёки. — Повернись.  
  
Бэкхён стирает с глаз капли и встаёт спиной к Паку. В начале тот намыливает его спину, делает короткий массаж плеч, очищает кожу Бэкхёна от грязи и пота, а юноша только неотрывно следит за тем, как чужие руки мылят его кожу на руках, груди, животе, бёдрах и спине. Потоки воды уносят прочь все воспоминания от неприятных прикосновений Чонрёна.  
  
Руки Чанёля скользят повторно уже по просто мокрой спине, губы выцеловывают каждый завиток татуировки. Чанёль рыкает от переполняющей его злости, когда видит красный отпечаток зубов. Эта сука посмела запятнать его самую лучшую работу, впитавшуюся в кожу дорого ему человека, самого дорогого и бесценного. Его ладони пробегаются по выступающим рёбрам и спускаются к узкому поясу, несильно сжимают его и вычерчивают круги большими пальцами. Такая упругая, гладкая и мокрая от воды кожа, ещё и горит под пальцами так, словно раскаленное железо. А эти ягодицы. Даже пара небольших фиолетовых синяков не способна исказить всего этого великолепия, открывающегося перед Чанёлем. Инстинкты нашептывают одни пошлости и извращения. Бэкхёна хочется жестко поиметь в душе, просто толкнутся в эту маленькую, ещё неразработанную дырочку и отодрать на сухую. Но разум отгоняет эти никуда негодные порывы.  
  
— Святые угодники, ты совершенен, Бэк… — Чанёль давит ладонью на спину, и парень наклоняется, хватаясь руками за плитку на стене.  
  
Бэкхён боковым зрением подмечает то, как Чанёль опускается на колени, и тут же начинает учащенно дышать через рот. Он не собирается же, не собирается? Пальцы сильнее сминают ягодицы и раскрывают их, а язык бесстыдно тычется в анус на пробу. О нет, он собирается!  
  
Юноша хнычет и прикусывает кулак, прогибаясь сильнее и оттопыривая свои округлые ягодицы. Он неосознанно сам подаётся навстречу, ощущая, как там мокро от слюны Пака, а нежная кожа раздражается от трения однодневной щетины татуировщика, но и в этом Бэкхён находит нечто будоражащее. Чанёль лижет его языком, щедро мажа им по расщелине и нежной коже под мошонкой. Изредка кончик погружается внутрь, кружит по кромке эластичного кольца и теребит сжимающиеся складки. Особенно громко стонет, практически кричит Бэкхён в моменты, когда язык толкается в него целиком.  
  
— Пак… Чан… Перестань, я сейчас кончу, — всхлипывает Бэкхён и давит рукой на лоб любовника.  
  
— Хорошо, детка. Думаю, что хватит с нас водных процедур. Пора в кроватку, — Чанёль встаёт на ноги, выключает душ и вытирает сначала Бэкхёна, а после и себя полотенцем.  
  
Бэкхён хочет повязать полотенце вокруг бёдер, но Чанёль выдёргивает его из рук парня и смеётся, говоря о том, что оно им вряд ли понадобится. Бён получает очередной шлепок, уже по другой ягодице, но совершенно не злится. Это даже как-то его начинает возбуждать. Он убирает с кровати покрывало и откидывает одеяло, чтобы потом, когда уже у него не останется ни на что сил, можно было легко укрыться и не вставать с постели повторно.  
  
— У тебя действительно шёлковое! — поражается Чанёль. Он думал о том, как их первый раз происходит именно на таких простынях. Скользких, холодящих разгоряченные тела любовников.  
  
— Не знаю, зачем, но я поменял постельное бельё вчера утром, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён и забирается на постель, не зная, как лучше ему сесть, чтобы им с Чанёлем было удобно продолжить начатое в ванной комнате.  
  
— Может, ты умеешь читать мысли. Я мечтал о сексе с тобой именно на таком, — выдаёт свои скрытые желания Чанёль и берёт парня за подбородок, заглядывая в уже потемневшие от дымки страсти глаза Бэкхёна.  
  
— Ты точно уверен, что хочешь этого?  
  
— Да, Чан, я уверен. Давай, — Бэккхён уверенно направляет руку Чанёля ниже.  
  
Пальцы татуировщика скользят по плоти и мошонке к трепещущему сфинктеру, уже облюбованному языком Пака и слегка растянутому.  
  
Чанёль издаёт мучительный протяжный вой и втягивает Бэкхёна в очередной мокрый и глубокий поцелуй, при этом хлопая по матрацу рукой, пока не натыкается на прикроватный столик.  
  
— Не там, — выдыхает в губы Бён и тянется к спортивной сумке под кроватью, доставая прозрачный бутылёк из твёрдой пластмассы, после чего вручает его Чанёлю.  
  
Пак выдавливает на ладонь гелеобразную субстанцию и нос щекочет аромат дыни.  
  
— Ммм, гурман.  
  
— З-захлопнись! — Бэкхён отвешивает шуточную пощечину. Ему и так стыдно, так ещё Пак в огонь его смущения масло подливает своими шуточками.  
  
Чанёль же выдаёт тихий смешок и раздвигает ноги партнёра шире, укладывая их на свои бёдра и слегка приподнимая задницу Бэкхёна. А юноша сжимает в руках гладкую простынь и морально готовится к своему первому анальному сексу. Это будет либо чертовски больно, либо чертовски приятно. Третьего не дано.  
  
— Расслабься, — просит его Чанёль, целует в висок и проталкивает указательный палец, на что Бэкхён ойкает и старается прислушаться к словам возлюбленного. — Такой узкий и горячий. И влажный внутри.  
  
Возможно, и ранее Пак ощущал всё это, пока растягивал своих партнёров, но Бён кажется ему особым экземпляром, даже там он словно сильнее сжимает его, нежели другие, или горячее на несколько градусов, чем другие.  
  
— П-перестань говорить вслух такие вещи, — Бэкхён вновь накрывает лицо ладонями, чтобы Чанёль не видел, как он горит от стыда, но его любовник просит убрать со «своей симпатичной мордашки» руки, так как желает видеть Бэкхёна.  
  
Тот прикусывает губу и отворачивается. Даже его шея уже покрылась пятнами смущения, и краснота подбирается к его острым ключицам.  
  
— Смотри мне в глаза, Бэкхён-а, — одной рукой Чанёль перехватывает парня за подбородок, а второй продолжает подготавливать к своему члену, добавляя второй палец.  
  
Бэкхён чувствует легкий дискомфорт, но никакой боли нет. Она, вероятнее всего, придёт, когда его бойфренд всунет в него нечто потолще своих пальцев. Юноша сглатывает и шипит, когда указательный и средний внутри него разъединяются, растягивая сильнее. Когда Чанёль вкручивает в него три пальца, внезапно Бэкхёна охватывает странное, тягучее острое наслаждение, отчего он гулко стонет в голос и по-кошачьи прогибается в спине.  
  
— Ты правда не развлекался даже со своей простатой? — Чанёль крайне поражён, что этот паренёк смог так долго оставаться девственником во всех смыслах этого слова. Эта реакция крайнего удивления и замешательства на лице Бэкхёна сразу говорит о том, что раньше Бён никогда не прикасался к этому комку нервов, доставляющему кайф и более мощную разрядку даже во время простой дрочки.  
  
— Чан… Чан… — в глазах Бэкхёна появляются кристаллики слёз. Его просто пригвождает к кровати этот шквал из разносторонних сильных эмоций, от которых просто хочется рыдать. Какого хера он, парень, ведёт себя, как школьница во время душевной простуды?  
  
— Я сделал что-то не то? — беспокоится Чанёль вытаскивая с пошлым влажным звуком пальцы из растянутой дырочки.  
  
— Наоборот, мне слишком хорошо, — Бэкхён приподнимается и обнимает его за шею. — Прошу, хватит меня мучить. Я так точно умру от переизбытка чувств. Просто трахни меня наконец.  
  
Эти грязные словечки, несоответствующие этому невинному пареньку сносят голову Чанёля напрочь, из-за чего он резко переворачивает парня на живот, перехватывает рукой под поясом и трётся своей плотью об увлажненный лубрикатом проход, пока весь ствол не блестит от смазки.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что мы наконец дошли до этого. Бэк, это не просто секс. Запомни это, — надрывно шепчет Чанёль в поалевшее ухо Бэкхёна и наконец направляет плоть внутрь.  
  
Рот Бэкхёна открывается в беззвучном стоне, а голова опрокидывается назад. Чёртчёртчёртчёртчёрт. Это реально больно! Он уже готов просить Чанёля вытащить эту штуковину, буквально разрывающую его пополам, но в последний момент стискивает челюсти и терпит, пока боль не пройдёт. Ведь, если верить всем этим интернетным страничкам, где во всех красках расписан гейский секс, то вскоре станет приятно.  
  
— Прости меня, прости, — извиняется Чанёль, продолжая постепенно толкаться глубже до тех пор, пока его яйца не шлепают по влажной коже.  
  
Он даёт Бэкхёну время привыкнуть к своему размеру, поглаживает худую спину с выпирающими позвонками и целует каждый, поднимаясь вверх, и вновь ласкает губами татуировку мифической птицы.  
  
А юноша морщится от боли, изредка сжимает сфинктер, расслабляется и вновь напрягается, до тех пор, пока боль медленно не исчезает, оставляя лишь неприятное саднящее тягучее чувство в заднице. Бэкхён пробует сам начать двигаться, соскальзывая с члена, оставляя внутри лишь головку, и погружая его в себя вновь.  
  
— Детка, Бэк, малыш, — стонет ему в ухо своим низким хрипловатым басом Чанёль и сосёт мочку уха, оттягивая парня за яйца и скользя ладонью по каменному стояку. — Прекрати, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.  
  
— Так сними себя с ручника, Чан. Давай, я готов, — поворачивает голову Бэкхён, и Пак замечает то, насколько Бён желает его в своей маленькой, узкой попке.  
  
Зря он ему это сказал, ведь такие долгие ожидания скапливали день за днём неудовлетворение Чанёля. Он, как бомба замедленного действия, поджидал нужного момента, чтобы взорваться и снять все заслонки со своего вожделения.  
  
Бэкхёну кажется, что с первым толчком Чанёль вышибает из него дух. Настолько он мощно, сильно вторгается в него, при этом надавливая на лопатки и приподнимая зад выше, чтобы он смог проникать намного глубже и под другим углом, под правильным. И от этого у Бэкхёна вспыхивают звёздочки перед глазами. Его не беспокоит то, что его окно в комнату открыто и, возможно, на всю улицу разносятся его звучные стоны, вперемешку с просьбами, чтобы Чанёль не останавливался. Но тот даже и не думает об этом. Он полностью поглощён тем кайфом, что ощущает от раскинувшегося перед ним вида, а его слух ласкает этот мелодичный голосок. Бэкхён должен был стать певцом, а не IT-шником. Но, с другой стороны только он слышит его. Он его целиком и полностью.  
  
Бэкхён стирает покрасневшие колени, пока Чанёль с глубокими резкими толчками берёт его раком, дёргает за волосы, откидывая назад, впивается яростными поцелуями, вновь давит на позвонки горячей ладонью, раскрывает бедра сильнее, смотрит на растянутую хлюпающую дырку, гортанно стонет от этого зрелища, рыкает и долбится сильнее.  
  
В этот момент его любовник тихо поскуливает в простынь, не имеет возможности глотнуть спасительный кислород, ему приходится хватать его урывками, короткими порциями. Болезненное наслаждение струится по венам и отдаётся в висках с каждым громким влажным шлепком бёдер Пака о его задницу.   
  
Заполнившая Бэкхёна при растяжке смазка вытекает от сильных напористых движений члена, течёт по его потяжелевшим яйцам и капает на матрац, оставляя тёмные пятна на простыни.  
  
Бэкхен такой беззащитный, покорный и сладко стонущий, что хочется его иметь только сильнее, предъявлять полноценные права на это тело.  И Пак старательно делает всё физически возможное, чтобы проникать глубже и делать удовольствие более концентрированным. Как и запах секса, витающий в комнате. Он чувствует, как пот по его спине стекает в ложбинку, как он капает со лба на блестящие ягодицы Бэкхёна, но при этом нет никакой усталости. Будто он способен подзаряжаться энергией от своего любовника.  
  
Феникс на плече юноши горит пламенем, превращаясь в его сознании в настоящую легендарную птицу. Она словно отвечает на каждые поглаживания Пака и становится горячей.  
  
— Мой, мой милый Бэкхён-и. Только мой, — Бэкхён впитывает слова Чанёля, как губка, и он согласен на все двести процентов с этим.  
  
Чанёль будто специально мучает его и убирает руку с шлепающего по животу члена. Он хочет видеть, как кончает под ним парень, поэтому переворачивает уже практически обессиленного Бэкхёна, берёт его за щиколотки, разводя ноги в стороны сильнее, и погружается глубже в желанное, распалённое ласками и сексом тело.  
  
— Ах, Чан, — Бэкхён цепляется руками за спину Чанёля, и короткие ноготки впиваются в кожу, оставляя кровавые полосы-царапины, естественная временная татуировка принадлежности Пака Бэкхёну. Где-то на задворках сознания Чанёль чувствует боль, но ощущение эйфории настолько сильное, застилающее глаза острым вожделением, что он не обращает на это внимания. Его вспотевшая и прилипшая к ткани спина проезжается по скользкой простыни, собираясь у изголовья. Парень закатывает глаза и постоянно облизывает губы. Во рту становится сухо и горячо, а ещё как-то пусто. И он понимает, чего именно ему не хватает, когда мычит от вторгнувшегося в рот языка.  
  
В такой позе намного удобнее целовать Бэкхёна, поэтому Чанёль пользуется этой возможностью по полной. А его партнёр ощущает холод штанги над бровью, но металл быстро теплеет от исходящего от их тел жара. Наконец рука Чанёля возвращается к эрекции парня, надрачивая нарочито медленно, отчего у Бэкхёна ощущение, будто его расплавленные мозги вскоре потекут из ушей. Он умоляет Чанёля перестать его мучить и наконец приласкать, как подобает, и как Бэкхён этого заслуживает. Он берёт своё именно этими словами потому, что Пак считает, что его парень заслуживает не один, а минимум четыре оргазма за ночь.  
  
Бэкхён прижимает Чанёля к себе за скользкую шею, вплетая плохо слушающиеся вспотевшие пальцы во влажные волосы Пака, и выдыхает ему в ухо:  
  
— Боже, Чан… Это так классно!  
  
— Знаю, Бэк, знаю, — ускоряется Чанёль, понимая, что разрядка уже вот-вот где-то совсем рядом, притаившаяся, как и его тигр на плече, в непосредственной близости. Ягодицы напряжены, а руки, обнимающие партнёра за пояс, давят сильнее, оставляя синяки на нежной коже. Губы выцеловывают худую грудь, а рот продолжает осыпать мальчишку комплиментами, зазывно стонущего под них.  
  
Бэкхён приподнимает спину, прогибаясь дугой, касается простыни лишь затылком и задом и, стоит Паку прикусить затвердевший сосок, как он спускает, а брызги семени взлетают вверх, пачкая грудь, живот и пара капелек приземляется на его подбородок.  
  
Это настолько поразительно-горячее зрелище, что, ощущающий вибрацию стенок, которые сжимают его так жадно, Чанёль не сдержанно следует в нирвану за Бэкхёном и заполняет его своим семенем. Никогда он не кончал столь обильно. Его тело содрогается в последний раз, а локти приземляются по обе стороны от растрёпанной головы Бэкхёна. Он называет Бэкхёна «горячей штучкой» и вновь целует, глубоко, обречённо, раскованно, а после слизывает с подбородка горьковато-солёную сперму.  
  
— Чан, — одни губы движутся под другими.  
  
Бэкхён прикрывает глаза, ощущает, как стремительно дышит Чанёль, прикасаясь грудью к его, и то, как из него вытекает семя того. Он дергает ногой и морщится от этого неприятного чувства. Сперма быстро остывает и липнет к ягодицам.  
  
— Я почищу тебя, — обещает Чанёль и проскальзывает пальцами в проход, выталкивая ими вязкую белесую семенную жидкость. Бэкхёну вновь становится жарко от этого, он перехватывает руку Пака и втягивает в рот пальцы, вылизывая их от семени. Волна возбужения ещё не отступила, поэтому ему совершенно не противно вылизывать чужие фаланги.  
  
Бэкхён выглядит при этом настолько горячо и развратно, что Чанёль вновь атакует его губы своим ртом, пробуя свой вкус на языке любовника.  
  
— Нам снова нужно в душ, — кашляюще смеётся Бэкхён после и понимает, что посадил горло.  
  
— После, — целует в лоб юношу Чанёль и вытирает обслюнявленные Бэкхёном пальцы о порывало. — Я бы зашёл на второй круг, но из-за того, что практически не спал три ночи подряд, устал как чёрт.  
  
Парень перекатывается на спину, перетягивая на себя Бэкхёна и обнимает его поперёк живота. Его грудь учащённо вздымается, а веки закрываются сами по себе. Похоже, Чанёль действительно утомился.  
  
— Я бы тоже не смог. Проверим твою выдержку позже. А пока спа-ать, — Бэкхён не успевает прикрыть рукой широкий зевок.  
  
— Доброй ночи, моё чудо, — Чанёль трётся щекой о макушку Бэкхёна и касается губами уже влажных не только после душа волос своего бойфренда. А тот ведёт ладонью по груди Пака и стирает капельки пота. Татуировщик пахнет мускусом, силой, мужественностью и совсем чуточку лимонным гелем для душа, которым обычно пользуется Бэкхён. Этот парень не только покрыт отпечатками страсти, оставленными Бёном, но и пахнет тоже отчасти им.  
  
Бэкхён сначала хлопает ресницами, щекоча кожу Чанёля, перематывает в своей голове события и понимает, что практически позабыл те события на складе Южных. Чанёль — хорошая отвлекалочка, способная вытянуть из Бэкхёна все негативные воспоминания. Наконец он закрывает глаза и медленно погружается в долгожданный сон. Бэкхён чувствует, что продрыхнет минимум часов девять.  
  
Чанёль же в это время ещё не спит. Он охраняет сон своего возлюбленного. Заметив, как дыхание Бэкхёна стало более ровным, парень опускает взгляд на сопящее чудо в своих руках и старается запомнить его именно таким. Бён Бэкхён бесподобен. И Чанёль ни за что никогда не причинит ему боли. Если, конечно, только не наколкой новой татуировки. С их именами. Он так мечтает о том, чтобы на его теле были инициалы Бэкхёна, а на том — его. Господи, с каких пор он стал таким собственником?! Чанёль понимает, что, как только увидит впервые очередные труды своей работы на парне, то это вновь закончится чем-то очень горяченьким, причём, прямо в кресле татусалона. Пак улыбается своим мыслям. Интересно, как Бэкхён отнесётся к его небольшой просьбе?  
  
По привычке Бэкхён просыпается перед двенадцатью часами дня. Сознание успокаивает его тем, что сегодня воскресенье и он не подведёт и не расстроит Кёнсу очередным пропуском занятий в университете. Бэкхёну слишком душно. Он словно окутан клубком жара — именно поэтому и вынырнул из мира Грёз. Парень потягивается, зевает, моргает и коротко дёргается, издав короткий писк, когда видит прямо перед своим лицом татуировку Чанёля. Да уж, доброе утро начинается со взгляда на монстра. От такого пробуждения Бэкхён скалится тигру в ответ.  
  
Ранее молодой человек уже видел набросок на листе, который почему-то прятали его родители. Интересно, зачем родители Чанёля переслали фотографию наброска его семье в тот момент, когда им угрожала опасность? Бён начинает рассматривать рисунок внимательнее. Тот, что на фотографии он уже досконально изучил. А этот столь близко видит впервые. Сначала эта татуировка ему кажется ничем не примечательной, пока Бэкхён не замечает вместо прямых линий полосок зверя — прерывистые. Это кажется ему странным. Юноша хмурится и подносит лицо ещё ближе к зверю, тычась носом в руку Чанёлю. Он прослеживает взглядом то, как идёт прямая, а потом следует пустота, вновь изгибистая прямая, три точки, так близко расположенные друг к другу, что даже кажется, будто это одна сплошная линия. Только со столь близкого расстояния можно понять, что линии, которыми нарисованы полосы зверя вовсе не целесообразные. Почему?  
  
Парень повторно дёргается, уже не от испуга, а пришедшей ему на ум мысли, прикрывает рвущееся наружу восклицание ладонью и убирает покоящуюся на своей спине вторую руку Чанёля. Он должен проверить кое-что.  
  
— Бэк, куда ты? Спи… — сонно бормочет Чанёль, стараясь вернуть на своё законное место юношу обратно и кладя ладонь на округлое бедро бойфренда, но тот возвращает его руку на постель.  
  
— Я сейчас, — отзывается парень, целует спящего возлюбленного в щёку и осторожно выскальзывает из-под одеяла, засовывая ноги в тапочки и, превозмогая неприятные ощущения в заднице, вперевалочку подходит к столу.  
  
Пребывающий в нешуточном волнении от открытия чего-то грандиозного, поистине удивительного, Бэкхён с замиранием сердца включает компьютер, а в голове постоянно верится вопрос: «Неужели это оно?». Когда юноша открывает вкладку с поисковиком, то тут же вбивает лишь два слова: «Азбука Морзе».  
  
— Кажется, я нашёл ответ, — пораженно выдыхает парень, открыв вкладку с таблицей знакового кодирования, и нажимает на «распечатать».


	11. Эпилог - New Beginning

**Чего ты ждёшь?  
Ты ждёшь удара молнии?  
Ты ждёшь идеальный вечер?  
Ты ждёшь, когда придёт время?  
Чего ты ждёшь?  
Разве ты не хочешь научиться преодолевать страх?  
Разве ты не хочешь взять все в свои руки?  
Разве ты хочешь потратить ещё одну минуту?  
Чего ты ждёшь?  
Ты ждёшь, как правильно оправдаться?  
Ты ждёшь очередного знака?  
Пока ты ждёшь, ты тратишь лишь время.  
Чего ты ждёшь?  
Разве ты не хочешь расправить крылья и насладиться полётом?  
Разве ты не хочешь жить по-настоящему?  
Разве ты не хочешь любить, прежде чем умереть?  
Чего ты ждёшь?  
Скажи мне, чего ты ждёшь?  
Покажи, к чему стремишься.  
Зачем откладывать всё на потом?  
Так чего же ты ждёшь?  
Никто не застрахован от ошибок,  
Но у каждого есть шанс добиться успеха.  
Нужно лишь поверить в себя и сделать шаг вперёд.  
Так, когда же ты шагнёшь?  
Ты должен взять и достигнуть вершины,  
Верь в свои мечты.  
Ты живёшь лишь один раз, так скажи мне,  
Чего же ты, чего же ты ждёшь?  
Пойми, ты должен не щадить сил.  
И разве нужно бояться ошибок?  
Ты живёшь лишь один раз, так скажи мне,  
Чего же ты, чего же ты ждёшь?  
  
(перевод песни: Nickelback — What Are You Waiting For)**

Проходит почти два месяца, прежде, чем собирается достаточное количество доказательств, предъявляющих обвинения в намеренном убийстве минимум шести человек, Чон Рыёну. А также проводится экспертиза крови, после которой уже нет сомнений в том, что Ли Чонрён и советник Чунмёна — один и тот же человек, причастный к смертям работников Интерпола и собственного брата. Помимо этого Интерпол продолжает искать новые доказательства и данные, где бы, возможно, было упоминание о том, что на мужчине висит не шесть убийств, а намного больше.

Бэкхён чувствует себя намного спокойнее, понимая, что наконец-то преступник оказался за решёткой, где ему и самое место. Его жизнь кардинально меняется, стоило ему лишь узнать секрет татуировки Чанёля. Родители этого парня оказались настолько дальновидными и умными, что всё заранее предусмотрели, подарив на шестнадцатилетие своему сыну не просто великолепный рисунок тигра, но и огромную сумму денег, которой никак не мог завладеть Чонрён, потратив на поиски двенадцать лет, но так и не догадавшись, что целые состояния находились прямо перед его носом.

— Кофе в постель для моего бойфренда, — в дверях появляется улыбающийся Чанёль с железным подносом, на котором стоит чашка с бодрящим тёмным напитком, а в блюдце лежит тост с джемом и сложенная треугольником салфетка.

Татуировщик ставит поднос на тумбочку, садится на постель и дарит Бэкхёну утренний приветственный поцелуй, совсем лёгкий, как и морской бриз за окном. В ответ юноша восторженно охает и благодарит Чанёля за выполнение своего обещания, данного при их первом разе. Сегодня ночью Чанёль вновь не выпускал Бэкхёна из своих объятий, его тело снова горело от жгучих, пламенных прикосновений. Парень в очередной раз краснеет, вспоминая их горячий секс на купленной совсем недавно двуспальной кровати.

— Сегодня хорошая погода, ветра почти нет, вода тёплая, поэтому можно погулять на берегу и поплескаться в водичке, — отчитывается перед Бэкхёном Пак и гладит внешней стороной ладони щёку паренька, опускаясь на шею и ощущая ровный пульс. Теперь она постоянно покрыта алыми засосами. Чанёлю кажется, что если они сходят, то Бэкхён способен отдалиться от него, перестать думать о татуировщике.

— Хорошо, я выпью кофе, приму душ и можно будет пройтись, — соглашается, приподнимаясь, юноша.

Его ещё сонное лицо с взъерошенными волосами, слегка понурыми голыми плечами, освещенными ярким солнечным светом заставляют Чанёля вновь восхищаться молодым человеком. Возникает недоверие — а правда ли это всё? Именно поэтому Пак прыгает на постель и овивает руками и ногами любимое тельце, блаженно щурясь.

— Бэкхён-и!

— Даже и не думай заваливаться, Чан! Тогда мы вообще не выберемся из кровати — это пройденное, — скидывает ногами с постели своего парня Бэкхён.

— Ну, Бэк, — поднимается с пола, потирая бок, слегка обиженный такой выходкой Чанёль. — Что тебе стоит приласкать меня?

— Я пять часов назад до боли в челюсти отсасывал тебе, а ты мне говоришь, что я тебя не «приласкал»? — Бэкхён старается уйти от обслюнявливания своих надутых от неслыханной наглости татуировщика щёк и шеи, а тот сейчас похож на овчарку, встречающую своего хозяина утром после долгого сна.

Чанёль собирается возразить и нырнуть под одеяло, чтобы разобраться с выпирающей утренней «неприятностью» парнишки и полюбоваться на новую татуировку с инициалами своего имени, P.Chan, на бедре Бэкхёна, точно такую же, как и на его, только с наколотыми B.Baek, когда на столике рядом с подносом звонит мобильный Бэкхёна с новым рингтоном, установленным Паком «ELO — Tattoo», и татуировщику остаётся лишь раздосадованно мычать в подушку.

— Это Кёнсу, — говорит ему Бэкхён, завидев высвечивающуюся фотографию с недовольной миной Кёнсу и стоящего позади Чонина, который строит рожки своему бойфренду; а Чанёль в эту секунду осознаёт, что эти два болтуна точно затеют разговор минимум на полчаса. — Жди меня на крыльце. И не забудь намазаться кремом от загара. У тебя обгорели плечи! — Просит Пака Бэкхён и отвечает на звонок.

— Хорошо, — повинуется Пак, отпуская напоследок воздушный поцелуй, и выходит из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Слушаю, — Бэкхён берёт со стола чашку с кофе и делает короткий глоток ещё горячего напитка — всё-таки Чанёль такой умница!

— И как отдыхается нашему Золотому Бёну в новом доме? — раздаётся насмешливый, немного хрипловатый голос Кёнсу.

— Отлично. Вот позавчера купили новую кровать.

— И как? Успели устроить тест-драйв? Не пришлось покупать вторую? — интересуется прокурор и звонко смеётся, но тут же одёргивает себя. Наверное, сейчас на работе, раз должен вести себя прилично, как того и требует его должность.

— Успели. Не переживай. Как там Исин? — Бэкхён вспоминает то, как впервые заговорил с этим китайцем, когда ребята вшестером встретились в кондитерской, расположенной напротив татусалона Чонина.

Именно тогда Бэкхён осознал, чем тот смог очаровать Чунмёна в своё время. Он никогда бы не подумал, что этот парень должен был стать боссом мафиозного клана Чжан: столько доброжелательности и нежности в его взгляде. Он показался Бэкхёну любознательным ребёнком, пытливо изучающим мир. Исин рассказал, что занимался все эти годы росписью посуды в маленькой лавке в Юньнане. Конечно, он пробовал начать нормальные отношения, но не смог забыть одного «мудака», при этом он так невинно улыбнулся и сжал руку Чунмёна, что Бэкхён не мог отвести взгляда от царившей между мужчинами интимной, собственной атмосферы с хрупким, но сияющим счастьем. Чунмён и Исин излучали совершенно разные энергетики, как Инь-Ян: один — светлую и чистую, а второй тёмную и зловещую. Но, стоит отметить, в какие-то моменты Ким-старший показался Бэкхёну симпатичным и милым, особенно когда Исин что-то шептал ему на ухо, а Чунмён не мог контролировать свои эмоции: его рот приоткрывался в беззвучном «о» и глаза озадаченно округлялись. Даже невинная овечка могла быть на деле волком в овечьей шкуре.

— С Исином всё хорошо, — отвечает Кёнсу. — Он сейчас бродит по городу с Сехуном и его бойфрендом Ханем. Лу китаец, поэтому ему всё показывает и рассказывает на родном языке, так как Исин не всё, как оказалось, понимает. Да, и многое изменилось в городе за двенадцать лет.

— Ты можешь мне объяснить, как так получилось, что мне будто знакомо это имя? — Бэкхён опускает тот факт, что Сехун начал встречаться с парнем. А вот «Лу Хань» он откуда-то припоминает, вот только откуда?

— Естественно, — Бэкхён улавливает самодовольные нотки в голосе прокурора. Кажется, кому-то не терпится поделиться историей с другом. — Салфеточка с номером того официантика, о котором ты рассказывал. Я подобрал её с твоего стола, когда помогал с уборкой.

— Погоди… — озадаченно хмурится Бэкхён и встаёт с постели, свесив ноги и пытаясь нащупать пальцами где-то недалеко стоящие тапочки, при этом продолжая помешивать кофе в чашке, изредка отпивая из фарфоровой посуды. — Как тогда получилось, что Сехун стал с ним встречаться?

— Да я решил прикольнуться над Сехуном, взял салфетку со стола и сказал офицеру О, что её ему передал один парень, которому приглянулся Се. Тот посчитал, что про «костюм» это о его служебной форме, ведь, судя по имени в записке, парень — китаец, поэтому вполне мог неправильно выразиться. Сначала Сехун хотел извиниться перед официантом и сказать, что не по парням, но я не знаю, что ударило ему в голову, когда он увидел Ханя: вместо отказа предложил сходить с ним в игровой салон. Ну, а там пошло поехало. И теперь они встречаются. Так что я ещё подрабатываю купидончиком для своих сотрудников, — довольно хвастается своими успехами Кёнсу. — Не могу поверить, что заделался геем-фейем и уже своих сотрудников медленно покрываю голубой пыльцой! Надеюсь, не пойдёт новый слушок среди работников полицейского участка, что моя ориентация заразна.

В кой-то мере Кёнсу чувствует себя виноватым перед Сехуном. Он не думал, что всё обернётся подобным образом. Но если офицер О переменил своё решение и самолично назначил свидание, то, скорее всего, и до этого у парня были подобные наклонности. Он оказался из тех, кто сначала отрицает, что «не при каких условиях никогда в жизни я не смогу даже поцеловать мужчину», а после уже первым лезет в штаны и блаженно стонет, пребывая в постели с представителем своего же пола. Вот прокурору больше интересно, кто в их паре сверху, а кто снизу. Хань на два года старше Кёнсу и на четыре своего бойфренда, но обладает слишком девичьими чертами лица, а Сехун выше его на полголовы и имеет более широкий размах плеч.

— А на личном фронте как? Судя по тому, как охрип твой голос, то ночка выдалась жаркой, — подмечает Бэкхён.

— О да! У нас был сееееееееекс! — довольно тянет Кёнсу. — Не просто дрочка, а полноценный сеееееееекс!

— Тоже мне сюрприз! — цокает Бэкхён и внутренне смеётся над нерадивым другом.

Он думал, что Кёнсу уже на втором сдастся на милость коварному соблазнителю, но тот на деле оказался крепким орешком. Бён помнит те переполненные отчаянием и жалобами смски, которыми Чонин забросал Пака. Даже как-то жалко, что тому пришлось так долго ждать и с его слов «натирать до мозолей» пальцы, после того, как они в очередной раз просто переночевали на квартире Кёнсу. А сейчас, слушая по телефону, как друг счастлив, явно вспоминая о прошедшей ночи с небывалым восторгом.

— Не завидуй.

— Даже и не собирался. У нас с Чанёлем тоже регулярный. И не секс, а занятие любовью, — вспоминает, что сказал ему татуировщик, Бэкхён.

— Я тоже люблю Чонина, а он меня, вообще-то… — обидчиво замечает Кёнсу.

— Тогда нам с тобой в жизни выпал джек-пот.

— Особенно тебе, миллиардер Бён. А может, тебе больше по нраву Золотой Бён или лучше богатенький БёнБэк? — каждый из их компании называл юношу по-своему, когда узнал о том, что внезапно Бэкхён разбогател. Они с Кёнсу, Чанёлем и Чонином договорились не говорить ни слова об этом Чунмёну. Конечно, не обошлось без своих условий. Но по сей день босс Химер до сих пор не в курсе всех ведущихся за его спиной интриг. Бэкхён готов поклясться, что его сообразительный бойфренд в курсе, поэтому порой смотрит с усмешкой на Бёна, когда никто не видит, а после вновь становится привычным всем растерянным и милым человечком. В такие моменты он пугает Бэкхёна. Но такое было всего раза два-три, поэтому, вполне вероятно, что Бэкхён себе вновь всё напридумывал.

— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем должен учиться, да, и работать тоже, если у меня в банке куча бабла, которого до конца жизни хватит, даже, когда мы отдали одну треть общей суммы на благотворительность, — высказывает своё недовольство Бэкхён, что ему приходится продолжать вкалывать в университете и в Макдональдсе, в котором ему простили тот единственный прогул, узнав о причине, которая долго не исчезала с заголовков газет и была одной из ключевых, горячо обсуждаемых тем в интернете. Тем более, что теперь покупателей обслуживает единственная выжившая жертва событий двенадцатилетней давности в семействе Бён. Толпы народа так и посыпались, стараясь выведать часы работа Бэкхёна, чтобы побольше узнать о случившемся.

— Ты в курсе, что о них никто не знает? — напоминает другу Кёнсу. — Вполне вероятно, что это вызовет подозрения у общественности, если ты вдруг бросишь учёбу с работой, но при этом будешь жить припеваючи. Не считаешь?

— Ага, как же… Припеваючи, — Бэкхён вспоминает, сколько денег потратил на нужды друзей. — Ты знаешь, что уже нет большей части. Мы купили с Чанёлем дом, как он и хотел, у моря, и сеть заправок, давнюю мечту Чан-и. И, Кёнсу-я, не забывай, что кое-кто решил расширить свой бизнес с татусалонами, хотя мог взять взаймы у своего брата… Но, если подумать, то с Чунмёном лучше не связываться, даже если он твой родной брат.

Кёнсу понимающе хмыкает и благодарит друга за особо ценный подарок:

— И спасибо за квартиру. Рядом с участком. Как же удобно, когда не нужно торопиться с подъёмом и можно понежиться в объятиях моего Медвежонка. И как же неудобно перед людьми, которые, встав на работу пораньше, слышат наши стоны, — заканчивает пристыженно прокурор.

— Медвежонок? — прыскает Бэкхён, когда Кёнсу так называет своего парня.

— Да… Раз уж Чонин мне придумал прозвище, то я решил ответить ему тем же.

— И какое у тебя прозвище? — невинно спрашивает Бэкхён и надкусывает принесённый на тарелке тост с апельсиновым джемом.

— Ну уж нет, я не поведусь на это, Бэкхён, ты потом будешь постоянно измываться надо мной, знаю я тебя!

— Не хочешь — не говори, — «Я всё равно это выпытаю у Чонина» мысленно добавляет Бэкхён. — Как твой отец воспринял новость, что его зятёк — брат босса мафиозного клана, которого он всё грезит засадить за решётку?

— Ой, не сыпь мне соль на рану, Бэк, — вздыхает в динамик Кёнсу. Даже через телефон можно прочувствоваться всей обреченностью в его голосе. — Они чуть не перегрызли друг другу горло на семейном ужине. Как два пса, не поделившие обглоданную косточку. Ему и раньше было трудно смириться с тем, что я встречаюсь с парнем, а как увидел Чонина, так…

— Всё так плохо? — беспокоится за безоблачное будущее этой новоиспеченной пары Бэкхён, дожёвывая остатки поджаренного хлеба и запивая их кофе.

— Не совсем… Под конец этот идиот, будь он неладен, учудил такое, что я чуть не сгорел от стыда, — хнычет Кёнсу, а Бэкхён точно улавливает звук шлепка — кое-кто приложился своей небольшой, но тяжёлой ладонью ко лбу.

— И-и?

— Он попросил моей руки, при этом состроив такую невинную и милую мордашку, а затем потупил своё раскрасневшееся личико, что отец, кажется, дух выпустил и пялился на него с минуты три точно, пока не пробормотал что-то типа «я подумаю». Чонин точно псих!

Друг Кёнсу поспешно ставит на поднос чашку с недопитым кофе и, задрав назад голову, беззастенчиво смеётся над прокурором.

— Перестань ржать, Бён Бэкхён! — а Бэкхён в этот момент так и видит, как Кёнсу негодующе стучит кулаками по крышке своего дубового стола в кабинете.

— Но это же так офигенно, Кёнсу! Я хочу посмотреть на то, как твой жених будет окучивать твоего папашу, чтобы тот дал своё согласие.

— Он не мой жених! И вообще, не будет никакой свадьбы. Я не выйду замуж за ненормального, — уверяет парня Кёнсу.

— Чего ты беспокоишься? Родить ты от него не можешь. Детям не передадутся его гены. А безбашенность тебя всегда привлекала. У Суджон тоже мозгов не было, так как, скорее всего, как раз голова и отсутствовала.

— Гандон ты, Бён Бэкхён! — рыкает в мобильный прокурор До.

— Не, гандон — твой отец, так как предохраняет тебя от Чонина! — продолжает подтрунивать над другом юноша.

— Блять, ненавижу тебя!

— Неправда! — спорит Бэкхён и торжествующе охает, обнаружив свои тапочки на книжной полке. Интересно, как они там оказались?

— Пока, Бэк, и не звони мне ближайшую пару недель. Я обижен на тебя! — торопится распрощаться с другом парень.

— Оки, до завтра, Кёнсу!

Бэкхён знает, что Кёнсу первым позвонит ему, так как никому другому не может поплакаться касательно своих проблем с отцом и своим бойфрендом. Отключаясь, Бэкхён смотрит на время: Чанёль его уже заждался, поэтому несётся в строну ванной комнаты, попутно прихватив с собой найденные тапочки.

***

— Я думал, что ты уже не придёшь. Кажется, теперь и мой зад нещадно болит. Я его себе отсидел, дожидаясь тебя, — жалуется Чанёль, вставая с крыльца и отряхивая свои джинсовые шорты.

— Прости, но друг — это святое, — извиняется вышедший из дома Бэкхён и старается вернуть хорошее расположение духа своему парню целомудренным поцелуем в щёчку, но тот вновь сводит всё к горячим французским поцелуям, от которых у Бэкхёна начинают подгибаться ноги.

— Скоро я начну ревновать тебя к нему, как те мужья своих жен в этих дешевых ток-шоу, — отрывается от возлюбленного Чанёль и обнимает за пояс. Как же приятно ощущать его рядом, в своих руках. Именно от этого, а не от знойного солнца теплеет в груди.

— Тогда я сбегу от тебя, как Исин от Чунмёна. Стану зарабатывать на жизнь в какой-то подпольной китайской фирме и изготовлять аналоговые, но более дешёвые программы известных фирм… Ай! — охает Бэкхён, когда Чанёль отвесил ему внезапный подзатыльник, из-за чего он чуть не прикусил свой язык. — Ты чего?

— Только попробуй, найду и накажу. Очень жестоко, мучительно и сла-адко, — обещает Чанёль и кусает парня за мочку уха, после утягивая за руку в сторону пляжа.

Бэкхён вынимает из кармашка своего полосатого поло солнцезащитные очки и натягивает их на нос — от яркого солнца слепит глаза. Наступило жаркое, душное лето. Дневное светило нещадно щедро одаривает горячими лучами, под которыми, кажется, можно испепелиться, как зажжённая спичка, сгореть дотла. Кстати, об этом. Бэкхён поддевает пальцем футболку Пака и проверяет, намазался ли солнцезащитным кремом его парень. Он замечает белые следы на коже и не высохшие тёмные отпечатки на горловине. Что ж, Чанёль послушный бойфренд. Даже и не скажешь, что тот практически на десять лет его старше. Их разница в возрасте практически не ощутима. Лишь изредка, когда Чанёль даёт Бэкхёну дельные советы и сидит угрюмым над документами. Именно в такие моменты проскальзывает его мужественность и зрелость, от которой Бэкхёна ведёт, и Бён начинает активные операции по соблазнению своего бойфренда. Они всегда безоговорочно заканчиваются его победой.

— Кстати об Исине. Я так и не понял, почему он вернулся? Разве ты не говорил, что за ним ведётся охота? — этот вопрос давно не давал покоя Бэкхёну.

— Он должен был дать показания. Единственный свидетель моей невиновности в этом деле, — Чанёль до сих пор злится на Исина, который, не сказав ему ни слова, прилетел один, без охраны, в Корею.

— Но теперь «Клыки» в курсе, что он жив. Ему придётся унаследовать дело отца, разве не так?

— Всем сейчас управляет клан У, — Чунмён как-то проговорился, что его парень последнее поколение банды Востока, и там уже укрепляет свои позиции новая китайская «семья». — Клана Чжана больше нет. Если не считать бабушку Исина.

— А как же его мама? Я ни разу не слышал о ней, — Исин постоянно избегал разговоров на тему своих родителей. Сколько бы Бэкхён ни задавал наводящих вопросов, тот либо делал вид, что не слышит, либо размахивал руками и говорил, что не понимает Бёна.

— Мать его работала в китайском притоне и не особо переживала, когда пришлось после рождения отдать мальчика отцу, а после она ни разу не интересовалась судьбой своего сына.

Чанёль останавливается и вглядывается в морской горизонт, где на волнах одиноко покачивается рыбацкая лодка.

— Откуда ты так много о нём знаешь, если вы не общались всё это время? — Бэкхён не может поверить, что Чанёля ничего не связывало с Исином, если тот был настолько откровенным с ним. Закрадывается сомнение: возможно, парни темнят и были любовниками, а Чанёль летал в Китай к мужчине. Конечно, Пак многократно говорил, что они лишь «друзья по воле случая», но Бэкхён отказывался верить в это целиком, а ещё его сильно раздражало, когда Чанёль обнимал при прощании китайца или спокойно реагировал на шлепки по заднице. Почему объектом подобных вольностей Исина стал именно Чанёль. Да, он его ревнует. Очень сильно. Как такого не ревновать? Лучше бы не отходил от своего парня. Тем более сейчас, когда в их компанию попал Лу Хань, которого в своё время очень заинтересовал босс Химер.

— Он сам мне рассказал в тот вечер, — откровенничает с Бэкхёном молодой человек. В конце концов, юноша имеет право знать, да и перестанет переживать, касательно предполагаемой интрижки с Исином — Чанёль не слепой и видит, как волнуется из-за этого Бэкхён. — А о переходе клана из рук Чжанов к У знаю через Чунмёна. Редко Исин присылал подарки или же писал мне на электронную почту. Но не слишком часто. Раза четыре в год максимум.

— Но есть свои плюсы в его возвращении, — кладёт на плечо татуировщика свою голову Бэкхён, прикрывая глаза и блаженно вздыхая — рядом с Чанёлем настолько уютно и спокойно. — Он стал словно знаком нового, светлого будущего. Исин уехал, когда всё началось так трагично, и вернулся, когда всё благополучно завершилось.

— Мне даже не пришлось выплачивать долг Чунмёну. Он простил его, как только Исин вновь оказался под его крылышком. Так что я особо не потратился и сберег деньги, — хвастается Чанёль тем, как обхитрил своего недальновидного бойфренда, который, раздосадованный таким поступком, толкает Пака в бок, скрещивая руки на груди от негодования.

— Ах ты… А на мои деньги ты, значит, открыл свой бизнес, ну и сволочь же ты!

— Зато на мою половину мы купили этот превосходный домик у моря, — Чанёль оборачивается в сторону окрашенного белым кирпичного домика в непосредственной близости от песчаного берега, перехватывает трепыхающегося Бэкхёна за талию и прижимает спиной к своей груди. — Так что я теперь постоянно буду ждать, когда у тебя будут каникулы, а потом можно и вовсе перебраться сюда жить.

— Да, согласен, можно будет, — сдаётся Бэкхён и расслабляется в руках Чанёля, откидывая ему на грудь голову и слушая ритмичное биение чужого сердца. Как же замечательно быть с Чанёлем. Словно он вернулся в прошлое, когда все были живы, а он беззаботно играл во дворе. После пережитой психологической травмы и страхов, в которых он жил всё это время, Бэкхён и не надеялся отыскать кого-то, кто смог бы разукрасить его мир, вернув радости жизни. А он, несомненно, счастлив. Так счастлив!

У них с Чанёлем теперь есть свой уголок, милое гнёздышко. Вскоре Бэкхён завершит свою учёбу, а после они уже плотно обоснуются в Пусане, в своём новом доме. Пока что им придётся ещё два года пожить в Сеуле, в доме Бэкхёна, куда совсем недавно переехал Чанёль, а на каникулах, под Рождество и летом, они могут отдыхать здесь, взяв за компанию своих друзей — дом большой, комнат на всех хватит, тем более, когда все по парам. Сейчас Бэкхёну нужно активно искать практику в Пусане, чтобы потом он уже работал на какую-нибудь компьютерную фирму не как практикант, а как полноценный сотрудник. Чанёль же уже стал владельцем своих автозаправок, и такая работа не обязывает постоянно находиться на рабочем месте. Вполне хватает чтения отчётов или же прямого контакта с работниками через Скайп. Зная, с кем повязан Чанёль, те опасаются проворачивать за его спиной махинации, поэтому добросовестно трудятся и получают столько, сколько было оговорено ранее в контракте о найме. Поэтому Чанёль может практически постоянно находиться со своим парнем. И такая радужная перспектива весьма по душе Паку.

— Кстати, Кёнсу отправил мне результаты экспертизы. Помнишь, у меня брали кровь? — сообщает Бэкхён. — Ручка трости Чонрёна на самом деле оказалась рукояткой спрятанного в трости замаскированного кинжала. На нём обнаружили запекшиеся старые следы крови. По результатам экспертизы она на восемьдесят девять процентов совпадает с моей, что означает, это кровь кого-то из моих родственников, а не моя. Моих родителей и бабушки.

Чанёль постоянно начинает злиться и беспокоится, когда замечает, как напрягается Бэкхён, вспоминая своих родных и своё похищение. Пак с Бэкхёном практически сразу после задержания Чонрёна и банды Южных отправились на кладбище, где Бэкхён представил своим усопшим родителям, и дедушке с бабушкой своего парня, «спутника жизни». Отчего Чанёль сам чуть не прослезился. А после они возложили свежий букет на могилы родителей Пака. И тут уже расплакался Бэкхён, при этом постоянно повторял, что не плачет, что ему «попала в глаз соринка».

Молодой человек крепче прижимает к себе Бэкхёна и утыкается носом в мягкие волосы на макушке. А тот лишь глубоко вздыхает и продолжает смотреть на голубое небо без единого облачка. Ясный небосвод, как и то, что он ощущает: тьма расползлась, отступила от него. Ранее были лишь проблески надежды, а сейчас всё сияет сапфирами.

— Надеюсь, он будет долго гнить в тюрьме, — татуировщик вспоминает нахальную усмешку на лице мужчины, который вёл себя слишком смиренно, даже ни разу не опровергнув обвинения. При вопросах он лишь кивал головой, подтверждая все слова. Лишь однажды Чонрён поинтересовался, вернут ли ему трость — мамин подарок. Естественно, его просьбу проигнорировали.

— Завтра состоится судебный процесс по этому делу, — произносит монотонно Бэкхён, обхватывая пальцами кисти рук Чанёля, и пару секунд молчит, а после продолжает изливать душу Паку. — Знаешь, я так боялся, что это ты, тот, кто убил моих родных. Мне было непередаваемо страшно. Я боялся, что меня вновь постигла неудача, что вновь привязался не к тому человеку.

— Я понимаю тебя, Бэкхён-а. Наверное, я бы себя вёл с тобой так же, если бы наткнулся на фотографию татуировки, — Чанёль берёт парня за плечи и разворачивает к себе лицом, снимает очки и невесомо касается губами лба. — Кто же знал, что она скрывает. Мои родители оказались намного умнее. Думаю, что никто бы не додумался до того, чтобы вот так спрятать код от банковских ячеек. Они уже тогда понимали, что обречены. Но сумели защитить информацию.

Бэкхён приподнимает голову и мимолетно чмокает парня в уголок губ, улыбается, представляя перед собой картину знакомства Пака со своими родителями. Они бы точно бы не восприняли новость о том, что их сын встречается с парнем, неодобрительно. Они бы признали его. Потому что Чанёль хороший, самый добрый, преданный, верный, отзывчивый, щедрый, заботливый, не смотря на то, что выглядит брутально и вызывает ещё меньше доверия, нежели тот старшеклассник, подаривший Бэкхёну его первый поцелуй. Чанёль самый фантастичный и великолепный бойфренд, который только мог бы быть у Бэкхёна. И в ответ он хочет быть в глазах Чанёля таким же, поэтому предпримет всё возможное, чтобы быть таковым. Хотя он и так знает, что для Чанёля он уже самый-самый. Но всё равно боится, что Чанёль может подыскать себе кого-то более опытного, взрослого, а не любить мальчишку, на десять лет младше себя. Пока что он рядом, не отпускает, держит так надежно и уверенно в своих руках, что Бэкхён готов поверить, что их любовь растянется на долгие годы, до глубокой старости.

— Если бы наши родители были живы, то, вполне вероятно, мы бы познакомились с тобой раньше, — делится своими мыслями Бэкхён, от которых на его тонких губах возникает мечтательная улыбка.

— Жаль, что ты не помнишь, Бэкхён-и.

— Чего? — склоняет на бок голову Бэкхён и неотрывно следит за движением чужих губ, которые вскоре накроет новым поцелуем.

«Обещания», — про себя отвечает Чанёль, а юношу одаривает лишь загадочной улыбкой. Широкие ладони с длинными пальцами ложатся на лопатки Бэкхёна, где под тканью поло с одной стороны набита татуировка Феникса, он подталкивает парня ближе к себе. Пак шепчет в самые губы то, как сильно его любит и сам втягивает их в чувственный поцелуй влюбленных без памяти друг в друга молодых людей.

_«Не забывай меня, пожалуйста. Чан-и, обещаю, что мы с тобой ещё встретимся. И я подарю тебе нового летучего змея. И мы запустим его в небо вместе.»_

Три вещи никогда не возвращаются обратно: время, слово, возможность. Бэкхён не упустил своей, не побоялся зайти внутрь татусалона и заговорить с обворожительным, немного таинственным молодым человеком. Три вещи не следует терять: спокойствие, надежду, честь. Бэкхён верил, что всё будет хорошо, он спокойно доверился Чанёлю и не растерял своих убеждений, смог разобраться со своими проблемами. Три вещи в жизни наиболее ценны: любовь, убеждения, дружба. У Бэкхёна был лучший друг, он остался ему верен и смог помочь в трудную минуту, и парень уверен, что поступит также в следующий раз. Бэкхён полюбил. Он сильно любил своих родителей и бабушку с дедушкой, но Чанёля он просто любил и любит. Теперь только от этой любви болезненно сжимается сердце. Татуировщик не бросит его. Они разделили одну судьбу на двоих. Покинутые в прошлом, обрётшие в настоящем. И они будут крепко держаться за эти чувства.

Горячий песок под ногами, как пылающая в груди любовь, спокойное, тёплое, как объятия, море, тихий всплеск волн, как дурманящий сладкий шёпот на ухо с откровенным признанием в любви. И дом. Их дом. Их новая крепость.

**Днём позднее в центральном полицейском участке Сеула №12.**

Сидящий за столом в своём кабинете Кёнсу печатает смс Бэкхёну и проклинает себя за слабость. Что сделаешь, если ему больше не с кем посоветоваться касательно непростых отношений между его отцом и Чонином. Нужно же как-то этих двух упрямых баранов свети вместе. Он чуть не роняет на пол телефон, когда в кабинет врывается запыхавшийся и крайне встревоженный Сехун. Его зрачки сужены, что говорит о том, что нечто напугало парня не на шутку.

— Простите Мистер До, что без стука и приглашения, но дело не требует отлагательств, — парень снимает с головы фуражку и приглаживает подрагивающей от явной обеспокоенности рукой светлые волосы. — Вынужден вам доложить, что Чонрён сбежал.

— Как? — мобильный в конечном счёте выскальзывает из рук Кёнсу и приземляется на стопку из дел на столе прокурора.

— Он сидел в камере, в наручниках, — отчитывается перед старшим по званию парень, при этом его голос дрожит, как, в общем, и сам Сехун целиком. — Это зафиксировано на видеозаписи, потом вдруг произошли буквально на пару секунд перебои с сигналом, а когда изображение вернулось, то в камере никого не было. И его трость из вещдоков тоже исчезла.

Кёнсу не верит своим ушам. Быть такого не может! Точно же кто-то что-то должен был видеть или же помогать этому чокнутому.

— Вы нашли его подельника? Уверен, что именно он его вызволил. Что с записями двенадцатилетней давности? Слепой не смог бы на тот момент провернуть всё в одиночку: расправиться с родителями Пак Чанёля и вести автомобиль.

— Мы пробовали пойти по следам советника Чон Рыёна, именуемого ранее Ли Чонрёном, проверили запись видеокамер автозаправок, в том числе и той, где машина Паков сменила направление.

— И? Вы смогли на них засечь Чонрёна с его сообщником? Я уверен, что нужно отыскать его, тогда мы вычислим и Чонрёна, — Кёнсу уже начинает продумывать план действий по поимке беглого заключенного. Первым делом он наберёт номер своего отца, чтобы тот подключил Интерпол. Их ищейки смогут быстрее отыскать необходимого человечка.

— Да, сэр, мы смогли увеличить изображение и вычислить тот момент, когда за рулём машины уже сидел Чонрён в женском парике.

— Чонрён? Быть этого не может! Он же был слеп! — Кёнсу смотрит на Сехуна, как на умалишённого, но, судя по тому, насколько серьёзен молодой человек, его слова — не фарс. —  А что с сообщником? Вы смогли разглядеть? Его лицо…

— Господин До… — прерывает поток вопросов прокурора Сехун.

— Да? Не томи, офицер О, — нетерпеливо рыкает Кёнсу, а по его спине бежит неприятный холодок от мерзкого предчувствия. Всё было слишком просто с самого начала. Не зря же Чонрён не оказывал сопротивления с самого начала. Кёнсу должен был уже тогда заподозрить неладное, но не отнесся к этому с должной осторожностью.

Сехун отвечает не сразу, устремив взгляд на покрытые слоем пыли ботинки:

— Соседнее с водителем сидение пустовало.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что…

— У Чонрёна не было сообщника, сэр.

_Жизнь — нескончаемая спираль из событий и переживаний. Настаёт время, когда моменты встречаются на одной параллели, но вскоре вновь расходятся. В этот короткий период демоны прошлого способны просочиться в настоящее, но также существует возможность избавиться от воспоминаний прошлого и наложить на них новые, светлого и безоблачного настоящего. Мы сами решаем, каким оно будет. Всё в наших руках._

_— Конец —_

_______________________________________

Факты о работе:

1\. «Дело 614» — номер дела состоит из чисел Чанёля и Бэкхёна: «61» и «04».  
2\. «Участок №12» — «12» — число Кёнсу в группе.  
3\. Название татусалона в переводе с финского означает «Озарение». Именно в этом месте пробуждаются старые воспоминания юноши.  
4\. Перевод названия пролога и 4 главы «В середине» и «В середине: Возвращение» намекает на то, что события пролога относятся к событиям 4 главы и происходили именно в это время.  
5\. Имя советника Чунмёна созвучно с «Райан», которое переводится с ирландского как «маленький/младший король» или «вспыльчивый». Это намёк на его положение в мафиозном клане Ким и Ли. То есть, младший брат, «маленький король», наследник клана Ли, но при этом имеет необузданный характер, который тщательно скрывает.  
6\. Перевод названия эпилога — «Новое начало», то есть это намёк на то, что история не завершена и начнётся по новому кругу: Рыён жив, но может вновь возродиться как Феникс, поменяв своё лицо во второй раз. Захочет ли он отомстить или решит начать с самого начала — неизвестно. У Чанёля и Бэкхёна тоже новый отрезок жизни, где Бэкхёна перестанут мучить призраки прошлого.

 

 

**Комментарий автора:**

 

Я решила закончить работу именно так. И так было запланировано с самого начала. Как Чонрён смог провернуть всё один, будучи слеп в то время, но при этом не иметь сообщников? Как он смог заполучить новое лицо, не прибегая к хирургическому вмешательству? Кем или чем является на самом деле Чонрён — это я тоже оставлю без ответа. Может, он был злым демоном, а, может, джином, исполнявшим желания, но при этом взамен забирал самое дорогое, что было у человека?.. Кто знает. Наш мир наполнен неизвестным и необъяснимым. И это дело относится к этому. И оно далеко не единственное. Всегда есть те, кто скрывает от нас правду, чтобы люди не бросались в панику и не боялись чего-то большего, помимо самих себя, своих фобий и силы природы. Все страхи, включая войны, грабежи, убийства, теракты, наводнения, землетрясения, пожары имеют происхождение либо от человека, либо от природы. Но есть ещё нечто, что неподвластно нашему пониманию и не имеет научного объяснения. Этот случай являлся с самого начала именно таким. Таким и останется в конце. Спасибо всем, кто уделил этой работе своё внимание и потратил время на прочтение. Благодарю вас за оказанный интерес!


End file.
